


Birthright

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle Scenes, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Mentions of an afterlife., Multi, Romance, Three person pairing, no yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 126,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Sequel to Passionate Kisses. "How'd you do that?" A ninja demands as he stares at a mismatched pair of demonic ruby red eyes and hypnotizing lavender ones. "It's our birthright." Aiya smirks at him. "You really should do more research on your opponents before challenging them. Our last name is Uchiha, but our mother was born into the Hyuga Clan." And with that, the twins attack!





	1. It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is the sequel to my story Passionate Kisses. I'm going to write it in such a way, that I don't believe it's necessary to read the first story to understand this one. Anyway, this story is going to focus on the Sasuke's, Hinata's, and Itachi's marriage and their two eldest children's journey from infancy to young adulthood. With some minor to moderate focus on their younger children, once they come along. Oh and the brothers' romantic affections will only be focused on Hinata in this story. So there won't be any Yaoi in this one. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Story Notation: Kira and Kaiden won't be the only threat. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas are happily married with children in the sequel to Passionate Kisses.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement as she watches the twins toddle around the conference room. Her son and daughter were now a year old and walking. Well kinda.

"They're adorable." Mei smiles as she watches the twins bound over to Sakura.

Aiya was her eldest. Hinata smiles fondly as she sees Aiya reach for Sakura's now rounded belly. Her eyes were sparkling with delight and a beautiful, dark shade of midnight blue or a rare violet hue?

Sasuke nods proudly. "Yes, they are." Hinata holds his hand underneath the table and smiles at that.

Her youngest husband was every inch the proud father. Then again, so was Itachi. A little known fact about Uchiha men or at least the Uchiha Brothers is they went absolutely bonkers when children were involved. (Well at least their own, anyway).

"I guess I'm big enough now that even the twins can tell." Sakura laughs as she plays with Aiya's long, raven black tresses.

They now reached to her shoulders, which Hinata considered quite long for a one year old. She smiles as she remembers brushing them earlier that day. They were far less spiky than Sasuke's. It was truly difficult to tell if she had inherited those locks from Sasuke or Itachi. Itachi's hair was silky like Aiya's, but Aiya's hair color matched that of the younger Uchiha Brother perfectly.

Naruto grins. "Well you are five months pregnant." The blonde Hokage had married Sakura six months ago. "So it was bound to happen." And judging by the fact they were expecting their first child, well…it must have been quite the enjoyable Honeymoon.

"Well they are very perceptive." Itachi smiles as he watches the twins continue their exploration of Sakura's rapidly expanding stomach.

Aiya smiles widely and giggles. "Big!" Their daughter had her smile, Hianta thinks to herself. That and she definitely had Hinata's ears and chin. The rest of face, well there were features that could have belonged to either Sasuke or Itachi. It was really hard to tell. Though the fact that she had Sasuke's trademark ivory skin, well that did make Hinata wonder sometimes…

The three of them had decided not to get a paternity test. It was just easier that way. This way the brothers would treat all their children as if they were their children and not their nieces or nephews. It was better that way, at least in Hinata's mind.

Sasuke winces. "Sorry about that, Sakura." Though there was really no getting around the fact that the pink haired woman's stomach was a lot bigger now, only a child would lack the social grace to actually say so.

Sakura waves him off. "Oh it's fine. She's only one. Actually, I'm impressed that she's running around and talking as much as she is. The same for her brother." The medic smiles.

Speaking of her brother, Arashi apparently had had enough exploring of the Hokage's wife stomach because he was now stumbling over to Hinata. "Mama!" He holds up his cute, chubby little hands and looks up at her with the most adorable lavender eyes that Hinata had ever seen.

She smiles and scoops him up. "Excuse me. I think he wants to be fed." The twins were now a year old and had been eating solid food for awhile now, having only completely stopped nursing in the past few days.

Everyone nods in understanding as Hinata carries Arashi off. She was lucky to have two husbands who were more than willing to share equally in doing the necessary tasks to care for their children, but this time she'd have to feed Arashi.

* * *

"After all, Sasuke is Naruto's advisor." She smiles down at Arashi as they walk. "And Itachi is an instructor at the Academy." They kinda had to be present at the Kage Meeting, but Hinata didn't necessarily have to be. (Though her position as a medic and the Uchiha Matriarch certainly was enough to justify her presence there).

Hinata leads Arashi off to the Academy's Cafeteria. That's where they were in the Academy. The Kages and their closest advisors were currently in one of the conference rooms. Which was convenient because it meant the cafeteria was only a short walk down the hall.

"Let's get you some food." She smiles as she quickly grabs some milk and applesauce." Arashi's parentage was also ambiguous with his creamy white skin and lavender eyes, he was definitely Hinata's son. It was his father that was more of a mystery.

Arashi beams and smiles. "Yay!" His smile was just like Sasuke's and so were his cute ears. Though his eyebrows and nose were exactly like Itachi's and his hair didn't help make it any easier. "I'm hungry mommy!" It was either the darkest shade of blue possible or the lightest shade of black with blue tones to it. Hinata was pretty sure that her blue hair genes and one of the brother's dark hair genes had just collided and decided to split the difference.

She smiles and cuddles to him as he eats. "Of course, you are." He was a growing boy, after all.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaara smiles as he watches Aiya play with Sakura. "They're both a wonder." Itachi and Sasuke both nod in agreement.

"We're thinking of trying for our own soon." Mei beams.

Sasuke blinks. He had noticed the lipstick on Gaara's face at Sakura's and Naruto's wedding. He never would have expected it was actually Mei's though.

Apparently, the two of them had had a whirlwind romance and married three months ago. Something about Mei offering Gaara counsel about being Kazekage. Personally, Sasuke was almost positive that had been a flimsy excuse to get the red head alone, but whatever.

Gaara's face burns brightly at that. "Mei, that's really not something that you should announce at a Kage Summit." He sighs and leans over kissing her cheek.

Poor guy. Mei was obviously leading Gaara around by the kunai. Not that Sasuke could entirely blame him. To him, Hinata was the most beautiful woman in the world by far…but Mei was also rather attractive. Attractive and powerful.

The Kazekage would have been an idiot not to be interested. And while he and Gaara had certainly had their issues in the past, the younger Uchiha Brother couldn't call the Kage an idiot. He was highly intelligent in his own way.

"Congratulations." Itachi smiles. "It seems the Five Great Nations are experiencing something of a Baby Boom."

Sasuke smirks. He should probably warn Gaara what he was in for now. "The food cravings and hormones, those are a real thing." The younger Uchiha brother pauses. "And you aren't going to sleep well for months after she gives birth until the child's sleep schedule evens out."

The Kazekage gives Sasuke a dirty look in response to all that. To say the least, that only served to delight the Uchiha further. He had just made a delightful new discovery.

Messing with Gaara was _fun_. All he had to do was make sure that nothing he said would cause a war and he could indulge in this new hobby. It was truly the simple things in life that made it worth living.

He had a beautiful with, his brother back, two adorable children, a best friend, and now…he could mess with the Kazekage. Life was good at the moment. Very good!

"I'm an insomniac." Oh right." Gaara looks at him. "So that last part isn't an issue. Though I shall take your other advice into consideration."

Naruto chuckles. "Anyway, back to business. Anything you guys wanna address?" The blonde beams at them.

They had these meetings once every six months now. Sasuke figured it was Naruto's way of dealing with problems before they could be allowed to fester. It was a surprisingly smart move on his part.

Onoki shakes his head. "Not that I'm aware of." He looks at the Raikage." What about you?"

"The Land of Lightning is thriving as always." The Cloud Ninja smiles smugly.

Sasuke tries his best not to shake his head at this. Ninjas were almost always proud of their villages. Very rarely would they admit to anything being wrong with them. Only the most dire times usually elicited such reactions.

"Great! Well, I guess we should all be heading off then." Naruto grins. "You guys all have hotel rooms booked, right?" He glances at the other Kages.

Gaara nods. "Of course. This isn't the first time that any of us has traveled." He smiles. "We know how to make the proper preparations." He helps his wife to stand up. "Come, My Love."

That was going to take some getting used to. Gaara calling someone his love. Yeah. Sasuke couldn't quite wrap his mind around that one.

"No one is ever truly prepared for parenthood." Itachi smiles. "Though I'm sure you'll be better prepared than most."

Naruto laughs. "Alright. I guess that's it." He kisses his wife's cheek. "You should get some rest anyway. I mean you are pregnant."

Swat! Sakura swats her husband playfully for that crack. "I'm pregnant. Not crippled!" Just as Hinata was walking back with Arashi.

Itachi notes with more than a little bemusement himself, that Hinata seemed to find the scene rather comical. Not that he could blame her. If anything, he and Sasuke had been even more overprotective of pregnant Hinata than Naruto was being towards Sakura.

"You get used to it after awhile." Hinata smiles reassuringly at her friend. "We should probably go. The twins' birthday party is tomorrow and we have a few last minute things to go over."

That gets Aiya's and Arashi's interest. "Toys?!" Itachi laughs. Well their vocabulary was growing by leaps and bounds. While most children wouldn't begin to speak in two word sentences until their second year, he was almost positive that his son and daughter were going to shatter that barrier early.

They already seemed to know more single words than most children did at their age. There was every possibility that fatherly pride was preventing the Uchiha Patriarch from making an accurate assessment, but Itachi didn't think was entirely the case. As far as he was concerned, Arashi and Aiya were gifted and that was that.

"They're both going to be horribly spoiled." The Raikage looks at them.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Yes, they are. Is that an issue?" Uh oh.

His brother was extremely protective of their children and so was Itachi. This might not end well. The Raikage really should save his parenting advice.

"It is when we have to deal with them in a decade or two." He shrugs.

Mei shakes her head and looks at the Kage from the Land of Lightning. "I'm sure that it's perfectly normal to spoil your children when they're infants. We should probably head back to our hotels." She smiles. "There's no need for bloodshed."

Itachi nods approvingly at her words. Good. Well at least someone was being sensible about all this.

"You just want to a chance to seduce Gaara again." Onoki chuckles.

Gaara blushes in response. "Well that's true, but that doesn't negate the original point." Mei smiles and heads off with her husband.

Newlyweds. Well technically, Itachi supposed that he was still a Newlywed himself really, but it had been a truly wondrous year. In some ways, it felt like only yesterday. In other ways, it felt like he had been married to Hinata for his entire life.

It was the strangest thing. Itachi still wasn't entirely sure how it had happened. Hiashi Hyuga, Emiko Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha had all signed a Betrothal Contract. No one had really know about it. Originally, he was supposed to be the one to marry Hinata, but in the end…things hadn't quite worked out that way.

"Daddies!" Arashi smiles at Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi had been ill for quite a long time. One of the conditions in the contract was having children. He hadn't been sure that he could. Sasuke definitely could though.

So his brother had suggested they both marry Hinata. That way, they knew there would be children and Hinata would still be married to the elder Uchiha Brother.

Itachi smiles and scoops Arashi up, putting him in his stroller. The twins were walking now, but they definitely couldn't make it back to the District without the stroller at this point. "Yes, Daddy." He smiles more and kisses his forehead.

Sasuke walks over and places Aiya in the stroller next to her brother. Hinata smiles and makes sure they were in right, before the family heads off.

It had taken them awhile to come up with the twins' names, but they had eventually chosen Aiya and Arashi. Arashi's name meant storm. It was appropriate since he could already use fire (well mostly smoke) in a vaguely similar way to how Gaara could use his sand. His sister's name meant beautiful silk and she was named after her paternal grandmother. (Because her hair was just like Aiya's in texture).

* * *

The next day, the party was in full swing. Aiya giggles at all the people visiting her and her brother. The District was filled with lots of people. Most of them kinda looked like Mommy!

"She's such a sweet little thing." Hiashi smiles down at his granddaughter. "And her brother is absolutely fearless." He glances at the lavender eyed boy in the stroller next to her.

Aiya giggles and reaches for the man. She knew him. He did give her Daddies dirty looks sometimes, but Mommy seemed to like him. Plus, he always cuddled her. So it was okay. She liked cuddles.

Her Daddies were watching him like a hawk anyway. Nothing was going to hurt her when that was happening. She didn't know much about what it meant to be a ninja yet, but she knew her Daddies were really strong! So was her Mommy!

He scoops her up. "Can you say grandfather?" She had to be right? Why else would her Daddies be so afraid of her? And whenever Mommy said the word couch, they automatically did whatever she wanted. That was a powerful Jutsu!

The man always wanted her to say grandfather. "CandyDaddy!" It was a really big word though, but Aiya figured she should at least try.

Hinata giggles as she looks around in amusement. The District was filled with people, but most of them were crowded around the Main House. There were banners and glitter everywhere. She didn't think they'd ever get rid of all that rainbow colored glitter. The largest banned hung from one end of the house to another and said, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AIYA AND ARASHI UCHIHA!**

It was almost like a real festival. There was festive music playing in the background and more food than anyone could ever hope to eat, even Choji. Some tables had been laid out that were piled high with food, drinks, and birthday presents for the twins.

Hinata sometimes wondered if people remembered they had two children. Not two hundred. Oh well. She was sure that Arashi and Aiya would enjoy all the attention anyway.

"CandyDaddy?" Hiashi raises an eyebrow at this as he sets his granddaughter down.

The bluenette's eyes sparkle with mischief as she makes her way over to her father. "Well grandfather is a bit of a mouthful for a toddler. Candy is somewhat similar to grand." Hinata pauses. "And she says daddy instead of father. So does Arashi."

The human population of the Uchiha District weren't the only ones having fun though. Garuda was streaking through the sky and showing off. Aoda was allowing some children to use him as a rather large and scaly slide. Then there was Gamabunta smoking his pipe and trying out some of the food while he was talking to Sakura's Slug Summon.

"Yeah. The brat is going to be a father soon too." Puff. Puff. "How time flies."

The Slug Princess nods in agreement. "It seems like only yesterday, they were all children themselves."

Hiashi shakes his head and seems to accept that answer. Though the Hyuga Patriarch certainly wasn't going to stop trying. "Alright." He smiles and picks up Arashi. "How about you? Can you say grandfather?"

Arashi tilts his head on confusion. Hmm. He was really determined about this. "CandyDaddy!" So he'd just do what his sister had done.

After all, Mommy was giggling about CandyDaddy. That meant she liked it. And if she liked it, well the other adults probably would as well!

Hiashi looked positively mortified and sighs. "I hope your husbands didn't hear that." They'd likely never let him live it down.

Arashi giggles more as he sees his Daddies walk over. They were both smirking about something. He wasn't really sure what, but he knew that they made that face, when they were happy! He liked happy Daddies!

"Oh we heard it." Itachi smirks.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "And we're never letting you live it down." Another smirk.

Arashi giggles at the expression on his Daddies' faces. He then coos. Usually when he did that, someone would pick him up.

Right on schedule Itachi did so and jiggles him around. "I think your grandfather quite likes the new nickname." Arashi squirms in delight. "That you and your sister gave to him. Why don't you say it again?"

Hinata laughs and shakes her head as her sister makes her way over. "How are you, Hanabi?" She smiles at her.

"I'm good. I just never thought that I'd hear someone call father that." The younger Hyuga woman lets out a few giggles of her own.

"Wee!" Arashi felt like he was flying. "CandyDaddy!" He liked this a lot better than getting wet.

He still didn't understand why his sister liked baths so much. It made no sense to him. Maybe, it was a girl thing.

"Do you think they could eat cake yet?" Sasuke looks at his wife as he kisses her cheek and tickles Aiya's belly.

Hmm. Cake was a new word. Arashi briefly wonders what cake was, before allowing himself to be distracted by playtime again!

Hinata pauses. "Maybe the bottom part. No frosting though." She frowns. "That would probably make them sick."

Hiashi nods in agreement. "Yes, you are not to give my grandchildren frosting." He gives Sasuke and Itachi a rather firm look. "At least not this early on!"

CandyDaddy was trying to be serious. Arashi recognized the serious face. Adults tried to do that a lot. It usually didn't last that long around him and his sister though.

For some reason, big people tended to make silly faces and voices around them. That was okay. He liked them!

"Are you sure that it's safe to have them sliding off Aoda like that?" Sakura looks at Sasuke with concern.

Itachi chuckles at her concern. It was only natural, but honestly unwarranted. Aoda was Aoda.

That was surely a golden retriever in a snake's body, he thinks to himself. He had never seen a Snake Summon take to children so well before. And the same could be said to a lesser extent about Garuda. That hawk loved to show off.

Sasuke nods. "I'm sure. Don't worry about Aoda." The Uchiha smiles. "He's harmless. Well at least when he's not on the battlefield, anyway."

That was true. The snake wasn't going to be an issue. A puppy or a kitten would have been a more traditional choice, but they were ninjas. Itachi supposed in an odd way, it made sense that their choice in "pets" would reflect that.

"Oh. Alright." Sakura smiles uncertainly. "Well, if you're sure."

The Uchihas nod in agreement. They were sure. Very sure.

Naruto grins at Sasuke. Oh boy. Itachi knew where this was going. Well at least he had a very good guess anyway. The blonde was about to say something completely outrageous. He just knew it.

Of course, that didn't take a genius to figure out. Naruto Uzumaki was the master at such things. He had more than earned his nickname as the Leaf's Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja. It was just that he was also a war hero now and one of the saviors of this world.

"So do you think the twins can handle blowing out the candles?" He winks at Sasuke.

That fact hadn't changed his personality. Itachi chuckles at Naruto's question as Sasuke nods proudly. "Trust me, they can handle it." Hinata looked less than convinced though.

Itachi supposed it didn't matter. Kakashi was already heading over to the biggest cake. A giant white cake in the shape of a castle with lavender frosting horses on it and prepares to take the picture.

"Try your best." Hinata smiles kindly at her child as she helps escort them over to the cake.

"What?" Aiya and Arashi look confused at they look at the truly massive cake. It was something of a miracle that it wasn't bigger than them!

Itachi smirks as he leans over and mock blows on the candles. He wasn't actually trying to put them out though. Just showing the children what they should do.

He does it again, just to drive the message home. "Blow out your candles." The Uchiha Patriarch encourages them.

The twins blink and then grin widely as they blow as hard as they could on the candles. Of course, they were only one. So it was pretty challenging for them.

A large crowd had gathered around them. Everyone seemed to think that it was a rather cute sight and well, Itachi couldn't disagree with that assessment. Watching one year olds try to blow out the candles on their first birthday cake, well that was quite the memorable occasion.

"Did it!" Arashi grins.

"Did it!" Aiya giggles proudly as she and brother stare at the cake smugly.

Hinata giggles. There were few things more beautiful in the world than the sound of his wife and children giggling, Itachi decides. And he knew that Sasuke felt the same way.

Now all that was left to do was to survive this party in one piece. There were entirely too many people crammed into too small of a space. The Hyuga Clan was vast, but the Rookie Nine and Senseis had also stopped in. The place was packed.

"It's going to take forever to clean all this up." He looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and nods. "Yeah, I know." He smirks. "But it was worth it." And Itachi certainly couldn't disagree with that. It was most certainly worth it.


	2. Hotter than the Amaterasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble lurks just around the corner as the Uchiha family enjoys their domestic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll let you know any time there is a major time skip in the Author's Notes or Chapter Notations.

Sasuke smiles as the next day he snuggles into his wife. He was still half asleep, but he had been partially awoken the feeling of her fingers in his hair. This was always a pleasant way to wake up.

"Sasuke, did Naruto want you to head to his office today?" Itachi looks at him as the younger Uchiha slowly begins opening his eyes.

The three of them were fortunate to have a large bed. A bed large enough for all of them to sleep together without worrying about space. It also happened to be both a comfortable and a ridiculously sturdy bed.

That last part was especially important. Their lovemaking sessions tended to be quite vigorous and it wouldn't have been good if the bed snapped in the middle of it. He wasn't exaggerating. That was a very legitimate concern in the Uchiha Household.

The elder Uchiha shakes his head. "No. I think he knew that it was going to take us awhile to clean up after the twins' birthday party." Which was true.

Sasuke Ucihha wasn't sure if the glitter would ever come out. It had been worth it though. His son and daughter were only one, but it was obvious they had enjoyed it.

They were the Pride of the Uchiha Clan and as such, special occasions had to be marked spectacularly. It was as much a matter of fatherly pride as Clan Honor. Clan Honor was very important.

Itachi chuckles at that answer. "Yes, I suppose that's true." It was likely that Itachi knew just as well as Sasuke did that it was going to take a lot of time to clean up the District, even with the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement and snuggles closer to both of them. They were fortunate. Not only did Hinata accept their unusual marriage, but she treated them both equally.

Sasuke knew that it had to be difficult for her to do so, especially at first. Now, it seemed to be more of a habit than anything else. Much like how he enjoyed using Hinata's breasts as his pillows. (Clothed or not, but especially not)!

"Mmm it's tempting to send a messenger hawk to Kurenai Sensei and have her bring Mirai over for a playdate with the twins." Hinata runs her fingers through Sasuke's hair more as she leans over and kisses Itachi.

Yeah! That **did** sound tempting. Because a playdate for Arashi and Aiya meant that they were going to _play!_

Itachi nods. "That's true, but we still do have a lot of cleaning to do." He smiles slyly, after returning Hinata's kiss. "Perhaps later."

The younger Uchiha knew that it wasn't very dignified, but he knew that he was likely sulking. If he had his way, it would just be them, the twins, and Hinata. All day, everyday. The rest of the world, minus Naruto and to a lesser extent Taka, was an afterthought to him.

"Mmm alright." She smiles at Sasuke and kisses him. "That means you're going to have to get off though."

Sasuke smirks at her. "Itachi just said that we were supposed to be responsible adults and not do that yet." Her reaction was predictable, but no less amusing.

Her face turned as red as one of his beloved tomatoes. Hinata Uchiha knew precisely what he meant by that. She had been their lover for over a year now. How she was still a blushing bride, Sasuke would never understand.

That didn't change the fact that her naivety was completely gone now. There was no missing the clear implications of his words.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't tease our wife so." Itachi smirks as he kisses her cheek. "Well at least not outside of lovemaking. Now, be a good Sasuke and get off of Hinata so she can get properly dressed."

The younger Uchiha Brother shrugs and slowly slides off their wife. He smiles as Hinata gets up and heads towards the closet. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless light blue nightgown.

Simple, but still sexy. It clung to her ample curves tastefully and came to thighs. Red. His eyes. They were definitely turning red at the beautiful sight.

"I know what you're thinking." Itachi glances at him with his own Sharingan activated.

A little known fact about the Sharingan, it was activated by emotions. Generally, fear or anger. Though it could be activated by positive emotions. Positive emotions like desire.

Itachi could pretend to be a responsible adult all he liked. Those eyes told a different story. He felt the exact same way that Sasuke did.

Hinata slowly slides off her nightgown, revealing lacy lavender lingerie underneath it. Any color would look good on Hinata, of course. Sasuke really liked lavender on her though.

"Both of you behave!" Hinata blushes as she quickly puts on a medic uniform. "I can feel your eyes on me." Those red eyes on her meant that Uchiha Pouncing Mode was about to activate and if that happened, well they likely would get anywhere with the cleaning until tomorrow.

Her lovers were both ninjas. Itachi may have battled a serious illness for years, but he had recovered now. That meant that both of them had rather impressive stamina to put it mildly. (Much to her delight).

Itachi quirks an eyebrow. "That's not what you were saying last night, My Queen." To Sasuke's amusement, Hinata's cheeks once again turn red.

She was so easy to make blush. It was too much fun not to take advantage of that fact. Apparently, even Itachi wasn't entirely immune from this fact.

"Itachi!" She squeaks and blushes more.

Sasuke chuckles and quickly gets up, getting dressed. It was enjoyable to tease her, but it wouldn't due to go overboard. If that happened, they might get their own playtime privileges revoked and that would be horrible.

Itachi's eyes dance with undisguised mirth as he follows Sasuke's lead. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." And with that, he quickly finishes getting dressed and the family heads off to wake up the twins.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiashi Hyuga was not a very happy man at the moment. He was currently conversing with some of the elder members of his Clan. While he was middle aged, they made him look like a newborn. Some of them were actually in their nineties, though most were in their eighties with the rare seventy something here and there.

"Hiashi, the twins are adorable." That wasn't a good sign. "Truly, they are. I think that it's time we started thinking of the future though." When Kira started using flattery to get her way, it was generally a very bad sign.

She was the eldest of the Hyuga Elders and something of a ringleader. The Hyuga Patriarch was certain that the woman likely believed she was the real head of this family in all, but name. She was most assuredly wrong about that, but he wasn't going to bother informing her of it.

It was better to let her think that she had more power than she actually did. "And what particular aspect of the future, did you wish to address?" The vain witch was less likely to lash out that way.

She was as deadly as a cobra. Her eyes might have been a beautiful shade of lavender, but they might as well have been made out of ice. Like the "blood" that flowed in her veins. Hiashi was certain, that if he cut her…ice water would flow out instead of blood.

"It's about your grandchildren." Hiashi was half surprised that she acknowledged them as such. "They have the Uchiha last name, but they have Hyuga blood." Considering that.

He glances around the table. Hmm. Hiashi saw a lot of serious faces as he taps his fingers on the handsome oak wood table and allows the stormy gray walls to bring him some measure of comfort.

Those walls had been built shortly after the Leaf. They had been standing for longer than he had been alive. There was something oddly reassuring about that. It meant that theirs was a strong Clan. A Clan that had passed the test of time and he was certain they would continue to do so.

The lavender eyed man gives her a pointed look. "Yes, I'm well aware of their parentage on both sides of the family tree." She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

It would be a shame if the majestic purple carpet of the room had to be stained red. Red with blood. Killing another Clan Member was never something to be done lightly, but she might push him into it.

"Are you planning on teaching them **our** techniques?" She glances at him.

He hadn't thought about it before actually. Though there was really no need to ask for elaboration about what she meant by our. Our techniques as in the Gentle Fist Style.

Hiashi would have shrugged, if the action wouldn't have been beneath his status as the Head of the Hyuga Clan. He had a reputation to protect, after all. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as not having thought things through.

Instead, he sighs. "That isn't my decision to make." There were gasps around the rooms at that particular announcement.

In particular, Hiashi saw that Kaiden looked less than thrilled. He was Kira's husband. Obviously, the man was insane. He had actually married the woman voluntarily.

Hiashi could have understood it, if he had been forced into the match by a Betrothal Contract. The fact that he had willingly married the woman told him all that he needed to know about the man's mental state though.

"You can't seriously be thinking about condoning this!" Kaiden was obviously outraged. "They may have Hyuga Blood, but they also have Uchiha Blood." Obviously, they did. "And they don't even bare the Hyuga name!"

He fights back the impulse to groan. "Our Clan numbers in the hundreds. Theirs numbered three and only two of them were by blood before the twins." Of course, Aiya and Arashi were going to take the last name Uchiha. That went almost without saying. "It seemed like the only fair thing to do."

There were grumbles, but no one could exactly argue with the logic of that argument. It would have been far too cruel to do so.

"Think carefully, Hiashi." Kira warns him. "For the fate of our Clan might very well rest at least partially in your hands." The woman actually has the gall to glare at him. "And we are not going to become a Branch Clan to the Uchihas!"

This wasn't going to end well. He would have to find some way to reassure the elders or…take more unpleasant actions to ensure the harmony of his household. Hiashi sincerely hoped the latter option wouldn't be forced on him, but he had a feeling that dark times might be lurking just around the corner with threats like that being brandied about.

* * *

Elsewhere Arashi giggles as one of his Daddies makes silly faces at him. They were outside now. Arashi liked going outside! It was always exciting!

"Such a good boy." Itachi smiles down proudly at him and kisses his forehead.

And he liked cuddles and kisses too! Though he still didn't get what that thing was that adults did sometimes. They tried to suck each other's face off or something. Though they seemed to like it. It was really, really weird!

Sasuke nods in agreement. "We're going to need a lot of clones for this." He looks around mournfully.

"How does one get glitter off of grass and well everything else?" Hinata blinks.

Hmm. He wondered what his Mommy and Daddy were talking about? Big people often used words that he didn't understand. He doubted even Aiya understood them half the time.

Speaking of Aiya, he glances over and notices his sister was sleeping in the stroller. Apparently, she was just fine with sunbathing and napping for the moment. Pft.

How could she nap, now? The Sun was out and there was shiny stuff everywhere! Didn't she know that meant playtime?! What was the matter with her?!

"Aiya!" He nudges his sleeping sister. "Up! Up!" The toddler was sure that would wake her up.

Her response was less than satisfactory. She swats him in her sleep. That hurt! So Arashi did the only thing that any toddler would do. He starts crying.

Itachi sighs and scoops up Arashi. "It's alright. She was just asleep and didn't realize what she was doing." Unfortunately, Arashi wasn't the only twin that was now crying.

His confused daughter was now bawling her eyes out as well. Most likely because she had been woken up rather rudely and the sounds of her sibling's distress had disturbed her.

Sasuke quickly scurries over and scoops up his daughter. Itachi smiles at the scene. Aiya was definitely a Daddy's Girl, but Arashi seemed to favor Hinata somewhat.

Though he was being ridiculous. They were one. It was probably best not to read too much into anything at the moment. That was more an example of projecting his own thoughts onto them than anything else. Well at least that was the most likely scenario.

"Are they okay?" Hinata rushes over to them.

Her voice was filled with concern. Their wife was such a good mother. So dedicated. So sweet and more than likely, Sasuke was probably already secretly plotting for them to try for number three.

Itachi wasn't opposed to it. They did have a Clan to restore and while that had always been Sasuke's goal, the elder Uchiha had never thought that he would have children after what he had done. Now, that they were here though. Well Itachi couldn't imagine a life without his little family.

He nods reassuringly. "Yes, they're fine." Itachi smiles. "I think Arashi wanted to play and Aiya wanted to sleep. That's all."

A little sibling rivalry was healthy. God knows, he'd had the same reaction as Aiya a few times. Just Sasuke had been bigger than Arashi at the time. Though he had been exhausted with missions, he tried his best to make time for Sasuke. He hadn't always been successful though.

Still, that Bubble Eyes Jutsu of his had been lethal. Itachi was almost positive that their children would have the same Jutsu. God only knows, that Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes could talk him into almost anything as well. If they didn't inherit them from Sasuke, they probably would inherit the Bubble Eyes Jutsu from Hinata.

Sasuke shakes his head and rocks Aiya soothingly. "Well I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." He smiles down at their daughter. "It's okay though. He was just playing."

Itachi nods in agreement and sighs as he forms about a dozen clones. This was going to take forever to clean up and he still had no idea how to banish glitter.

Aiya sniffles and cuddles into one of her Daddy's chests for comfort. She had been sleeping and something had swatted at her. The young Uchiha didn't like having her nap interrupted. So she had swatted back.

The injustices didn't stop there though. Then a loud crying had woken her up. It was her brother. How dare her brother ruin her nap and scare her like that?! Hmpf!

"Maybe, you guys should get them some food and I'll get a head start on the clean up." Hinata suggests as she forms her own Shadow Clones.

That's when the other Daddy also makes lots of copies of himself. Aiya still didn't completely understand this, but there could be a lot more than two Daddies and one Mommy, when they wanted. It was some kind of magic, she guessed!

"Our clones can give you a hand, but good idea." And with that, Aiya finds herself carried off by one of her Daddies. Along with her brother. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Her brother who had foolish earned her wrath! He would pay!

She tries to reach over and swat him! Take that! And that! How dare he interrupt her nap!

Itachi chuckles. "Sibling rivalries begin very early on, it seems." Wahhh! She was too far away to hit him!

Sasuke nods in agreement. "True enough." Her Daddies definitely weren't taking this seriously! "What should we get them for breakfast?" Hmpf!

She sorta knew the word breakfast now though. That meant food. Aiya wasn't really hungry though, but she guessed she could humor her Daddies! She loved her Daddies! Oh and her Mommy too!

Aiya loved her brother, but sometimes…he could be really annoying. Like when he woke her up like that! So she was going to get him back. Just you wait. Next bath time, she'd splash him or something! Ha!

"Hmm. Not sure." Sasuke smiles. "Let's see what we have."

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata continues trying to clean up. They probably should have been a little more careful about the birthday party planning. Oh well. Lesson learned. They'd try to ensure the District was still in one piece next year.

She smiles as she watches all the Itachis and Sasukes flit about, trying to help. There were times when Hinata just couldn't get over how beautiful her husbands were. She knew that beautiful wasn't really a word often applied to men, but well it fit too well not to use it.

"Well I guess there's no use putting it off." She sighs as she continues working.

It was hard to concentrate though. She shivers as she watches her lovers flit around. That was a lot of gorgeous male muscle on display.

They hadn't really used clones much before. After all, she had two lovers. Maybe, they could incorporate it somehow.

"Hinata, are you alright?" One of Sasuke's clones asks as he walks over to her.

Damn. He must have noticed that she was spacing out. Hinata really hoped that she wasn't shivering. If she was, her husband was definitely going to ask about that. She knew that much for a fact.

She nods quickly. "Yes, I'm fine." The fact that Sasuke raises his eyebrow at her let Hinata knew that she had said that just a little too fast.

He was now suspicious of her. And a suspicious Sasuke, meant a suspicious Itachi. Damn it. That was two against one. That or like a dozen vs. two dozen. That really wasn't a fair "fight."

"Why don't I entirely believe you?" Itachi smirks as he saunters over to her.

Itachi had a really great saunter. It was all predatory grace. Hinata didn't know that one could saunter in a masculine way, but Itachi had a way of surprising her.

Actually, they both did. That was impressive, really. They had been married for a year and the two of them were constantly surprising her with their creativity and with small things about their personalities and mannerisms. Small things like Itachi's saunter.

Sasuke smirks. "Because our beautiful wife is a horrible liar." Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist.

It might have been a clone, but that didn't make the action any less erotic. Because Hinata knew one very important thing. The clones were relying all this information to her husbands.

Her husbands who would be back soon. Judging by the fact something hard was pressing up against her backside that was most definitely not an actual kunai, Uchiha Pounce Mode was about to activate. She squeaks at the thought.

"Adorable, truly." Itachi chuckles and walks over to her, kissing her forehead.

Hinata couldn't believe that she had just squeaked like that. She was a grown woman with two children. Mothers weren't supposed to squeak! Or sulk. Not that that was currently stopping her from doing so.

Sasuke nods in agreement as the real Itachi and Sasuke walk back over to her. Sharingans activated. Right…it was going to be a very long and enjoyable day. There was no point in putting it off any longer, she supposed.

"I'll send a message to Kurenai." She blushes.

Sasuke smirks and the clones all vanish. "That's our wife. Beauty and intelligence." He caresses her cheek.

Hinata smiles at the praise. To hear Itachi and Sasuke tell it, she was some kind of Goddess. To them, she practically walked on water.

Well to be fair, sometimes she **did** walk on water. Though almost any ninja could do that. It was something most Genin learned, very early on. Oh wait. She was getting off track.

Where was she? "And I feel the same way about my husbands." Right. Her stunning husbands were likely going to spend the rest of the day ravishing her.

Well sometimes she ravished them. Most of the time though, the Uchiha woman was more than happy to let one of them take the reigns. One or both of them really.

Whether it was kind words or heated touches, they always made sure to make her feel loved. It was worth even the pain of childbirth really. That and she loved her daughter and son fiercely. So that also made it worth it.

"Good." Itachi smiles rather serenely at her and Hinata nods dumbly as she takes out a scroll and begins writing a rather hasty letter.

About two minutes later, the letter was flying off with a messenger hawk. That meant that Kurenai would be here soon. Which was good because her lovers weren't the most patient men.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "How long do you think it will be before she arrives?" He kisses Hinata's cheek.

"Mmm." Hinata pauses as she considers it. "Maybe twenty minutes? Fifteen if we're lucky."

Itachi sighs and shakes his head. Hinata giggles at her eldest husband's less than enthusiastic response to that answer. "It's going to be a very long twenty minutes."

That was true. She could only hope that her former Sensei would get here fast. Twenty minutes was a lifetime when you had two lovers who were hotter than the Amaterasu!


	3. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well until two elders upset the twins. Naturally, that's when Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Clones will speak in bold font.

They got lucky. It was only fifteen minutes. Sasuke smirks as he sees Kurenai lead the twins and Mirai off for playtime. Perfect.

Normally, they could have just had the clones watch the twins, but none of them really wanted to take any chances. After all, the clones might get distracted by their quality time together and well, that just wouldn't do.

"I've always been very grateful to Shisui for him teaching me this technique." Itachi smiles as he laces his fingers with both of theirs and performs the Body Flicker.

It was a basic technique, but one could make it flashier than usual. Sasuke remembered that Shisui used to be known as Shisui of the Body Flicker. He and Itachi had been best friends and the other Uchiha had been a bit older. So perhaps, it wasn't surprising that he had taught his brother how to use this particular Jutsu.

Hinata smiles, once they arrive in their bedroom. "Yes, it's a very useful technique." She agrees as she pushes them both onto the bed playfully.

Sasuke smiles. It seemed like she was feeling a bit more aggressive than usual. Which was just fine like him. Sweet surrender or feisty lovemaking. Hinata looked gorgeous employing either technique.

"I was thinking about something." Hinata blushes slightly as she places a few soft kisses along the pale column of Sasuke's throat and then on Itachi's more sun kissed one.

He wasn't really sure how much thinking was involved in it, but yeah. So was Sasuke. Like how to get those clothes off of her as quickly as possible.

She'd probably get annoyed, if he just yanked them off again. Despite the fact that he and Itachi were more than willing to buy her as many clothes as she wanted, their Queen always became most vexed when they did so. And if she didn't want them to buy her new clothes, Hinata also made good money as a medic. So Sasuke really didn't understand why the bluenette feigned such outrage about the whole affair.

Itachi smiles. He was obviously enjoying the affectionate kisses. "Mmm. What were you thinking about?" That was a good question.

"Well we haven't really done this before." Hinata says as she makes a Shadow Clone and the clone makes its way over to Itachi, straddling his waist.

**Warning Clone Lemon**

Sasuke blinks. Well that was a new one. Not that he was going to argue with the sight of two Hinatas. Nope. He could go with this.

"I'm not entirely certain what you have planned, but the possibilities are certainly intriguing." Itachi smirks.

Sasuke had no idea how Itachi was using multi-syllabled words at the moment. Not when he had Hinata sitting on him so suggestively and she was making such implications, but he was soon distracted. The original Hinata was now straddling his own hips in an equally suggestive fashion.

The clone smiles as she leans down two kiss Itachi and the original Hinata takes out a kunai, slicing off her shirt with ease. Sasuke gives the bluenette an incredulous look. That wasn't fair! They got yelled at when they did that!

"Mmm. It's not the same." She smiles as she unhooks her clone's bra. "I'm destroying my clothes voluntarily and she's a clone." The Uchiha woman shrugs. "So it doesn't matter."

Sasuke wanted to protest the principle of the thing. He couldn't though. The sight of Hinata taking off the other Hinata's bra in such a slow and careful way, well that was extremely distracting.

Well two could play that game. "Uh huh. Well the more the merrier, I suppose." He makes a clone of his own which gets behind the Hinata sitting on his lap.

Itachi smirks and follows suit. "There are times when I am rather amazed at my foolish little's creativity." A second Itachi appears behind the clone.

Sasuke nods and turns his attention to Hinata. All her clothes had to go. "Are you going to be smart and lose the clothes or should I just rip them off?" He smirks.

There was something very satisfying about seeing her shiver at that threat. Well really, it was more of a promise than anything else, but still. It was the principle of the thing.

"I'll be good." She promises as she slowly pulls her shirt over her head, revealing more and more of her once again toned stomach and her breasts that were covered only by a dark blue satin bra.

Itachi smirks at the sight. He liked satin. "Mmm you're also entirely too covered up for my liking." The elder Uchiha caresses her bare breasts as the clone makes quick work pants and the rest of her lingerie. "Ah. That's better." He smiles. "Much, much better."

He captures a nipple in his mouth as his clone rubs her clit. They should have done this before. His wife and brother were clearly geniuses in their won right.

**"Nhh, I-Itachi!"** Nothing would beat the original in his mind, but Itachi was more than delighted to hear Hinata's clone moan for him.

He smirks. "Does that feel good, My Queen?" The eldest Uchiha looks at her as he thoroughly lavishes her nipple with tongue.

Hinata squirms on top of Sasuke. It was likely she could feel what the clone was feeling. Good. This is what she gets for thinking she could outsmart them and lead them around their kunais.

"Mmm it looks like Itachi might not be the only voyeur in this family." Sasuke rubs between her legs.

She was still dressed, but for some reason that just made it more erotic. Itachi watches as their wife bucks into Sasuke's touch. Wantonly enough that apparently, clothes didn't matter.

Perhaps, he spoke too soon though. Sasuke had apparently had enough waiting because he suddenly yanks off Hinata's clothes. His foolish little brother had never really been the most patient person and that aspect of his personality extended even into the bedroom.

Both Hinata's blush. Though it was the original who gets over her embarrassment the fastest. "Maybe, a little." Ah. She admitted to having voyeuristic tendencies, such progress.

Itachi highly doubted there was anything little about this situation. He smiles and quickly strips, idly noting that Sasuke was following this lead in that respect. There were now a lot of clothes laying on the floor as they were all naked.

Hinata blushes. There was something thrilling about being between two Sasuke's and seeing her clone in a similar situation with Itachi. That was a lot of gorgeous skin on display.

"I hope you know that you're not leaving this room until you and clone are both _thoroughly_ fucked." Sasuke nips the back of her neck and Hinata could only mew in response.

What did one say to that. She shivers at the feeling of anticipating now practically humming throughout her entire body. Sasuke had a mouth on him whereas Itachi was more of a traditionally romantic seducer.

Both approaches certainly had their merits and there weren't any demerits. "Mmm I know."

Itachi nudges the clone until she was straddling his hips but facing his own clone. **"Understood."** Thankfully, the second Itachi knew exactly what he wanted because he guides Hinata until she was positioned by his face and on her hands and knees by his clone's own arousal.

The clone blushes, but takes the other clone into her mouth and sucks. The real Itachi couldn't help, but groan. Both at the feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his clone's cock and the sight of it. With that thought in mind, he quickly starts licking at her womanhood.

**"So good!"** She squirms wildly against his mouth. **"Ah!"** He could feel her desire on his tongue now. **"Ah! R-Right there!"** She tasted so sweet and like perfection.

Sasuke smiles and guides the real Hinata to his own arousal as his clone backs up for a moment. Until she was settled on her own hands and knees and he could part her thighs. The clone wasted no time at all when it came to making love to her with his wonderfully wicked mouth.

She moans and writhes against him. The things these brothers could do with their mouths…"Sasuke!" were beyond incredible.

Hinata could already feel herself getting wet. Both from the feeling of Sasuke's tongue touching her so intimately and her own clone's desire. Not to mention, she could see the other her sucking Itachi off as he licked her. It made her shiver with pleasure.

**"So sweet."** Sasuke purrs darkly in satisfaction as the clone continues driving her wild with his talented tongue.

She sucks the original Sasuke harder. Gliding her tongue and lips along the entire shaft and occasionally grazing her teeth against it. He seemed to like it when she did that.

Sasuke groans as he bucks into her mouth. The sounds of both Hinata's moans and the feeling of her lips wrapped around him was driving him half mad with desire.

"D-Don't stop!" The world could have crashed around them and at that moment, he probably wouldn't have cared. "So fucking good." His Sharingan might never activate, but that was just fine with him. He just really needed to find his release, but he was determined to help her find her own first.

**"Oh God, I-Itachi!** " Hinata lets out a muffled scream as she came fast and hard from the teasing.

Itachi smirks and has his clone slide out of her mouth. **"Damn it!"** He wasn't too happy about it, but he would have to suck it up. He had other plans.

The eldest Uchiha has his clone guide Hinata down to his waist again and Itachi begins to pump his fingers in and out of her. As much as he wanted to just bury himself inside her, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. That and he liked seeing her ride his fingers.

"Patience." He shakes his head at his clone.

She was already so wet. It wouldn't take long. He liked to think that he had more self-control than this, but there was something about his wife that made even his restraint snap.

The real Hinata came hard and fast. The feeling of her clone's pleasure and her own was just too much to resist.

Sasuke didn't let her have any time to think about it though. He quickly scoops her off of the bed, after she releases him from her mouth to enjoy her release. The younger Uchiha helps her stand up and his clone stands by the wall.

"I made you a promise and I fully intend to keep it." Sasuke nips her ear playfully.

Hinata blushes, but she didn't need to be told twice. She scurries over to the wall. It felt awkward to be naked and running. Naked and running just seconds after you came as well, but she knew that it would be worth it.

**"Good girl."** The clone wraps his arms around her and presses the tip of his arousal against the curve of her ass. **"You'll like this, I promise."** And Hinata didn't doubt that for a minute.

The real Sasuke quickly strides over and stands in front of her. "We both do." He smiles and captures her lips in a heated kiss as he presses her further back into the clone and his hands begin to wander.

He smirks. Her skin was always so soft and warm. Comforting and exciting at the same time in away that he couldn't fully articulate. It always brought out a possessive streak though.

"Mmm." Hinata sighs in pleasure at the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

The clone presses against her and slides his fingers into her womanhood. Stroking her. Petting her.

The little mews of bliss that Hinata made in response made Sasuke's arousal throb in an almost painfully good way. She was already so wet. Just a few more minutes and then he could be with her again.

Speaking of which, Itachi nudges Hinata so she was laying on her stomach on top of the clone. He had just removed his fingers, after deciding she was ready. "Our perfect little Queen." He growls darkly at her as he rubs his arousal against her womanhood.

Coating it with her own essence. Hinata was used to handling two Uchihas at once. Itachi supposed it didn't matter which two Uchihas at this point. Just as long as it was him and/or Sasuke. If anyone else dared to touch her this way, he would kill them. Slowly and painfully.

"I love you." And with that, Itachi decides no further words were necessary at the moment because he buries himself inside Hinata while his clone does the same to her other entrance.

**"I love you too!"** God she was so hot, tight, and wet. **"So much!"** Hinata could say as many words as she liked though. He highly encouraged it really as he began claiming the beautiful woman underneath him.

In and out. Every thrust bringing him a greater degree of ecstasy. Sex before Hinata had been an annoyance or something enjoyable, depending on the context. Mission or friendship.

Sex after Hinata though was something on an entirely different level. "Mine!" It was pure bliss. A raw joy and carnal satisfaction that sometimes threatened to overwhelm him, but he didn't mind it.

Sasuke slides his fingers out of Hinata, deciding she was more than wet enough and soon enough, they were joined together. All three of them. The clone takes her from the back.

**"We should have done this sooner."** He kisses the side of her neck and thrusts into her from behind. **"Our perfect wife is such a clever one."**

The original Sasuke couldn't disagree. Fuck! How was she always this hot, tight, and wet. She fit him like a glove. There was something almost divine about this. About being with her.

Perhaps it was the way she would moan his name. The soft feel of his skin underneath her fingertips. The sight of her long locks spilling over everywhere. The sight of her jiggling breasts or the curve of her hips. Her scent. Whatever it was it always drove him to the break of insanity, but it was a beautiful insanity, so he didn't mind.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata moans as she arches helplessly against her lover (or was it lovers)?

It felt so good. Sasuke and the clone were moving inside her as one. Probably because they were one. Every time they thrust they hit that spot inside her that made her scream in delight.

The clone smirks as he kisses her shoulder. **"I told you that you weren't leaving here without this happening and I always keep my promises."** Hinata moans as he thrusts faster and faster.

Each thrust taking her to greater heights. At the moment, she doubted that she could even remember her name. But she remembered Sasukes and Itachis. She definitely remembered theirs!

The clone moans as she squirms against Itachi and back against him. So completely full. It was driving her crazy.

Itachi was a master at lovemaking. Like a skilled violinist. He knew exactly which notes to play and when to play them. **"ITACHI!"** And he was playing them extremely well now.

Itachi groans in pleasure. Well actually both Itachi's do. "Together, My love." After all, there was nothing better than finding your release with your most precious person at the same time.

God, she was beautiful. The way she arched back against him and into the clone. Her eyes cloudy with pleasure and sparkling like silver in certain lights. Her dark blue tresses against her creamy skin. Her womanly curves and how she was wrapped so tightly around him.

Who could possibly resist this bliss?! This paradise?! **"Yes!"** Apparently, not Hinata or him. She came fast and hard and Itachi soon joins her in tumbling over the edge.

That was all it took to send the Sasuke's and real Hinata into their own euphoria. The sound the clones and Itachi enjoying themselves was more than enough to snap their final thread of self control.

As soon as the clones came, they disappeared with a loud poof. Apparently, an orgasm counted as a "hit." That certainly did make things a little simpler though, Itachi muses to him.

"Well I must admit that I do feel a little lonely." He chuckles.

He was now laying by himself on the bed as he looked over to see Hinata still pressed against the wall by Sasuke. The younger Uchiha still inside their wife. It took a few minutes for him to come down from the pleasant high that always followed their lovemaking before he pulled out.

Sasuke smirks. "Don't worry. We'll fix that soon enough." And with that, he walks over to the bed with Hinata in tow. He was carrying her Bridal Style.

**End Clone Lemon**

About three hours and one long nap later, Itachi Uchiha wakes up to the sound of the twins crying. So did Hinata and Sasuke. That wasn't good.

* * *

They immediately get dressed and head outside. To say the least, the twins didn't look happy. Neither did Kurenai really and it wasn't hard to guess why.

Aiya looks up at the old woman. Her face was weird. She didn't really know what wrinkles were yet. So she tugs on them, trying to help get them off her face.

"YOU BRAT!" Kira glares at the newborn.

She looks at her brother, gesturing for him to help her. Clearly, this woman had something on her face and it was up to them to get it off of her. It was the proper thing to do!

"Refer to my daughter as a brat again and I assure you that you will regret it." Itachi warns the woman as he heads over with Hinata and Sasuke following behind him.

Aiya looks up at one of her Daddies and smiles. Ah good. Daddies and Mommy were here. Maybe, they could help her with this poor woman.

Kira twitches and Kaiden looks positively outraged. "Your child just attacked my wife!" Aiya giggles when Arashi joins in and the old lady makes more strange sounds.

Hmm. Whatever was on her face must be stuck on pretty good. That was okay though. Her brother was strong and so was she. Oh boy! And there was another big person with more strange things on his face!

"If a one year old tugging on your face is considered an attack, you've got bigger issues to worry about." Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I understand you're elderly, but if you're that weak…you need to see a medic."

Kira sputters in fury and Arashi giggles. The old lady was making an even funnier face now. He tries to yank off the strange things from the old mans' face though. Really, what did they get on themselves?

They needed their Mommy and Daddies to wash their face better or something. This was just not good. He shakes his head as he tugs more. His sister was right. These two clearly needed their help.

"My apologies, what on Earth is going on though?" Oh Mommy was trying to make the old lady feel better. That was nice of her. "What are you two doing here?" Mommy was always very nice though!

Kaiden sighs and looks at her. "We wished to discuss an important matter regarding their future." He looks back at the twins. "Are you planning on training them in the Art of the Gentle Fist?"

Arashi had no idea what he was talking about, but keeps tugging. It was at that point that Sasuke scoops him up and Itachi does likewise to Aiya. The two of them ensure that the twins were not within reach of the elderly couple's faces again.

Hinata blinks. "They're one." It soon became apparent that the woman hadn't thought that far ahead.

"They're young now, but they won't stay that way forever." Kira crosses her arms. "It's best to decide these sorts of things early on." The ancient woman sighs. "I knew that mixing the bloodlines was a bad idea. The children are cute to look at, but they're already little demons! Look at the way they tried to rip out faces off."

Kurenai gasps and Arashi blinks. Uh oh. That didn't sound good. What was the red eyed big person so scared of. She didn't' strike him as the type to scare easily. She wasn't even afraid of bathing them! (And baths were evil)!

Hinata's eyes narrow. "We haven't decided yet, but I don't see why not." She turns her attention to her husbands. "If Itachi and Sasuke don't mind. It **is** their birthright just as much as the Fire Jutsu and Sharingan is."

Oh. Mommy seemed mad! What was going on? Mommy never got mad! Not even when he made messes!

"That may be true, but please do give this matter the consideration it deserves." Kaiden gives her a pleading look. "We can't allow the Gentle Fist to migrate outside of the Hyuga Clan. You know why."

Hmm. The old man seemed scared now. What was going on? Why was he scared? Didn't he know Mommy was nice?

Arashi looks at his sister in confusion. Maybe, she knew what was going on. He could see from the bewildered expression in her eyes that she didn't though. Aiya was just as lost as he was!

Hinata's eyes suddenly looked like ice. It scared Arashi to be honest. "I understand your position perfectly. Now, if you would kindly leave." He'd never seen mommy look at anyone that way!

Kira blinks. "Excuse me? Perhaps, I didn't hear you clearly?" The woman looked shocked and so did Kurenai and Hinata's husbands.

"I asked you to leave. If you do not intend to view us as family that is fine. This is private property." Hinata glares at the woman more. "UCHIHA Property. You aren't Uchiha by blood or marriage. So you have no right to be here without permission and I'm revoking yours as the Matriarch of this Clan."

Sasuke smirks. Well at least Daddy looked happy. That was something, right?

The raven haired Uchiha couldn't be prouder of Hinata. "That's right." He gestures towards the entrance. "So leave!"

"Are you trying to start a Clan War?!" Kaiden demands.

Itachi shakes his head. "No. I don't believe that a Clan War can be started merely because we asked you to leave our properly in a polite fashion. If so, well the standards for what constitutes an offense worthy of a Clan War has fallen significantly without my knowledge." Hmm. Arashi wasn't really sure what the other Daddy thought though.

Kira looked like she was about to scream. "Very well then. I'll inform the others we aren't welcome on Uchiha Lands and of your treachery!" She scoffs at them.

"Oh. The rest of our Clan is free to visit whenever they like." Sasuke smiles coldly at her. "It's merely you and your husband that have overstayed your welcome. Now, go!"

Kira and Kaiden Flicker off in a fury and Kurenai frowns. That wasn't a good sign. Where did the old people go.

The Genjutsu Mistress sighs. "Do you have any idea what you may have just started?" She looks at them anxiously.

Sasuke shrugs. "We didn't start it, but I will finish it." The proud father mutters in disgust as Itachi nods his head in agreement.

Arashi still didn't understand what was going on, but as long as his Mommy, Daddies, and sister were okay, then he was okay. He cuddles up to his father and smiles. Things would work out somehow.


	4. I Will Always Choose My Grandchildren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our triad takes the twins out for their checkup and some shopping, Hiashi defends his grandchildren's honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later and the Uchiha Family was taking the twins to a checkup. Hinata knew what this meant. It was very likely that Tsunade was probably going to try to do vaccinations. Thank goodness that the hospital had flood and fire insurance!

"Hinata, you might be worrying needlessly." Itachi smiles as he caresses her cheek and continue on their stroll to the hospital. "They haven't manifested those techniques since they were born."

The bluenette knew that her eldest husband suspected it was just a reflex. A one time thing until their chakra networks became more developed. Sasuke didn't seem to think so though.

The young mother suspected that had to do more with fatherly pride than any real biological or scientific reasoning. Itachi was certainly a proud father as well, but he was the one who had probably memorized every textbook about childhood development in the Leaf Village. Sasuke had memorized the basics.

Sasuke smirks. "I don't know. They did it before when they got shots." That was true! "And they're probably getting shots today." Unfortunately, that was also true.

"Oh don't sound so hopeful." Itachi chuckles as he pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother we don't want them to traumatize the poor medical staff."

The younger Uchiha grumbles at the forehead poke and Hinata giggles. It was always amusing to see her younger lover act like a child himself and even Itachi seemed to regress somewhat around his brother. They naturally fell into what she figured were their former childhood rolls. In some ways, it was almost like that horrible night had never happened.

Sasuke shrugs. "Well if it's Tsunade or Sakura, I think they can handle it." Accurate. "And Shizune did an admirable job coping with the shock." Yep! Hinata had been impressed about that!

Almost immediately after the twins were born, Shizune had been trying give them their vaccinations. Aiya had soaked her with water and Arashi had hit her with a smoky cloud of modest fire.

On the bright side, there was no mystery what either of their primary chakra types were. Arashi might look more Hyuga, but he certainly had the Uchiha Fire Genes in him. And Aiya, well Hinata loved water and could use water needles with ruthless efficiency, but she wasn't entirely sure how the Water Genes had expressed themselves so thoroughly.

"I suppose that's true." Itachi laughs as they head into the hospital, a few moments later.

She knew she shouldn't care about such things, but Hinata didn't necessarily know what Itachi's primary and secondary chakra types were. He was just ridiculously talented and could use lots of chakra natures.

So could Sasuke, but Sasuke's preference was obviously fire and lightning. The same was true of herself. So she had expected probably fire natures for any of their children or lightning. (And she had just assumed Itachi shared those traits). Now, she might have been wrong though.

Tsunade shakes her head as she approaches them. "Alright. Come with me." And with that, the busty woman leads them down the hallway and into an examination room.

It was possible Itachi might have a water nature as his secondary or even his primary type. Would that mean he had fathered both the twins? Perhaps, he had just fathered Aiya though. Then again, just because someone had the same chakra type as someone else, didn't necessarily mean that person was their parent. There were only so many types and he was at a minimum her biological uncle. So it would make sense for them to share a chakra nature.

Hinata smiles at this. Apparently, Tsunade knew better than to keep the Uchiha Papa Bears waiting. Not that Hinata had ever called either of her husband's that to their faces, but still. They were very much proud papas and having them wait in a Waiting Room wouldn't have been a good idea.

"Okay." Hinata smiles and pushes the stroller after Tsunade. "Do we need to give them anymore shots today?" She really hoped that they didn't.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiashi wanted to punch something. Preferably, Kira and Kaiden. He knew that it was wrong to have such thoughts about two elderly people, but he was only human.

Hiashi Hyuga had never claimed to be a saint. He liked to think that he was a patient individual though. One had to be patient to lead such a large Clan. If you weren't naturally that way, you had to become so in order to preserve your sanity.

"You wouldn't believe how incredibly disrespectful they were to us!" Kira slams her fist on the table. "They actually had the gall to kick us out of their District!"

At this point, Hiashi wished that he could kick them out of **his** "District." Personally, he envied his daughter's ability to do so and couldn't be prouder. Thus far, he had only heard Kira's and Kaiden's side of the story which he was sure was rather selective.

For his sweet and shy daughter to actually revoke their visiting privileges, something major must have happened. The lavender eyed man knew the new Uchiha Matriarch wouldn't dare do so without good reason.

Kaiden nods. "Absolutely right! And those demons tried to rip our faces off!" Uh huh?

Hiashi had a hard time imagining any one year old doing that. The image was a rather comical one. He barely refrains from laughing.

"Kaiden, I shall remind you that those "demons" are my grandchildren." He glares at the other man. "If you refer to them in such a derogatory way again, I will expel you from this Clan." And Hiashi meant it.

The fallout from doing so would be immense, but that wouldn't stop him. Whether or not the twins' shared his last name was irrelevant. They still had his blood and the blood of the Hyuga Clan in general running through their veins.

He would not tolerate anyone insulting them. Least of all someone like Kaiden and Kira. Neither of them had any right to judge anyone, especially innocent children!

Kira's eyes narrow at that reaction. "It seems Hinata is not the only one who has been negatively influenced by the Uchiha Brothers." Lovely. Hiashi could already see where this was going. "You never would have treated your own kin so disrespectfully before she married them!"

Actually, he would have. Hiashi would have treated Kaiden and Kira disrespectfully long before Hinata ever married the Uchiha Brothers. That didn't matter though. What mattered was making this woman understand that she had two choices. Respect his grandchildren or leave the Clan.

"Perhaps you've forgotten, but you are not my only kin." There was ice in his voice, Hiashi was sure. "Aiya and Arashi are my grandchildren and as they're children and have many years ahead of them, they're far more valuable to the continuation of the bloodline at the moment than either of you." Just like the ice water that flowed through her own veins, he was sure. "So do not test me. If it is a choice between pacifying you and your dog of a husband, I will choose my grandchildren every time."

Hiashi was at his limits. If he continued this conversation for much longer, it was likely going to come to blows. That would be an unacceptable outcome. No matter what they had done, it would reflect horribly on him to strike his own Clan Members. Particularly ones as old as Kaiden and Kira!

Kira gapes at him. "You know precisely what we meant!" She glares at him more. "How dare you accuse us of such a thing? We wouldn't force you to choose between us and your grandchildren!"

"Good because as I said, you would not like that outcome." He heads towards the door. "And you would both do well to remember who fathered those children." If they thought his ire was uncomfortable, just wait until they had to deal with Sasuke or Itachi.

While he still disliked the fact that Hinata was married to two men, there was no denying the fact that they were both extremely dedicated to those children. God help the entire village, if those two ever so much as stubbed a toe within earshot of their fathers. Overprotective was an understatement.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Arashi frowns. He remembered this place. The last time they had been here, they had gotten shots. Their sixth month vaccinations.

He didn't like this place. He starts to show his displeasure in the main way he knew how at this point. "WAHHHH!" By crying.

What else was a toddler to do in a situation like this? Obviously, they should get out of here. And crying, usually elicited the results that he desired.

Luckily, his sister seemed to know what he was trying to do as well. "WAHHH!" She soon joins him in the waterworks.

Hinata blinks. "I'm so sorry, Lady Tsunade." The big people had definitely noticed their crying and that meant it wouldn't be long now.

Soon, they would be out of here. This was worse than that time that Aiya had splashed him in the bath! He still needed to get her back for that, but getting out of here took priority!

"Oh it's alright, Hinata." Tsunade smiles reassuringly at her. "They're still babies. Babies cry."

Hmm. He didn't know what they were saying, but Arashi knew when he was being talked about. He was definitely being talked about now!

The young mother nods bashfully. "Yes, I suppose so." Hinata pauses. "It's just they're normally so well-behaved. I guess it's easy to get spoiled by that."

Arashi looks at his sister and the two of them begin to cry even louder. Eventually, their Mommy and Daddies would figure out what they wanted. They always did and then they'd be out of here!

She shakes her head. "That's only natural." And then the blonde big person had the audacity to pick Arashi up and start poking him!

Naturally, he voiced his displeasure with a loud wail. "Just checking his vitals and things like that. We'll need to weigh them as well." Tsunade sighs. "And I know that I'm probably going to regret this, but they also need the rest o of their first year vaccinations."

Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he watches the scene unfold before him. He never thought that he would have this. This kind of normalcy.

The twins were getting a check up and being fussy about it. It was such a domestic scene. "It's alright Arashi." One that made him smile, though he did feel a little guilty about Tsuande being on the receiving end of the twins' temper tantrum.

His son seemed mildly pacified by the encouragement, but Itachi didn't think it would last. The Uchiha Patriarch sighs and glances at his brother and his wife. He wasn't really sure how they were going to handle this particular tantrum.

Hinata sighs and walks over to the crying twins. "It's okay." She scoops them both into her arms and rocks them.

This was a feat that was getting increasingly difficult to manage. Their children were growing so fast. They could already walk and even talk a little. Gone were their tiny newborns. They had been replaced by energetic toddlers.

"Smart boy." Sasuke smirks. "Stops fussing as soon as he gets his cuddle time with Hinata."

Indeed that did appear to be the case. Arashi and Aiya were settling down rather quickly, now that Hinata was rocking them. Still, how could Itachi possibly resist that set up?

He gives a smirk of his own. "Yes, he's much like you in that respect." Itachi knew that his own smirk was likely only continuing the grow, but that wouldn't stop him from continuing. "As long as he has his cuddle time with Hinata, he's very well behaved."

Sasuke twitches. Ah. He loved his foolish little brother so much. He was so damn predictable.

Itachi probably should have felt guilty about teasing him so, but he didn't. He couldn't. It was far too enjoyable to feel guilty over doing it. Besides, Sasuke brought it on himself in some ways. He was ridiculously easy to taunt.

Tsunade shakes her head. "Hinata, please try to hold them still." And with that, the busty blonde proceeds to give them their vaccines.

Loud wails were heard, but thankfully no chakra. Itachi suspected that was largely because Hinata was holding them in her arms. They probably would have tried to soak or burn Tsunade otherwise.

"How are they?" Sasuke looks at the former Hokage anxiously.

Tsunade smiles. "They're both perfectly healthy. Everything looks normal." She sighs. "And obviously, they have exceptional lung capacity, when properly motivated to display it."

Sasuke chuckles at that last part and nods. That was most definitely true. There was no getting around that!

"Good. Let's get them home then." Hinata smiles as she sets them down in their stroller.

Sasuke nods in agreement and a short while later, they were back in the District. Apparently, Hinata had decided it was time to play Dress Up with the twins.

* * *

This was something of a hobby for her. Their wife loved dressing them up in ridiculously cute outfits. His poor son's dignity. Oh well. He couldn't deny her anything and the children were far too young to remember this anyway. So he didn't _think_ Arashi would be scarred for life.

"Oh they look so cute in purple!" Hinata smiles as she gestures towards their twins who were now wearing purple shirts and shorts.

Well at least purple didn't necessarily have to be a feminine color. Not that Arashi could tell the difference and Aiya apparently loved playing Dress Up as much as her mother did.

Aiya smiles. "Pretty!" And claps her tiny, little hands together.

Sasuke knew that he was being redundant, but there was just no getting around it. Arashi and Aiya were tiny. Of course, they were normal sized for children their age, but to him they were tiny.

There were times when he wondered, if he had fathered them or if Itachi had. Maybe, they had both fathered one of each. Apparently, that was possible. He had looked into the matter.

"Yes, very pretty." Sasuke chuckles at his daughter's glee.

It didn't really matter though. He loved them both equally and whether he was their father or uncle was irrelevant at the end of the day. Still, Sasuke supposed that it was only human nature to wonder.

Either way, it was hard to believe that he or Itachi had fathered one or both of them. They were both so small and innocent. So adorable. How had they managed that? Clearly, Hinata's genes must have been more dominant or something.

Itachi nods approvingly as he pat pats poor Arashi. "Yes, you look very pretty, Aiya." The Uchiha Patriarch then smiles at Arashi. "And you look very handsome. There's nothing wrong with purple."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that Itachi was likely just saying that because he wore purple fingernail polish. He really wasn't sure what it was with the Akatsuki, but apparently they all had worn fingernail polish.

Despite not having been a member for years, old habits died hard. Itachi still wore his fingernail polish. In his trademark shade of purple. It was weird, but just one of many things that Sasuke would never fully understand about his elder brother.

"Yes, they do." Hinata nods proudly as she kisses their chubby, little cheeks.

Sasuke smiles. She was a wonderful lover and mother. They couldn't have asked for a better wife. He'd indulge her impulses to make their son look like some pampered prince. It was the least, he could do really.

He didn't know how she managed working at the hospital and helping them to care for the twins. Not to mention, more often than not, she was also very busy at night as well.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Of course." He smiles and caresses her cheek.

Their self-control was rather limited when it came to their wife. Of course, that was understandable to anyone who had seen that woman naked. Speaking of naked, maybe Hinata could play Dress Up for them later. Now, that had possibilities.

She had done it once to a certain extent. Hinata and her damn apron. The results had been rather enjoyable to say the least.

Aiya giggles as she shows off her new outfit. Mommy liked to give her lots of clothes. Arashi didn't seem to like playing this game as much as her though.

It was probably because he was a boy. That or maybe, he just didn't like purple? Hmm. It was hard to tell. They couldn't talk much yet. They mostly communicated through looks and swats or cuddles.

"Daddies!" She giggles more and holds her hands out to be picked up.

That always worked. Holding out your hands to be picked up. Aiya wasn't really sure when this was decided on, but she had yet to meet one big person who wouldn't pick her up when she did this gesture.

Sasuke smiles and picks up his daughter and spins her around lightly. "Yay!" She liked being spun around. This was a fun game.

She could play this game all day. There were lots of fun games to play though. Like pulling off Kakashi's mask! That one never got old. Now, that was a game that she knew her brother liked playing too! Fun for the whole family!

"Such a good girl." He smiles and spins her some more. "And such a good boy." Sasuke scoops up Arashi and spins him around too.

Arashi coos loudly and Aiya laughs. Yes, the Spinning Game was fun! Who didn't love the Spinning Game?!

Hinata sighs. "Do you think I did the right thing with Kira and Kaiden?" She had been wondering about it.

She had just gotten so angry with them. How dare they speak to her children that way? How dare they act as if they didn't deserve to use the Gentle Fist because their last name was Uchiha and not Hyuga?!

They still had Hyuga blood running in their veins. There was absolutely no reason for her not to teach them the techniques, if her twins wanted to learn them.

Hinata hadn't even considered the possibility when they first became lovers that this might be an issue. "Well it might not have been the smartest move, but I quite enjoy the show." Sasuke smirks at her.

Of course, Sasuke would have thought that. He had always been the more impulsive and hotheaded of her husbands. Though, really he should know better. He should think of the potential consequences of indulging in such whims! Honestly!

"Sasuke, that's not what I was asking." His personal entertainment was not more important than the practical implications of her actions! "And you know it!"

Itachi chuckles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Hinata, forgive Sasuke." Sasuke gives his elder brother a dirty look at the forehead poke. "He can't help that he's foolish."

Itachi either didn't notice or he simply didn't care. "He was born that way." He smirks. "Certain allowances have to be made." Ah. He noticed it, but didn't care then.

Hinata giggles. Itachi was clearly having fun trying to tease Sasuke. Well she supposed it was mostly harmless. At least no Chidoris or Genjutsus had been fired off yet. That meant that everything **should** be safe.

"Jerk!" Sasuke rolls his eyes at Itachi.

Itachi laughs. "Mmm. Perhaps." He smiles. "But I'm the jerk that loves his foolish little brother and our family." Another forehead poke. "So certain allowances again must be made."

Oh wait. Maybe, Chidoris and Genjutsus were a real possibility after all. Hmm. She should really try to get them both back on topic. This was getting out of hand. Fast.

"I'm serious." She sighs. "While Itachi was right and this doesn't raise to the level of a Clan War, this is still concerning." Very concerning.

Hinata doubted either of her husbands really knew how influential Kira and her husband really were in the Hyuga Clan. She wasn't entirely certain that they would care even if they did.

Actually, scratch that. Sasuke definitely wouldn't care. Itachi might, but Sasuke most assuredly wouldn't.

Itachi nods sympathetically. "Alright. Alright." He caresses her cheek affectionately and smiles. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." The Uchiha Patriarch smiles more and glances at their children.

Hinata was somewhat pacified. She knew that if nothing else, neither Itachi, nor Sasuke would ever allow any harm to come to their twins. That much, she knew without a shadow of a doubt.

"If they want a Clan War, it's one that they'll lose." Sasuke shrugs as he tickles their tummies.

There were times like this, when Sasuke and Itachi would both play with their children and Hinata would forget. She would forget that she had married arguably two of the most powerful ninjas on the planet.

Sasuke wasn't lying when he said it was a war the Hyugas couldn't win. If it came down to a real war, even the Hyuga Clan would fall before the might of her the Uchiha Brothers. And that was what she was afraid of.

"That's true." Itachi pauses. "Though obviously, we would prefer to avoid a war. Our side of the family tree was almost wiped out." He smiles. "It's a good thing that the Hyuga Clan is so large."

Aiya and Arashi coo at the attention. Hinata smiles at that. They were completely oblivious to the threats of the outside world. And if Hinata had anything to say about it, it was going to stay that way.

She kisses Itachi's cheek and then Sasuke's in acknowledgement. "Exactly." Hinata sighs. "I want them to know the other side of their family, but those two are very much capable of poisoning the well. That's even without a Clan war."

Sasuke's eyes narrow. "We wouldn't let them do that." Uh oh.

That look probably wasn't a good sign. Hinata was suddenly reminded of the fact that her husbands were probably more than willing to cure her. Everyone thought the Daimyo had died of a heart attack and she wanted to believe that, but she didn't.

Deep down, Hinata knew the truth. It was likely that Sasuke and Itachi had killed him and made it **look** like a heart attack. In their own way, the two of them probably though they were protecting their family and maybe, they were. The thought was still disturbing though.

"Sasuke is right about that." Itachi smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "You don't need to worry about anything. It'll all work out in the end." And as if to prove his point, their children giggle.

Hinata nods. For now, she'd accept that at face value. She had a beautiful and loving family. She was just going to have to do her best to ensured that they stayed a happy family.

No one, not even Kira and Kaiden Hyuga were going to take that away from her. She'd just have to reason with them or something. She didn't want them to end up like the Fire Daimyo.


	5. Surprise Daddies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a surprise for Sasuke and Itachi as the Hyuga Elders continue their plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place about a year after the last one. The twins are now two years old.

"Pretty!" Aiya smiles gleefully at the formerly white walls of the living room.

The Uchiha Princess was now two years old. That meant that she and her brother were both able to walk and talk better. That and able to get into everything. Like crayons.

Arashi nods and claps. "Pretty!" While Aiya had found the red crayons and drawn what were supposed to be roses, her brother had found the blue crayons and drawn what was supposed to be the ocean.

In reality, neither of them were particularly success. The red and blue scribbles were everywhere though. Well no great artist had ever been created in a day!

"What's pretty?" Sasuke asks with a smile as he comes into the living room and blinks. "ITACH! HINATA!"

Aiya looks at her Daddy in confusion. Why was he so upset? Didn't he like their drawings? Hmm. Maybe, it just needed more colors!

Yep! That had to be it. So she grabs some other crayons and sets about trying to make a rainbow.

Much to her eternal confusion, her parents seemed displeased by her efforts. "Not pretty?" The two year old's lips quiver in anxiety.

Hinata sighs and scoops up her daughter in her arms. "It's very pretty." Aiya smiles and cuddles into her Mommy, happy that she liked it. "But you aren't supposed to draw on walls."

She wasn't? Aiya looks at Arashi like did you know that we weren't supposed to?" The blank look her brother shoots her in response told her that he didn't either.

Big people were always making up all kinds of silly rules. Aiya didn't understand them half the time. Why would they be upset about the pretty walls?

Itachi shakes his head. "I suppose we could always paint over it." He sighs as he glances at the wall.

Paint over it? Why would they want to do that?! It was pretty! Her mother had said it was pretty! Aiya could feel a tantrum coming on.

Arashi shakes his head stubbornly as he walks over to Sasuke. "No paint!" He crosses his chubby little arms. "We make! It stay!"

That was right! It was staying up! And that was that. Why wouldn't they want beautiful roses and a majestic ocean on the walls of their homes? Aiya bet that no other home in the village had prettier walls than theirs!

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. "Well what if we let the two of you help us repaint the walls?" She smiles at the twins.

The twins look at each other. Hmm. That might be okay.

Aiya and Arashi considers this for a minute. After all, this was a very important decision. After a minute or two, they both nod their heads slowly in agreement. "That be kay." She nods her head again in acceptance.

Hinata smiles. "Good. We'll get some paint later." She smiles and cuddles them both, before setting them down and quickly racing off to the bathroom.

* * *

Elsewhere Kaiden and Kira were not particularly pleased. Their invitation to the Uchiha District still hadn't been restored. The petty slight hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the Clan.

No one knew how to react exactly. While they were both respected members of the Hyuga Clan, so was Hinata. No one seemed particularly sure of whose side to take.

It was the Uchiha Matriarch's kindness that was the problem. Kira was certain that most of their kin were thinking the same thing. "Kaiden, what are we going to do about this?" Someone as "sweet" as her wouldn't revoke an invitation without a good reason.

Her husband looks at her and sighs. Wonderful. He was completely clueless. That was rather disappointing.

"I don't know. It's been a year." He shrugs.

A year. A year of partial humiliation. The reason for their banishment from the Uchiha District was the subject of much speculation. Kira could hear the whispers when their family members thought that she wasn't within earshot. (She had always had good hearing and the aging Hyuga woman was not above using that to her advantage to eavesdrop on others, even her own family)!

Kira couldn't exactly explain what had happened to them. "We've got to do something." That would likely only make at least half of them take Hinata's side.

"Our concerns are valid, but it's hard for them to see that when they're looking at a pair of cute toddlers." Her husband sighs.

Yes, they were ridiculously adorable when they weren't trying to rip your face off. Those children were going to be demons one day. Just like their fathers.

Oh Itachi and Sasuke might put on a good show these days, but she knew the truth. Itachi was a man capable of wiping out most of his Clan for the greater good and Sasuke had almost, if not more blood on his hands than Itachi did.

She nods in agreement. "Well time isn't on our side." They were already old to begin with.

There was a good chance that the twins wouldn't show their true nature until long after they were dead. How long did she and her husband realistically have? Five years? Ten?

"I know that, but we'll make them see." Kaiden fidgets in agitation. "Hiashi is a lost cause. He's been compromised."

Most children were still innocent at ten. That might be too early to truly see what kind of adults they'd be like, even Sasuke hadn't defected until he was twelve or thirteen years old. Could they hang on that long?

Kira didn't know and that thought terrified her. All her life, she had done what she thought was necessary to protect their Clan. She couldn't let it all unravel after her death. No. There had to be a way to find out for sure.

She sighs. "That's true." Kira pauses. "Normally, I would say we need to go over his head and speak to the Hokage." That wouldn't work either though.

Kaiden shakes his head and she knew why. Naruto Uzumaki was best friends with Sasuke Uchiha. He would never see those children as potential threats. He simply wasn't an objective observer.

That meant going to the Hokage was useless. Which put them in a difficult situation. Hiashi and Naruto were of no use to them. So who could possibly be their ally in this unfortunate situation?

"We'll think of something." He smiles at her. "We always do."

That was true. Their Clan was a strong one. They wouldn't be defeated that easily and they had time.

As blessed as the twins were genetically, it would be a few years before they were a real threat. Kira was also reasonably sure that Hinata would be a good influence on them and able to quell their bloodlust to some degree. That just meant it was up to them to protect the secrets of the Gentle Fist from Uchiha Clan.

She nods. "Yes, we will." They had to. There was little point in having Clans, if a Clan's Secret Techniques became common knowledge.

* * *

Back in the Uchiha Household, Itachi blinks. His wife had been fine one minute and now, she was currently in the bathroom. With the door shut and the sounds of vomiting could be heard on the other side.

"Mommy sick again." Arashi sighs sadly.

Again?! This had happened before?! That was concerning. Why hadn't Hinata told them that she felt under the weather?!

Itachi suddenly felt himself internally panicking. He tries his best not to show it though. He didn't want to scare the twins, but the Uchiha Patriarch needed to know what was wrong with Hinata. Desperately so.

"Mommy surprise Daddies." Aiya nods knowledgeably.

Surprise Daddies? What was that supposed to mean? Itachi glances at Sasuke in confusion. Maybe, he knew what was going on.

The fact that Sasuke shrugs his shoulders in response wasn't particularly reassuring. "I have no idea either." Damn it. They were just going to have to ask Hinata what the Hell was going on when she came out of the bathroom.

"It'd probably be futile to try to get anything out of Aiya and Arashi." Itachi sighs.

They were only two. As articulate as they were for their age, well there were still a lot of gaps to fill. It was just easier to wait for Hinata.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Probably not." They were definitely gifted in Itachi's mind, but he doubted any two year olds were that gifted.

What felt like an eternity later, Hinata comes out of the bathroom. And in that moment, she looked like a startled deer or something. She had the look of someone who knew that they had been caught.

"Hinata?" He raises an eyebrow.

She didn't look like someone who was worried about being terminally ill. No, she looked like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar and Itachi should now.

The twins did love their cookies. It was rather amusing to watch them try to be sneaky. He didn't have the heart to get irritated with them for their deviousness. After all, it was good practice for when they were older.

Sasuke was less amused though. "Hinata, what's wrong? The twins said you had a surprise?" He hadn't quite picked up on the fact that Hinata didn't seem worried about impending death and thus this wasn't a tragedy in the making.

Arashi giggles. Silly Daddies. Mommy told them him and Aiya not to say anything to them, but the Daddies had asked. It wasn't like he couldn't say something after that, right?

Hinata smiles reassuringly and walks over to her husbands. "I would kiss you, but…well I'm sure you understand." Hmm. What was Mommy up to?

"Hinata, will you please tell us what is going on?" Itachi looks at her with concern.

Aiya giggles. "Mommy tell!" She claps her chubby little hands and Arashi joins in the fun. "Mommy tell!" He copies his sister's chant.

His sister could be a lot of fun when she wasn't being such a girl. He still didn't understand why girls liked playing Dress Up so much. It was weird.

Though it had been lots of fun to color the walls. Soon enough, it sounded like they were going to get a chance to paint them too! That would be even better!

Hinata pauses. "Well it's good news." Hmm. Mommy seemed nervous for some reason. What was Mommy so nervous about?

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "If it's good news, why do you look so anxious." He caresses her cheek. "Tell us what's going on."

Arashi glances at his sister. Maybe, she knew what was going on because he certainly didn't. Strange. Very strange.

Hinata smiles and places Sasuke's and Itachi's hands on her stomach. "It's still early and I'm not showing yet, but I'm pregnant." The Uchiha woman looks at them. "Again."

_THUD!_ One of his Daddies fell down on the ground. "Silly Daddy!" Arashi and Aiya giggle together.

Itachi smirks. "That's wonderful news, Hinata." He spins her around happily. "And I'm sure that Sasuke thinks so as well." His smirk only continues to grow. "My foolish little brother is just in shock is all."

* * *

Elsewhere Hiashi was meeting with Kakashi. He didn't like doing this, but it had to be done. He had to go behind his own Clan's back to potentially protect his grandchildren.

"I'm afraid I don't understand why you came to me." Kakashi pours them both sake. "Naurto is Hokage now."

The Hyuga Patriarch sighs. "I believe that we both know that while Naruto has many talents, understanding Clan Politics is not one of them." That much was obvious.

He was inside Kakashi's fairly modest apartment. It was a nice apartment, but the man was clearly living a lifestyle that clearly was far more modest than he could have chosen to. Hiashi didn't really understand it himself.

It was one thing to rough it while on missions, but why would you voluntarily not indulge yourself? He much preferred the grandness of the Hyuga Estate to an apartment. No matter how cozy, it might be.

"I'm afraid that I do have to concede that point." Kakashi chuckles and Hiashi nods.

He needed to figure out a plan. Kira and Kaiden were obviously not going to stop their scheming. They were too smart to do anything that he could use as definitive proof of their disloyalty, but he could see in their eyes.

When the time came, they'd betray him. They'd betray him at the first opportunity. Whether they actually wanted to harm his grandchildren or merely wanted to ensure they never learned the Gentle Fist, he was uncertain.

He sighs as he sips his drink. "That's because you're an honest man." Which was good, but did nothing to help his current situation.

"Well thank you." Kakashi sighs as he rubs his temples in frustration. "I wish that I had something concrete, but they haven't actually done anything." Kakashi shrugs. "Either by Leaf or Clan Standards."

Sadly, that was true. He couldn't even nail them on the grounds of disrespecting Hinata's wishes. As far as Hiashi could tell, neither of them had made a direct move to enter the Uchiha District without an invitation.

Well as far as he could tell, but that didn't mean they hadn't. "What do you suggest?" There had to be something that they could do.

Kakashi smiles. "We could speak to Shino and borrow a few of his insects." Ah. That was quite clever. Yes, Hiashi understood where the CopyCat Ninja was going with this now.

"And we can use the insects to spy on them." Hiashi smiles slyly. "I knew that I came to the right man."

Yes, that was a good plan. While he didn't have any proof yet, Shino's insects might provide all the proof he needed and neither of them would ever suspect a bug of spying on them. It was perfect!

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke wakes up and looks at his wife in confusion. He was laying on the bed and Hinata was looking at him with great concern. His jerk of a brother was smirking though.

"Are you alright?" Hinata kisses his forehead.

Sasuke nods. "I t-think so." She was pregnant again?! Had he heard her correctly? The twins were only two. They had only recently stopped using the Jutsu.

After all, Hinata needed time to recover and all three of them had agreed it would be best to allow Aiya and Arashi to become a bit more self-sufficient. Their son and daughter could walk, talk, and could use the bathroom by themselves now. Those were the key issues in Sasuke's mind.

While he had been better at changing diapers than Itachi, he wasn't in a hurry to change three sets of them at once. That would have been rather annoying. Though Sasuke would do anything for their children, even something as unpleasant as that.

"Foolish little brother, now you can't tease me for fainting when I found out they were twins." Itachi smirks.

Oh yes, that was right. When they had first found out Hinata was expecting twins…Itachi had fainted. Something that Sasuke never failed to lord over his brother. The great Itachi Uchiha had fainted.

Sadly, he had last that trump card now. Sasuke sighs. Oh well. He'd just have to find something else to tease the other man about. It was as simple as that. Surely, something else would come up. Eventually.

He grumbles. "Fine. I won't tease you." He smiles at Hinata. "This is wonderful news." And kisses her.

Soon they would have three children instead of two. Maybe four. Though having two sets of twins so close together would be quite the handful. If that was the case, clones would have to be heavily utilized. It would be worth it though!

Hinata smiles. "Good." She was so glad they were both happy about the news. "I wanted to surprise the both of you." That hadn't worked out exactly how she planned, but she wasn't going to argue with the results.

"Well we were most assuredly surprised." Itachi chuckles.

Sasuke nods in agreement and Hinata laughs. Well perhaps, that was only to be expected. She had hoped to inform them of her second pregnancy with a little more tact.

Oh well. It was very difficult to plan things like these out. It didn't matter though. She had two husbands who loved her and their twins and now, she had two husbands who would love her and their three children.

Well that our their four children. "Good." Though Hinata was hoping it would just be one this time. She would do anything for Aiya and Arashi and her other children, but she would rather not have to deliver two babies in a row again. That had NOT been fun!

"Now, don't be stubborn this time." Itachi smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

Sasuke got pokes. Hinata got kisses. It was an Itachi thing, she supposed. Hinata still didn't get Itachi's fascinations with foreheads, but she didn't mind.

It was just a quirk that was unique to him. They all had their quirks. For Itachi, it was foreheads and for Sasuke it was well breasts.

Though Itachi did seem to appreciate her breasts, Hinata had noticed he preferred her backside. "I'm not going to be stubborn this time and I wasn't last time!" Oh wait. She was getting off track here.

Sasuke shakes his head and brings her hand to his lips, kissing it. "Yes, you were." He smiles. "How far along are you?"

Hmm. Well that was a difficult question to answer. Hinata knew that it was likely she was at least six weeks. Though she might be two months. That was about how long ago they had stopped taking precautions.

Honestly, Uchihas were overachievers in everything they did. Apparently, that included Clan Restoration. Her husbands (or at least one of them, she didn't really know yet) didn't seem to have any issue in getting her pregnant.

"I'd say at least six weeks." She smiles. "Maybe two months."

Two months would have been during that brief diplomatic mission to the Sand. The Sun wasn't the only thing that could get hot in the desert. Needless to say, it had been rather enjoyable.

Oh and Mei and Gaara were now the proud parents of a beautiful red headed baby boy with Mei's eyes. He was going to be a real heartbreaker one day. Hinata knew that much for sure!

Sasuke smiles. "Good. Well let us pamper you some and try not to traumatize us with those food cravings again." He chuckles.

"Yes, they were rather frightening." Itachi agrees with a nod.

Hmpf! She couldn't help it, if she had wanted lots of ice cream during her pregnancy. Honestly, they should be happy that her cravings had been so normal.

Hinata had heard of lots of women who wanted the strangest foods. At least, hers was a common one. So there! Hmpf!

She gives them a half-hearted glare. "Such cruelty." The bluenette grumbles.

Itachi and Sasuke shake their heads as they pull her into their arms and hold her tightly. She didn't mean it. Not really. She had only been teasing them, but they tended to overreact to such things.

They were both still so sensitive about their pasts and sometimes, it was easy to forget that. To Hinata, they were her devoted lovers and the fathers of her children. To themselves though, they were that and other things. Most of them unpleasant.

"You know that we love you." Itachi smiles at her.

"And that we're only teasing." Sasuke nods.

She giggles. Of course, Hinata knew that. That didn't mean that she was going to let them off that easily though. Oh no.

There were some perks that came along with being pregnant. One of them was that she could get away with almost anything, even more so than usual. Which was saying something because her husbands seemed to worship the ground that she worked on.

Itachi smiles and kisses her cheek. "You should get some rest, My Love." And so does Sasuke.

"Alright. I left the twins with a clone." She settles into their bed. "Perhaps, one of you could go and check on them?" Hinata smiles.

Sasuke nods and he hopes off of the bed and Itachi takes his place almost immediately. This causes the younger Uchiha Brother to glare and Hinata to laugh. There was never a dull moment at the Uchiha Household. That much was for certain!

He smiles at her. "I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, her youngest husband dashes off.

She smiles. They were both so attentive. Hinata just hoped that she was wrong about the Fire Daimyo or if she wasn't, that would be the last time they had to kill for their children.

"Do you think this one will be a boy or a girl?" Itachi kisses her stomach, causing Hinata to giggle.

It was hard to think about such things for long though. When moments like this happened, she couldn't reconcile the possibility that her loving husbands had assassinated the Raiden.

Hinata giggles. "Mmm. I don't know." She smiles at him. "It doesn't really matter though."

"I know that. Still, it can be quite fun to speculate." He smirks. "Not nearly as fun as conceiving our child, but still an amusing way to pass the time."

Hinata could only blush at that. Itachi Uchiha was secretly quite the deviant. So was Sasuke. Though she had a suspicion that her elder husband had just naturally been born a deviant. Sasuke became one after he was introduced to the wonders of the Carnal Arts. (Though he quickly made up for lost time)!

Slowly, but surely she nods her head though. "That's true." Hinata smiles as she gets over her embarrassment and Sasuke returns a few minutes later.

"They're both fine." Sasuke joins them in bed. "Sleeping soundly in their beds." Oh good.

To be a parent meant that one had to practice constant vigilance. Luckily, they were blessed with two healthy children who were generally quite content. Though the Terrible Twos were a bit of a trial, Hinata wouldn't trade them for the world. That or her wonderful husbands.

She smiles at him. "Good." All in all, Hinata Hyuga was a very lucky woman.

Eventually, she'd have to deal with Kira and Kaiden though. The Uchiha Matirarch knew that they were bound to cause trouble sooner or later. For now though, she would just enjoy being pampered by her lovers and deal with that when the time came.


	6. Triplets?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiashi bonds with his grandchildren as the Uchiha Parents receive some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: The Leaf is experiencing something of a population explosion. Lots of ninjas are having children at this point and yes, that includes Hinata. Let's just say that it's going to be a very thorough Clan Restoration. With that in mind, happy reading.

Hinata smiles as she watches the twins play with their new playmates. Akeno and Kaemon. The twins were now about two and a half years old, but Akeno and Kaemon were younger.

This was apparently something that fascinated both their daughter and their son. Having someone around who was smaller than them! It was quite amusing to watch.

"I'm surprised the idiot figured out how to father a child." Sasuke smirks.

Hinata shakes her head and swats her youngest husband lightly, while giggling. Sasuke was Sasuke. He apparently just couldn't resist picking a fight with Naruto.

Naruto twitches. "Excuse me?!" And Naruto would always take the bait.

Akeno was Sakura's and Naruto's daughter. Her name meant beautiful sunrise and bright shining field. And the toddler certain lived up to it.

"You heard me." Sasuke smirks and Itachi chuckles.

The children were oblivious to their parents bickering though. Arashi wanders right over to Akeno and glomps her. "Sunny!

Sunny was the Uchiha boy's nickname for her. With Akeno's sunshine colored hair, it was no mystery where he came up with it. The poor girl was likely going to be stuck with that nickname for the rest of her life, but there was no denying she was an adorable child.

Gaara shakes his head. "Some things never change." He smiles and kisses Mei's cheek.

Mei nods in agreement as she watches Sunny's green eyes sparkle with surprise and delight. Her little chubby cheeks had also inherited Naruto's whiskers, but she had Sakura's skin tone. The perfect blend of her parents, the Kage supposed.

Aiya was far more interested in Kaemon than Akeno though. Well more specifically, she was interested in his white fluffy teddy bear. The son of two Kages didn't seem to mind though.

"Bear." He nods sagely as if this was some profound observation.

Hinata smiles as she watches them play. Kaemon's name meant joyful. Which she supposed was also fitting. Mei and Gaara had been overjoyed to find out that Mei was expecting.

Aiya nods and huggles the bear. "Yes, bear." The red head was surprisingly tolerant of sharing his favorite toy with her. It was sweet.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Sakura smiles at Hinata.

Hinata shakes her head. No. Today was the big day though. She was going in for an ultrasound, in a couple hours.

The bluenette was almost positive it was twins at this point. There was so much damn kicking going on. Why did all her children have to be such Taijutsu Specialists?!

As if sensing her thoughts, Sasuke smiles and caresses her cheek. "No, but we're going to find out today." He then kisses her briefly. "And don't worry, Hinata. We'll take good care of you just like last time."

Her husbands did take excellent care of her. Which was probably why she was pregnant again. They were rather thorough in this regard. Not that she minded. Her pregnancy hormones were reeking havoc on her already healthy sex drive.

At least the morning sickness was over, but now she still had food cravings and almost everything made her want to pounce or be pounced by her lovers. Of course, that had been a normal thing before pregnancy. Well minus the cravings, but it was particularly intense now!

"So is Hiashi coming over to watch them while you're at the doctors?" Naruto looks at Hinata brightly.

The bluenette nods. "Yes, he is." She smiles. "Father adores the twins." Though she knew that he really, really wished they would stop calling him Candydaddy.

Oh well. Arashi and Aiya were both capable of pronouncing grandfather or at least grandpapa, but neither did. They seemed to find it rather amusing to "torment" him in this way.

"As he should." Gaara smiles and nods.

Hinata felt rather proud of her babies, even the Kazekage was forced to acknowledge their adorableness! They really were that cute.

Mei laughs. "Mmm, of course. Well we should probably be going." Mei stands up. "It's a long journey back to the Sand."

Gaara nods and scoops up his son. Kaemon looks down at his playmates with sad eyes. He knew it was time to go.

"Oh it's alright." Gaara chuckles. "You'll see them again soon. For now, it's time to go home." And with that, the Kage Family quickly heads off.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement. "Well, I guess we should be going too. After all, Hinata has a doctor's appointment and her dad will probably be coming over soon." He smiles as he stands up.

Sakura nods in agreement as she does the same. Then she leans over and picks up her daughter. "Maybe, we'll go shopping for some more clothes for her. She's growing so fast." The pinkette smiles.

"They all do." Hinata nods with a smile of her as she watches her friends leave their house.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon enough, her father would arrive. And not long after that, they would go to the hospital where they would find out what they were having this time!

* * *

Meanwhile Hiashi inspects his Twin Toolkit. He had learned a long time ago that when you were dealing with Aiya and Arashi it was best to be prepared. Inside, he had two changes of clean clothes for them each, medicine, a couple stuffed animals, some nontoxic art supplies, and prepared meals.

He had made sure to get the nontoxic art supplies. While Hiashi doubted his grandchildren would be children who tried to eat the crayons, it was better safe than sorry. For some reason, children had an odd habit of trying to put everything they could reach into their mouths. It was their way of exploring, he supposed.

"Hanabi, if anyone asks, inform them that I went to watch the twins." He smiles at his youngest daughter.

She nods. "Alright. I will, father." The smile was returned and with that, Hiashi heads off.

It didn't take him long to reach the Uchiha District. As repulsed as he had been at the suggestion of Hinata having two husbands at first, Hiashi couldn't deny that thus far it had somehow worked out beautifully. He wasn't really sure how that was the case and quite frankly, he didn't want to know how. Still, he was happy that his daughter was happy.

That and whatever else he might think of Sasuke and Itachi, they were rather devoted to Arashi and Aiya. No one could question that. Which was surprising given their rather…bloody histories. They could be so gentle with twins that even by Hiashi's Standards, it was sweet.

"I'm here." He greets Hinata and her husbands.

Hiashi still had a difficult time believing at least one of them, possibly both had fathered the twins. Aiya and Arashi could be unholy terrors when they wanted to be, but most of the time they were so innocent. He wondered, if they were ever going to have a paternity test done.

In the end, it might not matter. They all lived together. Both Sasuke and Itachi acted as fathers to the twins. Did it really matter which had done the actual siring? Probably not. Not as a practical matter anyway.

Hinata smiles. "Thank you for coming." Her smile was one only an expectant mother could give.

She was glowing. So much so in fact, that Hiashi almost overlooked Itachi's and Sasuke's presence entirely. Which was probably a good thing. Relations between them were aloof at best and strained at worst.

"Of course." Hiashi kisses his cheek. "I'm always more than happy to watch them." Besides, it was a rather important day. "Especially in a situation like this."

Hinata giggles." Good. Itachi, Sasuke, do you want to leave early?" She smiles at them. "We could have lunch before we go to our appointment."

Sasuke nods and strides over to her side. The fact that it looked like such a natural movement was both comforting and a little disturbing to Hiashi. It was obvious that the Uchiha Brothers scarcely left her side, if work wasn't involved.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." He glances at his older brother. "What do you think, Itachi?"

Itachi nods. "An excellent suggestion. After all, she is eating for two now." He smiles as he walks over and laces his fingers with Hinata.

Another effortless motion. The circumstances behind their marriage might be strange, but the love was there. That's what mattered most. No matter how deviant, it might be.

"Good. Well don't worry about anything." He smiles. "I'm more than happy to watch them."

The proud parents thank him and then set off. Well that meant that he had to find a way to entertain a pair of toddlers for a few hours. That was fine though. It was the first time he had faced the Terrible Twos.

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata was in the hospital exam room. Sasuke smiles as he watches his wife get on the table. Her belly seemed suspiciously round for this point in her pregnancy, even bigger than last time.

"How are you feeling today, Hinata?" Tsunade smiles at her.

This was either a very big baby or it was twins again. A really, really big baby. While Sasuke would be overjoyed to have four children, having her go through a second twin pregnancy seemed a bit overly demanding.

Hinata smiles. "A little nervous, but alright otherwise." She glances at her husbands. "They spoil me, even if they are overprotective to the point that I want to strange them both sometimes." The bluenette giggles.

Overprotective? They were not being overprotective. If Sasuke had his way, she'd already be on medical leave and she wouldn't leave their bedroom unless it was absolutely necessary until she gave birth.

She'd be their little Goddess and she would sit upon a throne of blankets and pillows. Fluffy pillows, of course. Her comfort was of paramount importance.

"Well that's good." Tsunade starts setting everything up.

It didn't escape Sasuke's notice that Itachi's eyes were scanning everything. The man was just as anxious as he was. His brother was just better at hiding it.

Itachi nods. "Very good." He smiles. "We're eager to officially meet the newest addition to our family."

Tsunade smiles as she places the cold gel on Hinata's belly, causing the woman to shriek. "THAT'S STILL ICE COLD!"

Sasuke smirks. It was a bit amusing to see a fully trained ninja freak out over something that minor. He'd never actually felt that gel, but according to Hinata it was as cold as a glacier.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." The busty blonde apologizes. "Unfortunately, we don't really have a warmer substitute." Hinata grumbles, but nods in understanding.

The younger Uchiha Brother nods. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Today was the big day and they were only moments away from finding out if it was a girl, a boy, both, or a set of identical twins.

He hoped it wasn't the last option. That would just get horribly confusing. The raven haired ninja could see a million ways that a set of identical twins would be an unholy terror, especially in a couple years when they went through their own Terrible Twos.

She sighs. "It's alright, Lady Tsunade." Hinata smiles." It's nothing compared to labor."

Tsunade laughs and looks at the machine. "I suppose that's true.." She smiles. "Let's see what we have here."

* * *

Back at the Uchiha District, Arashi sucks on a juice box as he listens to Candydaddy tell them a story. Candydaddy sure had a lot of stories. Most of them were about the other Candies.

"Lots of Candies!" He laughs as she sucks more on the little straw.

That's what he called the rest of his family. The ones with the eyes like his own. Eyes like Mommy. He wasn't sure why, but Aiya and his Daddies didn't have those eyes.

Hiashi chuckles. "Yes, I suppose so." He pauses. "Can you say Hyuga?"

His Candydaddy was always trying to get him to say grandfather or Hyuga. The words were just so weird though. He could say grandfather easily enough now, but his Daddies had told him to stick to Candydaddy. So he did.

"Candy!" He giggles and so does his sister.

Daddies liked it when he said candy. So yeah. That's what he did. After all, Arashi liked making his Daddies happy.

Hiashi sighs. "Well I suppose that's a start." He chuckles. "Now, where was I?"

Aiya smiles and claps. "More story!" That was right. They loved their stories.

Hiashi nods and continues on with the story. Arashi laughs as he listens more about the Candy Clan. Hiashi was very proud of it, even at two the Uchiha boy could tell that much!

"Our Clan is an ancient one." Their grandfather smiles. "Dating back to even before the Leaf was founded."

Aiya smiles and claps. She didn't understand half of what Candydaddy said, but she liked the way he said it. He was obviously happy about something.

So that meant that she was happy about something. Aiya liked it when the big people were happy. They usually gave more cuddles and toys when they were happy.

Hiashi seemed happiest when they talked though. "Long time." So she humors him.

"Yes, a very long time." He nods in eyebrow as he eyes the now purple walls.

It seemed that Aiya and Arashi had a disagreement as to which color was better. Red or blue. So the parents had compromised and gone with purple. A stately shade though. A dark one.

While lavender might look good on Hinata, he wasn't sure that it sent the right message for the home of the Clan Heads of the Uchiha Clan. The District had only been restored in the past couple years. It was important to think about it's public image!

She claps encouragingly. "Long, long time. What next? What next?" Arashi giggles and joins her in the clapping.

Grandfather seemed to like clapping too. It was also a natural reaction for her, so she didn't mind doing it.

"Well we obviously had to find a large space to build our Estate." He smiles.

Aiya had no idea what an estate was, but she laughs anyway. Candydaddy was having fun. So was she!

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Tsunade blinks. Itachi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. What was going on?

"Is something wrong?" He looks at the busty blonde in concern.

He really wished that she would stop doing that during these crucial moments. Every time she did, he almost had a heart attack. Honestly, you would think someone like Tsunade would be aware of how nerve-wracking this experience could be for someone like him and Sasuke (or anyone)!

Tsunade rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well no. Not exactly." Uh huh? "It seems that Hinata is having another multi-birth pregnancy." Ohhh.

Twins again. Well that was going to be a handful. Still, he was sure that they could manage. Three parents and four kids meant they weren't that outnumbered.

Sasuke beams. "That's wonderful news." He kisses Hinata's forehead. "I'm sorry. I know that labor won't be an enjoyable experience, but we'll be there while you endure it."

Hinata sighs and gives him a dirty look. "That's easy for you to say." The young woman grumbles. "You aren't the one who has to deliver them." Well that was a fair point. Itachi couldn't exactly argue with that.

Itachi chuckles. Hinata could be surprisingly feisty, when she desire to be. Of course, being married to two Uchihas meant that one had to be.

"What are their genders?" Identical twins could be potentially problematic.

It would be a challenge to tell them apart and he wouldn't put it past their future sons or daughters to trick everyone. He could foresee many headaches, if they were identical.

Tsunade pauses. "Well there's something you should know before I tell you their genders." That didn't sound promising.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata looks at her with wide eyes.

Tsuande shakes her head and Itachi raises an eyebrow. Why was she acting so strangely. He couldn't for the life of him understand what would cause an experience medic such the former Hokage to behave this way.

Surely, she must have delivered dozens, if not hundreds of babies. So what could possibly be evoking such an unusual reaction from the busty woman?

The granddaughter of the First Hokage bites her lower lip. "Well no. Not wrong." She sighs. "It's just you're going to have your hands full."

Of course, they were going to have their hands full. They already had Arashi and Aiya. Now, they would have four children. That was only to be expected.

He still didn't get why Tsunade seemed so nervous about the whole affair. What on Earth was going on? This didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean?" Hinata frowns. "Any parents with two sets of twins would have their hands full."

That was most assuredly true. Though that didn't matter. They would find a way. They always did. Besides, they had shadow clones.

Sasuke gives Tsunade a pointed look. "What's going on?" It was obvious that his foolish little brother's patience was wearing thin and to be honest, so was Itachi's.

"Congratulations." Tsunade pauses as she glances at the screen. "One, two, three." Wait. Three?! "You're having triplets!"

_**THUD!**_ At first, Itachi thought he might faint. That or perhaps Sasuke. What had actually happened surprised him a great deal though.

It hadn't been him or Sasuke who had fainted at the news. No. It had been Hinata. Hinata had fainted because they were having twins.

To be fair, Itachi probably would have done the same in her position. "That's wonderful news, but I have concerns for our wife's safety." Delivering three children at once seemed rather risky.

Tsunade nods in understanding. "I would recommend a C-Section in all honesty." She looks at them warily. "Ultimately, it will be her decision to make though."

Itachi nods in understanding and so did Sasuke. That only made sense. Hinata was the one delivering them. So she should get the final say on such matters.

"Do they all look healthy?" Sasuke glances at Tsunade with anxious eyes.

Tsunade nods. "They're right about what you would expect for triplets to be at this stage in a pregnancy." She hesitates for a moment and then continues. "This does put her at a much higher chance of delivering early though."

Naturally, Sasuke thinks to himself. At some point, their sons and/or daughters were simply going to run out of room. They'd want to get out of there early. So that they could stretch out.

"That makes sense." Sasuke checks Hinata's pulse. "Is she going to be okay?" He hoped that she had just fainted from shock and not something else.

Tsunade nods and checks her vitals. "Yes. I think she was just rather surprised to hear that she was carrying three bundles of joy this time." The blonde woman shakes her head. "You two are certainly overachievers when it comes to restoring your Clan."

Itachi smirks and Sasuke nods proudly. Damn right they were. Of course, it helped to have such a gorgeous wife. A gorgeous wife with a wicked imagination and who was normally rather willing to go along with their suggestions when it came to lovemaking.

"That's true." He sighs. "I guess we should wait until she wakes up to find out the genders." Sasuke smiles.

The former Hokage nods in agreement. It was the decent thing to do in his mind and clearly she felt the same way. It would be wrong to find out if they were having more sons, more daughters, or both before Hinata even woke up.

Itachi chuckles. "Well this has certainly been quite the eventful day." That was the understatement of the century, Sasuke muses to himself.

"Yes, I imagine so." Tsunade laughs.

Hopefully, their wife would wake up soon. Sasuke really wanted to know what they were having this time around. It didn't really matter. He'd love them, no matter what their gender was. Still, curiosity could be an extremely powerful force.

It was one that could drive a person to madness sometimes. Luckily, Hinata used to faint a lot more than she did these days. So Sasuke figured she'd be waking up shortly and then, they could find out.

About ten minutes later, the Uchiha Matriarch proved him right. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she looks around in confusion. "What happened?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "You found out that we're having triplets." He pauses. "And then you fainted."

"Oh." She blushes. "Well I guess this is becoming something of a family tradition then." The bluenette giggles sheepishly as she looks at Tsunade. "Did you tell them what we're having yet?"

The Hokage shakes her head. Hinata really should have known better than that. Tsunade wasn't the type to say something like that while Hinata wasn't even conscious.

"No. I haven't." She smiles. "But if you want to know what you're having, let's have look." The Hokage looks at the screen. "This might take a few minutes." She smiles. "There are three of them, after all."


	7. The Triplets are Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets have finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There are no scene breaks in this chapter as it's all one scene. I've also put warnings up for a delivery scene. If you're squeamish, you can skip that with ease and it won't affect the plot. Though I didn't go into great detail. Happy reading.

A few months later and Hinata Uchiha was most assuredly not in her happy place! She was going into labor! Labor with triplets!

"It's alright, Hinata. We'll get you to the hospital." Sasuke caresses her cheek. "Your father and sister are going to watch the twins while you're in labor." He smiles at her reassuringly.

Well that was good. Still, it was easy for him to be calm! He wasn't the one who was going into labor! With TRIPLETS! Did she mention she was carrying not one, not two, but THREE babies?!

Itachi kisses her forehead. "Don't panic, My Queen." He gives her a charming smile. "You've done this before." And with that, the Uchiha Brothers Flicker her to the hospital.

"That's good." She glances at Sasuke and then at Itachi. "Yes, but that was with twins. Not triplets! Hinata had no idea how she was going to manage this!

Sasuke smiles at her as they arrive in the hospital room and the two of them help her into the bed. And as much as Hinata hated to admit it, she did need the help. She felt like a Beluga Whale or something!

Itachi shakes his head and kisses her forehead. "I know that this part isn't pleasant." That was putting it mildly! "But soon enough we'll have three new beautiful daughters." That was true and Hinata did want to hold them in her arms.

Of course, she wasn't entirely sure how they would all fit. Three was a lot, but she smiles at that thought anyway. Well at least until another contraction hit.

"Ahhh!" Those were painful!

Tsunade walks into the room and sighs. "I expect it's going to be a very long night." She looks at Hinata with concerned eyes. "We'll try to do a natural birth, but I wouldn't be surprised, if we have to do a C-Section."

A C-Section sounded really good right about now. Hinata would rather take the incision than have to give birth three times in a row! Yeah!

"Alright." Hinata knew that Tsunade wouldn't allow it automatically though.

For now, she'd be a good girl. Itachi was right. It wouldn't be that long until she was holding their youngest daughters in her arms. Hinata just had to remember that.

_Tsunade chuckled at their reactions, but Hinata didn't really find the situation amusing. She couldn't believe this! Triplets!_

_"So what are we having?" Itachi looked at the former Hokage expectantly._

_Oh God! There were so many possibilities! Were they all going to be boys? All girls? Two of one gender and one of the other? Hinata didn't know. This could get complicated and quickly!_

_Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at that. Both Itachi and Sasuke were such anxious fathers._

_"It looks like they're all girls." Tsunade smiled._

_THUD! Hinata blinked. It looked like one of her husbands had fainted again. This time it was Sasuke._

_"Sasuke?" She looked at the unconscious Uchiha laying on the ground with concern._

_THUD! Another thud! You had to be kidding her! Not Itachi too!_

_She sighed and looked behind her. Yep! Her eldest husband was now also laying on the ground. Also unconscious._

_"Unbelievable! What am I going to do with them?" She rolled her eyes._

Her husbands had gone bonkers. It was an explosion of pink and glitter everywhere after that. Surprisingly, that had been on Itachi's part. Sasuke had also gotten the girls lots of things.

He insisted that his daughters were not going anywhere near those pink and glittery things. It seemed like borderline blasphemy to him that his Uchiha Princesses would be well…stereotypically so, Hinata muses to herself.

"Where are the twins?" Tsunade glances at Itachi.

He smiles in response. "They're with Hiashi and Hanabi." That answer seems to satisfy Tsunade because she continues going about making the preparations necessary for Hinata's impending delivery.

Meanwhile the twins were with Hiashi and Hanabi back at the Uchiha District. Arashi knew something strange was going on and he was going to find out what.

"Where is mother and our fathers?" He gives his grandfather a determined look.

At three, he and his sister were now far more articulate. Saying mother and father instead of Mommy and Daddy. And they were making the most of their newfound verbal prowess by interrogating their relatives!

Hiashi chuckles at the demanding look. "The Hyuga side of your family tree runs strongly in you." Arashi didn't entirely know what that meant, but he wanted answers and he wasn't getting them.

He might have to play rough here. So the younger Uchiha child looks at his sister. Water was probably better in a situation like this. It was more subtle. Fire might actually hurt his grandfather.

"Where are they?" Aiya crosses her arms over her chest.

That's how you know that she meant business. His sister could be quite scary, when she wanted to be. Arashi should know, more than once she had hit him with water! And trust him, that wasn't fun.

Hanabi smiles. "They're at the hospital. You're both about to get three baby sisters." Huh?

Mother had been getting a lot bigger lately, but Arashi hadn't really thought much of it. He had pawned it off to her having too many sweets or something. That was okay though.

He loved his mother anyway and his fathers certainly didn't seem to mind. So why should he? Aiya seemed to be of a similar opinion on the matter as well.

"Three new sisters?" Arashi was skeptical of this claim.

There were going to be four Aiyas? He didn't see how. Oh wait. He understood now.

He turns to his sister in surprise. "You learned how to clone yourself?" That was weird! Why hadn't she told him?!

"No. I don't know how to do that." Aiya frowns in confusion.

Hmm. So it wasn't the cloning. Arashi found himself at a loss for how he was getting three new sisters then. Oh well. He'd just have to ask his parents later.

Back at the hospital, Sasuke watches his wife with worried eyes. Hinata had been so exhausted last time, after having the twins. He wasn't sure that it was safe for her to have triplets without Tsunade lending some special assistance.

"Hinata, I love you." Itachi winces.

Hinata nods. "I know. I love you too." She was clutching onto her eldest husband's hand tightly to get through the pain.

Sasuke notices that his brother was forcing himself to smile. "But I think you're going to break my hand, if you don't loosen your grip some." Oh. So that's what was wrong.

Hinata blushes and releases Itachi's hand. "Sorry." Their poor Queen looked so embarrassed.

Sasuke looks at Tsunade. "Is this safe?" He wouldn't let anything happen to his young, but rapidly growing family.

Tsunade sighs and that made the raven haired Uchiha very nervous. Why was she pausing? Was something wrong?

"Triplet births are higher risk than singles or twins by default, but that doesn't make it automatically unsafe." She looks at him reassuringly. "If something seems to be going wrong, we'll take the necessary measures."

Itachi nods approvingly at that answer. "Good because if something happens to our wife or our children, I assure you that the Leaf will be leveled again." And Sasuke knew that Itachi meant it because he sure as Hell agreed with the sentiment!

Hinata winces as another contraction hits and so does Sasuke. He really hated to see his wife in pain, but it was all part of childbirth. The younger Uchiha Brother knew that, but that didn't make it any easier to watch.

Elsewhere Aiya blinks at her grandfather. Three sisters? She only had a brother though.

Hanabi laughs. "That's why you're mother was getting bigger." She smiles at them. "Hinata is pregnant. She's going to have babies."

Aiya knew what a baby was. She had seen a few around the Leaf Village. They were so little though, even smaller than her and Arashi!

Adults really liked babies though. They were always trying to hold them and making silly faces at them. They'd use silly voices too.

""What's pregnant and when will our parents be home with the babies?" She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

Her grandfather looked positively mortified and Arashi looked just as curious as she felt. Well one way or another, she was going to get to the bottom of this. She was an Uchiha and Uchihas did not take no for an answer!

Hanabi glances at Hiashi rather helplessly. That or maybe, her Auntie was looking at him for permission. Aiya wasn't entirely sure, but she did know that they were going to get their answers!

"Yeah! What's pregnant?!" The other Uchiha child backs her up.

She smiles at this. Aiya knew that her brother would always have her back. While he could be annoying sometimes, they were a team and it had always been that way as long as she could remember.

Hiashi sighs. "It's when a woman is expecting a baby. Her belly slowly grows rounder until the baby is ready to be born."

Aiya blinks. Oh. "So that's why mother got so fat?" She was pregnant!

Hanabi giggles and Hiashi chuckles. "Yes, I suppose that's one way to look at it." Hmm. That did explain a lot.

Their fathers had been speaking to Hinata's belly lately. Making silly voices and smiling a lot. Kissing and rubbing it. Somehow, their sisters were trapped inside their mother's belly?!

"Why didn't anyone save them?! Shouldn't we have gotten them out sooner?!"

Hiashi chuckles. "Babies need time to grow. Most of the time a woman is pregnant for about nine months. Sometimes a little longer or a little shorter." That sounded like a very long time.

She glances at her brother to see his reaction. He looked just as confused as her. Well at least she wasn't the only one!

A few hours later, it was determined that the best option was a C-Section. After Hinata threatened to level the hospital more than once. So it was…medical necessity. Kinda.

**Warning Delivery Scene**

Mercifully, Tsunade put up a curtain around Hinata. Itachi really didn't even want to know what sort of reaction Sasuke would have to the woman making the required incision for a C-Section. A curtain was probably the smarter move.

Soon enough, a loud cry rings throughout the room. Itachi watches from behind the curtain. He could see three shadows.

One of Hinata lay in on the bed. One of Tsunade. "WAHHH!" And one of a squirming newborn.

"Shizune, I need you to check on this one while I get the other two!" Tsunade's orders are heard throughout the room.

Itachi places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly. One down, two to go. It was a nerve-wrecking experience for him. So the Uchiha Patriarch couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for Hinata.

The mousy brunette races over and scoops up the first triplet, quickly taking her off to be examined. Shizune was so quick, that Itachi didn't even get a good look at the baby.

Sasuke watches the curtain anxiously. "Do you think that they'll be okay?" He looks at Itachi with worried eyes.

"They'll be okay." They had to be.

Itachi couldn't lose them. Not Hinata and any of their triplets. Their wins or Sasuke. They were his entire world. Everything else was an afterthought.

"Oh God!" Their beautiful wife was apparently losing her composure. "Oh God!"

Which was understandable. Itachi didn't think he'd much enjoy being cut open and having three babies removed from his body either. Her reaction was probably fairly tame, when one considered that.

A second cry was soon heard. "WAHHHH!" There was the second triplet.

"SHIZUNE!" The busty Hokage was on a mission, it seemed. "How is the first one?" Tsunade hands Shizune the next child through the curtain.

The brunette takes her and smiles. "Just fine. They all seem to be doing just fine." Shizune pauses. "So far." And with that she carries the second triplet off to be inspected.

That so far part was worrisome. Itachi really didn't need to hear that and Sasuke most assuredly didn't. His foolish little brother looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Two minutes later, a third cry rings throughout the room. "WAHHH!" The final triplet had been born.

**End of Delivery Scene**

Shizune quickly scurries over to collect the last of the newborns and conduct the final checks. Hinata sighs in relief and collapses back onto the bed. It was finally over.

"You did amazingly, Hinata." Tsunade smiles as she patches her up and cleans up the bed for her. "Shizune is just checking to make sure the girls are all alright. You'll be able to hold them in a few minutes."

Hinata nods her head weakly. She could scarcely believe that she had done it. No more wading around like a beluga whale for her. Now, she had five presumably beautiful children and two husbands who had better wait on her hand and foot for the rest of her life (and if reincarnation really existed, they had better do the same in their next lives)!

She wanted to see them and her husbands though. "S-Sasuke?" Badly. "I-Itachi?"

Well apparently they needed no further encouragement because they quickly open the curtain. Immediately, Itachi kisses her forehead and Sasuke her cheek.

"You were so brave." Itachi smiles at her.

Sasuke nods. "You did wonderfully." She might let them keep their all their parts attached because of how sweet they were.

Triplets? Really? What was next? Quadruplets? She really had to put her foot down. Five was a good number.

"Congratulations, they're all healthy." Shizune smiles. "And so beautiful." And with that, she sets the three bundles of joy down in Hinata's arms.

Hinata smiles. They were beautiful. At first, she thought they were identical until she saw their eyes.

The bluenette glances out at night and notices it was raining as she looks into the first triplet's eyes. "Amaya." Hyuga eyes. "It means night rain." She smiles at her husbands.

Luckily, they weren't foolish enough to argue with her at the moment. Sasuke and Itachi merely smile and nod their head in agreement.

The middle daughter had two smoky gray eyes. Eyes that were almost black like Itachi's. "Miya." Such beautiful eyes. "It means beauty."

"It suits her." Sasuke smiles proudly and kisses the top of her head.

Itachi nods in agreement. "That it does." He beams, his eyes filled with fatherly pride.

Now, they just needed to name the last one. Hinata smiles. She had one smoky gray eye and one lavender one. An unusual combination, but such a sweet one. "Nara." She smiled so happily. "It means contented and happy."

Sasuke smirks and Hinata knew why. That was the last name of a Clan in the village, but it could be used as a first or last name. "That's going to drive the Naras absolutely crazy."

Itachi ponders the matter. "Well they might take it as a compliment." He smiles at their youngest. "Though there's no denying it's a rather accurate name."

Hinata nods in agreement as she smiles down at the triplets. They were truly beautiful with mysterious subtle shade of purple for their hair and eyes that were similar to Itachi's but slightly rounded. They definitely had Itachi's nose though and her skin coloration. Though the face was all Itachi save for Sasuke's eyebrows and eyelashes. (The Uchiha Brothers had very nice eyelashes)!

"They're perfect." Sasuke kisses her cheek and smiles.

Amaya looks around curiously. Who were these big people? Oh wait. She recognized their voices. So this must be Mommy and the two Daddies.

Obviously, she recognized her other sisters. Hmm. They were outside now. There was a lot more room to stretch around at the moment. That was good. Oh and Mommy was nice and soft.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" She hears a masculine voice call out from behind the door.

Tsunade chuckles. "Yes, Hiashi. She's delivered three beautiful girls and they're all doing fine." Hmm. Who was Hiashi. For that matter, who was the woman with balloons on her chest and the mousy looking woman? They definitely weren't Mommy.

Hiashi smiles and comes inside with Shizune. That's when Amaya notices two other children. They were bigger than them though! Then again, everyone seemed bigger than her and her sisters at the moment!

"Meet your baby sisters." Hanabi tells them with a smile.

Oh wait. Those kids were her big brother and big sister then? Hmm. Okay!

Amaya wasn't the only Uchiha Child adjusting to her new world though. Miya's eyes were also scanning the room. First things first, she was hungry. So she starts nursing as she looks around more.

There were so many people! She wasn't worried though. She recognized Mommy's voice and the voices of her Daddies. They'd keep them safe.

After nursing for a minute or two. She notices as boy get in her face. He was bigger than her. She boops him on his nose.

"Hello, little sister." He smiles at her.

She boops him again. After all, it was importance to assert her dominance early. Just because he was bigger, didn't mean he was in charge!

He laughs at her. "You're gonna be a Taijutsu User!" She didn't know what that was, but she boops him for a third time! He was going to learn that she was in charge here!

"They're adorable." Hiashi smiles. "Truly, Hinata."

As Miya was trying to exert her dominance over Arashi, Nara smiles and looks around. She coos happily at everyone. They all seemed so happy to see them!

Hanabi smiles. "You're glowing." She smiles at her older sister.

Hinata laughs and Nara coos at the sound. It was a beautiful laugh. She didn't know much, but the youngest Uchiha knew that. Her Mommy had a beautiful laugh.

"I wasn't glowing a few minutes ago." The bluenette smiles. "I don't really recommend giving birth to three children at once, but the results are worth it." She cuddles them all to her chest lovingly.

This was nice. Nice, warm, and soft. Nara was quite content with her positioning at the moment. Oh and she was hungry.

So she starts nursing. This prompts Amaya to join in. It looked like her middle sister, Miya, was already full though!

That was okay! More for them! (It wasn't like she knew that Hinata's breasts would just keep producing milk as long as their was a need and she was sufficiently fed). For some reason, she was hungry. Really, really hungry.

Sasuke smiles. "Alright. I know that they're adorable, but it might be best for it just to be us." He pulls Arashi and Aiya over to him and hugs them. "We're going to go home and let your mother get some rest, alright?"

Hiashi smiles at the scene. While he still might not be that fond of Itachi and Sasuke, it was a heartwarming moment. His daughter was glowing and the Uchiha Brothers apparently couldn't be prouder of their growing family.

Not to mention, his new granddaughters were absolutely beautiful. Though he knew what this meant. Kira and Kaiden would only grow more insistent on seeking their assurance that none of the Uchiha Clan would be taught the Gentle Fist Style.

Well except for Hinata. "That would be best. Goodnight, daughter." She had been born into the Hyuga Clan and had already mastered the technique, after all. "Get some rest. You've more than earned it." He smiles as he kisses her forehead.

"Yes, father." Hinata smiles as she relaxes in the bed and nurses her daughters, except for Amaya. (She had fallen asleep after feeding).

Arashi and Aiya were too fascinated to go anywhere though. They seemed to find it utterly enthralling not to be the smallest people in the room anymore.

Itachi chuckles. "We'll stay for a little while longer and then head home." He hugs them both. "Though don't mind, if your mother falls asleep." The Uchiha Patriarch smiles at the twins. "She's had a very long day.

Hiashi laughs. That was putting it rather mildly. He smiles though as he watches Hanabi bid farewell to her sister and assure her that she would be back tomorrow.

"Come, Hanabi." After all, they still had much to do. "We'll have to inform the rest of the Clan of the wonderful news."

His youngest daughter nods and bounds over to him. While Hanabi was certainly feisty, there was no denying that for the most part she was an obedient daughter.

Which was a damn good thing. The Hyuga Patriarch already had his hands full with dealing with Hinata and her husbands. If Hanabi was rebellious, that would have been simply too much for him ot handle.

She nods. "Of course, father." And with that, the two of them walk off as the young family gets better acquainted with their newest members.

It was a good day. He would deal with the repercussions of this tomorrow. For now, it was time to celebrate the arrival of three more Uchiha Princesses.


	8. The Great Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas introduce the triplets to the Hyuga Clan as the elders continue their scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Three months later and Hinata had largely recovered and finally consented to great unveiling. The triplets were ready to meet the rest of their family. It was a big day to put it mildly.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke smiles and kisses her cheek.

Hinata was sitting on plush creamy white couch with the triplets sitting either in her arms or right by her. She was in one of the rooms in the Hyuga Estate that could be labeled a living room and the rest of the Hyuga Clan was slowly making their way over to meet them.

Itachi smiles and caresses her cheek. "She always does." It reminded Hinata of ancient times when the Empress gave birth or something and the rest of the Kingdom wanted to catch a glimpse.

"This is Amaya." Aiya nods her head as she points to the one with lavender eyes like the rest of the Hyuga Clan.

The Hyuga Clan Members who were within earshot nod their head and smile as Aiya continues her introductions. Hinata giggles as she realizes that her eldest was definitely cut from the traditional cloth as most female Clan Heads. She had just decided that it was her job to introduce the triplets and that was that.

Aiya nods pleased at the reaction. "The middle one is Miya." The twin points to the dark eyed triplet gleefully.

Itachi and Sasuke chuckle. Hinata knew why. The scene was nothing short of adorable. There was just no getting around it.

Arashi nods. "That's right!" He was still having trouble keeping the triplets apart, but Hinata knew that he'd get it eventually. "And that last one is Nara!" He smiles proudly.

Though she had to give her son this much. Arashi was quite skilled at the process of elimination. That much was for certain.

"They're so cute!" One of the teenage girls in the Clan gushes.

"They're cute, but loud sometimes." The Uchiha Boy nods his head sagely. "Very loud." Apparently, he thought this was a grand announcement.

Hinata laughs. All babies were loud sometimes. Her son didn't know that yet though. He'd figure it out soon enough.

Hiashi chuckles as he walks over to them. "They're growing so quickly." That was an understatement.

The Uchiha Matriarch was constantly amazed by how fast her children were growing. It seemed like only yesterday, they were tiny bundles in her arms and now well they weren't nearly as tiny.

"Yes, they are." Itachi nods in agreement as he looks at Hinata. "Don't overexert yourself."

Hinata smiles and shakes her head. She wasn't really sure how Itachi thought she was going to overexert herself by sitting on the couch, but the lavender eyed woman was beyond questioning such things. Itachi was Itachi.

In his own strange way, he was just as overprotective as Sasuke. Whether that was a natural Uchiha Trait, a product of their circumstance, or just an Itachi/Sasuke thing, she wasn't entirely sure. It was sweet though.

Sweet, but occasionally infuriating. There were times when they over did it, but Hinata knew that it was only out of love. That was why the bluenette was willing to overlook it. Well at least most of the time.

"I won't." She smiles at him.

Kaiden and Kira approach and Hinata narrows her eyes. Their audacity knew no bounds, it seemed. Though perhaps, she was overacting. There was a chance that the two of them might simply wish to apologize.

Kira smiles at them. "They're beautiful, Hinata." Her smile reminded the Matriarch of a snake though. "Such a wonder that you were able to carry and bare three children at once." Well actually, that wasn't fair to Aoda.

Aoda had a kind smile and he was a snake. Hinata knew that she shouldn't stereotype, but there was just something so predatory about that woman's smile. It made her uneasy.

"Thank you." The Uchiha Matriarch grits her teeth as she tries to smile.

Kaiden smiles. "You're most welcome." His smile grows. "So four daughters and one boy. Poor Arashi must be feeling rather outnumbered."

Arashi gives Kaiden a dirty look at this. It was amazing really. Her son was only three and yet able to give a look of complete contempt. He must have mastered it from Sasuke.

Itachi was usually better at hiding his distain. That or maybe, Sasuke just didn't care. It was possible that he just didn't bother to hide it when he hated someone. After all, there were so few people who could actually pose a real threat to her younger husband. There was no real need for such pretenses.

"I love my little sisters." He glares at him. "Even if they are loud sometimes! And sometimes they smell strange!"

Hinata laughs at this. Well it was sweet and comical at the same time. Poor Arashi didn't understand about babies and diapers yet. And she couldn't necessarily disagree about the last part. It was just part of being an infant though.

Kaiden chuckles. "Well that's very good." He glances at Hinata. "We would love to see them more often. Though they would probably feel more comfortable in your District." And there it was.

Kira and Kaiden wanted their invitation restored. Their invitations to the Uchiha District. It was likely that they perceived their honor as having been insulted when she revoked the invitation and the rest of the Clan treated them at least somewhat differently now.

They had been knocked off their thrones to some degree. And while Hinata wasn't proud of it, to some degree she relished that knowledge. That she had put them in their place.

Sasuke was rubbing off on her entirely too much it seemed. "I see." She never used to be such a vengeful person before. Then again, Hinata Uchiha was now a mother. That probably had something to do with hit.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was watching her husband swing Akeno on a swingset they had bought for her. Something that she seemed to enjoy greatly.

"Do you think that they'll be alright?" The pink haired woman looks at him with concern.

She knew that there was no need to clarify what she was talking about. Today was the big day that the Uchiha Family would introduce its newest members to the Hyuga Clan formally. In other words, it was a very big day.

"WEEEE!" Akeno giggles with delight.

Naruto smiles at the sigh and then turns his attention back to his wife. "They should be." He shrugs. "They'd have to be pretty stupid to try anything."

Sakura nods. She hoped that was the case. After all, Sasuke and Itachi alone were able to level entire villages. Collectively, well even she shuddered a bit to think of what they were capable of.

They were also both very proud papas. God help anyone who came near their children. In that respect, they were very much like Naruto.

"I hope so." The lovable blonde doted on their daughter. "It's just that the twins and triplets are in this rather unique position when it comes to that side of the family tree." She sighs.

Unique was putting it mildly. They were Uchihas by name and blood, but they were also Hyugas by blood. The Hyugas had a Caste System that put everyone into neat little boxes. The Uchiha Children didn't fit into any of them.

Naruto grins at her. "Don't worry so much." He pushes Akeno on the swing faster. "Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi have got this covered."

Sakura nods. She could only hope that her husband was right about this. If not, well this could get ugly and fast.

* * *

Back at the Hyuga Estate, Sasuke glances at Kira and Kaiden. Those two were going to be trouble and he was going to deal with it now. He might not have lived in a formal Clan Setting as long as Itachi and Hinata were, but Sasuke understood the basics.

"That's kind of you to offer, but we wouldn't want to subject you to that." He smiles at them slyly. "After all, that's quite the long walk for two people of your age." It was cruel, but Sasuke didn't care. "It would be exhausting for the both of you and what if you fell?""

He feigns concern. Sasuke didn't know how realistic his acting was at the moment, but that wasn't going to stop him. They needed taken down a peg.

Kaiden blinks and looks as if he was slapped. "Well we do appreciate your concern, but I assure you that my wife and I are in very good health." Yeah. For two walking corpses, Sasuke thinks to himself.

The triplets coo and giggle and Sasuke smiles. They were adorable and he was going to protect them from these vipers and the best way to do that was by dressing them down. Hit them in their pride.

Itachi nods in agreement. "I'm afraid that I have to agree with Sasuke on this matter." He smiles. "Should you wish to see them, I imagine we'll be visiting the Hyuga Estate more often so that everyone can get to know the triplets better and continue bonding with the twins."

Ah good! Itachi knew exactly what he was doing. Sasuke doubted that he could hide his smirk at that thought, but whatever. He didn't have to.

Kira looks positively livid, but her words were composed. "Very well then." She glances at Hinata as if she thought that the Matriarch might argue on her behalf.

Ha! The very idea was laughable. Why would Hinata argue on behalf of that vile harpy?!

Hinata smiles. "Yes, I think that it would be best for the two of you to bond with them here." Her smile was so sweet and innocent. "We wouldn't want you two to overexert yourselves." Though Sasuke knew on the inside she wanted to tear them to pieces.

His wife was very protective of their children. As any good mother should be really. She was also a Jonin and a Medic. The woman was a skilled fighter in her own right. Hinata could more than hold her own in almost any fight and that apparently included even a verbal one.

Itachi chuckles. "Indeed. Well I think that the triplets have had quite enough excitement for the day." That was putting it mildly, but the Uchiha Patriarch decides that it was probably best to be polite.

He didn't want to shame his wife in front of her family. Though privately, he admitted that he did enjoy watching his foolish little brother humiliate the elderly couple. They deserved that and worse.

How dare they try to imply that Arashi and Aiya were somehow not worthy of learning the Gentle Fist Fighting Style?! They were Hyugas by blood as well as Uchihas. They shouldn't be denied half of their heritage!

There was some pouting and protesting from the more sympathetic Hyuga Members, but no one was foolish enough to protest seriously. "Mmm. You're right, My Love." Hinata agrees as she watches Sasuke put the triplets into a truly massive stroller.

The stroller they had used for Arashi and Aiya was simply not big enough. Thankfully though, their eldest children were now fully capable of walking anywhere they wanted to. Though more often than not, at least one of them decided they weren't that keen on the whole walking thing.

"Ride!" Arashi tackle hugs Itachi and gets onto his back.

His sister was more than willing to follow her brother's example in this regard. "Carry me!" Because she comes flying at Sasuke and soon, they each had a twin on their back.

* * *

Hinata giggles and with that, they quickly bid farewell to the rest of the family before heading back to the Uchiha District. Itachi smiles as he watches Hinata push the stroller. She was most likely leaning onto it for support, but it was still a sweet image.

"Story time when we get home!" Aiya beams down at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckles. "I suppose one can't hurt, but then you're settling down for a nap." His brother was wrapped around their children's little fingers.

Not that Itachi could entirely blame him. He was most assuredly the same way. There was just no resisting the Bubble Eyes Jutsu!

It didn't take them long to arrive back at the District and in their living room. Thankfully, they had a rather large couch there as well. The entire family could sit on it.

Though if their family got much bigger, it was going to be a tight fit. Speaking of tight fits, Itachi wondered how long it would be before Hinata felt up to resuming their martial relations fully.

Hinata smiles and scoops the triplets into her arms as Sasuke and Itachi sit by her side. Sasuke on the left and Itachi on the right. And then there were the twins. Aiya was sitting in Sasuke's lap and Arashi in Itachi's.

Amaya smiles as she snuggles close to her Mommy's chest. She knew hat this meant when the whole family was gathered on the couch. Story time. She didn't really understand most of it, but that was okay.

"Hmm. What story should we tell them today?" Itachi smirks.

Oh and one of her Daddies was making a funny face! That meant this was going to be a very good story! Amaya giggles in anticipation.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Don't even think about it, Itachi!" Hmm. The other Daddy seemed a bit annoyed. Whatever it was must have been embarrassing for him somehow.

"Mmm, Sasuke. It's funny." Hinata kisses his cheek. "Relax." She smiles at him.

Hmm. Yes! This should be a really good story, if Mom had to calm Daddy down. This was going to be funny!

He sighs. "Alright, My Queen." Sasuke caresses her cheek affectionately and Hinata smiles as Itachi continues.

"I wasn't here to see this story personally, but Hinata has regaled me with this tale many, many times." He smirks.

Miya looks up at one of her Daddies curiously. A new story! New stories were the best!

Sasuke gives Hinata a dirty look upon hearing that. Hinata laughs and tries her best to look innocent, but even Miya knew that her other Daddy wasn't buying it and she was only a few months old!

"Mother told Father this one?" Aiya smiles at Itachi.

The Uchiha Patriarch nods as he cuddles into Arashi and notices that Sasuke was doing the same to Aiya. It was very important to all of them to ensure that none of their children felt neglected.

Miya never did, of course. She always got lots of milk and cuddles from her Mommy. Her Daddies made silly faces, voices, and spun her around a lot. The middle triplet was quite content that she was receiving suitable attention and was certain in time, that her elder siblings would understand their position in the hierarchy.

Many boops would be necessary. That was a sacrifice that she was willing to make though. Just because they were bigger, didn't mean that they were in charge!

Hinata giggles. "Yes, I did." She looks at Sasuke somewhat apologetically as she snuggles the triplets to her bosom.

"It seems that when Sasuke was in the Academy, he and Naruto got into an argument of sorts." Itachi smiles. "For some reason or another, Naruto got on top of Sasuke's desk."

Miya giggles and coos. She didn't really understand so far, but obviously one of her Daddies and her Mommy though it was funny. So that was good enough for her!

"Silly Uncle Naruto." Arashi smiles.

Sasuke nods. "Yes, very silly." Oh she knew that word though! Silly! Yeah! She understood that one!

"I'm still not sure what they were fighting about." Hinata laughs. "But they were glaring daggers at each other."

Nara listens attentively. Like her elder sisters, she didn't really understand much of what was going on. Still, she understood story time. Story time was nice because it meant lots of cuddles.

She liked cuddles. Nara always felt safe and loved when she was cuddled. The youngest Uchiha giggles and coos as more of the story was told.

Sasuke shrugs. "I still don't know what that idiot's problem was to this day either." Hmm. Idiot. Yep! Daddy was talking about Uncle Naruto.

For some reason, Daddy called him that a lot. Idiot. Hmm. She must find out what that word meant!

"And at some point they were bumped together and their lips touched." Itachi smirks. "From what I hear it was an incident that has gone down in Academy History."

Oh he was smirking and the other Daddy was twitching! This was going to be interesting!

Sasuke growls. "You are way too into that accidental kiss!" Oh yeah! He was mad!

"Well of course. I'm your older brother." Itachi smirks more. "Your first kiss is an important moment in your life." He chuckles. "As is your second!"

That was apparently too much for Sasuke to take. Nara giggles as she watches the Daddies start to wrestle, rather enthusiastically.

"I'm going to put them all down for a nap while you two fight like children." Hinata laughs as she moves the triplets off her laps and gestures for the twins to follow her.

Aiya and Arashi laugh as they follow their mother. Nara watches as they leave. She knew that it was only a matter of time before her Mommy came back and they all settled down for a nice long nap!

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Hyuga Estate, Kira and Kaiden were back in their room. Kira was furious to put it mildly. The elderly woman paces ferociously.

"This will not stand!" The Hyuga clenches her fist so tightly that her fingernails actually dug into the skin. "We can't let them get away with this!" But that was a minor inconvenience, really.

They had more important things to worry about. She and her husband had just been dressed down in front of several members of her Clan. And Kira knew that it wouldn't be long before the rest of the Clan heard about it.

This was a disaster for their reputation! "I know, but what can we do about the matter?" Kaiden sighs.

He was right. At the moment, they didn't have just cause to employ severe public measures against that damn family. They would need more than Sasuke being an ageist bastard to justify that.

Besides, Sasuke was clever enough and so was his brother to spin that. A few of their kin might actually be foolish enough to believe that the Uchiha Family had just been expressing sincere concern for their health!

The very thought of such an error made her laugh. Kira wanted to believe that no one was foolish enough to believe such things. That no one could be that naïve, but she knew better. Even amongst her own family, there were bound to be a few simpletons. Just based off of the laws of probability!

"I don't know." She sighs heavily. "Surely, there must be something!"

This was an outrage! She and Kaiden were two of the eldest members of their Clan. They deserved to be treated with respect and the Uchiha Clan had shown nothing, but contempt for them.

He nods in agreement. "There must be." Clearly, Kaiden didn't know what though.

While the two of them were discussing the matter, neither of them noticed a small ladybug flitting about. Which was a good thing because this was a ladybug on a mission. A spying mission!

"The twins are still young, but they are getting closer." Kira crosses her arms defensively. "What are we going to do, if Hinata decides to teach her children the Gentle Fist?"

One that the ladybug had no intention of failing. He (yes, he was a male ladybug and they did exist, thank you very much) had been tracking these two for awhile now. Unfortunately, they never seemed ready to make a move.

If he was going to prove their guilt, the ladybug knew that he would have to find something definitive. Something that not even these two old codgers could weasel their way out of. Sadly, nothing like that had emerged as of yet!

Kira fidgets. "I don't know." Those children were going to be monsters.

She just knew it. They might be cute now, but in a few years that would change. They might have the Sharingan, the Byakugan, or an entirely new bloodline. That or maybe both.

The fact that Nara had one dark eye and one lavender did hint at that possibility. Kira would be lying, if she said that potential outcome didn't terrify her. It did. A lot.

"We'll figure something out, My Love." He smiles at her. "As you are so fond of saying, we always do."

She nods in agreement. Kira knew that her husband was right. She just had to remind herself of that. After all, they were two Hyugas. They could handle a few Uchiha Brats!

Well at least that's what she hoped. Kira wasn't fond of deluding herself. They were already elderly and their time was running out.

If they were going to find a way to protect their family before their deaths, they had to do it soon. "What do you think the rest of the Clan thought of them?" Realistically, they only had so many years left.

Kaiden sighs. "As much as it pains me to admit it, they all seemed rather enamored" He shrugs. "But that's only to be expected. Most infants are adorable and many people have soft spots for them."

Kira nods. That was true. She remembered how the Clan had gushed over their firstborn child. It had been such a happy time.

How had things ended up this way? For most of their life, they had belonged to a proud Clan that had carefully managed its bloodline and guarded their techniques. And now, that was changing.

"Let's go for a walk, My Heart." She needed to do something to get her mind off of this.

At least for a little while. The very foundation that her life had been built upon was now rapidly crumbling underneath her and Kira had no idea what to do about that. Sadly, neither did her husband.

Kaiden nods. "Alright." He smiles and leads her out for a walk.

They'd figure this out. They had to. The Gentle Fist was too important to fall into the wrong hands. No matter how cute those hands might be, the twins and triplets should never be taught that technique.

One way or another, Kira would ensure that they never learned it. If they had inherited the Byakugan, there was little that she could do about that. But their fighting style, that would stay firmly in the hands of the Hyuga Clan. Not the Uchihas.

"Thank you." She smiles as they walk off together as they had hundreds, perhaps even thousands of times before.

Kira just needed some time to make a plan. That was all. She wasn't going to leave anything up to chance. No, she would protect her Clan!


	9. Belly Rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoda makes an excellent babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later and Sasuke determines that it was rather apparent he and Itachi had something in common. They were both incredibly frustrated. Of course the twins and triplets came first, but the Daddies wanted their playtime with Mommy too!

"And you really think that is going to work?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods. Of course, it was going to work. Aoda was a most excellent babysitter and Hinata knew that!

There was no arguing that the massive serpent loved their Hatchlings as he called them. "Yes, I know that it will. Besides, I'm sure she misses us just as much as we miss her." After all, there was a reason why they had five children together!

"Mmm. Well I can't really argue that point." Itachi smiles and pats Aoda's cheek. "You don't mind, do you?"

The giant snake shakes his head. "Of course not, I love the Hatchlings." His tail swishes. "Such sweet little things."

Itachi chuckles as he heads off to pick Hinata up from the hospital. She was back on duty. The woman insisted on it.

* * *

He glances around the now familiar sight of the hospital as he looks for his wife. Sasuke was right. He had missed this particularly aspects of their relationship. Greatly.

"Itachi!" Hinata smiles as she bounds over to him. "The two of you know that you don't have to send someone to pick me up everyday, right?" The bluenette giggles as she kisses his cheek.

Itachi smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist. That smile was like a balm on his soul. It chased away all the horrors of the past. Well at least temporarily.

Upon hearing her question, he snorts in amusement. "Yes, we do. Don't worry. Aoda and Sasuke are watching the children." His hand drifts lower from her waist to her backside.

He gives it a light squeeze, earning a rather pretty red blush from his lover. "Itachi!" In private, she could be such a tigress but in public she turned into a skittish kitten. Which of course, only encouraged him to repeat such gestures more.

The eldest Uchiha couldn't help it. There were something positively endearing about seeing her blush in such a way. He didn't' think that he'd ever be able to fully articulate what it was, but he knew that he liked it.

"Yes, My Love?" A lot. Itachi liked that blush a lot. "Come. We shouldn't keep Sasuke waiting. Aoda has agreed to watch the children and we've drawn three of us a nice hot bubble bath."

Hinata squeaks. "T-That was nice of you." His wife was perceptive woman. Itachi was fully confident in her ability to read between the lines.

He nods his head in agreement. Thankfully, it was Friday and the medic had the weekend off. Which meant they had the rest of today, Saturday, and Sunday to make up for lost time.

By the time Monday rolled around, Itachi imagined she'd be thoroughly ravished and maybe they could persuade her to call in sick. That would be very nice. Hmm.

"Only the best for our Queen." He smiles and teleports them back to the Uchiha District.

* * *

Hinata looks around as they arrive and smiles. There was a rather large stroller outside by a truly enormous reptile and two toddlers were using Aoda as a slide. Sasuke was standing by them. Ever watchful.

He smiles when he sees her. "You're back." Sasuke walks over to her and kisses her.

Really kisses her. Hinata feels herself moan into the passionate kiss as she returns it. There was no way to misinterpret the way that her youngest husband was kissing her.

"Mhm." The Uchiha Brothers had apparently coordinated a sexy surprise for her.

It was sweet in a deviant way. Though that more or less summed up their relationship, if it didn't pertain to the children somehow. That was just sweet.

Sasuke smirks at her. "Aoda is going to watch the kids." Thank goodness for loyal Summons! Loyal Summons who were willing to serve as babysitters while he and his brother thoroughly seduced their wife.

"I know." Hinata smiles and giggles when she feels Itachi scoop her up bridal style as they head off towards the bathroom.

**Warning Lemon**

As Itachi was carrying her, Sasuke somehow manages to tug off her shirt and pants. That took skill. Hinata was impressed really.

Itachi kisses her passionately as he carries her, once she was half disrobed. While Sasuke walks beside them, caressing everything he could get his hands on.

She sighs in pleasure at the gentle touches and passionate kisses. "Mmm. Are you two going to take me in the hallway?" It was looking more and more like they would never make it to the bath.

"It's tempting." Sasuke smirks as his eyes roam over her appreciatively. "We could just yank off that pretty bra and those panties and show you against the wall or maybe onto the floor." Hinata couldn't help, but blush at his words and the images they evoked, but it seemed Sasuke wasn't the only frisky Uchiha.

Itachi also smirks. "Kiss and caress every inch of your beautiful skin." He was such a seducer. So elegant. "Have you straddle Sasuke's waist and ride his cock as I take you from behind." Or not.

The words were highly improper, but that didn't stop her heart from racing and the Uchiha woman from getting wet. She really had denied them both far too long. Denied herself, but it was better safe than sorry. She had just delivered triplets not that long ago…

She smiles and kisses Itachi. "You two are impossible." That was just one of the many reasons why she loved them though.

"Impossibly in love with you." Itachi carries her off in to the bathroom and gently sets her down so that she was standing up. "Now, why don't you be a good Queen and take off the rest of those clothes before we assist you in that matter."

Hinata gulps. She knew what he meant by assist her. If she didn't strip and soon that would probably be the hundredth lingerie set that her husbands had destroyed during their lovemaking. Uchihas could be murder on one's wardrobe!

Sasuke nods approvingly at Itachi's words as the brother's strip rather quickly. "A-Alright." And it didn't take her long to figure out why. They were both fully aroused.

She turns her back to them and unclasps her bra as she slowly slides it off. Hinata could feel two pairs of red eyes on her. Eyes that told her, that they wanted her almost as much as their impressive erections did.

The blunette feels herself shaking a bit with anticipation as she slips out of her panties. "Such a good girl." Itachi purrs approvingly into her ear as he licks it and holds her flush against him possessively while Sasuke goes and sits in the tub.

They hadn't been lying. It was definitely a nice, romantic bubble bath. Though there could be no doubt as to what their true intentions were when she felt Itachi's arousal pressed behind her and up against her inner thigh.

"Yes, she is." Sasuke smirks at her. "Hinata, come join me." Hinata was pretty sure there was a double meaning to that invitation, but she nods and steps into the tub anyway.

Hinata blushes as she feels Sasuke maneuver her until she was sitting firmly in his lap. "O-Okay." And Itachi soon joins them.

There were days when she couldn't believe she was actually married to both of them. It didn't matter how many times she had seen them both naked, every time she marveled at the results of what ninja training could do to the male body. Definitely works of art.

Sasuke was still like a fine white marble stature. Sleek and fair muscles everywhere. Itachi's lightly sun kissed skin was the same way. As much as she hated it when other women asked about the private details of her marriage, Hinata was forced to conclude that they were right. This was the secret fantasy of a lot of women.

Sasuke kisses the side of her neck as he caresses her breasts. "We've both missed you." Yes, Hinata could feel that in the form of Sasuke's erection rubbing against the curve of her backside. "So why don't you be a good Queen and spread your legs nice and wide for Itachi." God, his hands felt good on her bare skin. "I want to watch you scream for him and then I'll make you scream for me."

Hinata idly wonders if maybe, Sasuke had been borrowing a few of Jiraiyas books for inspiration, but decides she doesn't care. His words sent a jolt of white hot desire racing through her body and well she just couldn't not comply with his request as she spreads her legs and Itachi smirks.

"He's getting much better at asking, isn't he?" Itachi quickly buries his face between her thighs and begins lick.

Oh God! Hinata squirms wildly. The feeling of Itachi's tongue there was indescribable! The way he would lick her slowly and roughly made her moan as she reaches down and strokes him.

She could feel her lover buck into her touch and that made her smile. It was nice to know that they were just as affected by her as she was by htem.

"God, you're beautiful." Sasuke kisses her neck as his one hand gropes her breasts while the other rubs her clit hard and fast as Itachi continues making love to her with his mouth.

Hinata moans. "Ah!" The sounds of Hinata's moans only made Sasuke twitch with arousal. Maybe, he should have asked to take her first. "I-Itachi!" But it was a beautiful torture.

Watching her eyes cloud over in pleasure as she leans against his touches and Itachi teased her into ecstasy. It had been so long, that Sasuke doubted either of them would last long, but that was already. He just needed to be with his wife. Right now, he needed that more than he could breathe.

Itachi smirks as he tastes the sweet nectar that was his wife's arousal against his tongue. Hinata was squirming and moaning his name. Just the way that he liked. The fact that Sasuke was also teasing her meant that their little Queen was going to reach her peak soon.

"Don't hold back." He purrs darkly at her as he lightly nips her clit. "Let yourself feel good."

That was really all the encouragement that she needed because Hinata came hard and fast. Screaming his name to the Heavens and well, Itachi's self-control snapped as he pulls her away from Sasuke and into his lap, sliding straight into her womanhood, making her scream in pleasure.

Hinata moans. Lost in a sea of sensations. She felt so suddenly full and good. She was still in the midst of her release and now Itachi was claiming her. Thrusting up inside her in a way that made her breasts bounce as she begins riding him.

"You feel so good, My Love." He bites down on her neck and sucks hard enough to leave a dark, possessive mark. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Hinata moans at the possessive gesture and squirms as she rides him faster and faster. Knowing that Sasuke was watching just made it better somehow. More erotic. More forbidden.

She pants out lustfully as she rocks against him. Bouncing up and down the length of his cock with reckless abandonment. "I missed you two as well!" So much.

Sasuke watches with ruby red eyes. He should have been jealous, but for some reason that was a rarely an issue in their relationship. He knew that he'd be with her soon enough. And judging by the sounds of their moans, soon would be very soon.

Itachi groans as he thrusts into her hot, tight, and wet heat. Nothing would ever compare to this. The feeling of the warmth of her skin against his own. The sounds of her sexy moans. Her soothing scent. The taste of her kiss and desire. Everything.

It was like two pieces of a puzzle. They always fit together perfectly. It was impossible not to surrender to the feeling and so he did. Spilling his release deep inside her.

Hinata moans as she feels her husband achieve his first release. She arches against him desperately a few more times before joining him in pure bliss. The bluenette didn't think that she would ever get enough of this feeling. Of being with them.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was a bit more of a gentleman today than Itachi. He gave them a couple minutes to come down from the high that always accompanied finding their release and for Itachi to slide out of Hinata. "My turn." And well that was about it.

Her younger husband was also a very good pouncer. Almost faster than she could blink, Hinata found herself positioned on her hands and knees and moans as she feels Sasuke rub his arousal against her womanhood.

Itachi moved to the back of the rather large tub to give them space. She shivers at the knowledge that he would be watching Sasuke take her in an utterly deviant way. Her father would probably ground her until she was Kira's age, if she ever found out about what they did behind closed doors and for some reason that just made it even more exciting.

"Well it's only fair." Itachi smirks from his position.

Sasuke knew that his brother was something of a voyeur and he supposed to a degree, he was as well. Must be in the genes.

Though it was hard to think of much else besides the glorious curves of his wife's bosom and backside which were being presented to him oh so very nicely.

Hinata shivers as she feels Sasuke caress her breasts with one hand and rub her womanhood with the other as he grinds against her backside. It was no mystery what he was planning to do.

About five years ago, she never would have dreamed of doing such a thing with anyone. Hinata had been far too innocent. Those days were long gone though.

Not that she minded as Sasuke slide inside her. "H-Hinata!" And panted out her name so reverently in her ear. The feeling of being full and touched everywhere was a wonderful one.

She was addicted to it. "S-Sasuke!" To being touched this way. To both of them. The feeling of being so desired was a highly erotic one.

The bluenette bucks back against her husband with that thought in mind. The feeling of him behind her, completely dwarfing her was alluring and a tiny bit terrifying. She knew that he would never hurt her, but this must be what a lioness felt like when her lion chose to pounce.

She could feel every muscle. The warmth of his breath against her neck and skin. The taste of his kiss still lingered on her lips and his masculine scent completely ensnared her senses. It was pure bliss.

"You always feel so fucking good." Sasuke nips her ear as he growls in low, primal satisfaction.

He wasn't really sure what it was about this woman, but the wasn't a single thing about her that didn't drive him crazy. From her sweet smile and laugh all the way to how good it felt to be inside her.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he had actually overlooked her in the Academy, but he was quickly making up for lost time as he covers her neck in lovebites.

Her skin was so soft. "S-Sasuke!" Creamy white and easy to mark up. "Nhh!" And he loved when she moaned for him like that.

He slaps her ass playfully in response as he begins to take her inside the tub. Water splashing around them. As it had when Hinata was riding Itachi. Her beautiful body was completely covered in bubbles and soaking wet.

A fact which delighted Itachi as much as it did Sasuke. The elder Uchiha watches with a smirk. If nothing else, his brother did learn fast.

While their marriage was unconventional, the love wasn't. The love and more than a hint of lust. Watching Hinata moan and squirm like that was nothing short of completely mesmerizing.

"Harder!" Sasuke apparently didn't have any problem giving their Queen what she wanted either." Oh God!" Water was going all over the place thanks to the force of Sasuke's thrusts.

Sasuke groans in pleasure as he slams into her again and again. Each time felt better than the last. He knew that neither of them would last long, but that was okay. They had the rest of their lives to spend together. This wasn't going to be the last time that he took her. Though it was probably going to be the first time that the bathroom got flooded from all of their lovemaking.

"S-Sasuke!" And he couldn't help, but feel more than a little smug as he watched his beautiful wife find his release, slowly finding his own.

Hinata pants desperately as she tries to catch her breath. That was so intense. Her heart was pounding and it felt like it might actually burst. If it was possible to die of pleasure, then she was a goner.

She was only vaguely aware of Sasuke pulling out of her as he nudges her over to Itachi and the two of them hold her in their arms. Hinata sighs in contentment as she snuggles into each of them. The afterglow of their lovemaking wasn't something that could easily be denied.

**End of Lemon**

"Mmm good thing that it's the weekend." Sasuke nips her ear playfully as the three of them engage in even more afterglow cuddling.

Itachi nods in agreement and Hinata giggles. She knew why. That was probably just the beginning of quite the long and euphoric weekend.

The elder Uchiha runs his fingers through her hair affectionately. "Well I believe we've flooded the bathroom, but I also think that we can all agree it was more than worth it." He chuckles.

There was nothing better than being with his gorgeous wife and their children. He knew that Sasuke felt the same way. It was amazing really. Hiashi had unwittingly given them the greatest gift of all. Love.

How she loved them both was a mystery. The things that he had done in his past were unforgivable and yet, Hinata forgive him with ease. Even Sasuke, had done the same. Eventually.

"It was more than worth it." Hinata smiles as she kisses them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have neglected the two of you for so long."

Sasuke returns the kiss and shakes his head. "We aren't complete animals. You needed time to recover and now that you have, well…we'll more than make up for lost time." He smirks.

Everything that he had suffered through had been worth it. It had been worth it for this. For Hinata's kiss and a loving family. A loving family with her, a foolish little brother, and currently five children. (Though he expected it would be at least six before terribly long).

* * *

Meanwhile the twins and triplets were enjoying some playtime with Aoda. Arashi smiles as he watches Aiya slide down the massive snake. He had already done so ten times today.

At the moment, he was checking on his little sisters. "Do you think they'll be able to talk soon?" He glances at Aiya as she lands on her feet, like a cat.

He envied her ability to do that. His sister was very graceful. He was well less so. Though their fathers said he was really strong for his age!

"I don't know." She shrugs." Mother and Fathers say that babies are different. That it can be hard to guess when they'll start doing stuff."

Aoda chuckles as he watches the Hatchlings. It did fill his heart with joy to see the Uchiha District filling up. After all, it's what his Master had wanted for a very long time. Though only two of the five hatchlings were technically Sasuke's.

Not that the snake was going to tell the proud parents that. If they didn't want to know, he wasn't going to shatter the illusion, but he knew. Aoda knew by their scent.

Sasuke had "won" the hatchling contest in a way because he had successfully sired hatchlings first and he had one of each gender, but Itachi had sired three healthy female hatchlings. So it was hard to tell who had actually won yet. Though Aoda imagined there would be more hatchlings on the way.

"I would say about a year, maybe a bit more or a bit less." Aoda figures he might as well answer their questions.

After all, Sasuke had tasked him with watching the hatchlings. The massive serpent saw no reason why he couldn't also see to their education. The twins were both very bright, after all.

He imagined the triplets were too. It was hard to tell when someone was that young though. Still, Aoda was confident that Itachi's and Hinata's hatchlings would also be intelligent. Just like Sasuke's and Hinata's.

The twins pout at that. "That's a long time." Hmm. Not really. Though Aoda supposed it probably felt like a long time when you were as young as them.

"Don't worry, they'll be talking before you know it." He smiles.

Maybe, he should try to find his own Mate. That would be nice. There was just one problem. There were really only so many Summons around. Hmm. He'd have to ask Sasuke about it.

Aoda wasn't picky. He wanted a good huntress, someone who wanted hatchlings, and preferably someone with nice scales. Of course, looks weren't everything. An affectionate Mate was also important. After all, who didn't like belly rubs?


	10. Number Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since the last chapter and the Uchiha Clan now has six children amongst its ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Two years have passed since the last chapter. So the twins are 5, the triplets are 2, and the newest addition is 1.

Hinata shakes her head as she watches Kenji stumble over to one of his Daddies. Sasuke looked so smug as he scooped him up into his arms and she knew why. Against all reason, she had allowed him to talk her into it.

"Well no paternity test necessary on that one." Itachi watches in amusement as he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist and kisses her cheek. "I think six children is enough. I'm not nearly as competitive as Sasuke is."

The Uchiha Matriarch sighs in relief. They still didn't know who belonged to which Uchiha Brother for certain, but apparently that didn't really matter to Itachi. She found it doubtful that Sasuke had sired all of them though.

Hinata had her suspicions that Itachi had fathered the triplets. They were for the most part a lot more serene than their eldest siblings, well except for Miya. That one certainly defied every stereotype that the young woman had heard about middle children.

Kenji snuggles up against Sasuke's chest. "Daddy!"

It was that serenity and a few other features that made the bluenette believe that the triplets belonged to Itachi, but she wasn't going to voice that thought. Her eldest husband seemed perfectly content to just treat all the children as if they were his, even if it was obvious that Kenji definitely wasn't.

"Good boy." Sasuke smiles and kisses the top of his head as he dodges a sneak attack from Arashi and catches him.

Itachi shakes his head again. "You're going to regret encouraging the twins to practice their stealth skills." Aiya and Arashi were about to enter the Academy and Sasuke had foolishly said they should practice.

Just then, Aiya comes flying out of nowhere and tackles Sasuke and her two brothers from behind. Luckily, Itachi caught Kenji and Hinata got Arashi.

"Gotcha!" Aiya beams, seeming rather pleased with herself.

Itachi smirks. "You shouldn't have let your guard down, Sasuke. Tsk. Tsk." Hinata tries not to laugh at Sasuke being outsmarted by a five year old, but it was impossible not to.

Miya giggles. "Silly daddy!" Itachi nods in agreement and Sasuke rolls his eyes at that.

Yep. Hinata was pretty sure the triplets were Itachi's. It sounded a lot like foolish brother to her. Anyway, she glances at her youngest to make sure he was okay.

Kenji was named after his paternal grandfather and well, he definitely took after Sasuke. Well at least when it came to looks. Much to Sasuke's dismay, Hinata had seen his baby pictures. Kenji looked like a mini blue haired version of Sasuke.

Itachi shakes his head and places Kenji on the couch and Hinata does the same with Arashi. She did feel a little guilty that the boys were so heavily outnumbered, but Hinata had had quite enough of pregnancy, thank you very much.

"And just so both of you know, we're stopping at six." She was going to put her foot down this time.

It didn't matter how _persuasive_ her husbands could be. Labor was not a pleasant experience and as much as she loved her children, it would be a miracle if the village could survive being home to six mini Uchihas. All of whom would likely be using the Fireball Jutsu soon. (Or in Arashi's case, already using it).

Sasuke smirks. "Well I wouldn't say no to a few more." Hinata was tempted to smack that smug look off his face, but she refrains. "But six is a good number."

Alright. For the moment, Sasuke had earned himself a temporary reprieve from being smacked. Both because he had conceded defeat and also because well who knows, Sasuke might enjoy it too much.

"Good luck at the Academy." Amaya smiles at Aiya.

Aiya nods. "Don't worry, you'll be starting soon enough." There was something of a gender split, Hinata noticed. "Only two more years." The sisters seemed to stick together and Arashi seemed to prefer being around Kenji, unless it was with Aiya. (Though they were twins, so Hinata figured that was only natural).

The triplets were just pleased to have someone smaller than them. So they treated Kenji like he was a precious China Doll or something. He might only be one, but Hinata wondered if he had noticed the difference.

Nara bounds over to Hinata and hugs her. "Mother has to go to the hospital soon?" The bluenette smiles and leans down to cuddle the youngest triplet.

"Yes, I do. I'm going to be late. I'm sure that Aoda and your fathers will take very good care of you while I'm away though." They would because her husbands weren't stupid.

They knew very well that failure to do otherwise would result in severe punishments. Like revoking their Cuddle Privileges to put it mildly. They were rather attached to those privileges so that threat worked more often than not.

Itachi laughs. "Well it's the weekend, so I don't have to go in." He glances at Sasuke. "What about you?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. The loser rarely heads in on the weekend since Sakura has them off." Hinata still didn't really know how that worked.

Two of the most boisterous people she knew were together. Poor Akeno. She was going to have a handful with those two as her parents, Hinata thinks to herself with a quiet giggle.

"Good." He smiles at Hinata reassuringly. "Well I think that we can manage."

Hinata laughs and kisses both of their cheeks. "Good. I'll see you later." And with that, she heads off towards the hospital.

* * *

Once she was out of sight, Itachi turns his attention to Sasuke. "So how did you convince her to try for Number Six?"

Sasuke smirks. "You may teach at the Academy, but I know how to get into it after hours." That had been a VERY good day!

**Warning Lemon**

_"Sasuke, what are we doing at the Academy?" Hinata looked at him in confusion as he lead her into one of the empty classrooms._

_It was a very particular one. The one that they had shared during the time at their Academy. The younger Uchiha Brother might not have paid much attention to her during the year, but he thought it would be romantic._

_He smiled and caressed her cheek, after locking the door and soundproofing doing so. "This is the place where we first met." And with that, Sasuke kissed her._

_The Uchiha soon felt his wife returning the kiss and smiled at the knowledge. Yes, this had been a good choice._

_"Mmm. I guess it is." She rested her head underneath his and engaged in a little snuggling. "Though we didn't notice each other much back then."_

_Sasuke found himself nodding. That was definitely the truth. Though to be fair, he hadn't noticed much back then. That was alright. In his mind, they were more than making up for lost time._

_With that thought in mind, he gently tugged her shirt over her head slowly. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her toned stomach and sensual curves being revealed. Even better than that though was the lavender lacy bra that somehow defied gravity and managed to hold her ample breasts up._

_The fabric looked so damn fragile and clung to her creamy skin like a possessive lover. Truly, he had no idea how it managed to fulfill its purpose, but he was going to relieve it from the line of duty._

_Hinata blushed deeply. Obviously, his wife was rather scandalized by what he was implying. "Sasuke, someone could walk in on us." He doubted that._

_Though, if his wife needed a bit more convincing…he was sure he could persuade her. So he caressed her firm backside with one hand and toyed with her bra straps. That was definitely going to need to come off._

_"I locked the door and soundproofed the room." Sasuke kissed her now bare shoulder. "And it's after hours." And her second bare shoulder as he slowly slid the bra further and further down. "No one is going to see."_

_He loved how thorough her blushes were. They could extend all the way to her breasts. Which since there engagement and their marriage, had become a constant source of fascination to him._

_Hinata seemed to debate the matter internally a bit and so Sasuke leaned down and placed a few kisses along the pale column of her throat. He nipped and sucked on the skin lightly as he pushed the bra all the way down to her hips and reached to tug off her pants._

_"Well if you want to make love to me an Academy room, it'd probably be easier, if I wasn't the only one who was naked." Hinata looked up at him and Sasuke smirked._

_Bingo. He knew that he could persuade her. "That's a good point." Hinata nodded in agreement and pulled his shirt over his head slowly._

_The bluenette smiled at him. There was something incredibly erotic about slowly unwrapping her present. And what a present it was!_

_"Mmm. I thought so." She quickly made a mental note to secure some quality alone time with Itachi later to be fair and yanked off his pants._

_The young mother was a far cry from the shy virgin she had been when they found out about the Betrothal Contract. She still blushed sometimes, but she no longer hesitated to take what she wanted. In this case, that was him. So yeah, Sasuke's boxers hadn't lasted very long._

_Sasuke smirked and kissed her heatedly as he sat her on the edge of a desk and yanked off her panties and bra quickly. "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes to destroy clothes."_

_Hinata didn't bother to try to deny that. "I can always get you new boxers. Though they are somewhat optional, anyway." She smiled and pulled him down for a hungry kiss as she stroked him in her hand._

_She blushed a bit as she realized she was sitting naked on one of the Academy desks and playing with her husband's cock as he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Her father would probably have a stroke, if he ever found out about this. For some reason, that just made it more exciting though._

_"No Jutsu this time." Sasuke told her as he broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses along her neck and left breast before taking a nipple into his mouth and he sucked harshly on it. "Poor Arashi is outnumbered."_

_Hinata would have protested that, but the feeling of his hot mouth around her breast and his other hand snaking its way down her belly and towards her thighs, felt too good to resist for the moment. "That's c-cheating!"_

_Sasuke smirked in response and rubbed her womanhood fast and hard, teasing the clit with his thumb as he licked her breast again. It didn't take long for him to switch to the other though._

_"Maybe, a little." He kissed her again. "But a ninja should expect the unexpected." This time more possessively._

_That was a fair point and Hinata was more than happy to turn the tables on him. "Yes, they should." She smiled slyly at him. "You should make a clone."_

_It was a mark of trust that Sasuke did so without any hesitation. "I wanna taste you." She pulled the clone closer to the edge of the desk and wiggled around until she was laying across it. Her mouth by the clone's arousal._

_One of the many benefits of being married to the Uchiha Brothers was that they were rather perceptive. It didn't take long for either of them to read between the lines of any given situation and sex was no exception; so it didn't surprise Hinata that the real Sasuke got behind her almost immediately._

_Hinata took the clone's impressive erection in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip._ **_"Fuck!"_ ** _He moaned and that only further sent a jolt of white hot desire rushing through her blood._

_Sasuke groaned at the feeling. He could feel what his cloned did after all. There were few things better than being with his wife, especially when she put that wicked mouth of hers to use._

_"Tease." Well he'd get her back for that._

_Besides, how could he resist such an inviting target. Hinata was laying across the desk and her back was towards him. So he did what he was sure almost anyone would have done. He smacked that gorgeous posterior and parted her legs, burying his head between her thighs._

_He licked her hard and slow as he rubbed her clit and squeezed her delectable ass. "Ah!" The results were rather gratifying to say the least! "S-Sasuke!" He loved it when she moaned his name like that and she tasted so sweet!_

_Sasuke normally didn't care for sweet things. Hinata had always been an exception though. Even if she hadn't, the imagery would have been more than enough to light a fire in his blood._

_Hinata was laying naked on an Academy Desk with her legs spread just for him. A curtain of midnight blue hair spilling over the desk and onto his clone's inner thighs as she sucked him off and her womanhood already wet for him. Not to mention the sight of her breasts pressed up against the desk like that, well that was something he'd never forget._

**_"That's what you get for being such a damn tease!"_ ** _The clone growled with approval as he lightly bucked into her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair and the real Sasuke continued licking his beautiful wife._

_The bluenette squirmed and wiggled against the desk. Lost in a sea of desire as she continued sucking. She could feel Sasuke's tongue against her most sensitive place and his hands on her ass as he was._

_Determined to make him feel as good as he made her feel, she sucks harder. Licking, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive flesh. By now, she was as familiar with Sasuke's body as she was her own. She knew exactly how her husbands preferred to be touched._

**_"H-Hinata!"_ ** _And she couldn't lie, there was something extremely satisfying to realize she could elicit such reactions from one of the strongest ninjas in the world. "You're amazing!" The clone came fast and hard and disappeared in a poof of smoke._

_Speaking of finding one's release, a few well placed licks were all that was necessary to send Hinata over the edge. She screamed her lover's name and joined him in ecstasy. Though Sasuke was pounced without mercy._

_He slid inside her as she was still enjoying the high that always accompanied her release and groaned. She was suddenly full and it felt so damn good!_

_She was always so hot, tight, and wet. "God, I love you." He bit the back of her neck teasingly as he began moving inside her._

_It was like she was made just for him (and Itachi). Their bodies moved in perfect sync with each other now. Each of them moving as if they were two halves of the same person. A more erotic version of sparring, he supposed._

_"I love you too!" And he never got tired of hearing that._

_Mesmerizing. There was something mesmerizing about the image of her getting taken against the desk. The way Hinata arched against him and moaned his name said it all._

_As far as Sasuke was concerned as he felt the warmth between her hips and heard her cries of passion, the rest of the world had ceased to exist save for them and their family. Nothing else mattered._

_Hinata screamed in pleasure over and over again. Every time he moved inside her, he hit her spot. It was akin to flying and seeing fireworks go off at the same time._

_She could feel him behind her. The warmth of his skin against her back and his hands roamed over every inch of exposed skin that they could find. Her breasts, her back, her ass, and her thighs. Everything._

_It was impossible to resist. "S-SASUKE!" When he touched her everywhere like that, she always came fast and hard._

_And so did Sasuke, "HINATA!" Whoever had said practice made perfect, clearly was a genius. There was definitely something to be said for that theory. "Mine." Well at least it was true when it came to sex with an Uchiha._

**End of Lemon**

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "You're telling me that you ravished our sweet, innocent wife at the Academy?" Though he knew that innocent was stretching it a bit now.

That woman could transform from an adorable kitten into a sexy tigress at the drop of the hat now. Itachi was proud that he had had something to do with that, really. She had blossomed under their rather attentive instruction.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Sasuke nods his head and smirks.

His brother wasn't joking. No man could smirk that smugly unless what he was boasting about had actually happened. Well, he supposed that it was no mystery how Kenji had come into this world.

"Father, what's ravished?" Arashi looks up his fathers innocently.

Oh Dear God! The boy was five. He was far too young to know what ravished meant and judging by the panicked look on Sasuke's face, he also knew that.

The other Uchiha shook his head and smiles as he hugs Arashi. "You'll find out when you're older." That was right. Preferably, much older!

Arashi huffs. "I wanna know now!" He looks at Aiya for help. "Right, Aiya? We're big now! We should know!"

"You said that we were big kids now that we were going to start attending the Academy." Their eldest child confirms.

Itachi would have found the situation rather amusing, if it wasn't for the topic. He had to give the twins this much. They were certainly persistent and knew how to work together.

There was no way out of this. "Well ravished is just another way of saying a Mommy and a Daddy want some private playtime together." That should be a safe way to describe it.

Amaya smiles. "Oh. Is that why we hear strange noises sometimes coming from your rooms?" The eldest of the triplets was going to be the death of him at this rate. "You were just playing with Mommy?"

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Yes, you could say that." Yeah. Probably best just to go with that explanation for now.

Nara smiles and pets Aoda's massive scales as she looks back at her fathers. "No. That no work." She shakes her head.

"I'm pretty certain that it will." Aoda nods his head, apparently certain of something.

Itachi was almost afraid to ask, but he figured he probably should. If Aoda was up to something, he had to know. After all, that snake was one of the best babysitters they had. (And when you had six children, such things were extremely important)!

He raises an eyebrow. "What won't work?" God only knows, what sort of advice his two year old daughter was giving a snake.

It constantly amazed him how articulate their children were. Though perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. Hinata was very bright and while it was probably vain to say so, he and Sasuke had been praised as geniuses their entire lives. So it was only natural to some degree that their children might inherit the trait.

"Oh Nara is just giving me advice on how to win Lady Kara's heart." Uh huh. Itachi didn't know who Lady Kara was, but he presumed she was another Snake Summon.

He glances at Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Maybe, his foolish little brother would have some answers for him.

Sasuke chuckles. The other man seemed rather amuse to Itachi. That meant he knew what was going on.

"Kara is another of my Summons." He glances at Aoda. "She's another snake like him. Roughly on par size wise."

Well that made sense. Usually females were smaller than males in most species, but what did that mean instead of being two stories high, she was a story and three quarters?

Itachi simply nods. "Well good luck, Aoda." He couldn't begrudge the snake his happiness.

Though he really didn't want to contemplate how massive snake Summons got together. He blinks as he imagines the babies slithering around. Oh boy. He really hoped that this wouldn't cause a panic in the Leaf.

"Thank you, Master Itachi." And the snake smiles at him.

Well he smiled at him as much as a snake could smile. It was strange, but somehow Itachi could tell. He could tell that Aoda was trying to smile at him.

He supposed in a way it was similar to Kakashi's Mask. Anyone could tell when that man was happy or not happy. The mask didn't prevent from being the case.

Still, Itachi smiles at his children. "Alright. Let's get you inside and get you all something to eat." It was like magic, really. All the children quickly stampeded back into the house.

"God help us when they're teenagers." Sasuke smirks as they follow them inside."They'll probably eat us out of house and home." That was true.

Well they could always try to revive the Uchiha Fields. They used to grow many things. Maybe, it was time to start that back up again.

Money was unlikely to ever be an issue for them. He and Sasuke had inherited everything from their Clan, but it never hurt to be prepared. Besides, it would give them something that they could do with their children besides training that would also teach them a valuable skill set.

"True enough." Itachi glances at Sasuke slyly. "Perhaps you should teach a class at the Academy about how to grow food." He couldn't hide his smirk. "After all, you seem rather at home there."

Sasuke playfully rolls his eyes at Itachi in response. Not that the elder Uchiha could blame him. He had been goading him a bit.

"Well I do have to admit that the Academy Desks are surprisingly sturdy." Oh Itachi was sure of that much! "But I think that I'm better off helping the idiot. Someone has to." Itachi shakes his head in amusement.

Some things never changed. It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke fighting like cats and dogs was simply one of them. He didn't think that they would ever outgrow the habit.

That didn't make it any less amusing though. "Very well. Hmm perhaps something simple today. They do like their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Strawberry!" Itachi chuckles at that. "Strawberry!" The girls had no issue with making their preference heard.

Arashi smiles. "Grape!" And neither did Arashi. Though judging by the fact Kenji was waving his hands excitedly at grape, it seemed to be something of a gender divide. Interesting.

"Alright. Strawberry flavored jelly for our princesses and grape for our princes." And with that, Sasuke and Itachi get to work on preparing some sandwiches.


	11. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Itachi spend the day with each other while Sasuke is on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Itachi and Hinata enjoy some quality time in this chapter, but don't worry no one is ever left out in this story for long.
> 
> Chapter Notation: In this chapter, the vanity is basically a desk with a large mirror by it. Happy reading.

A few days later, Sasuke shakes his head as he walks around the Mist Village in frustration. He was with Naruto on a diplomatic mission. To say the least, the Uchiha wasn't thrilled about being away from his family this long.

"You know, they could have come with us." Naruto shakes his head at his friend.

At this, Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Arashi and Aiya are going to start the Academy in a week and Itachi is busy making the final preparations for the new school year." And it wouldn't have been right to take only some of their children with him.

Not to mention, Hinata probably would have killed him. He doubted his wife would have been willing to take six children hundreds of miles away from their home, especially when some of the trip had to be traveled on ship.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how the children would handle being on a boat. That and even if they liked it, trying to herd six small children on a ship would be no easy task. If he thought it was hard to get some privacy with Hinata at their home, a ship would have made it impossible!

"Oh that's right. Still have a hard time believing they're your kids, but with Kenji you can't really question it." Naruto grins.

Damn straight! They were his kids. Well at least some of them. Some were Itachi's, but that made little difference.

He knew that it was childish, but Sasuke was happy to know at least one was definitely his. The younger Uchiha Brother couldn't help, but wonder sometimes. Would knowing that make Itachi want to get the paternity test done. Just to know once and for all?

The man was ridiculously serene about the situation. "That's they are and they'll be running circles around Akeno once she's old enough to start the Academy." It didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. The not knowing part.

"Whatever bastard, Akeno is way faster than Arashi!" Sasuke didn't think that was true. "She's the one running circles around him." Arashi was just easily distracted.

For some reason, his son found blonde hair utterly fascinating. Though maybe, that was to be expected. After all, he had been born into two Clans were darker hair was the norm. Sasuke would probably stare if he was a kid too.

"You're such an idiot sometimes. Let's go visit Mei and Gaara." The lovebirds seemed to split their time between the two villages.

It was almost impossible to tell where they were going to be on any given day. Though Sasuke suspected that was probably on purpose. They were two Kages who had fallen in love and their villages didn't exactly neighbor each other. The element of surprise was probably their strongest asset.

Naruto grins. "Yeah! Damn Kaemon must be huge by now!" Probably.

Sasuke couldn't quite remember if Kaemon was three or four. He knew that he was younger than the twins, but older the triplets though. And perhaps most disturbingly of all, the little red head was always far too excited to play with Aiya and the feeling seemed mutual.

They were just kids though. Well at least that's what he hoped. He had to be imagining things. People didn't find their soul mates when they were toddlers!

"Come on." No surprise, but it was probably going to rain soon. "I'd rather not get caught in the rain, you idiot." And with that, Sasuke drags Naruto off by his collar back to Mei's and Gaara's place.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Hinata smiles as she and Itachi put the last of the children down for the night. It seemed Kenji was a night owl though and his habits were rubbing off on Arashi.

"But what if he gets lonely?" Arashi looks at his mother with big worried eyes.

Oh no! Not the Bubbles Eyes Jutsu! That thing was positively lethal!

"I'm sure he'll be okay and if he gets lonely, he'll cry out for us." The young mother kisses the top of his head and smiles. "And we'll come and make sure to give him lots of attention."

Arashi was very protective of Kenji. Itachi was confident that was because Kenji was the only other boy and Hinata couldn't entirely disagree. The poor little guy had probably felt severely outnumbered for awhile.

"Besides, you're getting ready for the Academy soon." Itachi smiles. "And classes start early in the morning. So you'll need to go to bed earlier. You don't want to fall asleep in class." He pokes Arashi's forehead. "Do you?"

Well that seemed to do the trick. Arashi bounds off to his bedroom. Thank goodness they had a large house and entire District to themselves.

They had six children. Hinata could scarcely believe it some days. Though Sasuke had certainly got his wish. He had wanted a Clan Restoration and well, with half a dozen children…he had certainly gotten it.

She laughs. "Mmm you're a wonder with them." Hinata smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "Truly."

Itachi returns the smile and kisses her. "Well it's hard not to be. They remind me too much of you and Sasuke not to adore them. Besides, the sooner they follow their bedtime, the sooner I can have my examination."

She tilts her head in confusion at that. His examination? What did that mean?

"Itachi, what are you talking about?" She frowns in an utterly baffled way.

He smirks and runs his fingers through her long, silky hair. "I'm fortunate to have a beautiful wife, who also happens to be a medic." Oh. So _that's_ what he meant! "So I thought perhaps you could look me over just to be on the safe side."

The safe side. Right. Uh huh. Well the kids were sleeping and as long as they made sure to soundproof their bedroom, Hinata supposed that there was no harm in indulging in some adult playtime so to speak.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Hinata smiles slyly. "A thorough examination is definitely in order." And with that, she giggles as Itachi scoops her up and carries her off Bridal Style to their room.

**Warning Lemon**

Hinata laughs as she falls onto the bed as Itachi allows himself to fall onto it. He was now laying on his back and she was straddling his hips. A position that she had grown rather familiar with.

"So what are we going to do today, Dr. Uchiha?" He smiles up at her as he caresses her cheek.

"Mmm well first, I'm going to need you to strip so we can conduct as thorough a physical examination as possible." Hinata giggles.

Itachi could be surprisingly playful, when he wanted to be. He was also surprisingly obedient as well. Almost as soon as she said that, she sees him start sliding his short over his head.

Her lover was a tease. Slowly sliding it off. Revealing inch by inch of beautifully, subtly tanned skin and muscles that had been sculpted to perfection. Itachi didn't look like a man who had been at death's door only a few years ago. That much was for certain.

Itachi nods. "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea as well." He pulls her down for a heated kiss.

Hinata returns it. For a moment, she completely lost herself to the passionate of Itachi's seductive kiss. There was always a promise to his kisses. He liked map every corner of her mouth in a slow and deliberate way as his hands started to wander.

Itachi smiles as he kisses Hinata and slowly tugs off her pants and her panties. Hmm. This time it was red silk. Itachi liked red silk.

It contrasted nicely against her creamy white skin and felt good in his hands. Silk was such a sensual fabric. "You should probably strip as well. I'd rather not ruin such a beautiful lingerie set."

The bluenette giggles as she pulls her shirt off, revealing a matching bra. He still had yet to unravel the mystery that was Hinata's lingerie. How exactly did her bras hold up her breasts. It seemed like they truly did defy gravity sometimes, but he knew that he loved the visual they presented him with.

"It's like unwrapping a present." He smirks as he undoes her bra clasps and her ample breasts are exposed for his viewing pleasure.

Hinata laughs as she moves down lower and undoes the zipper of his pants with her teeth. Itachi felt his _kunai_ twitch in response.

His wife must have noticed because she giggled again. There was just something very magical about that sound. Almost as magical as when she yanked his pants off the rest of the way and discarded his boxers, before wrapping her mouth around him.

"Fuck!" He arches against her as Hinata starts bobbing her head up and down along the length of his arousal.

Hinata smiles as she licks, nips, and sucks. The sounds of Itachi's moans were lighting a fire in her blood and between her thighs. She could feel herself already getting wet just from hearing those strangled moans of his.

As she was sucking him off, her hand reaches down to tease her womanhood, but it was soon replace by a much bigger hand. Itachi must have performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

**"The Shadow Clone Jutsu has so many interesting applications, don't you agree?"** The clone smirks as he gently parts her parts her legs and begins licking her while his fingers tease her slick folds and clit.

She moans around his cock as she sucks harder and bucks back against him. "Yes!" Every lick and touch made her grow more soaked with desire. It was impossible to resist those lips. "I a-agree!"

Itachi smirks as he thrusts into her mouth and watches his clone make love to his sweet wife with his own. There were just something undeniably beautiful about the way those lavender orbs would cloud over with pleasure when she was close to finding her own release.

The fact that she looked up at him as she sucked him off, well that probably had something to do with it too. God, she was beautiful and her tongue and lips were teasing him to the brink of insanity, but it was a beautiful one.

He watches as the clone gives Hinata's backside a firm swat and licks her harder as his fingers were now pumping into the medic faster and faster.

As good as it felt to be attended to in this way by her, he knew that neither of them would last longer at this rate, so he reluctantly slides out of her mouth as his clone redoubles his efforts.

Hinata moans. It was probably a good thing that Itachi had slid out of her mouth. She couldn't muffle them anymore and she was so close.

"Ah!" She writhes against the clone's mouth helplessly. "I-Itachi!" The feeling of his tongue against his most sensitive place and his fingers moving inside her was so good. "Oh God!" She was so close. Just a little bit more.

Itachi smirks and leans over, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as the clone smacks her backside again and toys with her clit. It was enough to shatter her last thread of self-control. She came fast and hard.

"I don't think that you have any idea how beautiful you look when you cum." He murmurs between hot kisses. "I wish that I was more artistically inclined. It would make for quite the lovely family portrait."

Hinata blushes deeply at that. "That's not an appropriate family portrait!" She couldn't believe that he had even suggested that.

"Well it would be for myself and Sasuke." He smirks. "Obviously, I wouldn't show it to the children." Itachi smiles as he gets off the bed and scoops her up. "Hmm. I believe that it would be best to utilize that mirror on the vanity. Don't you agree, Dr. Uchiha?"

The bluenette nods. She wasn't really sure exactly where Itachi was going with this, but she was more than eager to find out as she watches him dispel the clone and carry her over to the vanity.

"Now, you should be a good doctor and bend over the vanity. That way I can thoroughly display my flexibility and stamina for you." He smirks as he notices Hinata's cute blush, but the Uchiha woman does as he asked.

There was something unbelievably tempting about the sight of her backside bent over the desk like that. Oh and the way that her breasts were pressed up against the desk, that was exciting too.

He smiles slyly and traces the curve of her spine and hips, before squeezing her backside a bit. "Such a dedicated medic." And wife.

Itachi slowly pushes into her hot, tight heat. She was practically dripping wet. That fact made him smug with pride and groan in pleasure.

Hinata gasps and moans when she felt her lover's arousal push inside her. She blushes as she notices that the mirror made everything easy to see. The look on Itachi's face and how he was hovering over her. Totally dwarfing her, well it just added a new layer of eroticism to their lovemaking.

"Mmm well my husbands deserve only the v-very best care." She moans.

Itachi smirks behind her and Hinata could see it thanks to the mirror. That smirk made her heart skip a beat as he leans down and kisses the back of her neck. She sighs softly in pleasure at the gesture as thrusts inside her at a slow, sensual pace.

The Uchiha Patriarch slides one of his hands over her ass and the other over her breasts, teasing the nipples and clit at the same time. "That's right as does our beautiful wife." He kisses her shoulder. "You look so beautiful when you're about to cum and bent over the desk for me like this. Taking my cock inside you, so sweetly for me."

Hinata pants as she feels herself pushed against the desk of the vanity. Her breasts pressing up against it as she felt every inch of her very much aroused lover slowly claiming her.

"And you look even more so when you're fucking me!" Hinata blushes at her own language, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it.

Itachi smirks and nips her neck, giving her backside an encouraging smack for that. "I've never heard My Queen use such language before." Before she could defend her word choice, he quickens his pace. "Though I assure you, that I'll give you plenty of reasons to do so."

Tight! Hot! Wet! God, she felt so good wrapped around his cock like this! Itachi knew that he'd never get enough, but for some reason the brief taste of Hinata using filthy language had just fanned the flames of his desire even higher.

That and she really did look so beautiful bent over the desk like that. So willing to satisfy his every desire and he wanted to do the same for her. Maybe, he'd leave a few lovebites scattered across her creamy skin.

It'd likely irritated Sasuke, but that was just a bonus. "I-ITACHI!" Screw it. He was definitely leaving the lovebites. How could he not, when she was moaning his name like that?!

Hinata moans and squirms underneath him. Blushing more at the lustful image they presented to the mirror. Itachi's eyes were practically glowing crimson red with desire as he slammed into her with powerful thrusts. Each one making her scream with desire.

"Nhh!" Fuck! "Oh God!" Apparently, he very much approved of it when she used improper language because he was now taking her in a manner that more closely resembled an animalistic coupling than the slow and sensual teasing way he had been making love to her only moments before!

She was so wet and Hinata was sure that his lovebites were going to leave marks. Evidence of their lovemaking, but at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to care.

The way that he was touching her everywhere was driving her half insane with desire. His powerful hand stroking her womanhood and her breasts. The kisses to the back of her neck. The feeling of him being inside her. It all felt so good!

Itachi purrs with primal satisfaction as he slams into her again and again, causing the vanity to shake. "Be a good wife and let me know how good I make you feel." He rubs her clit roughly. "Cum for me."

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. She came almost on command as she moaned his name, screaming it to the Heavens. Thank goodness for Soundproofing Jutsus!

"Mine!" And apparently, neither did Itachi because she felt him spill his seed inside her again.

It took probably ten minutes for either of them to catch their breath enough for Itachi to pull out of her. When they finally did though, Itachi did so and carried her back to the bed, cradling her in his arms.

**End of Lemon**

"I love you." Itachi smiles as he holds her closely after their lovemaking.

Hinata returns the smile and engages in a little afterglow cuddling. It was the best kind, really. "I love you too." And she meant that. That was one thing she was sure of.

The Uchiha Matriarch loved their husbands and children. That's when she blinks. Speaking of children…she hadn't used the Jutsu.

Hinata bites her lower lip, but decides not to worry about it. It was one slip up and the odds were low. For now, she'd just enjoy the feeling of her lover's embrace and she'd worry about the rest later.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiashi sighs as he meets with Kakashi. Surely, the insects would have picked up on something by now. Not even Kira and Kaiden were this good at covering their tracks.

"Unfortunately, we still have nothing conclusive." The silver haired ninja sighs.

Nothing conclusive?! They had been at this for years. There had to be something that they were missing.

Hiashi Hyuga was no fool. He knew when someone was untrustworthy and those two definitely qualified. They were probably just laying in wait, waiting for the right time to strike!

There had to be something they were missing. "We'll just keep trying." Sooner or later, they would catch them in the art. Hiashi was sure of it!

"It's possible that they both simply gave up." Kakashi glances at him. "After all, they are quite elderly to begin with and the twins are only five."

Ha! Kakashi clearly didn't know what a pair of vipers those two were, if he actually thought that was a possibility. There was one thing that Hiashi knew about them and that was that Kira Hyuga never gave up and her husband always did whatever she wanted him to do!

No. They hadn't given up. Hiashi knew that much. It was just a matter of catching them.

"I find that doubtful." He sighs. How could he possibly make Kakashi understand? "This is about legacy for them." They were after all far closer to being in the afterlife than in the realm of the living. "They want to make sure that the Hyuga Techniques aren't spread to outside Clans."

That apparently included even Clans with blood ties. To them, it would be unacceptable for any of the Uchiha Children to learn Hyuga Techniques. Kira and Kaiden couldn't stop them from using the Byakugan, if they inherited them. But they could stop them from learning the Gentle Fist.

The former Hokage pauses and nods. "I suppose you're right." Of course, he was right!

Really, life would be so much simpler, if people just assumed that from the beginning. Hiashi Hyuga was a man who was right far more often than not!

"That was wishful thinking on your part." And they both knew it.

What was less obvious was what they were going to do about the treacherous elders. Aiya and Arashi were now old enough that them learning the Gentle Fist was a realistic possibility. That would likely only further embolden their relatives.

Kakashi pours them both some sake. "We'll just have to keep a close watch on them." Say what you want about Kakashi, but the man did have excellent taste in sake. That much was obvious.

While the former Hokage certainly did seem to favor a simple life, the few indulgences that he allowed himself were nothing short of exceptional. A man's taste in sake and such things did say a lot about him, in Hiashi's opinion.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hiashi couldn't really argue with the other man's logic.

The masked ninja smiles. "Though I am rather happy with how well this has turned out overall." Hiashi didn't even bother to ask for clarification because he knew what Kakashi meant.

That and former Kage was going to give it to him, whether or not he wanted it. "Sasuke and Itachi seem to have taken very well to fatherhood and Hinata seems more than happy in her new position."

Hiashi just gives a curt nod. As unconventional as the marriage was, well he couldn't deny that it was now a happy District. Though he still wasn't entirely certain that he thought a snake the size of a two story building was the most appropriate choice for a babysitter.

Speaking of snakes, it seemed that Aoda was trying to court another Summon. Hiashi shakes his head at the bizarre and disturbing images that conjured up. Well, he supposed everyone deserved love.  
It'd be wrong of him to begrudge Aoda that because of his species. That would reflect very poorly on his character, if he did. In any case, he was getting off track here…

"True enough." What more could really be said?

Kakashi chuckles. "Do they still call you CandyDaddy?" Hiashi feels himself twitch at that question.

Aiya and Arashi had been small children. They were still small children. He still remembered how they had struggled to say grandfather. He understood how father got morphed into Daddy easily enough, but the grand into candy, well…that was a stretch.

"No. Thankfully, they have outgrown the habit." He sighs in relief.

The silver haired man chuckles. "Shame. I thought it was rather adorable, myself." Of course, he did because he wasn't the one being addressed by such a ridiculous nickname!

Hiashi shakes his head. "Well children do grow up quickly." Too quickly sometimes. It seemed like only yesterday, Hinata had been Aiya's age. And now, she was a grown woman with children of her own.

"That's true. Well I'll let you know, if Shino's insects observe anything of note." Kakashi promises him and with that, Hiashi heads off.

He didn't like it, but all he could do was wait. For now, Hiashi Hyuga would just enjoy getting to know his numerous grandchildren and bid his time. Kira and Kaiden were bound to slip up sooner or later. He was sure of it.


	12. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiya, Arashi, and the rest of their family have an eventful day at the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There are no scene breaks in this one.

Maybe another year or two. That's what Sasuke decides what probably be his limit for Aiya's and Arashi's piggyback rides. They were now five and about to start the Academy. Which meant lugging both of them around on his back would have been awkward. So Itachi was carrying Arashi.

It wasn't that the twins were heavy. For ninjas like the Uchiha Brothers they were quite light, it was just a matter of space. Their backs and shoulders were only so big.

"This reminds me of your Entrance Ceremony." Itachi chuckles as he looks around. "You rode on my back in the same way." That was true. Sasuke remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Sasuke was still a child. He was riding on Itachi's back towards his Entrance Ceremony. Everyone was looking at them as they passed by._

_"Big brother, why is everyone staring at us?" People didn't stare like this at them inside the District._

_Well they kinda did for Itachi. He was the Pride of the Clan. Itachi was Gifted and Sasuke tried to stick close to his brother, but this wasn't normal. Sasuke knew that much._

_Itachi smiled as he continued walking them towards the Academy. "It's because we're Uchihas and father leads the Military Police Force."_

_"Oh! One day I'm gonna join, just like you and father!" Sasuke smiled and Itachi chuckled as they headed off to join the others._

_There were a lot of other kids there with their parents. His own father couldn't come because of police work, but Itachi had been willing to take him. At the time, it hadn't occurred to Sasuke to ask why his mother wasn't there._

_"Welcome everyone!" Iruka's kind voice greeted all the prospective ninjas._

_Sasuke was happy because he was with his big brother. That didn't happen too much these days. Itachi was almost always away on some mission or talking with father about something._

_Now, he was going to be a real ninja too though! Maybe, father would notice him now and he'd get assigned to do some missions with Itachi! He'd make his family proud!_

"Yeah." It was strange how things seemed to move in cycles in the Leaf Village. "It does." Time moved forward and the players changed, but basic patterns rarely deviated. "You alright, Hinata?" He glances back at his wife with a smile.

Hinata was pushing Kenji in a stroller. The triplets were now big enough that they were managing the walk fairly well, but it would have been quite the jaunt for the one year old who was just now starting to master walking (short distances).

She smiles at him. "Yes, I'm fine." Hinata really did have a sweet smile. It was like sunshine.

"It's big brother's and big sister's, big day!" Amaya giggles.

Sasuke smiles. Amaya was probably the most vocal of the triplets. Most likely because she was the eldest. Her vocabulary really did astonish him, sometimes.

He nods at her in confirmation. "Yes, it is." That was most certainly true. Today, Arashi and Aiya would take their first real steps towards becoming ninjas.

Miya apparently wasn't having any trouble keeping up. She was underneath Itachi and constantly trying to jump up at her big brother. For some reason, the middle triplet was the most…well assertive of their children.

The adorable toddler loved wrestling with her older brother. She had yet to win of course, but that didn't stop her from trying. Despite the three age gap, the girl was absolutely fearless.

"Front row!" Nara smiles as she walks next to her mother and Kenji.

Finally, there was Nara. The most content of all their children in his mind. She certainly lived up to her name. No matter how chaotic her siblings got, the youngest of the triplet s would just laugh it off. (Sasuke did envy that trait, really).

Arashi laughs as he reaches down slightly at the jumping Miya and boops her head. "Yeah! We're going to be in the front row!" Of course, they would.

Aiya and Arashi were both entering the Academy this year. It was only to be expected they'd be in the front row. Though it was a bit eerie how similar things were at the moment.

As they headed to the Academy Grounds, Sasuke felt every pair of eyes on them. Just as Itachi had said years ago, it was because they were Uchihas. Their Clan was currently very small compared to the other Clans, but it was no longer just him and Itachi (and Hinata by marriage).

"Yep!" Aiya smiles. "Oh look! There's Uncle Naruto!" She waves excitedly.

Aiya was more analytical than most of her siblings. The girl was always aware of her environment and Arashi was more playful. He supposed that was just the way it had always been.

Their relationship was an interesting one. Aiya would mimic Arashi, if she felt uncertain about something. Though it seemed like the elder twin, took the lead most of the time.

Maybe, his son was just smarter than most male Leaf Ninjas though. "Hey, guys!" He knew that most female Leaf Ninjas were crazy and it was best to just go along with their wishes for the most part. Safer that way.

"Hey, loser." Sasuke smirks.

It was always amusing to goad the blonde. That never got old. What was less amusing though was the way that Akeno bounded straight over to Arashi. Oh boy.

This had to be a playmate thing, right? He was just imagining things! There was no way that his son was falling for Naruto's daughter! Sheesh!

Naruto twitches. "Don't call me that, you bastard!" Just like clockwork. It was so ridiculously easy to wind Naruto up!

Aiya's eyes widen. "You said a bad word!" She shakes her head disapprovingly at Naruto.

Bad Hokage. He should know better! Auntie Sakura was probably going to wash out his mouth with soap or something!

It was hard to believe that the blonde was the Hokage sometimes. He acted like a kid, but he was very nice and strong. "Aiya, it's just a nickname!" So maybe, that was why he was in charge.

The eldest Uchiha child was pretty sure that one of her fathers or her mother should be in charge, but they were already so busy. Her mother was a medic. Papa Sasuke was Naruto's Advisor and Father Itachi was an Academy Instructor.

That and they had other responsibilities. Like watching them and training. Her parents trained a lot. They particularly liked to train late at night though.

Sometimes, she would hear strange sounds from their room. Aiya ignored them though. Training got loud sometimes. It wasn't a big deal.

Naruto flails and protests his innocence. "I didn't mean it like that!" It was kinda funny really.

Sakura cuffs the blonde behind the head. "Naruto!" She twitches. "You're setting a bad example for the children!"

"Awe. The brats are getting so big." Aiya looks up to see Uncle Kisame heading over.

Uncle Kisame was well Uncle Kisame. She still wasn't sure why he had blue skin or such sharp teeth, but it was okay. He was a nice Uncle Kisame. Well at least to them!

Itachi chuckles. "Yes, Kisame." He smirks. "Children do grow. They don't stay small for long."

It was nice to be able to have this. To be able to watch them grow and try to forget the horrors of the past. Today was a good day. Today, the twins would start their ninja training.

He was tempted to encourage them to become medics, go into interrogation, or something. Something that wasn't necessarily combat related. Just to keep them safe.

"Yeah. I'll say. Awe! Look at the cutesy wittle baby!" Suigetsu bounds over and immediately makes a beeline for the stroller.

Hinata laughs. She was used to such reactions from Suigetsu. Apparently, the little Murder Prodigy had a soft spot for kitties and well kiddies. It was amusing to be honest.

"Suey!" Kenji was just starting to talk and well Suigetsu was apparently a mouthful for him. "Suey!" He coos.

Suigetsu shakes his head. "Well, the kid is trying anyway." He smiles.

Jugo and Karin quickly stride over and offer their greetings. It was nice, Itachi decides. It was nice that Sasuke had maintained some ties with his second team.

Though as Itachi glances at Hinata, he couldn't help but wonder. What if there was a seventh child on the way? They had forgotten to use the Jutsu. Hinata would probably Gentle Fist him, if she was pregnant again though.

Not that he could entirely blame her. She had given birth to six children already and most of them had been multiples.

That wasn't his fault though! "Well I suppose I should head up there and so should Naruto." Well at least not entirely, he thinks to himself as he sets Arashi on the ground. "You are Hokage and I'm one of the instructors." Was it his fault that his wife was irresistible and that she was apparently, very fertile?

"Yeah. You're right." Naruto grins as he heads towards the front with Itachi.

Arashi smiles as he watches one of his fathers walk off with Uncle Naruto. The Ceremony was about to start! This was going to be great!

He beams at his mother. "I can't wait to get my headband!" He was going to look so awesome in it!

Hinata giggles and kisses his cheek. "You aren't going to get your headband until after you graduate." Wait. What?!

"Thank you, all for coming!" Naruto's voice booms throughout the Academy's Grounds as the audience burst into applause.

People did that a lot when Uncle Naruto talked. Arashi figured it had something to do with him being Hokage though. Apparently, Hokages were really, really important people!

Itachi nods in agreement. "I'm sure that the children all appreciate it greatly." He smiles. "I know that we all did when it was our Entrance Ceremony."

Arashi tries to picture his father's Entrance Ceremony. He just couldn't do it. It was hard to imagine either of his fathers being little, but he knew that they had to be once upon a time.

There were murmurs of agreement and the eldest male Uchiha Heir looks around. It looked like it was going to be a large class. Then again, he might just be getting that impression because there were so many kids and their guardians there.

He hoped that he and Aiya would eventually get on the same team. They had never been separated for a long time before. Though he knew that was a long time from now.

Seven years. Apparently, the Academy no longer promoted quickly like they had done for his oldest father, Itachi. "We're going to be the best." He glances at Aiya.

Aiya nods in agreement as she slips off of Sasuke's shoulder and links her hands with her brother. That made Arashi smile because it was a show of solidarity and camaraderie. Such things were important when you were a ninja, so their parents had told him anyway.

"Well I'm sure that you'll all do your best and carry on the Will of Fire!" Naruto beams at the crowd and Hinata smiles.

Naruto was sweet, but his speeches were rather simple. Despite that, they were impact. That was probably why he was Hokage.

Speaking of Kage level Ninjas, she smiles as she leans against Sasuke and watches Itachi. It was amazing, really. The complete transformation.

When he had first gotten back to the Leaf, he had been so weak. The eldest Uchiha had been battling a serious disease that by all rights should have killed him long before Sasuke ever discovered the truth.

"I know what you're thinking and you're right." Sasuke kisses her cheek. "He's better now. It's almost like he was never sick." Her younger husband smiles at her and Hinata nods in agreement.

Despite that, he had lived. Even more so than that, Itachi had been able to cope with the Betrothal Contract and sharing a wife with his younger brother. Amazingly, he hadn't really flinched at having a second family either.

That last part was the most impressive to her. After everything that he had been through, Hinata was shocked that he was willing to father (or potentially father) some children. It had to be a painful reminder of what he had lost on some days.

She smiles. Her husbands understood her perfectly. "Yes, it is." His recovery was miraculous.

Hinata was in her happy place, but that didn't last long. "And don't think that I don't know about your newfound appreciation for mirrors and vanities." Sasuke's lips curve into a smirk as he whispers that bombshell into her ea.

The young mother could only squeak at that knowledge. Damn it! In hindsight though, she probably should have seen that coming.

Of course, Itachi was going to feel smug. He was going to tell Sasuke about that. It was an informal game between the two of them.

Yes, it was childish. Yes, it probably wasn't completely healthy. No, Hinata wasn't really going to put an end to it because she liked the results. (In her defense, what woman wouldn't enjoy getting caught in that particular Sexy Tug-A-War?)

"Bad Sasuke!" She shakes her head at her mischievous husband.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "You weren't complaining during our last visit to the Academy." Hinata squeaks again and feels her face burn bright red.

That was true. Though he really shouldn't speak of such things in the crowd! Then again, it wasn't as if anyone else would know what he was talking about. Well except for Itachi, but Hinata doubted he had overheard that remark.

"Well, no!" They were in public though! "That s-sort of thing is private!"

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and holds her closely as he rests his head on the top of her own. "I know, but the mirror thing does have potential."

Hinata didn't even know how to respond to that. She supposed that the Sexy Tug-A-War was probably going to last until they were all too old and frail to participate in the game any longer and even then, she was half certain Itachi and Sasuke would find a way to overcome the Kaiden and Kira Effect.

That's what Hinata called it when people were too old to actually carry out their threats. Oh she knew that those two reviled her and her family, but so far they hadn't been able to do anything yet. And if she had her way, it was going to stay that way.

"So everyone please join us in celebrating this day and making it one that the children will never forget." Itachi concludes with a smile.

Amaya looks around and decides to do some investigating. The other triplets seem more than content to follow her lead. The toddlers roam the area, looking to make new friends and find toys.

Hmm. There were so many people around here! And everyone was staring at them! Though she was used to that.

"Food?" Miyia looks at the eldest triplet.

That was good point. Maybe, there was food around here! Ah ha! As if to answer her thoughts, there was a table nearby filled with goodies!

"Food fight!" Nara giggles as the triplets make their way over to the table.

No one else looked like they suspected a thing, Miya thinks to herself. This was going to be fun. The big people would never know what hit them. Oh and those cupcakes looked good!

"Frosting!" Nara points out make their way over to the table. "Frosting!" Yes, the cupcakes definitely had a lot of frosting on them.

She smirks. "Perfect!" These would be absolutely perfect for a food fight.

Nara nods and she starts throwing them everywhere. Her sisters soon join them. Much to the amusement and the confusion of many of the other guests.

Of course, she notes with glee…the other children were much quicker on the uptake than the big people. The new ninja students quickly make their way over to the table and start throwing stuff!

Aiya dodges a cupcake being thrown her way. "Byakugan!" She'd had it with this! It seemed some of the Academy Boys had decided to target her.

Right now, she and Arashi could only activate their Byakugans. They hadn't had an experience that unlocked their Sharingans yet. Well that or maybe, they only had the Byakugan. At least, that's what she thought.

"Guess we were wrong." One of the boys says. "I thought she was an Uchiha Princess. She's got regular eyes. Not the freaky red or purple ones!"

Oh that did it! "What did you say about my sister?!" Arashi overheard that and he threw a punch.

The other boys quickly ganged up on Arashi. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Aiya felt a surge of anger in her as she watches Arashi try to fight the four boys and suddenly, her vision went red in one eye and her field of vision increased dramatically in the other.

And she notices one of Arashi's eyes was no longer lavender, but red. They were seriously going to regret this!

That's when a blur of purple tumbles over and starts hurling cupcakes at the boys. It looked like the triplets had had similar thoughts. "Leave them alone!" The triplets often spoke as one. So it was a perfect chorus in Aiya's mind.

Kenji watches as his siblings start fighting with some other boys. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was going to help. He manages to wiggle towards the bottom of the stroller and hops off.

OWE! The landing wasn't fun, but he manages to stumble up to his feet and runs over. Well at least he thought it was running. It was more like falling and stumbling, but that didn't matter.

These people were messing with his big brother and his big sisters! Th4ey were bad! So he'd just do what one of his Daddies did whenever someone made him really, really mad!

"What the Hell?! We just got tackled by a bunch of babies?!" Another of the boys stares at the triplets in shock.

"We aren't babies!" Miya bristles.

Hinata blinks and looks at Sasuke. "We should probably break that up." Though Kenji wasn't paying much attention to his parents at the moment.

He manages to make his way over there and runs straight into the boys. His body glowing a faint blue color. "Cha Cha Eee!" That would teach them a lesson. Hmpf!

"OWE!" The third boy hisses. "This brat sparked me!"

"Cha Cha Eee!" He didn't really understand what spark meant, but Kenji does it again.

Itachi blinks as he and Naruto make their way over to Hinata and Sasuke. "Is our son trying to Chidori those boys?"

Sasuke nods. "I think so…" More faint blue lights and Kenji beams as his older sisters throw more cupcakes. Arashi and Aiya shrug and try tackling their attackers.

"I don't know whether to find that adorable or disturbing." Naruto blinks.

That would teach them a lesson! If the sparks, whatever those were, and cupcakes didn't do it than he was sure that his big brother and biggest sister would handle it.

"What the Hell?!" The boys just notice that the twins now have mismatched eyes. One lavender and one ruby red. "They got both now?!"

Well that was Sasuke's cue. He flickers over and scoops up Kenji. "I'm going to take him to the hospital to get him checked out." Using a Chidori, even what seemed to be a rather muted one at one wasn't something that was normal.

Maybe, it was like Aiya's water or Arashi's fire though. It seemed to be an instinctual reflex. Either way, he was definitely getting his youngest son checked out.

"Good idea." Hinata nods her head in agreement. "That's enough fighting for now!" She walks over to the other children and tries to pull the twins off of the boys.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement and Sasuke shrugs. "Well at least they know how to work together. So that's good?" The younger Uchiha Brother didn't really know what else there was to say.

Apparently, neither did Itachi. Though it was obvious that their children had made one Hell of an impression on everyone else.

"ATTACKING YOUR FELLOW NINJAS IS NOT COOL!" Oh look, the idiot was going to try to pretend to be responsible. "I'm gonna overlook it because it's the first day, but next time something like that happens, you're going to regret it." The Hokage glares at the boys and gives stern looks to the twins.

"They started it!" Arashi protests.

"Yeah!" Aiya nods, backing her brother up.

That was probably the wrong thing to say. The idiot was going to put on a Hell of a show now and they all knew it.

"I don't care who started it!" Naruto gives everyone a pointed look. "I'll finish it!"

Sasuke shakes his head and Flickers Kenji off to the hospital. He wanted to make sure that his youngest didn't overexert himself. Naruto could save the theatrics for someone who cared.


	13. Eight Uchihas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the addition of Shisui and Hoshi to the family, the Leaf now has eight mini Uchihas running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: We're now wrapping up the Uchiha Baby Introduction Arc. After this, the plot will start moving along faster and you will see more time skips and development character wise for the OC's. Don't worry though. There will still be plenty of Sasuke x Hinata x Itachi bonding time.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place a year after the last one. The twins are six, triplets are three, Kenji is now two, and any new additions are three months old. I've also expanded on the abilities for the various kids. I'll put up a list next chapter to make it easier for everyone to remember who has what and any necessary explanations for how/why each child has which abilities.

"WAHHH!" The sound of two infants crying can be heard throughout the Uchiha Household. "WAHHH!" And Itachi was doing his damnest to soothe the newest additions to their family.

He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but he suspected it was around the time he had used a mirror to add a new level of eroticism to his lovemaking with Hinata. Sasuke must have been intimate with her shortly afterwards because there was no doubting the parentage of their final set of twins.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Well, at least you've gotten better at changing diapers." Itachi rolls his eyes in response.

Of course he had. When you had eight children, sooner or later you were bound to master certain skill sets. His foolish little brother was still so smug that he had figured out how to change diapers before him. (And for the record, that was only because Sasuke cheated and copied Hinata's technique by using the Sharingan)!

"Of course, I have." He quickly replaces the soiled diaper with a clean one for his youngest son, Shisui.

Itachi smiles fondly at the infant. He had named the boy after his best friend and his cousin. His cousin who had shown him his Ninja Way.

Sasuke chuckles. "Good. Hinata would probably kill us both, if you hadn't." And that was the truth.

"Mmm she would have a good reason to." That poor woman. "Eight children and other than Kenji, every time was a multiple pregnancy."

Still, their wife would always forget about her ire as soon as she held their newest child (or children) in their arms and who could blame her? In Itachi's mind, all of their children were simply adorable.

He'd had yet to run into anyone who disagreed. That or no one who was suicidal enough to disagree while he was in earshot anyway. And thankfully, now that Shisui and Hoshi were clean, they had settled down.

Sasuke nods. "It really is a wonder that she didn't kill us." He smirks and plays with Hoshi's toes.

"It really is." Itachi chuckles.

Shisui was youngest by a matter of minutes. He was also most assuredly Itachi's. He didn't need a DNA test to realize that. The boy's hair color was same shade of somber dark gray or light black as his, though slightly spikier. His skin was also darker than his siblings'. Taking on more of Itachi's light tan, but he was also definitely Hinata's son. Those lavender eyes said it all and so did his kind smile.

"Bye father, bye Papa!" Aiya and Arashi chorus as they scurry over to their fathers and kiss their cheeks.

Itachi smiles. "Have a good day at the Academy." He taught afternoon classes these days. So the twins left before him.

Sasuke nods in acknowledgement and smiles at them. The twins were growing so fast. Actually, all of their children were. That included even the second set of twins.

"Come on, we don't to be late." Hinata walks down the stairs and gestures for Arashi and Aiya to follow her.

The twins bound over. "Yes, mother!" If nothing else, they were certainly eager to get to their lessons. (Probably because they knew that kunai practicing would be coming up soon).

"Have a good day at school and work." Sasuke smiles at them. "And maybe, we'll have a bubble bath ready for your mother when she gets home." He smirks.

Itachi chuckles. It did take quite some coordination to be intimate with their wife. Eight children didn't offer a lot of time for peace and quiet. Thank goodness for clones.

Hinata blushes. "Well that does sound fun, but we're using the Jutsu from now on." The twins look a bit confused at this and so did the triplets who had just come racing over to their mother to say goodbye.

"Which Jutsu, mother?" Amaya looks up at her innocently.

Itachi chuckles at the absolutely mortified look on Hinata's face. Oh their poor wife. He should probably intervene.

"A special Jutsu that keeps the bubbles from getting too big and popping." He smirks.

Bubbles in this case was a metaphor for conception. So was popping. Popping being a tactful way to refer to labor.

Nara tilts her head thoughtfully at this as if considering it. Ah bless children. They believed anything you told them.

She smiles. "That seems like a good one!" Like now, for instance.

Miya shakes her head and boops Arashi and Aiya on the forehead. "Have a good day at school!" And Miya was Miya.

She really was such a competitive little thing. Itachi supposed her boops were just her way of showing love and establishing whatever authority, that she imagined she had over her siblings. It was cute now. He just hope it stayed at the cute level.

Itachi Uchiha was well aware of what happened to Uchiha Siblings who grew too competitive with each other. He sighs as he remembers how he and Sasuke had treated each other once upon a time and even Madara and Izuna had been rivals to a degree.

Arashi laughs. "We will. You're be at the Academy before you know it." That was definitely true.

So yes, Itachi watched his children closely. One could never be too careful. All of them were showing signs of being Gifted at this point and it never hurt to exercise some caution.

"Yes, we will!" Aiya smiles as she heads off with Hinata and Arashi.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Hinata had successfully dropped Aiya and Arashi off at the Academy and was back at the hospital. It felt good to be working again.

Though there was definitely something rather tempting about just staying home and snuggling up to her lovers as they fawned over their children, especially the newest additions to their family.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura smiles at her as she walks over.

The twins were absolutely adorable. Which was probably the main reason why her lovable husbands were still breathing. Then again, she should have known to use the Jutsu. It was just sometimes it was very easy to get carried away.

She had two very attractive and attentive lovers. It was so easy to get caught up in the moment and while she didn't think that they had intentionally gone for numbers seven and eight, that was the end result.

Hinata nods at Sakura. "Hello, Sakura." Hoshi and Shisui's paternity wasn't in doubt.

The bluenette wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but Hoshi was definitely Sasuke's and Shisui's could only be Itachi's. So now she knew for sure that Sasuke had fathered at least two children and Itachi had fathered at least Shisui.

Maybe, they should get the paternity test and just settle it. After all, it didn't make much sense to know the fathers of three of the children, but not the other five.

"You look amazing!" She looks at her up and down. "You just had twins, three months ago and you're up and around like it was nothing."

Having twins was certainly not something. Things would have been a lot easier, if she had had eight single births. Still, Hinata wouldn't trade any of her children for anything.

The Uchiha Matriarch laughs. "Thank you, but I'm definitely putting my foot down." She was definitely using the Jutsu until she no longer able to bare children. Eight children was plenty!

"Mmm. If I remember correctly, that's what you said after the triplets." Sakura laughs.

Indeed. Hinata had said that after the triplets. She'd also said it after Kenji, but this time she was putting her foot down! Believe it, as Naruto used to say!

She sighs and crosses her arms. "Well I'm not going for double digits." That was the truth! "No matter how distracting they are!"

Sakura laughs again and shakes her head. Her friend had long since given up on trying to pry the details out of Hinata about her love life. Which was more than Hinata could say about most of the village, really.

Hinata still got questions about their martial bed. Though everyone knew at least one thing about said bed. It was a very, very warm one. One didn't have this many children, if there wasn't a high degree of intimacy going on.

"I'm sure they are very distracting." Sakura giggles as she wiggles her eyebrows at Hinata suggestively, making the Uchiha woman blush.

Hinata nods shyly. They definitely were. Even after being married for over half a decade, they were still very passionate…kissers. (And passionate everything else)!

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke shakes his head as he and Itachi lead the kids outside. It was time for a bit of light training. If Hinata found out about this, she'd be furious. That was why they only did it when she was at the hospital.

"What are we going to do today, Father and Papa?" Amaya beams at them.

The triplets were always eager to show off and so was Kenji. Of course, Hoshi and Shisui were too little to do much at this point. (Though they did try).

Sasuke smiles. "Itachi is going to help you with your Genjutsu." Amaya was gifted at it.

She couldn't quite do it herself, but the girl recognized when she was trapped in one and was getting better at releasing it. Of course, Itachi's traps were far kinder than the ones enemies might try to throw at her someday.

That was okay though. She was only three and Itachi was one of her fathers. Of course, he wasn't actually going to try to seriously hurt or traumatize her.

"Okay!" Amaya giggles and bounds over to Itachi.

Miya jumps up and boops Sasuke's nose. "What about me?!" Miya was their little firecracker. "I'm gonna show you how to use kunais." At least the plastic training kind.

The middle triplet was feisty and definitely a Taijutsu Specialist in the making. Sasuke doubted that she'd ever be that good at Genjutsu, but one day those boops would turn into fearsome punches, he was sure.

This answer seems to please the most aggressive of their children because she jumps up and down excitedly. "Only the plastic ones though." That deflates Miya a bit and she pouts.

Nara was well Nara. She smiles serenely and waits for her instructions. That was one of the reasons why Sasuke suspected she was definitely Itachi's biological daughter. He had never been that patient.

"And for Nara, we're going to work on your Earth Jutsus." Itachi smiles kindly at her.

Kenji flails and Sasuke chuckles. It seems that that the only single child felt a bit forgotten, but who could they forget him? The boy who could already use Chidori. (Well kinda).

He smiles and scoops him up. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I'm gonna test your Chidori voltage."

The blue haired Uchiha giggles. "Cha Cha Eee!" Sasuke just smirks and kisses his forehead.

Hoshi watches his family curiously. His Daddies did this pretty regularly. He wanted to play too, but he was so little that this kind of playing was hard for him.

He giggles though. "Me too!" And suddenly a beautiful series of crystals shoot out from his hand.

Hoshi wasn't really sure how which sibling did what, but he knew that he could control crystals. His lavender eyes sparkle with delight as he joins in the fun.

"Yes, you too." Itachi smiles at him.

Hoshi's hair was now much longer and a few bangs liked to get in his face. That was okay though. One of his daddy had long bangs too. His pitch black raven hair and fair skin meant that he looked a lot more like his younger Daddy than the older one.

Not that such things really mattered to him. Hoshi was just happy to join in during playtime, really.

"Pretty!" Nara smiles as she watches her baby brother work his crystal magic.

Itachi glances at Sasuke. "Remind me again how he is able to do that?" He looks mildly concerned.

"Orochimaru subjected me to all sorts of injections." He shrugs. "There was a woman in the Sound with the Crystal Bloodline. It's likely he just shot me up with some of her blood to see, if I'd manifest it."

Shisui watches curiously as his Daddies discuss grown up things. Oh well. That didn't matter! Time to join in the fun!

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "He was trying to get you to acquire another bloodline?" Sasuke nods.

"I don't know why you sound so surprised. It never showed up in me, but I must have been carrying it." The other Uchiha Brother tilts his head as he ponders the possibilities.

Shisui wasn't worried though. This was fun. Playtime was always fun. He did wonder why Mommy never joined in, but he'd worry about that later!

The Uchiha Patriarch sighs and shakes his head. "You must have simply absorbed it into your DNA in a rather minor sense and it was pure dumb luck that gave it to Hoshi."

Shisui giggles as he watches Kenji spark Sasuke. Sasuke grunts. Apparently, he hadn't been ready for that one. Silly, Daddy really should be better prepared than that!

He decides to show off too. He Flickers and appears next his oldest Daddy. Shisui's Daddies were always very impressed whenever he did this!

"Besides, it's not that much weirder than having a three month old that can perform the Body Flicker and go invisible." Sasuke rolls his eyes in amusement.

Itachi chuckles. "I suppose so." He smiles. "Shisui really does take after his namesake."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Leaf, Kira hurls a vase against the wall. Kaiden blinks and dodges. His wife was absolutely furious.

"I can't believe this!" The elderly woman was incensed. "Eight!" Though he knew why.

This was ridiculous. Eight Uchiha Children. Eight children could potentially learn how to use the Gentle Fist Style land at least two of them were definitely old enough to begin learning with the triplets also potentially being old enough to at least begin their flexibility training.

He sighs and walks over to his wife. A task was a lot more difficult these days than it used to be. Damn arthritis.

Kaiden shakes his head and embraces his wife tightly to his chest. "It's going to be alright." He knew that was most likely a lie, but what else could he possibly say to the distraught woman?

The Uchiha Children were growing fast. The twins were likely already beginning to learn the Gentle Fist and the triplets weren't far behind. There was also Kenji and two newborns.

"No. It won't!" His wife hisses at him. "And you know it." She sighs as she leans against her lover.

This was bad. Kira rarely actually hissed at him. Her ire was usually reserved for other people. They had always had such a strong marriage!

He sighs and kisses the top of her head. "We'll figure something out." Hopefully.

Perhaps, they should try the direct approach again. After all, it had been years since their fight with the Uchihas. The fight that had gotten their District Invitation revoked.

The happy couple might be seeing things more clearly now. Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi now knew what it was like to worry about the future of their own Clan. That should make it easier for them to emphasize with their position. Surely?

"We have to." She sighs mournfully. "We're running out of time."

Sadly, Kaiden knew exactly what she meant by that. It was a miracle that they were both still alive. He was now over ninety years old and his wife was heading towards her hundredth birthday.

Time was simply not on their side. Youth truly was wasted on the young. Unfortunately, they would have to act quickly. They were running out of options.

"Let us go and speak with them more directly." They had tried everything else that wasn't completely unsavory. "That might produce better results."

Kira gives him a dirty look. "We've tried that before." And it had failed spectacularly. "What makes you think that this time would be any different?"

That was a good question. Honestly, he didn't think that it would be. Though he was at a loss for what else, they could possibly do.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures." He leads his wife off. "Let us settle this for once and for all."

* * *

Back at the Academy, it was recess time and the twins were having a grand time. Everyone always wanted to see their Sharingan and Byakugans!

"How do you do that?" A girl looks at Arashi with wide eyes.

He smiles. "I'm not sure." Honestly, Arashi didn't have the faintest idea how it happened. "It just kinda happens when I want it to."

The other kids were all gathered around them. Arashi knew that Aiya enjoyed the attention as much as he did, even if she pretended that she didn't. False modesty was important for a Matriarch, he supposed.

One day, he and Aiya would lead the Clan. It was important to get used to addressing crowds. So times like these, provided great practice!

"We aren't supposed to tell you family secrets like that." Aiya smiles mysteriously.

She definitely loved messing with people's heads. In that way, his sister was like Itachi. One of their fathers.

Unlike most of the other kids, they had two. That had never bothered them though. That just meant extra birthday presents and attention. Some of the other kids had two, if their first had died or their mother had remarried. They were the only ones in their unique situation though.

He shrugs. "I don't think it's really telling a secret, if I tell them that I don't' know." And he didn't.

He loved his sister, but Aiya was a lot more cautious than him by nature. Arashi supposed it had something to do with her being the eldest. Maybe, it was just a firstborn thing.

It couldn't be easy. There were now eight of them and by default, he and Aiya were kinda the leaders. After all, they were the oldest. The responsibility must lay heavily on her shoulders sometimes!

"It kinda is!" Oh boy. "I mean now they know that you don't know!" Alright. Maybe, she had a point there.

"Don't worry about it." Arashi grins. "You guys want to play ball?" In situations like these, it was best to distract Aiya.

Aiya was easily distracted by anything that involved competition. So in that way, she was similar to their younger father. He supposed they all took after their parents in different ways.

That's why they were a Clan. Because they were family and family was usually similar to some degree. Though that degree varied.

"YEAH!" There was a chorus of agreement and someone scurries off to get the balls.

Iruka shake his head in amusement as he watches the children playing. He supposed some things rarely changed. There were always going to be a few children who got swarmed by their classmates.

It was understandable, of course. As far as he knew, Arashi and Aiya had been the first children who belonged to both the Uchiha and Hyuga Bloodlines. They were firsts.

Firsts always got a lot of attention. By the time Kenji and the younger set of twins attended the Academy, the Chunin was certain that more people would be used to it. For now though, Arashi and Aiya were certainly trailblazers.

Luckily, it didn't look like either of them had inherited Hinata's shyness. While the Uchiha Matriarch's childhood shyness had been adorable, it would have made for two miserable future Clan Heads.

It was probably for the best that they were both outgoing. Arashi more so than Aiya, but Aiya wasn't necessarily an introvert. She was more introverted than her brother, but she was hardly a shirking violet.

"Well that's definitely a successful restoration." He chuckles.

When he had first heard about the marriage between Hinata and the Uchiha Brothers, he had been shocked. The sweet, shy girl that he used to teach was going to marry two of the most lethal ninjas in the world…at the same time?! It had sounded so inconceivable!

Though apparently, it was very much conceivable! Eight children. That was one restored Clan. And they were all so adorable.

Iruka was a little terrified though. Aiya and Arashi could already use both of their bloodlines and they weren't even Genin. Those two were surely going to be prodigies and he was sure their siblings would also be that way.

"I really hope that the Leaf has lots of fire insurance." He sighs. "We're probably going to need it." He had no idea how the Leaf would survive eight Uchihas growing up at once, but he supposed they were going to find out soon.


	14. Bad Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira bites off more than she can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Well as promised, here is a list the children's current ages and abilities. The ages will obviously change as we progress further in the story though. This is going to be a long list because there are so many children. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Aiya: Eldest child and Arashi's fraternal Twin. Water Style. Sasuke's biological daughter. Age 8.
> 
> Arashi: Eldest son and Aiya's twin. Fire Style. Sasuke's biological son. Age 8.
> 
> Amaya: Eldest of the triplets. Lightning Style and Genjutsu User. Itachi's biological daughter. Age 5.
> 
> Miya: Middle Triplet. Scorch Style (Fire & Wind Style combined) and Taijutsu User. I chose this one because despite it being a bloodline, Sasuke and Naruto were able to use it during a battle by combining chakra. Therefore, there seems to be some flexibility for this one. Itachi's biological daughter. Age 5.
> 
> Nara: Youngest Triplet. Earth Style. Itachi's biological daughter. Age 5.
> 
> Kenji: Sasuke's middle child and fifth eldest child. Lightning Style and able to manifest a primitive Chidori. Age 4.
> 
> Hoshi: Sasuke's youngest son and eldest of the final set of twins. Crystal Style. Due to experimentation at the Sound, the crystal bloodline was injected in Sasuke, but didn't manifest until the birth of Hoshi. Age 2.
> 
> Shisui: Youngest of final set of twins. Itachi's biological child. Wind Style. Body Flicker and invisibility. Age 2.

Two years later, Aiya, Akeno, and Arashi were showing Kaemon around the Leaf Village. All three of them were very proud of their home and more than eager to show off for their friend and the Kazekage's son. Though that distinction meant little to them at the moment.

For now, they were just four children enjoying a lazy summer day. "It's always a lot cooler here." Kameon glances around curiously.

"Oh don't be so hard on your village!" Arashi beams. "I'm sure the Sand is awesome too!"

Aiya smacks her forehead. "He meant temperature wise, brother." She loved Arashi, but he was very much into slang. The boy was far more likely to think cool meant awesome than to be used as a description of a climate.

Privately, she concedes that made sense. Most boys probably would have. Not Kameon though. He was a very literal creature.

Akeno giggles and shakes her head. Aiya didn't really understand why, but Akeno was always, always giggling about something. It was a bit strange, but she was a good friend so Aiya was willing to overlook this quirk.

"Well of course, the Sand is awesome too!" Kaemon apparently felt the need to defend his home. "That's just a given!" Which wasn't surprising, really.

Most ninjas were very proud of their villages, Aiya had learned. It was very rare that you found one who didn't think that their village was the "best." In this regard, Kaemon was no exception.

"Are the old people still giving you dirty looks?" Akeno glances at her friends with concern.

Aiya sighs. She wasn't really sure how to describe that situation, but Arashi didn't hesitate. "Yeah!" He flails dramatically. "I don't really know what their problem is." And honestly, the eldest Uchiha Child felt the same way.

Kira and Kaiden had always been lurking about. Giving them funny looks. For some reason, they weren't allowed in the Uchiha District though and that thought made Aiya very happy.

Their District didn't need to be contaminated by the ancient fossils. The ancient fossils with the dirty looks. The ones who were always staring at them. Whispering about them!

"I don't know either, but you should probably stay away from them." Akeno nods seriously.

"They're Hyugas, right?" Kaemon looks at them. "Your mother's side of the family?"

Honestly, Aiya was inclined to agree. "Yes, they are." Though she didn't see what that had to do with anything.

They were family. So weren't Kira and Kaiden supposed to like them? What was with all the dirty looks?

"Sharingan and Byakugan are two different lines." Kaemon frowns. "They probably don't like the mixing."

Arashi blinks as he processes that. "You're telling us that those bastards don't like us cause we're Uchihas?!" He flails about in outrage.

"Arashi, settle down." Akeno tries to soothe him. "It's just a theory and it doesn't matter." She smiles at him. "You're perfect the way you are."

Aiya was about to agree when she feels herself pulled into a building. Immediately, she starts kicking and screaming up a storm. That didn't last long though. She was quickly gagged as she looks up and sees two pairs of lavender eyes that looked disturbingly familiar.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke smiles as he, Hinata, and Itachi were giving the triplets a more thorough tour of the Academy. They were now five and that meant that they would be starting their shortly.

"Wow!" Amaya smiles. "This is so fantastic!"

Sasuke nods. He could barely remember it, but there had been a time when he had had a similar reaction. Back when his biggest goals in life were to become a strong ninja like Itachi and to impress his father.

Miya looks around excitedly. "So this is where we'll learn how to get stronger and I can learn how to kick big brother's butt!" Itachi chuckles at that.

"Well perhaps." He smiles and pokes the little girl's forehead. "Though that will take a lot of hard work on your part. He's three years older than you, after all."

Needless to say, their middle child wasn't particularly happy to her that. As far as Miya was concerned Sibling Rivalry was a way of life. Though for some reason, she was more fixated on Arashi than the others.

She grumbles. "That's okay!" Miya puffs up dramatically. "I'll still boop him good!"

Hinata giggles and smiles as she glances back to Kenji. Kenji was keeping pace well. At four, it wouldn't be long until the "Mini Sasuke" would join the Academy.

Thankfully, Sasuke notes that this version hadn't seen the horrors he had. Kenji was a happy child. A happy child that could spark and/or electrocute people, but still…a happy child.

Actually, it was probably a good thing that Kenji was relatively mellow. He couldn't very well have his eldest son (well potentially his eldest son, Sasuke still didn't know if Arashi was his or Itachi's), going around and electrocuting people for _fun_!

"This will be fun." Nara smiles as she looks at the Academy.

They were lucky that Miya's competitiveness and Arashi's mischievousness were the biggest things they had to worry about. Now, that Sasuke thought about it…their children were already powerhouses. They could do some serious damage, even if they didn't mean to.

Itachi smiles and nods. "That's right." He messes up Nara's hair affectionately.

That's when Hinata turns her head to Itachi. "Do you really think that it was a good idea to leave the twins with Kisame?"

The Uchiha Patriarch smiles at her and shrugs. "Kisame loves children." That was true, but Sasuke didn't think he was the most responsible adult out there.

"Yeah, but really?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Well at least Karin and Suigetsu are with them."

Kisame and Suigetsu might not be the most responsible adults, but Karin should be able to reign them in. Besides, Hoshi and Shisui were normally so well behaved.

There was just one little problem. Shisui could use the Body Flicker and go invisible. That meant that it was very easy to lose track of him. That was why it was always a good idea to have at least two adults watching him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Leaf, Kira smirks. Finally, maybe they could talk some sense into the eldest. If her parents were unreasonable, there was a chance that she could be reasoned with. And if that didn't work, they'd just go down the line.

"Don't be alarmed." Kaiden smiles at her. "We just want to talk."

Kira soon shrieks when she gets hit with a jet of ice cold water. "I don't want to talk to either of you!" The girl glares at them.

That little brat! Honestly, it must be the Uchiha Blood. Hyugas were never this disrespectful to their elders. No matter though.

Kira didn't need the brat to like her. She just needed to ensure that none of the Uchiha Children ever learned the Gentle Fist. That was her main objective. Not to win a popularity contest!

"Steam Dash!" She didn't get long to interrogate the Uchiha Girl though because suddenly a boil trail of steam comes straight at the married couple.

It was a variation on Mei's Steam Technique. While Kaemon couldn't use sand like his father could, he had inherited his mother's bloodlines and utilized them in a similar manner.

"AHHHH!" Kira and Kaiden fall to the ground in pain, trying to avoid the steam.

That was when Akeno and Arashi dart inside the building. The four children stand side by side as they watch the elderly ninjas warily.

"That's what you get for touching my sister." Arashi glares at them and then turns his attention to Kaemon. "Good shot."

Kaemon nods as he checks to see if Aiya was okay. "Thanks." Kira couldn't believe this! Children! Children had attacked them!

"I'm okay!" She smiles and then gives them a dirty look. "If you don't leave our family alone, I'll drown you…after Arashi burns you."

How dare they?! Were these brats actually threatening them?! They couldn't possibly be serious!

Kira feels herself twitch. "We weren't here to pick a fight. I only wanted to talk to you." Maybe, they simply couldn't be reasoned with. These children were nothing more than demons!

Akeno punches the ground and makes a large line open up. A whole. It was a few feet deep. "You stay on that side!" Wonderful. The blonde girl had taken after her mother.

"She's like Sakura." Kaiden looks at his wife anxiously.

Indeed. She was. The Hokage's wife had trained under a Sannin and thus had gained enormous physical strength. It looked like her daughter had inherited it.

"By attacking them, you're attacking my friends. My friends and Akeno's." The red head glares at them, while still managing to look menacing despite the fact he was clutching a teddy bear tightly to his chest. "Our fathers are Kage. You should choose your fights more carefully."

Suddenly, there was giggling. Hoshi and Shisui were standing in the corner together. Kira blinks at that. What were toddlers doing here?!

"Bad lady and man time out!" Hoshi says as he shoots some crystal at them, encasing them in the beautiful prison.

Kaemon looks at Aiya. "Your family is a little scary sometimes." Aiya nods in agreement.

Hoshi and Shisui weren't scared though. Actually, Shisui was positively delighted that they had managed to catch the bad guys! He giggles happily.

"Yeah. I know." She bites her lower lip. "Come on. We should all get going!" There was no telling how long that prison would last!

Shisui and Hoshi dutifully toddle over to their siblings and their friends. Shisui didn't understand why they all looked so scared. Hoshi's crystals had caught the bad guys!

There was nothing to be scared of. So why did they all look so freaked out? Weird!

"Right. Let's get back to the Uchiha District." Akeno smiles. "It's probably safer there."

Yeah! They should probably head home! Maybe, Mommy will have made snacks or something.

It didn't occur to Shisui to worry about Uncle Suigetsu, Uncle Kisame, or Auntie Karin. He was only two. Wandering off was fun. It was just a nice game of Hide and Go Seek.

They'd find him eventually. He could go invisible and Flicker! That meant that he was the best at that game!

"Whatever we do, we probably shouldn't tell our parents about this." Arashi leads them all off. "They'll totally freak out."

"I don't know." Akeno looks at him in concern. "They'll probably find out anyway."

Kaemon looks down at the toddlers and sighs. That or the two year olds might let it slip. Maybe, honesty was the best policy in this case.

"We won't tell!" Hoshi promises.

Shisui nods in agreement. "We no tattle!" Uchihas were many things, but tattlers weren't one of them!

* * *

A short while later, the Uchiha Parents make it back to their home and Itachi raises an eyebrow at what he saw. A panicking Kisame, Suigetsu, and Karin.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" He sighs.

"I swear we only looked away for a second!" Oh boy! "And Shisui must have Flickered off with Hoshi!"

Itachi mentally groans. Wonderful. Now, their two year olds were out in the village somewhere. Wandering around without any supervision!'

"Well they can't have gotten fair." Hinata sighs. "I mean the Flicker isn't a long distance technique and Shisui is only two." That was true.

The triplets all looked close to having a fit though. Itachi knew that all of their children were very protective of each other. So for them to hear that the other twins were missing, well that was very traumatic!

Sasuke gives Karin a dirty look. "You're a Sensor." Uh oh and now, Sasuke was in Angry Papa Bear Mode. "Go find our sons!"

That mode was perhaps the most dangerous of all. His foolish little brother had always had a temper, but when it came to their children….that was just magnified by a factor of a thousand.

"We'll split up." Hinata didn't look pleased either. "I can't believe this! Aoda is a better babysitter than the three of you!"

And if anything, that was even worse. When their sweet wife became worried about their children, the kitten vanished. She was soon replaced by a fearsome tigress.

A tigress with claws and fangs. Fangs and claws that she would use to rip people to shreds. It was only natural, Itachi supposed. An instinct.

""It's okay!" Suddenly the pitter patter of little feet is heard as both sets of twins and their friends storm into the kitchen. "We're here!"

Hinata sighs in relief and rushes over, hugging them all tightly. Oh Dear God, these children were trying to give her a heart attack! That was the only logical explanation!

Kisame, Karin, and Suigetsu all sigh in relief and for good reason. Hinata had been about two seconds away from Gentle Fisting the three of them! How dare they lose track of her babies?! What was wrong with them?!

"Hoshi, Shisui, why did you decide to play Hide and Go Seek with your babysitters?" Sasuke sighs as he embraces the twins.

Hinata didn't know how they did it, but somehow she could swear that she saw little halos appear above their heads. So they wanted to act innocent, huh?!

Shisui giggles. "Fun!" Wonderful. "Fun!" Her children thought it was fun to play Hide and Go Seek with their babysitters.

Her son who could turn invisible and Flicker off at any moment. Lovely. And naturally, he was also able to take Hoshi with him! Just to make things a little more interesting, she supposed!

"Playing!" Hoshi smiles.

Surely, that would settle their parents down. Playtime was fun! Everyone understood playtime, even big people!

Hinata shakes her head and throws her hands up in the air. The action confuses Hoshi, but he figures it was a big person thing. There were just some things about big people that he didn't understand yet.

Maybe, one day, when he was bigger…he would. For now though, it was all so confusing. One never really knew what was going to upset them!

"Well we better let Gaara, Mei, Sakura, and Naruto know that their kids are safe." Sasuke sighs. "They knew that Akeno and Kaemon were spending the day with Aiya and Arashi, but after all this…I don't really want to push my luck."

Hmm. Daddy sounded tired. Hoshi didn't understand why. Maybe, he'd had a hard day at work or something!

"Perhaps, it would be best just to send a crow with a scroll." And just like that, his other Daddy pulls out a scroll and begins scribbling on it.

Hoshi didn't really know how to write yet. He could scribble and draw, but not write. So it always fascinated him when one of the big people did it!

Hinata nods approvingly. "Good idea." She sighs heavily and looks around, doing a quick head count. "I don't want to risk letting one of them out of my sight."

"It's okay, mother." Amaya smiles as she hugs the Uchiha Matriarch's hip. "Everyone is okay."

Hmm. Big sister, well one of his big sisters, seemed to think that Mommy was very upset about something. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all.

Hinata sighs and hugs her closely. "I know. It was just really scary."

Itachi sends a crow off with the letter and walks over. He smiles and kisses her cheek. Well his Daddies always knew how to make his Mommy feel better! Hoshi knew that much!

"It's alright." Another kiss to the cheek. "They're fine."

Sasuke nods and then twitches. Uh oh. His second Daddy was not a happy camper. Someone was in trouble! Big troubles!

Hinata cuddles to him and to Sasuke when he walks over. Well at least she had her husbands and her children. They were all safe now.

She'd strangle Taka and Kisame for losing the twins later. Well her second set of twins, anyway. Hinata still didn't understand why she had had so many multiple births.

Apparently, Uchihas were overachievers. That applied even to things like fathering children. Four boys and four girls. Sasuke and Itachi had eventually "tie" each other.

"Right. Well, we're just gonna be going." Suigetsu grins at them as he sneakily makes his way to the door.

Hinata's eyes narrow. He was going to just get Gentle Fisted. That idiot. She couldn't believe the three of them couldn't handle watching two toddlers!

They had eight children and these three amazing ninjas couldn't keep track of sweet little Shisui and Hoshi? Honestly! They were completely hopeless!

She glares at him. "And you'll be Gentle Fisted later." Hmpf!

Karin gulps. Hmm. Good! The Sensory Type should be terrified! No one was going to lose her children and get away with it!

"Um we'll see you guys later." The red head streaks towards the door.

That was when Kisame seemed to get the same idea. Such cowards. Ha! Well at least they knew better than to face the wrath of an angry mother! Hinata supposed that there was something to be said for self-preservation instincts!

He grins as they dart out the door. "Cya!" Oh. He was foolish, if he thought that he was getting off that easily!

"Don't worry, Akeno and Kaemon." Sasuke leans down and smiles at them. "Your parents will be here soon and you aren't in trouble."

Nara giggles. "That's right! Uncle Kisame, Uncle Suigetsu, and Auntie Karin are in trouble though!" Hinata laughs because that was very true.

Labor and pregnancy was not a fun process, but Hinata knew that she was very blessed. All of their children were happy and healthy. Not to mention gifted and bright.

Honestly, the bluenette didn't know how they had ended up with children who had such a diverse range of abilities, but she supposed that was good. Her own Clan had become too specialized in her opinion.

Speaking of that, Hanabi was preparing to take over for their father. "I wonder, what she and Konohamaru will do with it." Hinata muses.

"What they'll do with that?" Sasuke looks at her expectantly.

"The Hyuga Clan." Hinata smiles at him. "They're married now, so they'll be leading it." Konohamaru and Hanabi had gotten married only the month before, but that didn't mean much.

When Hiashi stepped down, Hanabi would step up. Konohamaru would be the new Male Head by default. Now, that was certainly going to be interesting.

If Kira and Kaiden were upset about their children potentially learning the Gentle Fist, they were going to throw an absolute fit about this. Their children had Hyuga Blood in their veins. Konohamaru did not.

"I suppose we're about to find out." Itachi smiles at her kindly and Hinata nods.

That was true. Thankfully, Kira and Kaiden were on their last legs. It might not matter what they thought. They were elderly.

Hinata knew that it was awful to ponder such things, but they had only caused their family trouble. Those two were going to harm the Hyuga Clan, if they didn't change their ways and Hinata didn't want that. She was a proud Uchiha now, but she loved her birth family.

"Well I suppose that we might as well get started on dinner while we wait for Akeno's and Kaemon's parents." She smiles and suddenly a lot of ears perk up at that word.

Dinner. There was something rather magical about that word. It was a good thing that they had revived the Uchiha Fields and were raising some livestock now. Otherwise, Hinata would have spent most of her time grocery shopping. (Their children were all growing so fast and all of them had very healthy appetites, after all)!


	15. Sagara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Uchiha and Hyuga families fawn over the next generation, a new threat looms on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I would list the kids again, but that does make for long Author's Notes. So anytime you get a little fuzzy on which kid is which, please feel free to refer back to Chapter 14. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Two weeks later, Kaiden didn't think that his wife was ever going to stop twitching. Not that he could blame her. They had been bested by a bunch of children! It was rather humiliating.

"Those brats are too strong and they haven't even hit puberty yet." That unfortunately was a good point. "We're going to need to act more quickly!" Indeed!

Though what they were going to do about the situation was a little more uncertain. "What did you have in mind, My Love?" Well at least the crystals had just dissolved after about an hour.

Getting stuck in crystals wasn't on his To Do List. He couldn't lie though. It made him very uneasy. These were not normal children.

No. These were demons. Toddlers shouldn't be able to use any sort of Jutsus, let alone Jutsus on that level. Thankfully, it appeared to be more instinctual than anything else. But that didn't exactly put his mind at ease. In some ways, that made it more dangerous.

"A contract." Kira sighs heavily. "As much as I'm loathed to admit it, we're getting too old." That was true.

Kaiden had been married to his wife for the vast majority of his long life and so, he liked to think that he could read her well. "You want to hire a mercenary." It was a statement of fact. Not a question.

Kira nods and Kaiden pauses. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. On one hand, they were getting too old. It would be a miracle, if they had even five more years in them. On the other hand, could a mercenary really be trusted.

Those people were only after one thing. Money. And while they had lots of it, who was to say that someone wouldn't make them a better offer later on?

"Yes, I do." She smiles slyly. "It seems the most logical solution." That smile. Kaiden didn't particularly care for him.

It made her seem so predatory. There were times when it was attractive, but they were talking about children. Well demonic children, but still children. Still, what other choice did they truly have?

Their hands had been forced. These were simply the cards that fate had dealt them. It was now up to them, to make the most of it!

He nods. What more was there to say on the matter? "Did you have someone in mind?" This was going to prove difficult.

Kira nods. "Yes, I do believe that I have the perfect choice in mind." Hmm. It sounded like she had been thinking about this for awhile.

Kaiden doubted that she had just come up with a name out of thin air. His wife sounded almost disturbingly confident with her choice. Which could only mean one thing, this person's help would not come cheaply.

That was fine with him though. He had a foot in the grave already and it wasn't like they didn't have the money. That and well, _"You get what you pay for."_

"Who?" He needed a name. "Who did you have in mind?"

She smiles slyly. "Sagara." Damn it. Sagara would definitely get the job done, but he was a wily bastard. Kaiden didn't trust him as far as he could throw him!

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke watches as the children play with Aoda. It was a rather adorable sight. Not even he could deny that.

Well Aoda and his Mate. Kara. A giant female snake. Sasuke supposed that it was only natural. There had to be female Snake Summons somewhere. Otherwise, where would all the hatchlings come from?

"Hi, Aoda!" Aiya smiles as she huggles the massive snake's chest.

Well Sasuke assumed that was the closest spot that Aoda had to a chest anyway. His children were certainly not afraid of snakes. That much was for certain!

Hinata giggles and kisses his cheek. "They're all so cute together." Sasuke could only nod in agreement.

"Weee!" Arashi slides down Kara's back with the twins in his arms.

Itachi blinks and looks mildly alarmed, but Sasuke just shakes his head. He should know by now, that the Snake Couple would never allow anything to happen to any of their hatchlings.

"So when do the eggs hatch?" Amaya looks up at Kara.

Kara smiles and the Uchiha tries not to think too much about how said eggs were made. Though it was obvious some things were universal. Kara was definitely glowing in a strange way.

It reminded him of when Hinata was pregnant. There was a certain look that expectant mothers had. It seemed that look transcended silly things like species.

The serpent nuzzles her Mate and smiles more. "Pretty soon. Most likely only a couple more weeks." That had to be annoying.

Not knowing exactly when the eggs were going to hatch. Sasuke had been on pins and needles himself throughout Hinata's pregnancies. So had Itachi. It would be nice, if due dates were more precise.

"Snake babies!" Kenji laughs as he pets Aoda.

Yes, snake babies. Sasuke's shakes his head at the thought. His life could be so strange sometimes, but he wouldn't trade his family for the world. That also included the more scaly members of said family.

* * *

At that same moment, Hiashi was visiting the Academy. After all, it was important to check on the children's progress. Of course, it was still early for the triplets. They had only just started, but the twins were another matter.

Iruka chuckles. "You know, we do have official parent teacher conferences." Hiashi nods. He was well aware of that.

Of course, he also knew that one on one time at such events was at a premium. That was why it was better to ambush the instructor when he was alone. One found out far more information that way about your grandchildren.

"Yes, I know." He shrugs. "I still wish to hear your personal opinion about their progress." The more information, the better.

Sadly, he knew that Kira and Kaiden were getting increasingly desperate. While physically, they didn't pose a threat…there were other ways to hurt people. So if there was any change in the behavior of his grandchildren, Hiashi had to know and be prepared to act on it.

The Chunin shakes his head. "Quite well. Aiya and Arashi show great promise and it's rather early to tell when it comes to the triplets, but I suspect that they'll be the same way." The lavender eyed man didn't know why Iruka was feigning surprise at his behavior though.

He had done the same thing for Hinata and Hanabi. He was the head of his Clan and as such, it was important that he ensure everything was flowing smoothly. So that was what he would do!

"I was hoping for more detailed information than that." And surely, Iruka was aware of that fact!

"Very well." Iruka pauses as he considers what to tell him. "Aiya and Arashi are rather inseparable. Though that's common for twins." Hiashi nods in understanding.

"Yes, I expected as much." He would have been more surprised, if that wasn't the case.

Iruka shakes his head and simply offers Hiashi a folder with some papers inside it. Each sheet had what seemed to be a summary on it.

He smiles. "Read it at your leisure." Which of course meant that Hiashi was going to read it right now.

**Aiya Uchiha: An eight year old Academy student who has already discovered her chakra nature. Water. She is able to use it on an almost instinctive level and performs well on written exams. She is very close to her twin brother Arashi and something of a group leader. She has a somewhat cautious nature and will often defer to Arashi when she feels uncertain.**

Hiashi chuckles at that. Well he couldn't fault Iruka there. Aiya's report was most assuredly accurate.

**_Arashi Uchiha: An eight year old Academy student whose primary chakra nature is fire and he is the twin brother of Aiya Uchiha. Like his sister, his chakra nature appears to be instinctive. He possesses a mischievous and social personality and while he is clearly quite skilled at things such as wielding kunais, his biggest issue is that he can't sit still. Though it's assumed he will eventually grow out of this._ **

"Well most boys are like that." Hiashi had met only a handful of eight year old boys who weren't hyper. "I'm certain that you're right and he'll grow out of it."

**Amaya Uchiha: She is the eldest of the Uchiha Triplets and is currently five years old. Despite her young age, she is very articulate and already can detect Genjutsu with ease. Her chakra nature is Lightning and her biggest issue is that she often seems lost without her fellow triplets.**

"Yes, most likely." Iruka agrees with a nod of his head. "The children are all dependent on each other to varying degrees. I suppose that's my biggest concern, but that's probably only natural at this age."

**_Miya Uchiha: The middle of the Uchiha Triplets. She already shows signs of being a skilled Taijutsu User and the Scorch Style (Fire and Wind Combined). She is the most competitive and aggressive of the Uchiha Children to date, but she appears rather susceptible to Genjutsu and deeply protective of her siblings. (Even if she does have a special affinity for challenging Arashi to play fights)._ **

Hiashi chuckles. That did indeed sound like Miya. "She always was a rather unique one." That was putting it mildly.

**Nara Uchiha: The youngest of the Uchiha Triplets. She has an Earth Chakra Nature and is by far the most mellow of all the Uchiha Siblings to date. I have yet to see her get in any fights. If anything, the girl might be too accommodating sometimes. She does appear to be a genius though. Her written scores are almost unheard of.**

The Uchiha Patriarch nods. "Well it seems as though you're rather good at judging their abilities." He couldn't fault Iruka for that. "Thank you. This has been extremely enlightening." And with that, Hiashi heads back to the Uchiha District.

* * *

Back in the Uchiha District, Hinata smiles. "Well I think the children are having a grand time playing with the snakes." She kisses her husband's cheeks. "Perhaps we should make the most of it and enjoy a nice dip in the hot springs?"

Eight children was a lot. Hinata wasn't sure how they would have done it without the summons and clones. She loved all of them dearly, but sometimes one needed to take a moment or two and relax.

"As I told you before, I'm certainly not going to get into the habit of rejecting an offer from a beautiful woman to bathe with her." Itachi smirks. "And I meant that most sincerely." He never ceased to surprise her.

Before her marriage to Sasuke and Itachi, she had asked if the Uchiha Brothers wanted to bathe with her. It had been almost immediately after they found out about their engagement. Itachi had been such a gentleman and said that she wasn't ready, but he wasn't going to get into the habit of rejecting offers like that from beautiful women.

It seemed that he must have remembered the incident. Hinata smiles at that thought, even if it caused her to blush. Itachi really did care and so did Sasuke.

"That sounds perfect." Sasuke smirks. "I'll give Aoda some warning and meet you guys there." Hinata nods in agreement and heads off with her eldest husband.

This would be nice. A nice, relaxing soak in the hot springs with her two gorgeous husbands. What more could a woman really ask for?

"This was a wonderful idea." Itachi begins stripping was he grabs a towel by the hot springs. "Exactly what the medic ordered." They always kept towels by them these days, just in case.

Hinata laughs and smiles. "Yes, it was." After all, she was actually a medic.

* * *

Meanwhile Sagara raises an eyebrow as he receives a messenger hawk. It was rather vague, but he could read between the lines. Hmm. This was a most interesting request to say the least.

**Dear Blood Moon,**

**We humbly request to meet you in order to discuss a potential employment opportunity.**

**Sincerely, All Seeing Eyes.**

Blood Moon was something of a nickname. Many ninjas had them once they became famous (or infamous) enough. For example, Kakashi was known as the CopyCat Ninja and Guy as the Green Beast. He was known as Blood Moon.

There was a very simple reason for that. He used a Genjutsu to make it seem as though a moon had appeared in the sky. His targets would look at it and then he would trap them inside.

"And depending on the nature of the job, their blood is soon spilt." He muses as he looks at the letter again.

It was rather vague, but the All Seeing Eyes was an important clue. Most of his clients didn't want their dealings with him to become public knowledge. So the smarter ones would come up with interesting signatures.

All seeing eyes could be philosophical, but in this case he assumed it was literal. That could only mean one thing. Whoever was requesting his help had to be a Hyuga.

Well actually, judging by the letter, it was more than one. Hmm. Now, what could make at least two people from such a noble clan ask for his assistance. They must have been in rather dire straights to resort to this.

To say the least, his interest had certainly been peaked. He also knew one thing very important about these clients. They could afford to pay him whatever he asked.

"My services aren't for paupers." That was most assuredly true.

Very few people could afford to employ him. He was in something of a niche market. He solved problems for extremely wealthy people. Oh well. At least he knew that he would never go hungry.

Wealthy people always wanted their problems handled discreetly and quickly. That mean they were more than willing to pay huge fees in order to regain their peace of mind.

He smirks. "Let's see what they want." And with that, he went to meeting place listed on the back of the message.

* * *

Back in the hot springs, Itachi smiles as he sits down next to Hinata. It was always a good day when he got to relax with his wife. Well him and Sasuke. After all, they were both married to her. It would be wrong of him to begrudge his foolish little brother the chance to bond with her as well.

"He should be here any moment." Itachi smiles and kisses her cheek.

Hinata snuggles closer to him. "I know." Thank goodness for Sasuke's Snake Summons. It made parenting so much easier!

As if summoned, Sasuke soon comes into view and smiles at them. It was like magic really. To get Sasuke to appear, all one had to do was say his name and well, there he was.

"I presume that Aoda and Kara do not take any issue with playing babysitter for a few hours?" He chuckles.

Sasuke shakes his head and strips, before grabbing a towel and joining them in the hot water. Itachi didn't miss the soft sigh of pleasure that the other man gave upon sitting down. Not that he could blame Sasuke.

The water was hot and very comfortable. It was the perfect way for someone to relax after a hard days work. And parenting eight children, well that certainly qualified!

Hinata giggles and kisses them both. "Good." She then swiftly moves to sit between them.

Itachi smiles and wraps his arms around her as Sasuke follows suit. He couldn't believe that somehow this had all worked out. Not only had Sasuke forgiven him for everything, but they had both found love and fathered children.

Beautiful and healthy children. Healthy children that got into far more mischief than they should sometimes. Shisui in particular was likely to be a handful with his Flickering, but Itachi couldn't imagine life without them.

"Very good." Sasuke smirks in agreement.

Itachi smiles. "I was thinking that since we know the paternity of three of them, that isn't very fair." It didn't really matter, but the Uchiha Patriarch couldn't imagine going to his grave and not knowing. "Perhaps, it is time to do the testing to determine the other results."

Hinata blinks and Itachi knew that he had genuinely surprised her. Though that was only to be expected. The twins were already eight. They had gone the better part of the decade without knowing the paternity results for their eldest children.

She bites her lower lip nervously and looks at Sasuke. "What do you think?" Obviously, his wife wanted them all to agree on this momentous occasion.

Sasuke caresses her cheek. "I think that we should find out." He smiles at her. "We already know that Kenji and Hoshi are mine. Shisui is definitely Itachi's." That was true. "So we both know at a minimum that we've fathered one or more children. There's no reason to get competitive about it and sooner or later, the truth will come out anyway."

Hinata pauses as she considers that. "Well that's true." There was also something she hadn't really pondered before, that she probably should have. "That and the twins are getting older. They might start asking."

What if Aiya and Arashi asked and they couldn't tell them? Would they feel like they were keeping secrets from them? And if the twins started asking, the triplets might. Kenji, Hoshi, and Shisui might be a little to young to truly under stand what was going on, but the triplets might.

"That's a good point." Itachi sighs. "We should have considered that possibility a long time ago."

Hinata nods in agreement. "Well, it's probably better to do it before they start asking questions." She snuggles closer to them. "For now though, let's just enjoy the moment." She smiles at them.

"That sounds like a very good idea to me." Both of her husbands smile slyly at her and then they pounce.

Forget about enjoying the moment. It was likely going to be a very long, but pleasurable night. Thank goodness for Snake Summons!

* * *

Meanwhile the Uchiha Children continue playing and Aiya looks at Hoshi. "So how long do your crystals keep people frozen?" It was a question that had been weighing on her young mind for the past two weeks.

Hoshi shrugs. "No know." That answer causes the youngest Uchiha to face fault. She couldn't believe it.

Arashi laughs as he looks at his distraught sister. "Well, he's only two." Right. She probably should have factored that into the equation.

Shisui was Flickering about and having a ball playing Hide and Go Seek with the snakes and his siblings. "Fun! Fun!" Aiya couldn't help, but laugh at the scene.

Maybe, he would grow up to be a Tracker one day. His targets would never see him coming. They had started learning about the different kinds of specializations that existed.

Apparently, there was a lot more out there than just Combat Ninja, Medic, and Instructor. There were so many choices! Aiya was glad that they had a few years before they had to decide!

Nara smiles as she pets Aoda. "It must get exhausting trying to keep track of all of us." Thankfully, her youngest sister was a little more easy to keep tabs on .

Adoa shakes his head. "Oh no." He smiles at her. "It's not that hard. Your parents might have had a large litter by human standards, but our kind is different."

Miya looks rather curious at that and she bounds over. Aiya couldn't help, but chuckle at that reaction. Her sister certainly knew when story time was about to start. One hadn't give her that much.

"How are you different?" She looks at him curiously.

Kara chuckles and smiles down at them. Aoda's Mate was very pretty. Well at least Aiya thought she was pretty. Well at least by snake standards. Not that she had that much to compare her to, but those white scales were rather mesmerizing to say the least.

"We're used to having up to a hundred eggs in a single clutch." She grins at that.

That little revelation causes Aiya and Arashi to face fault. They weren't the only ones though. The triplets looked equally shocked, but the younger set of twins thought it was funny.

Well at least they did, if their giggles were anything go by. "Lots!" Shisui laughs.

Yes, a hundred was definitely lots. Aiya blinks. She had no idea how the Snake Summons could keep track of all their children. Let alone how they were going to name them!

"What are you going to name them all?" Arashi laughs. "Numbers 1-100?" That was exactly what Aiya had been thinking actually.

A hundred babies! That was so much. The eldest Uchiha child had absolutely no idea where they were going to put that many!

Aoda just laughs. He was apparently used to this question. "Oh don't worry." He nuzzles his Mate lovingly. "We already have names picked out and a very large territory."

Aiya smiles at this. Well some things were universal. Aoda looked at Kara in the same way her fathers looked at her mother. She hoped someday that someone would look at her that way.

"Oh well that's good!" Arashi grins! "A hundred kids means lots of kissy kissy."

She loved her brother. Truly, she did, but sometimes he could be such a guy. Aiya rolls her eyes at the phrase kissy kissy and joins her other siblings in a nice game of Hide and Go Seek. Shisui's specialty.


	16. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Uchiha family gets some important test results and celebrate Valentine's Day, Hiashi discovers something disturbing while Sagara plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter jumps forward two years. So for anyone who wants to keep track easier, here are the current ages: Aiya and Arashi are 10, triplets are 7, Kenji is 6, Hoshi and Shisui are 4. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I doubt Valentine's Day is celebrated in the Leaf, but it was funny. The reason why Arashi got more gifts will be explained next chapter. I also gave the Academy Kids more thorough Report Cards. This is not to say one child is stronger than the others, but to give you a general idea of their abilities. Please do try to remember, they're only children…so certain scores may go up or down later. I did try to keep them all relatively on par though.

Itachi chuckles as he watches poor Arashi and the rest of his siblings carry what seemed to be mountains of chocolate, flowers, stuffed animals, and cards back to the District. Well perhaps, he was exaggerating. Though Itachi would say there were about a dozen boxes of chocolate, twice that many cards, about six animals, and God only knows how many flowers. It was Valentine's Day.

"I suppose a paternity test wasn't really needed in Arashi's case." He gives Sasuke a sly look.

Sasuke's response made Itachi chuckle, but that was hardly surprising. The Uchiha Patriarch called him his foolish little brother for a reason. And the fact that a man his age would resort to flipping him off, well that was just one of them.

The younger Uchiha Brother then rolls his eyes. "Screw you, Itachi." Thankfully, the children were far enough away that they didn't hear that yet.

Hinata did though. "Mmm well that's more my job than yours." She giggles and kisses both of their cheeks. "I think it's sweet really, like father, like son."

Sasuke shoots her an incredulous look. Itachi couldn't stop chuckling at his dismay. It had only vaguely started before the Massacre, but the elder brother had seen the signs. The Academy Girls were going to drive his foolish little brother insane and according to Naruto, Itachi's prediction had been entirely accurate.

"Touché, My Queen." Itachi smirks at Hinata's comeback.

The raven haired ninja sighs and looks at Hinata. "Whose side are you on?" Hinata just giggles and cuddles to him.

Itachi turns his attention back to their children and smiles. It seemed like only yesterday, they had found out the paternity results. Though it had been two years ago.

_Tsunade blinked at them. "Are you sure that the three of you want to do this?" Her skepticism was understandable, considering five of their children were already Academy Age and they hadn't asked before._

_Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi nodded though. It was better to know now. Preferably, before the twins or even the triplets started asking questions!_

_"We're sure." Hinata smiled at her serenely. "We're almost positive that we know the results for the last three and it's not really fair to know for only some of them."_

_The former Hokage nodded and set about performing the test. Waiting for the results had been absolute agony on all of them. Itachi didn't really know why, but it was._

_It shouldn't have mattered. The twins were eight. They had been living with this uncertainty for almost a decade and it had never really interfered with their happiness._

_Their family was gloriously happy. This shouldn't matter. All of their children were at a minimum his nieces and nephews, but for some reason he just couldn't quiet his nerves. It made no sense, but it was true._

_"Alright. Is there any particular order that you wish to hear the results?" Tsunade looked at them expectantly._

_Sasuke shook his head. "Not particularly." He pauses. "Well I guess it would make more sense to start with the eldest and end with the youngest."_

_Hinata nodded in agreement. So did Itachi. He couldn't exactly fault that logic. It made sense._

_"Alright. Well as for Arashi and Aiya, they were fathered by Sasuke." Tsunade glanced down at the list. "Yes, the twins were definitely fathered by Sasuke."_

_Itachi chuckled as his foolish little brother looked so smug as he kissed Hinata's cheek. "Well it was a fifty-fifty shot." The twins did look a little ambiguous to put it mildly._

_He was fine with them being Sasuke's though. It didn't make him love them any less and after he had taken away most of Sasuke's first family, well it seemed fitting in a way that he had fathered the firsts of the next generation._

_Hinata blushed and nodded. This had to be awkward for their wife though. She had always tried to treat them both equally, but biology didn't care about that. It was just a matter of timing._

_"Of course." Sasuke still smiled smugly, nonetheless._

_Tsunade shook her head and continued. "Itachi is the father of the triplets. All three of them. Amaya, Miya, and Nara are all Itachi's biological daughters." That took the wind out of Sasuke's sails._

_Itachi smiled. Three little Uchiha Princesses were fathered by him. Though he supposed that made sense. Other than the firecracker, Miya, the triplets were more mellow than the twins._

_"As you were saying, Sasuke?" He cast a glance back at his brother._

_Sasuke snorted. "Well you had three, but I was first. And all of yours were girls!" Childish, truly._

_Hinata sighed. Oh boy. The poor woman must feel rather frustrated with them at the moment, but there was nothing wrong with a little fatherly pride and healthy competition._

_The bluenette shook her head. "And what's wrong with girls?!" She gave Sasuke a dirty look._

_"Nothing, our little princesses are beautiful just like their mother." He kissed her cheek. "It's just that we had both together and Itachi only had one. So we had the more diverse limb on the family tree." Sasuke smiled smugly._

_Tsunade laughed. "Well, not that this one will be a surprise but, Kenji was also Sasuke's." Itachi was tempted to poke his foolish little brother's forehead because he just looked that damn pleased with himself._

_Hinata laughed. "Well I would have been rather shocked, if Kenji was Itachi's." She paused for a moment as if she was debating whether that sounded like an insult or not. "He just looks so much like Sasuke."_

_Itachi shrugged. He couldn't argue with that either. Kenji was essentially a mini Sasuke. Well at least in looks._

_"I believe we still have a final set of twins?" He smiled encouragingly at Tsunade._

_Tsunade nodded. "Hoshi is also Sasuke's." Again, that was expected. Hoshi had Crystal Chakra. That was a bloodline that Itachi simply didn't have._

_Sasuke smirked and kissed Hinata's cheek again. "So far three handsome boys and one Uchiha Princess." He then looked at Itachi. "And three princesses for Itachi."_

_The busty blonde shook her head again. "And Shisui was Itachi's. So that's three princesses and one prince for him. Sasuke had three princes and one princess." She laughed. "And obviously, Hinata had all eight."_

_Hinata smiled. "So really, I won this silly competition." Both men laughed at that and cuddled up to their wife in response._

Hinata laughs. "Mmm. I'm on both of your sides." She snuggles up to Sasuke as if to prove her point.

"Well it does seem that Arashi is rather popular." Itachi chuckles as he watches the grand procession.

It didn't take long for all the children to get inside. Thank goodness, they had a large house. None of them were quite ready to get their own houses in the Uchiha District and wouldn't be for several years! So the fact that their family home was a large one, well that was a relief.

"Mother, Fathers, we've got lots of chocolate!" Hoshi smiles as he darts over to his parents and hugs them.

Shisui nods in agreement as he gestures to all the boxes. Sasuke shakes his head and looks at Arashi apologetically. The poor boy didn't have a ny idea w hat he was in for.

Sasuke sighs. "I don't really care for sweets, but it looks like everyone else will be able to have at least one box." He gives them a stern look. "But don't eat them all at once."

They could get sick from that. Very quickly. The last thing that any of them needed was to have a house full of sick children who had simply eaten too much chocolate, too quickly.

Sadly, he knew that was a real danger. Like most kids, they had sweettooths. If he had let them, they probably would have bought out every Sweets Shop in the village!

"I think they're trying to make me fat for some reason." Arashi shrugs.

No. They weren't trying to make him fat, but it was funny that his son thought that. Well one of his son's Sasuke had three, he thinks to himself rather proudly.

Aiya rolls her eyes. "Arashi, they like you." She gestures to all the gifts. "A lot. They want to make Kissy Kissy with you, as you call it."

Hinata just bursts out laughing at that as she hugs all her children. Sasuke couldn't lie, he was trying very hard not to do the same exact thing. Aiya's bluntness was a thing of beauty sometimes.

"Gross!" Miya apparently shared that trait. "Kissy Faces?" She rolls her eyes. "With our brother?" She boops Arashi. "Don't even think about it!"

Arashi twitches. "Hey!" He obviously felt like he was being ganged up on and it wasn't hard to see why. "I'm not making Kissy Faces with anyone!"

Sasuke could see the amusement dancing in Itachi's eyes and he decides to save Arashi from further embarrassment. The poor boy really was getting ganged up on.

"Did anyone else get chocolates or something like that?" Sasuke sighs.

Nara smiles. "Well we got the standard things, but Arashi got the most." Clearly, she figured that overdoing it was just something the older kids did. Good.

Though it was frankly a relief that Aiya hadn't gotten "assaulted" by chocolates in the same way that Arashi had. A boy being chased by admirers was one thing, but God help the idiot who tried it with Sasuke's only biological daughter or any of the triplets!

"Did you get your Summary Reports?" Sasuke smiles at them.

He knew that Hiashi likely had already "asked" Iruka for them. Though he, Itachi, and Hinata, generally waited. There was no need to traumatize that man further.

The eldest children nod. Only Hoshi and Shisui weren't old enough to attend the Academy yet. So six cards were presented to Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Sagara watches the Hyuga Estate from afar. It had finally happened. Kira and Kaiden had died, but none of their family members were aware of this.

"The world won't miss them." He smirks to himself.

After all, they had essentially hired him to terrorize their kin out of learning the Hyuga Fighting Style. His contract had stipulated that he would ensure that happened, after their deaths.

The fools had been plotting for a decade or perhaps even longer. All their plotting had come to naught so far. He knew that he would still get paid as long as they didn't learn the techniques.

The red head smirks. "And the best way to do that, is to either kill them or put the Seal on them." Kaiden and Kira had been armament that they didn't want the little demons dead, but it had been implied that it was left up to his discretion.

Sagara might have his faults, but he preferred not to kill children. Well at least when it was avoidable. If it was unavoidable, he wouldn't hesitate though.

"A little poison in their tea went a long way." He scoffs in disgust as he stares from a tree that was overlooking their bedroom.

He had poisoned their tea. If he was going to do this to the Uchiha Children, he wasn't going to leave a trail. Leaving Kira and Kaiden alive, would have done that.

Sagara was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Nor was he particularly suicidal. If the Uchiha Parents found out that he had been the one to Seal or kill their children, well he was a dead man and he knew it.

As skilled as his Genjutsu was, Itachi's was likely better. And if it wasn't, he would still have to deal with Sasuke and even Hinata. Hinata might be less of a threat than her husbands, but he knew that a mother's instincts were a powerful thing. They could turn even the sweetest wallflower into a Venus Flytrap.

"Well I've been watching them for two years." He glances down at the scrolls with the promise not to learn the Hyuga Techniques and smirks.

Such a contract needed to be sealed in blood. Only a fingerprint's worth though. Much like a Summoning Contract.

The Contract would be complete whether they were dead or alive. Once all their prints were on it, a key would appear and that would open the vault of that the two of them had promised him.

"And then I can retire and still live in the lap of luxury." He smirks.

He could live ten lifetimes and still probably not spend everything that the Hyugas had promised him. The pair of vipers must have been rather desperate to have promised him their entire life savings.

Sagara could see why though. After all, they were elderly. Elderly enough that even their children were dead and their grandchildren were well, apparently Kira and Kaiden didn't care for them much. So they had been willing to give him everything.

Sagara chuckles darkly. "And I would be rather foolish not to take what they've so kindly offered." Now, he just needed to put his plans in motion.

This was likely going to take awhile. He couldn't do it while there were any witnesses and the eight children were seldom alone.

"I'll figure something out." He smirks. "I always do."

* * *

Back at the Uchiha District, Hinata smiles. She knew exactly what Sasuke was up to. He had wanted to distract everyone from teasing Arashi and well, she couldn't argue with the results.

He shares the results with Itachi and Hinata. Hinata smiles at them. They were rather good to put it mildly. Not that she had expected any less.

She knew that the Academy had changed from her day. Now, they generally did chakra affinity testing as soon as the child entered the Academy and the following areas on a 1-10 range: Genjutsu (whether practical or theory), Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and written/oral exams. There were also usually some notes about personality included as well.

**Aiya Uchiha: Age ten. Water Chakra Nature. Written/Oral Test Scores 9/10. Genjutsu 9/10. Taijutsu 8/10. Ninjutsu 10/10. A natural leader who is generally rather respectful towards authority. Towards her own peers, she can sometimes been rather sassy and she's very attached to her twin.**

Hinata sighs and nods. Sadly, she also had concerns about the twins and the triplets. Being separated from each other would prove very difficult for them, if they ended up on different teams.

Sasuke smiles. "You're doing very well, Aiya." He smiles and kisses her cheek as Itachi nods approvingly.

_**Arashi Uchiha: Age ten. Fire Chakra Nature. Written/Oral Test Scores 8/10. Genjutsu 7/10. Taijutsu 10/10. Ninjutsu 10/10. Arashi is a very social boy with a strong attachment to his twin sister. His written test scores likely suffer slightly from his inability to sit still for long and while he is above average in Genjutsu, that appears to be a bit of a weak spot for him.** _

Hinata smiles at Arashi. "You also did very well." She kisses his cheek and his fathers nod proudly at him.

**Amaya Uchiha: Age 7. Lightning Chakra Nature. Written/Oral Test Scores 10/10. Genjutsu 10/10. Ninjutsu 7/10. Taijutsu 7/10. Amaya is an astonishingly bright child and very articulate who shows signs of becoming a Genjutsu Mistress. Her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu while considered above average lag behind her Genjutsu skills. She tends to defer to her fellow Uchiha Triplets when making decisions though.**

Itachi nods proudly at Amaya. " You're doing well. We'll just have to work on your other skills. I favor Genjutsu myself, but it's important not to neglect other Ninja Arts too much." He smiles and pokes her forehead as the other Uchiha Parents nod proudly.

_**Miya Uchiha: Age 7. Scorch Chakra Nature (Fire & Wind combined). Writen/Oral Tests 8/10. Genjutsu 6/10. Ninjutsu 10/10. Taijutsu 10/10. Miya is an extremely competitive child, who loves being around her siblings. She's rather aggressive and her Taijutsu Level is almost unparalleled for her age. We believe her moderate proficiency with Genjutsu is due to the fact she has a more direct nature and the subtleties of that art elude her. ** _

Hinata giggles. Well that was true. Still these were all very good or at least decent scores. "You're doing very well, Miya." Still, they probably should work on her Genjutsu a bit.

**Nara Uchiha: Age 7. Earth Chakra. Written/Oral Tests 10/10. Genjutsu 7/10. Ninjutsu 10/10. Taijutsu 7/10. Nara is a genius academically and her Earth Style is exceptional, but Genjutsu and Taijutsu appear to be slight weak spots. Though the girl is perhaps the most even tempered child that I have ever seen.**

Sasuke chuckles. "Yes, that's certainly Nara for you." He had named her well. She really did remind him of the Nara Clan.

_**Kenji Uchiha: Age 6. Lightning Chakra. Written/Oral Tests 8/10. Ninjutsu 10/10. Taijutsu 9/10. Genjutsu 8/10. Kenji has perhaps the strongest lightning affinity that I have ever seen. He is only six and already able to manifest a perfectly formed Chidori and several more crude versions. The boy is playful and determined. Perhaps, the most independent of his siblings to date. He seems to have a thirst to prove himself, which sometimes gets him into trouble.** _

Itachi laughs. "Oh yes. Kenji is most assuredly Sasuke's." That sounded exactly like his foolish little brother.

"Our turn!" Hoshi and Shisui grin.

Arashi shakes his head. He could see where this was going and it wasn't anywhere good. The other set of twins obviously would want to compare themselves, but they couldn't. They were only four.

They hadn't even started the Academy yet. So how could they possibly be ranked? Though he doubted that answer would pacify either of htem.

"It will be your turn in another year or so." Hinata smiles as she gestures towards the fridge. "For now, let's get some ice cream!"

Ice cream?! Did she say ice cream?! Yeah! That sounded good. He could forget about those silly giggling girls and that would definitely distract Hoshi and Shisui from throwing tantrums!

* * *

Back at the Hyuga Estate, Hiashi frowns. Something strange was going on. Neither Kira, nor Kaiden had come down for dinner.

That was unlike them. Those two always tried to show that they were healthy, despite their years. That meant they attended every family meal that they could. For them not to show up, well that was troubling.

"Kira!" He knocks on their door. "Kaiden!" The Hyuga Patriarch knocks again.

Upon hearing no response, his sense of alarm only grew. At that point, Hiashi had no other choice. He broke down the door.

What he saw when he did so, made him gasp. Kira and Kaiden were laying on the floor. Immediately, he rushes over and checks their pulse.

Nothing. "They're dead." He blinks in disbelief.

Of course, this had always been a possibility. No one was immortal, but this seemed so sudden. Then again, they were elderly. It was only to be expected.

"Damn it." He had reviled them, but they were family. "The entire Clan is going to be in chaos over this." That meant he had a duty to protect them.

Though not even he, could stop Father Time. No. Father Time was quite the cruel taskmaster. He truly cared for little.

Now, he would have to inform the rest of the Hyuga Clan about the passing of two of their elders. Not only that, but the Uchiha Clan as well. After all, Hinata was his daughter. She deserved to know.

"Konohamaru and Hanabi are still so young." While they were officially the Clan Heads now, they were still learning. "I'm not going to force them to deliver this news." That would just be cruel.

That was a match that he had seen coming years ago. "Best get this over with." Though that didn't make it any less unlikely.

His daughter and the man who was the grandson of the Third Hokage. Hiashi had a very hard time letting his baby "go." Hinata he had expected because she was the eldest, but Hanabi had been even harder in some ways.

Now, she was a grown woman and even had a one year old child. Unlike Hinata's children though. This child would grow up with the last name Hyuga.

They would also learn the Gentle Fist. "I suppose time shall see how he gets along with his cousins." Hiashi sighs.

He brushes that thought to the side though. Now, was not the time to be pondering such things. Now, was supposedly a time of tragedy.

Was it wrong that in a way, he was relieved? So relieved, that he didn't even notice the slight swoosh of a branch as someone jumped off it and disappeared?

"I hope the ancestors forgive me." Hiashi sighs once again as he continues on his way. "But I'm happy that they're gone in a way."

That was a horrible thought. Unfortunately, it didn't make it any less true. Those two had been a constant thorn in his side.

It was a good thing for Hanabi and Konohamaru that they were gone. They could now begin their rule in relative peace. That didn't mean that there weren't still a lot of unanswered questions to resolve though.

Hiashi sighs as he calls for an emergency Clan Meeting. "I'm afraid that I have terrible news." Like how were the Uchihas and Hyugas going to get along, now that the next generation had officially formed on both sides of the family tree? Each branch being descended from the Main House.

"Father, what is it?" Hanabi looks up at him in confusion.

He braces himself and decides that being blunt was the kinder option in this case. "I went to check on Kira and Kaiden." Hiashi pauses. "I found them both dead. I don't suspect foul play due to their advanced age."

There were gasps heard throughout the Hyuga Estate on that night. No one could really believe it. Kira and Kaiden were really gone.


	17. It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha Clan engages in some hilarious family bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For those who were wondering about Valentine's Day Candy, that will be explained this chapter. This chapter also makes another two year jump. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and I have listed everyone's age for your convenience.
> 
> Uchiha Children Ages: Aiya and Arashi are 12, triplets are 9, Kenji is 8, and Hoshi & Shisui are 6.

Hinata smiles and watches proudly as Itachi and Sasuke attempt to teach their youngest children the Fireball Jutsu. Hoshi and Shisui were now six and while she still thought that was early, it did seem hypocritical to object. After all, Arashi had been born with the ability to make fire. (Even if it was mostly smoke at that point).

"I know that I said a Genin can't do it because it takes too much chakra and that this is a Fire Clan, but this is ridiculous." Kakashi chuckles. "It's one thing Arashi and Miya to have affinities for this type of thing, but to teach all your children this when they turned six?"

Sasuke smirks. "Don't worry. Our District is fireproof and it's a tradition." He nods smugly as if that explained everything.

"My turn!" Shisui smiles happily.

Hoshi was basically in the same state as his brother though. He was jumping up and down excitedly. It was apparent that they were rather eager to join their older siblings in this right of passage.

Not that Hinata could blame them. They had six older siblings who could produce a fireball. They probably felt left out and she supposed that it was a tradition.

"That's right." Itachi smiles. "It is your turn and your brothers." He glances at Sasuke. "I'll take Hoshi and you take Shisui?"

Sasuke nods and scoops up Shisui, leading him to the peer. Ever since finding out the paternity results, Hinata had noticed they now knew what it was like to be her. They were trying their best not to play favorites and it was possible that maybe , it didn't actually matter to them. Still it had to be awkward.

Both of them knew that half of their children weren't biologically theirs. Well at least not exactly. At a minimum they had four niece(s) and nephew(s). Still, there was a different bond that existed between a child's uncle and their father in her view.

"You breathe like this." Sasuke demonstrates for Shisui as he blows a fireball out of his mouth.

She'd seen them do this before, of course. A few times. It never got any less adorable though.

Shisui smiles up at one of his "fathers." "Okay!" And he tries to do exactly as Sasuke did.

Well he had the basic technique right. Though he had certainly produced far more smoke than fire. That much was for certain.

"That was a good first try." Sasuke smiles at him.

"Well actually, I've been trying to help them." Arashi smiles.

Kakashi shakes his head in amusement. "That's adorable, but you are all lucky that the District is fireproof." His eyes shine with laughter as he flips another page in his book.

"Big sister, I was wondering something." Amaya smiles as she heads over to Aiya.

Hinata activates her Byakugan. That way she could keep her eyes on Shisui and Sasuke and on her eldest daughters. Who knew what sort of mischief, they'd get up to otherwise?

Aiya tilts her head. "What is it?" She smiles.

"Well how come the boys get more candy than us on Valentine's Day?" Oh right.

Hinata turns her attention to Sasuke and Itachi. Both of them were trying a little too hard to look innocent. She had a pretty good idea why her daughter received less gifts than their sons.

Those stereotypical overprotective bastards! She was going to have to have a discussion with them about this. She knew that Itachi and Sasuke loved their children with all their heart, but it wasn't right to treat the boys and girls differently! Honestly!

"Oh well, they know who our fathers are." Aiya smiles and shrugs. "And most of them aren't brave enough to risk more than one set of chocolates, flowers, love letter, or whatever." She nods sagely.

That causes both of her fathers to twitch. It seemed that their eldest had been keeping secrets. Hinata shakes her head at this reaction. Obviously, Aiya's secrecy was to a certain extent rather justified.

Miya tilts her head as she considers this. "Oh. So that's why." She nods. "Well our fathers are pretty scary sometimes."

"I DID IT!" Shisui manages to produce a fireball as the debate was going on and suddenly all the Uchihas (and Kakashi) clap.

Hinata smiles. It was hard to stay annoyed when your youngest child had just produced his first official fireball. He was just so proud!

Itachi smirks. "Yes, you did." He walks over and hugs Shisui.

Kakashi gets out a camera. Hinata giggles at the sight, but she nods her head approvingly. Moments like this should be captured on camera forever.

Sasuke turns his head to Aiya. "Now, what's this about love letters?" Wonderful.

He had thought that maybe, the boys were smarter than that. That his mere presence and Itachi's mere presence would deter them from hounding their princesses the way they hounded Arashi and were starting to hound Kenji.

Aiya squeaks. "Nothing, Father." Uh huh. Nothing father.

Sasuke didn't buy that for a single minute. He knew better than to believe that. The Uchiha man wasn't born yesterday.

"What. Did. The. Letters. Say?" He stalks over to his daughter as Itachi laughs and begins to show Hoshi how to produce a proper Fireball Jutsu.

Aiya gulps and hides behind Arashi. Yes, they were definitely going to have to work on that. Of course, Sasuke knew that it was only natural to a degree. They were twins. Of course, they were going to depend on each other.

Sasuke was happy that all his children were so close, but he did worry sometimes that they might be too dependent on each other. Perhaps, it was a good thing that they were being put on separate teams. It might encourage a little independence.

_"Aiya, Arashi, what's wrong?" Sasuke blinked in confusion._

_His two twins were either actually crying or trying not to. He didn't understand this in the slightest. They had just graduated the Academy. They had their headbands and everything._

_Actually, he was pretty sure that today was the day they were going to be assigned teams. So they should be ecstatic. Wait. That was it! It had to be something to do with the teams._

_Arashi sighed and looked at his father sadly. "We didn't get put on the same team." Oh. Damn._

_Aiya nodded as she clung to her brother. She was quietly crying, even when upset…the girl refused to sob loudly. Sasuke supposed that it was genetic._

_Uchihas did have their pride. Rarely could he remember a time save for the Massacre, that he had broken down and just sobbed. Most of his tears had been silent as well._

_"There are only three Genin on a Squad." How was he going to explain this to them. "It was unlikely that two of them would be from the same family." Sasuke sighed._

_That and there was likely another reason why Iruka had split them up. "And you both have the Byakugan and Sharingan. That makes you powerful assets for any team." The elder Uchiha paused. "Which means they likely didn't want to tilt the balance too much by having two ninjas like you on the same team. This is to be fair to everyone else."_

_His children were obviously still upset, but they were smart. Arashi and Aiya quieted down after that. His heart still ached for them though._

_This would likely be better in the long run though. They both needed more independence and God help them all, when the triplets got split up. Because if anything, they were even more dependent on each other. Sasuke was really not looking forward to that day._

Aiya gulps again and decides to take drastic measures. She hides behind her mother. Sasuke raises an eyebrow amusement.

"Do you really think that hiding behind your mother is going to save you?" That was adorable really.

She glances at him warily. "Maybe?" Her siblings were obviously delighting in the fact that they were getting quite the show.

Itachi looks at the triplets. They were nine. It was probably time to start to taking precautions. It was a bit early, but better too early than too late.

"And I know that you three are getting some of these chocolates and things of that nature as well." He might as well get this over with. "Were any of them love letters or were they just being friendly?" Better him than Sasuke at this rate and his foolish little brother had his hands full with their eldest.

Hinata laughs. "Sasuke, settle down. She's twelve." The bluenette obviously thought she was going to soothe Sasuke when he was in Overprotective Papa Bear Mode. That was cute. Really. Could Hinata really be that naïve? Nothing was going to stop his brother at the moment.

Sasuke was a ninja on a mission. A mission to protect his daughter at all costs and he doubted, even their wife was going to stop them at the moment.

"At twelve, I was constantly being hounded by all of them. Well all of them, except for you." Sasuke shrugs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Which is a very important lesson for you, my sons. It's always the quiet ones." He then turns his attention back to Aiya.

Hinata twitches. "And what do you mean by that?" Uh oh. Now, Hinata was getting twitchy.

When their wife got twitchy, bad things happened. Bad things like them getting their "training sessions" revoked. God help him, if Sasuke got their sessions taken away because Itachi would have to punish his foolish little brother for being foolish. There would be MANY forehead pokes!

"I meant it in the best way possible." Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Father is in trouble." Hoshi laughs as he manages to produce a fireball and everyone claps.

Arashi notices his sister sigh in relief and shakes his head. She wasn't etting off that easily. Their fathers were very determined people. There was no way that Sasuke was giving up that quickly.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke looks at Hoshi before turning back to Aiya. "What did they say?"

Aiya meeps. "The usual things." She shrugs.

Arashi chuckles. She was trying to act casual. Though he doubted their father was going to fall for that cheap old trick.

"Uh huh. And what are the usual things?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

She smiles. "That I'm pretty mostly. Sometimes they say that I'm strong or mention my Water Jutsus. That I'm smart. Things like that." This wouldn't end well.

Arashi may have only been twelve, but he knew how overprotective their fathers were. Yeah. This wasn't going to end well.

"I see. Well I would like names." The raven haired Uchiha gives her a look as if daring her not to tell him names.

"It's okay, Father." Aiya darts over behind Kenji. "I don't like them that way, anyway and the triplets don't like their admirers either."

Did she think hiding behind the adorable Kenji was going to save her? Wow. His sister could be really naïve sometimes!

Kenji gulps. "Why are you hiding behind me?!" Arashi laughs. It was obvious that Kenji was way too smart to get in the middle of this!

"Because you're little and cute." Aiya shrugs as if that explained everything.

Well maybe, it made sense in a way. It wasn't a bad strategy, but still. That wasn't going to save her.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Nara smiles. "We get letters like that sometimes too!" The youngest triplet clearly didn't realize the landmine that she had just stepped on.

Itachi twitches. "Sasuke, it seems as though we're going to be very busy in the near future." Children grew up way too fast these days.

Hinata smacks her forehead and Arashi blinks. Uh oh. Now, their mother was getting in on it.

"Both of you stop it." She shakes her head. "It's all innocent Puppy Love and apparently one-sided anyway. Besides, if you keep acting overprotective of the girls, but not the boys… you're both getting your training session privileges revoked!"

His fathers must have really liked their training, Arashi decides. They always gave up rather quickly when mother threatened to take them away.

* * *

Meanwhile Sagara was getting some food as he ponders his mission. Two years. For years, he had been after the Uchiha Children. Unfortunately, his mission wasn't going well.

Ideally, he would find a time when they were all alone. If he had to pick them off one by one or in small groups, the parents' suspicions would be aroused and that just wouldn't do.

"Thank you." He smiles at his waitress as he takes his order and begins eating his rice balls.

The last thing he really wanted was to go up against Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata would also be formidable in her own right. No, that simply wouldn't due at all.

"You're welcome." The waitress smiles at him and heads off.

Though there was one thing that was now in his favor. The eldest set of twins had just graduated the Academy. That meant they would be going on missions soon. That would provide some opportunity .

The windows would be slight, but he had no problem with that. A ninja had to know when to strike, after all.

He rolls his eyes. "Though not even certain that they got their wish." It was possible, even likely that at least some of the children had been taught the Gentle Fist Style.

Still, he knew that he'd get paid. It wasn't like Kira and Kaiden could actually check. He smirks at the thought. He was going to be rich.

* * *

Back at the Hyuga Estate, Hiashi smiles as he watches his youngest grandchildren stumble around. Hiruzen had been named after his father's grandfather. The Third Hokage.

He was an adorable little thing with lavender eyes and brown hair. His chubby cheeks and sweet smile truly made him a joy to behold.

"We should probably visit them soon." Hanabi smiles as she cuddles her son and looks at Hiashi.

Hiashi nods. A visit to the Uchiha District was almost mandatory. After all, Aiya and Arashi had recently graduated the Academy. They should be helping them to celebrate their achievement.

He had to admit that he did worry about them. They were talented children, but they were still children. He knew that that once you went off on missions, anything could happen.

Woe to the village, if anything happened to the Uchiha Children. Sasuke and Itachi would likely level the place and the Five Nations. The very thought made Hiashi Hyuga wince and he was not a man who was easily cowed.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." He smiles.

Konohamaru nods. "Yeah. We can make a day of it. Maybe, Naruto and Sakura will want to come as well." That was true.

Sasuke and Naruto had maintained their friendship even after all these years. Hiashi didn't think that he would ever understand it. Those two had nearly fought to the death on more occasions than he could count and yet, they seemed to have put that all behind them.

Naruto was a truly forgiving person. Hiashi would have argued that he was loyal to the point of absolute stupidity, if it wasn't for the fact that the Uchiha Brothers seemed to have been completely transformed by their marriage.

"Yes, we'll ask them as well." He smiles at his youngest grandson. "Can you say grandfather?"

The little boy giggles. "CandyDaddy!" Not this again!

Obviously, he had been influenced by his cousins. There was no way that was a coincidence. Most likely Hoshi and Shisui were causing a little mischief by encouraging the boy to call him that.

"I give up." He sighs. "I suppose he'll learn to say it eventually."

Hanabi giggles and nods in agreement. "That's true father." Yes, it was. Well he supposed that he should know better than to expect perfect speech out of a child this young.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha District, Aiya sighs in relief when it seemed that everything had calmed down. Thankfully, Hoshi and Shisui were more than happy to show off and distract their parents.

"Got our Reports!" Shisui grins.

He really did have the cutest smile. Though Aiya could apply that just as easily to any of their brothers and sisters. Good genes, she supposed. They got lucky. Both sides of their family tree were rather fortunate when it came to looks.

It was shallow, but she was just worldly enough to realize it was also to their advantage. People were easily distracted by things like good looks. For example, Uncle Naruto still used the "Sexy Jutsu" sometimes. (And that actually worked on grown men, aye aye. It was kinda pathetic really).

Sasuke smiles. "Good. How about we have a look at them then?" Thank goodness for her little brothers. The heat was now off her!

"Okay!" Hoshi bounds over to Sasuke and presents him with a letter.

**Hoshi Uchiha: Age six. Crystal Chakra. Written/Oral Test Scores 8/10. Taijutsu 9/10. Genjutsu 8/10. Ninjutsu 10/10. Hoshi is a rather mischievous and cheerful boy who is often seen playing with his twin brother Shisui. Perhaps his greatest weakness is he sometimes doesn't take things seriously enough.**

Aiya laughs. Well that did sound like Hoshi. He was a rather cheerful little guy. That and he was glued to Shisui. Not that she could judge. She was extremely close to her own twin.

Hinata smiles. "That's very good, Hoshi." She kisses her son's cheek affectionately as Shisui presents his own report.

_**Shisui Uchiha. Age six. Wind Chakra. Written/Oral Test Scores: 9/10. Taijutsu 7/10. Genjutsu 9/10., Ninjutsu 10/10. Shisui is also a very cheerful child who loves to get into mischief. He is very protective of his classmates, but seems to question authority in his own quiet way. He constantly wants to reorganize things.** _

Itachi chuckles. "He's just like his namesake then." The Uchiha Patriarch smiles.

"So does this mean we get to go out for ice cream?" Aiya smiles. "I mean the twins learned how to use the Fireball Jutsu." This seemed like quite the cause for celebration to her!

Sasuke laughs. "Alright." He smiles. "Come on. Maybe, I'll pick up some wine for the Summons as well."

It was strange, but apparently Snake Summons loved wine. Aiya didn't understand it either. Then again, she lived in a ninja village.

She had grown used to illogical things happening everyday. It was something of an unofficial rule when you lived in the Leaf. After all, a ninja should expect the unexpected!

"That sounds like a fine idea." Hinata smiles as gestures for the children and her husbands to follow her.

Kakashi chuckles. "What about me?" He quickly follows the happy family.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and Aiya knew what her father was thinking. He wanted to see Kakashi without his mask again. She still didn't understand why the man wore that thing! There was absolutely nothing wrong with his face!

"Of course, you can come as well." Hinata smiles at him. "Though I'm not really sure how you're going to eat with that mask on your face."

Aiya and the rest of the children giggle. It looked like her mother had been thinking the same thing! It was only to be expected though. She was tempted to just Fireball Jutsu that mask!

Kakashi chuckles. "Well it's a gift." He smiles and heads off with them.

It was quite the grand process, Aiya noted. Eight Uchiha Children, three Uchiha Parents, and one Kakashi. Somewhere in there, she knew there was probably a song or a really bad bar joke.

Her fathers would definitely disapprove of a bar joke though. It was just that occasionally you heard things around the village. Most bar jokes and knock knock jokes really sucked though.

"Sure it is." Sasuke shakes his head as he lets Hoshi ride on his back and Itachi does the same for Shisui.

Sadly, her piggyback riding days were long since over. That was also the case for the triplets and Kenji could only occasionally Bubble Eyes Jutsu his way into getting one.

At a certain point, you just got too big for it not to be awkward. Shame. Piggyback rides were really fun!

Kakashi nods in mock somberness. "Yes, yes it is." The silver haired man could be really silly sometimes, she muses.

Oh well. It was just another day in the Leaf Village. Her youngest brothers could now literally spit fire and they were going out for ice cream. Oh and some wine for giant talking snakes. And for some reason, this all struck Aiya Uchiha as being perfectly normal.


	18. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas go on a family vacation where hilarity and awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. For your convenience here are the children's ages again: Aiya and Arashi are 12, triplets are 9, Kenji is 8, and Hoshi & Shisui are 6.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Some new OC's will be introduced in passing and I gave Tenten the last name Akara as a placeholder.

 Of course, Hinata had expected that her father would want to celebrate Arashi's and Aiya's Academy Graduation. She just hadn't expected that he would want to go on a family trip to a beautiful seaside resort in order to do so. Not that she was going to complain!

"This was a wonderful idea." Hinata smiles at Hiashi.

Hiashi nods as he watches Hanabi walk next to her husband and push the stroller. His youngest grandchild was walking, but Hinata could tell that even he didn't think it was a good idea for Hiruzen to walk this much. There was no way he was going to be able to keep up with his cousins.

The Hyuga Patriarch smiles. "Yes, it was and the children do seem to be enjoying themselves." That much was certainly true.

"How come mother gets to wear the two piece suit, but not us?" Miya looks up at her fathers.

That was the wrong thing to say as the large family was walking onto the beach. Sasuke, Itachi, and Hiashi all immediately twitch. Hinata giggles at the positively aghast look on their faces.

"That is a good point." Nara nods.

Amaya crosses her arms and looks at her fathers and grandfather sternly. "They're right. It doesn't seem fair." Oh boy. This was heading into dangerous territory.

Aiya shakes her head. Well at least her eldest knew that it was better just to humor them. It looked like the triplets were going to be more difficult though. At least, that's what Hinata thought until Aiya chimed in.

"A two piece might be nice." She smiles. "That way we can be like mother."

Hinata mentally groans. Yes. She was going to have to distract them. That was the only way out of this.

"Why don't you find us a nice spot by the water and I'll take the girls to get us checked in?" She glances at her husbands and father, hoping that would be distract them enough sufficiently.

Sasuke shakes his head at first, but then nods. "Sounds good. Come on." He smiles at his sons, his nephew, and Konohamaru, gesturing for them to follow him.

Thankfully, they did without too much protest and Hinata leads the women off to the hotel. Well that was one crisis adverted. For now.

Arashi walks side by side with his fathers. That was the easiest way to avoid the Plague known as fan girls. Seriously, they were more vicious than actual locusts sometimes!

"You aren't seriously afraid of them, are you?" Kenji smiles brightly as they make their way towards the beach.

_Well yeah!_ He was happy to be well liked and everything, but they were so grabby and really, there was only one girl that he actually liked _that_ way. Akeno. And his father, well one of them, would definitely kill him…if he ever found that out.

It was a bit awkward. Arashi wasn't oblivious to his family's background. He knew that Naruto and Sakura had both been on Sasuke's team. Sakura had apparently **liked** his younger father at some point and for a long, long time at that! And well, Naruto was his father's best friend/rival. It'd probably weird them both out, if he started dating Akeno.

Arashi nods at his younger brother in acknowledgement. "You're eight. So you should be safe." Hopefully.

Not that that would stop Arashi. Eventually. When he got around to telling Akeno that he liked her. Which probably wouldn't be for awhile.

She was always surrounded by her family, by Aiya, or other friends. It was hard to actually get her alone!

"Well it seems that the Hyuga Genes run strongly in him." Hiashi chuckles, seeming to find their conversation amusing.

It wasn't that Arashi was shy. He wasn't like his mother in that respect. It was more like, he didn't feel like announcing his feelings in front of an audience and putting Akeno on the spot!

"I don't get what being eight has to do with anything." Kenji looks confused and so do the twins.

Well the younger set of twins. There was him and Aiya and then there was Hoshi and Shisui. Arashi wasn't really sure why, but Kenji was the only single birth. He sometimes wondered, if Kenji resented that.

He'd never given any actual sign that he did, but Kenji was nice. He probably wouldn't outwardly voice his frustrations about such things, if he had any.

Konohamaru laughs. "You're a bit young for the girls to start getting crushes." He pat pats Kenji. "Don't worry, I'm sure in a couple years, it'll start happening."

"That sounds more like a threat than a reassurance." Sasuke and Itachi glare at their Brother-In-Law in unison.

Shisui laughs and Arashi shrugs. His younger brothers clearly didn't know what they were in for. They'd probably see soon enough. He just hoped that he could protect them from the locusts!

That's when Hoshi smiles and bounds over towards the edge of the sand, where the waves were gently lapping at he shoreline. "This is a good spot!"

Arashi couldn't help, but nod. Yeah. That was perfect. He bounds over and sits next to his younger brother as Shisui Flickers over and joins them. Shisui Flickered almost everywhere though.

"And what do you mean by Hyuga Genes?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at Hiashi.

Hiashi smirks in return. "Well it's rather obvious. No one can resist the classical good looks of our Clan." Which of course prompts two snorts from his fathers.

Arashi didn't get what was so funny. The Hyuga Branch of his family tree, well they did have classical good looks. Oh well. He had more important things to worry about than that. Like building an epic sandcastle with his brothers!

* * *

Meanwhile Sagara was back in the Leaf and had broken into the Academy. It had closed about two hours ago. Now, was the perfect time to strike in his mind.

"Now, where did he put those files?" The red head smirks as he heads to Iruka's desk.

He had been watching the Academy closely for two years. After all, the Uchiha Children all attended or had attended it. That meant it was an important part of that family's daily routine.

Fortunately, that was no longer the case for Arashi and Aiya. They had graduated and would soon be placed on their squad. That meant he'd have more opportunities to grab them.

As the eldest, those two would prove the greatest challenge. "Thankfully, it doesn't look as though they've been taught the Gentle Fist Fighting Style yet." He would have known, if they had.

Well more likely than not, he would have known. He had been dedicating a substantial portion of his days to watching them when he wasn't on other missions. Kira and Kaiden had promised him a healthy sum of money, but promises didn't fill one's belly.

"That and going to the Uchiha District would be suicidal." Despite the growing family, there really weren't that many people in the District. "My chakra signature would stick out like a sore thumb." No matter how he tried to mask it, the Uchiha Parents and even some of their children might have sensed him.

That simply wouldn't do. No. He had to think things through better than that. Hence, why he had been so patient and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. And that time was fast approaching.

His smirk only grows once he does the Jutsu to release the Seal on Iruka's desk drawer. The Chunin was clever. The only way to open that thing without destroying it was to know the seals to undo the Jutsu.

Which of course, he did. "It pays to pay attention in school." Sagara chuckles at his own cleverness. "Time to get a little extra credit."

U for Uchiha. That meant that Aiya's and Arashi's files would likely be towards the back. Iruka had a habit of organizing things in alphabetical order.

"Which certainly makes things easier." He laughs as he grabs the files and reads them.

He finds Aiya's new team first. Not surprising given that it was alphabetical order. Still he glances it at curiously. Well that was an usual combination.

**Team 7:** Comprised of Tenten Akara, Aiya Uchiha, Akio Yamanaka, and Kami Minimato.

**Tenten Akara:** The instructor of Team 7. Fabled as a Weapon's Mistress and a veteran of the War against Madara.

**Aiya Uchiha:** Eldest heir of the Uchiha Clan. Water Style Chakra. Excellent at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Above average in Taijutsu, but that is her weakest point. Somewhat cautious nature, but a natural leader. Age 12.

**Akio Yamanaka:** The son of Sai and Ino Yamanaka. As the heir to that Clan, he possess his family's trademark techniques. Skilled at Genjutsu, proficient in Ninjutsu, and average at Taijutsu. A friendly boy, but sometimes shy boy who dislikes conflict amongst his peers. Age 12.

"Hmm he certainly takes after his mother." Sagara notes that Akio had Ino's blonde hair and rather stunning light green eyes. His face and skin tone were remarkably similar to his father though.

**Kami Minimato:** Comes from an old Samurai family, but was able to manifest Fire Jutsus at a stunningly young age. He is Taijutsu expertise is almost unheard of, though his Genjutsu is basic at best. Though he is also skilled at Ninjutsu, particularly Fire Style. Quite playful and charming. He gets along well with most of his classmates, but can be overly aggressive. Age 12.

The boy had shaggy brown hair that was vaguely similar in Minato's and Sasuke's in their youth, he notes. Those amber eyes were probably going to turn him into a lady-killer later on, he chuckles in amusement at his own observation.

"And now for Arashi's team." He pulls out the second card.

**Team 8:** Comprised of Shikamaru Nara, Arashi Uchiha, Safa Hozuki, and Kitzu Akimichi.

**Shikamaru Nara:** Instructor of team 8. He is known as a genius and skilled at the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru also played a major part in tactical planning during the War again Madara.

**Arashi Uchiha:** The eldest male heir of the Uchiha Clan. Fire affinity. Excellent at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Slightly better than average at Genjutsu, but his weakest point. Very social and has a strong attachment to his family, particularly his twin sister Aiya and younger sister Miya. Perhaps, a bit casual when it comes to the more mundane aspects of being a ninja. Age 12.

**Safa Hozuki:** Daughter of Suigetsu and Karin Hozuki. She has inherited at least some of her father's and mother's Clans techniques though it remains to be seen how much. Very mischievous and aggressive. Best at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Moderately skilled at Genjutsu. Age 12

The girl in question had beautiful snowy white hair and exotic orange eyes. Her teeth were also disturbingly sharp. This one was probably a vicious little piranha in the making, but she wasn't his primary concern.

**Kitzu Akimichi:** The son of Choji Akimichi and a foreign ninja. He has inherited his Clan's techniques and possesses a rather easy going nature. Surprisingly, the boy appears to be a genius at Genjutsu, moderate in Taijutsu when it doesn't involve his Clan's techniques, and charitably average with Ninjutsu. Age 12.

The boy had a kind smile and dark brown hair with the traditional markings on his face that showed which Clan he belonged too. His eyes were dark brown.

Sagara smirks and Flickers off. That was more than enough information to make a grand plan!

* * *

A short while later, the Uchiha women (and Hanabi) made their way back to the boys. Itachi chuckles at their rather shocked expressions when they notice the glorious sand castle the boys had built.

To say the least, it was rather magnificent. It was probably around four feet tall and Shisui had added his crystals to make windows, doors, archers, and the like. Arashi had picked out the whitest of the sand and Kenji had packed it. While Hoshi made sure to dig a moat.

Immediately, Miya bounds over and boops Arashi on the head. "You guys made all this?" Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle at the sight.

It seemed that was Miya's version of forehead poking. Perhaps, he didn't need to be as worried about her as their other daughters. In a few years, the poor village boys wouldn't know what hit them.

"Of course, we did!" Arashi smirks proudly as he boops Miya right back.

Nara smiles as she walks over and sits at the water's edge. "It's very pretty." She glances over and adds some flowers around the bottom of the castle. "It looks prettier now though."

Amaya laughs and claps. "Yeah!" She beams and adds a few seashells to it. "These are the cannons."

Aiya shakes her head in amusement and tugs out some nearby seaweed, draping it near the castle. "And the forest." Right. Of course. Well Itachi had to say he was impressed by the children's creativity.

"Pretty!" Unfortunately, sand castles never lasted that long. "I make the cannon go boom!" Hanabi's son made short work of it as he tosses the seashell into it, rather vigorously.

Needless to say it collapsed. It was a miracle that a tantrum was avoided though. That was mostly thanks to Aiya using a water jutsu to wash it away and splashing her siblings (and cousin) in the process.

It never took much to instigate a water fight when you had eight children, Itachi notes in bemusement. Soon enough they were all splashing each other and in the water. Of course, he kept a close eye on them.

"You're all wet, big sister." Hanabi giggles, about an hour later.

It was true. His poor wife had gotten the worst of it. Well at least when it came to adults. Hinata was soaked from head to toe.

"She's used to being all wet." Sasuke smirks and Itachi pokes his forehead.

His little brother could be so foolish sometimes. Honestly, you would think that Sasuke would know better by now. Apparently not, though.

"Owe!" Sasuke glares at Itachi.

Itachi was undaunted. He knew that he had to distract Hiashi from having some kind of stroke. The Hyuga Patriarch had not missed the innuendo in Sasuke's words. That much was obvious.

Konohamaru chuckles. "Well it is getting a bit late. We should probably head back to our rooms." He smiles.

Itachi thought that was a suitable plan. So he nods his head in agreement as they all head back.

While he was in the process of leading Hinata and Sasuke back to their room, he noticed Aiya and Arashi getting more than their fair share of attention from children their age. They were both early bloomers, it seemed.

"Perhaps, it's time that we explained a few things to them." Itachi sighs, once he was inside their room.

Sasuke blinks. "You can't be serious." Yes, he could. "They're twelve." Yeah? Better too soon than too late!

Oh well. Surely, Hinata would at least see reason. Sasuke could be overprotective sometimes. Itachi knew that it came from a place of love, but it was hard for his foolish little brother to see their babies as anything other than actual babies!

"Hinata?" He glances at her pleadingly.

Hinata sighs and shrugs. "Well better safe than sorry." She smiles and kisses Sasuke's cheek before going to get their eldest set of twins.

* * *

Sasuke gives Itachi a dirty look and Itachi chuckles. Well he probably should have expected that, but really the Academy couldn't be relied on for these types of things. Their sex ed portion was alarmingly basic. (Probably because of how bashful Iruka was, but Itachi digressed).

"Hey, Dads!" Arashi squirms as he's drug in by Hinata a few minutes later.

Aiya looks confused and Itachi couldn't blame her. Well best to get this over with as swiftly as possible. He didn't want Sasuke to actually faint on him.

"You're both real ninjas now and at your age, we feel that it's important that you be properly educated about all manner of things." Itachi shift uncomfortably, because even he had been dreading this day. "And that includes Kunais and Pouches."

Arashi blinks and looks at them in confusion. "We already know all about that. I mean we never would have graduated, if we didn't." He gestures to actual kunai pouch.

"This is going to take some work." Sasuke sighs as Aiya swats her brother.

She gives him an incredulous look. "Not THAT kind." Aiya could sometimes be almost as aggressive as Miya, when she wanted to be. "The OTHER kind. The kind that made Iruka Sensei blush and stutter a lot!"

Arashi blinks as he processes that and then he looks completely horrified. Sasuke almost wanted to laugh as his son attempted to bolt out of the room, but he grabs him and pulls the boy back. He needed to hear this.

**Warning The Talk Scene Part 1**

"I don't like this any better than you do." Sasuke sighs. "But it is necessary."

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well Kunais and Pouches is a phrase often used by ninjas to explain lovemaking. Women have pouches and men have the kunais."

Dear God, Sasuke wasn't sure who was going to die of embarrassment first. Him, Hinata, or their children. It was a tough call!

Aiya sighs. "Yes, mother…we know that. We had to take sex ed at the Academy." Apparently, his daughter was trying to take pity on them!

"Yeah! Like, we know where babies come from and stuff like that!" Arashi flails as he blushes ruby red.

He'd definitely inherited that ability from his mother. That woman could blush better than anyone. Sasuke knew that for a fact.

Itachi nods approvingly. "Of course, there are a few things that will needed to be added to your basic foundation of knowledge in regards to this topic." Sasuke gives his brother a dirty look.

"You aren't telling them about the Kama Sutra, Itachi!" Sasuke glares at him. "They already have the basics."

Aiya laughs and shakes her head. The fact that her parents seemed to absolutely mortified by this topic, well that made it a bit easier to bare. Still, she wanted to get out of this as soon as possible!

"I wasn't going to." Itachi rolls his eyes. "Honestly, Sasuke would you rather they hear this from us or from some stranger in a bar?"

Hinata shakes her head and smiles as she hugs them. "Sex is a wonderful thing when done with someone you love. Think of it as a more enjoyable version of training, only without your clothes." Right. Well that made sense.

Sasuke was still glaring daggers at Itachi. "A form of training that you are not engaging in until you are married or at a minimum Jonin." He pauses for a second. "That or at least eighteen years old. Whichever comes SECOND!"

Aiya laughs nervously. Her fathers were very overprotective. Which was one of the reasons why she didn't have a boyfriend. Though she was really hoping to make the Kazekage's son notice her at the Chunin Exams.

Wait. She was getting off track here. Right. First, deal with the awkward parental talk and then think about the cute red head!

"Those are agreeable guidelines." Itachi nods his head. "Now, there are may different kinds of coupling. Ideally, you would only do this with someone you love and there are many different options available to you. Naturally, using the Jutsu is a must to prevent pregnancy."

Oh boy. Her eldest father was really going to give them a thorough talk. This was going to be utterly humiliating.

"Itachi, you don't need to be that thorough. Just the basics." Hinata squeaks!

**Warning the Talk Scene Part 2**

About an hour later, Aiya was sure that she was traumatized for life. The same looked to be true for Arashi. Not to mention, her mother and other father were blushing madly.

Itachi had been extremely thorough in educating them. Actually, that was probably more about the carnal arts than Aiya thought she would ever really need to know, but she had learned a couple things. Humans were apparently much more flexible than she thought and her parents must be perverts.

"Mother, I'm surprised you can walk." She blinks.

Arashi nods in agreement. "I mean, if you don't get pregnant every time you're with someone…that's a lot of training." Aiya nods as well.

Her mother looked positively mortified and her fathers looked torn between embarrassment and smugness. Sexuality was apparently a topic that evoked strong emotions from people, Aiya decides.

**End of the Talk Scenes**

Hinata blushes scarlet. "Yes. Well it was a lot of training and that should cover everything." Aiya didn't think her mother was ever going to stop blushing at this point.

"Well that does explain why we have so many brothers and sisters." Arashi nods thoughtfully.

Itachi chuckles. It was obvious that her oldest father thought that the entire situation was somehow amusing. He could be sadistic sometimes.

Though his smile was infectious. "Yes, that's one way to look at it." He smiles and kisses Hinata's cheek. "One day, we do hope that you'll be able to find someone that you love enough to have children with. Then you'll understand better."

Hinata smiles at the attention and kisses her husbands' cheeks. Aiya nods and sighs in relief. Well at least it was finally over. She just hoped that she never had to have _The Talk_ again because it sucked!

"Can we go to our rooms now?" Arashi pleads.

Hinata nods. "Yes, you can go to your rooms now." And with that, the Uchiha Twins bolted out of their parents' room like a bat out of Hell.

They certainly weren't in the mood to stick around for more thorough lessons about Kunais and Pouches! Once was more than enough! Aiya was faintly aware of her parents chuckling as they left, but she didn't care. She was free! Free at last!


	19. That Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi enjoy some well deserved relaxation, Arashi asks Aiya a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. For your convenience here are the children's ages again: Aiya and Arashi are 12, triplets are 9, Kenji is 8, and Hoshi & Shisui are 6.

Itachi smiles cheerfully. "Well that went better than expected." And by that, he meant no one had fainted. (Which had been a very real possibility).

"You, My Love, are horrible." Hinata shakes her head as she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a chaste kiss.

His brother's gaze was anything, but chaste though. The way that his now ruby red eyes lingered over their wife's curvaceous frame said it all. It was a very good thing that _The Talk_ was over. Now, it was time to _apply_ the theory that they had discussed with their eldest children.

The Uchiha Patriarch chuckles at his wife's words. "Mmm I may be horrible, but I'm extremely good at doing so." He glances at Sasuke. "As I'm sure that Sasuke will be extremely good at assisting you out of that soaking wet bikini of yours."

**Warning Lemon**

Sasuke smirks at that. "I'd be more than happy to do so." He saunters over in a way that Hinata could only describe as predatory and reaches for the back of her top.

The bluenette smiles as she leans back against him and enjoys being close to Itachi. Apparently, bikinis were very much capable of triggering Uchiha Pounce Mode. Though she probably should have seen that coming.

Sasuke had a rather healthy appreciation for her breasts and Itachi had the same appreciation for her backside. While the bikini covered enough to keep her from being indecent, well it was more than enough to arouse her husbands' _imaginations_ apparently.

"Such a gentleman." Itachi's eyes dance with amusement. "It's so chivalrous of him to help you out of your suite, don't you agree?" Itachi blows in her ear. "Hinata?"

Hinata feels herself shiver and nods. "Yes." She could feel one of Sasuke's hands against the bare skin of her back, playing with the strap. "Such kind husbands, I have." Teasing her. One good yank from hands like those and it'd be off, but it looked like Sasuke was feeling more playful than that.

"You had best used the Jutsu now." Itachi smirks as he reaches down and begins to slowly slide her purple bikini bottom past her hips. "Just to be on the safe side. Unless you want to go for number nine."

The Uchiha woman gives her husband a dirty look for that one. No, thank you! She adored their children! Hinata loved them more than anything, but eight was plenty!

With that in mind, she performs the Jutsu and blushes as she looks down. Inch by inch, Itachi was sliding her dark purple bikini bottom past her hips and over the curve of her backside. She'd be half naked very, very soon.

Sasuke smirks and kisses the back of her neck as he toys with the strap more, slowly undoing the knot. "You know, you're even more beautiful today than on the day we got married." He kisses her shoulder and slides the bikini top off of her at the same moment Itachi pulls it off her legs.

Sasuke licks his lips appreciatively at the sight. Their wife was simply glorious. From her long midnight blue tresses that cascaded down her creamy white skin like a waterfall to her lavender eyes that shimmered like the moonlight itself when she was happy, all the way to her more womanly curves.

The womanly curves which he adored. Her large bosom with its tantalizingly rosy pink nipples that just begged to be sucked on. He also loved her wide wide hips and those lovely long legs of hers. Legs that felt so good when they were wrapped around him when the two (or three) of them were locked in the heat of passion.

Hinata giggles. "Mmm, have you been taking notes from Itachi?" She tilts her head back and kisses him.

Sasuke returns the kiss and smiles smugly. "No. That one was all mine." He runs his hands over her now bare breasts slowly and suggestively. "But I don't mind sharing you. Not with Itachi anyway."

Itachi watches with fascination as Sasuke caresses their wife's breasts and he quickly tugs off his navy blue trunks. He was already half erect, but that sight meant that it wouldn't be long until he was fully prepared to take their beautiful wife over and over again.

"How generous." Itachi snorts in amusement.

Sasuke nods. "Yes, I thought so." And with that, he slips out of his own crimson red boxers.

The three of them were now naked and Hinata knew Uchiha Pouncing Mode was definitely about to fully activate.

Speaking of activating fully, it looked like Itachi was more than halfway there. She smiles and kisses him. He really was such a voyeur. He probably got off on watching Sasuke caress her like that. Which was okay with her. (Sasuke was a skilled caresser when he wanted to be.)

"Mmm why don't you be a good Queen and tell us exactly what you want." Itachi grabs her by the ass rather firmly.

Hinata blushes at the unusually direct gesture by her elder husband. Once Itachi had gotten a taste of some of the more colorful language one could use in the bedroom, well he had obviously liked it. Liked it a lot, actually.

So did Sasuke. Every time that she did it or they did it, Hinata felt like she was never going to stop blushing. Though that only seemed to encourage them more.

"You know what I want." She blushes more.

Itachi smiles as he makes his way over the beautiful waterbed with the fluffy white pillows and matching snow colored sheeths. "I think that our beautiful wife, needs a bit more inspiration." The room truly was beautiful.

A glass chandelier hung on the top of the beige ceiling and a lovely dark blue carpet was on the floor. Rose petals were on top of the waterbed and there was a ivory cream colored plush couch in the center of it, next to a fireplace and handsome, maple wood coffee table.

Itachi could also see a mini kitchen and a connected bathroom as well. Truly, it had everything. Not that it mattered. A shack in the woods would have been paradise as long as they had Hinata with them. Still, it was a lovely view.

"I definitely agree." Sasuke nods slyly as he places a kiss to Hinata's ear.

Itachi needed no further prompting. With that being said, he quickly goes and sits on the bed. Almost as soon as he was sitting down, he reaches over and pulls Hinata into his lap.

The bluenette blushes as she feels the evidence of her husband's arousal pressing up against her backside. She was still facing Sasuke who was now getting on the bed and had half crawled over to her.

He leans over to steal a kiss. "I've said this before, but there really is something beautiful about it." Hinata sighs in pleasure as she returns the kiss and shivers at Itachi's husky tone. "The two of you together or that could purely because I like watching our wife get off.

Sasuke smirks into the kiss and half rolls his eyes at Itachi's words. His brother really did like to push Hinata to see how far she was willing to go. Not that he minded. Itachi might be more blunt about it, but there was something incredibly erotic about hearing filthy words come out of Hinata's soft and innocent looking mouth.

Everything about her was soft though. Soothing and feminine. Utterly unthreatening. Well at least until she locked up your chakra points.

"I think that you're just a pervert." Sasuke breaks the kiss and maneuvers until he was on his hands and knees.

Once that was accomplished, he spreads Hinata's legs in a way that would have scandalized Hiashi. "But judging by how wet our wife is, I don't think she minds." Sasuke smirks and glides his tongue against her womanhood roughly.

Hinata gasps and moans as a blush immediately stains her cheeks. "S-Sasuke!" There was just something about what her lovers could do with her tongues that drove her half insane with desire.

She reaches down and plays with his dark, spiky locks. Locks there were much softer than they looked. Hinata couldn't help but mew when she feels Itachi's lips against his neck and his hands caress her breasts.

"I would also say that our Queen is quite pleased with our deviancy as well." He bites down lightly on her collarbone. "Which is of course, what matters most." The Uchiha Patriarch then sucks on it hard enough to leave a mark.

Her skin was wonderfully easy to mark up. The creamy white was almost similar to a canvas in a way. He knew that he wasn't the only one fond of leaving _love letters_ against her skin though. Sasuke had covered Hinata in love bites more than once.

Sasuke nods as he licks Hinata harder and faster. He loved the way she squirmed against him and called out his name. Tasting so sweet as she did so.

It didn't escape his notice that one of Itachi's hands was still roaming over her ample breasts and the other had moved down to rub her clit. Sasuke could see him grinding his erection against their wifey.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata pants out as she arches back against her husband and blushes as she looks down and sees a dark head of hair buried between her thighs.

There were still some days when she couldn't believe that she had both of them and then Sasuke slide his tongue inside. Making her moan and her eyes cloud over in pleasure. And well, that was her last truly coherent thought for awhile.

"Practice does make perfect, it seems." Itachi nips her neck and toys with her nipples. "You're already dripping wet and moaning so sweetly for the both of us." His hand rubs her clit harder. "Why don't you tell us what you want."

And with that, Sasuke pulls away from Hinata's womanhood. Looking at her expectantly with a pair of lustful ruby red eyes. She could feel Itachi's own desire filled crimson red eyes behind her.

Hinata lets out a needy whimper. "I want both of you to f-fuck me." She had been so close. She was right on the edge and they had both suddenly just stopped.

"Such a good Queen." Itachi smiles and caresses her cheek. "And we'll be more than happy to give you exactly what you want, but first I want to see those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock."

Hinata blushes crimson at that. She hears Sasuke chuckle rather darkly as Itachi lays on his back and Sasuke nudges her onto her hands and knees. "Mmm you should humor him. I can't blame Itachi for wanting that." He kisses her ear and runs his hands along her entire body suggestively. "But I guess I'm just not as patient as him."

Before Hinata could ask what he meant by that, she moans. She could feel Sasuke rub himself against her soaked womanhood and squirms against him.

"He's showing more restraint than expected." Itachi chuckles as he positions Hinata's head by his cock. "Don't worry, we still both fully intend to give you exactly what you asked for."

Hinata blushes and shyly wraps her mouth around Itachi's arousal as she begins sucking. It wasn't anything that she hadn't done before. A lot, but a new level of eroticism and embarrassment had been added with the brothers' dirty game.

Sasuke groans at the feeling of Hinata's skin against his own throbbing erection and nips the back of her neck playfully, before sliding into her. "Fuck!" Hot and tight.

It was amazing. How well she felt against him and he knew that he wasn't the only one currently in ecstasy. Not that he could blame Itachi for moaning like that. Sasuke knew exactly how good it felt to be sucked off by their formerly innocent wife.

"You feel so **_fucking_** good!" He growls with pleasure as he begins slamming into her.

Hinata was used accommodating them. Which was a damn good thing because after seeing frolic around in that skimpy bikini, Sasuke really didn't have much patience left. And God, did it feel **good** to be inside her again.

Hinata moans and licks Itachi as she sucks him harder and faster. The Uchiha Matriarch bucks back against Sasuke desperately as he took her from behind.

She shivers at being watched by Itachi as Sasuke continues sliding in and out of her back entrance. At first, she had been rather scandalized the first time, they had asked about this position. Now though, well pleasure could override embarrassment.

Itachi groans as Hinata bobs her head up and down the length of his cock. "Such a loving Queen." Looking up at him with those beautiful lavender eyes shining with desire and a blush that had spread all the way from her cheeks to her creamy breasts.

He was close. His release was barreling towards her. The sight of Hinata's tongue and mouth wrapped around his throbbing erection and Sasuke claiming their beautiful wife as she moaned for both of them, it was too much. Even he had his limits.

"But stop." He pulls his arousal out of her mouth. "I want to be inside you." He wanted to be inside her when they all spiraled over the edge together.

Hinata blushes and nods as she slowly positions herself by Itachi's erection, moaning as Sasuke slams into her harder and faster. Soon she was screaming though. Itachi slides into her with ease.

_Full._ She always felt so full when they both took her at once. Completely "trapped" by both of them. Surrounded, but in the most wonderful way possible.

She could feel the warmth of Sasuke's breath against her shoulder and his chest against her back as he thrusts inside her, again and again. Each time making her moan.

"You're beautiful." Itachi smiles and kisses her as he thrusts at a teasingly slow pace. "Our beautiful queen."

_His eyes._ She could see Itachi's eyes shimmering with adoration and love. And no small amount of lust. Somehow, he manages to keep his pace slow and teasing.

Sasuke not so much. Not that she minded. The contrast was purely glorious. The two of them hitting places inside her that made Hinata scream! "SASUKE!" And see stars! "ITACHI!"

God, she was beautiful. Itachi was right about that. Sasuke peppers Hinata's back with kisses as his hands glide all along her body. Somewhere between a caress and a grope, but judging by her moans…Hinata didn't seem to mind.

Everything about her enraptured him. From the delightfully soft curves of her body to her scent. A soothing and erotic combination of lavender and vanilla. He'd never thought of either scent as erotic, until he'd become her lover. Now, the scent would likely forever carry a sensual connotation in his mind.

"Together, My Love?" Itach brushes his thumb over Hinata's bottom lip and the bluenette nods.

He wouldn't last long, but Itachi would be damned if either of them left their lover unsatisfied. Looking up at Sasuke, he knew that his brother would likely join them.

Hinata moans and kisses Itachi as she arches back against Sasuke. "T-Together!" The words made themselves known between heated kisses.

Hinata wasn't sure how, but somehow the brothers timed one final thrust together in perfect unison, making her scream as she came hard and fast. "ITACH!" It felt almost too good. "SASUKE!" She was lost in what seemed to be almost a hurricane of carnal bliss.

"HINATA!" Sasuke soon joins her in finding his release.

Itachi wasn't far behind though. "HINATA!" He came hard and fast and with something that was akin to roar.

It took probably the better part of ten minutes for either of the brothers to come down from their high enough to slide out of her. Eventually, they did though. Hinata smiles as they lay on their sides and pull her until she was laying between them.

**End of Lemon**

"I love you." Sasuke kisses her cheek and snuggles behind her.

Itachi smiles and kisses her forehead. "As do I." Yep. Sasuke was still the snuggler of the two of them.

In a way, that surprised Hinata. In another way, it made perfect sense. He had been deprived of physical affection for a decent chunk of his life, during very formative years. Of course, some of that had been by choice. Some of it hadn't though.

Itachi was the opposite in a way. While he was obviously a natural seducer, he wasn't as cuddly by nature. His embraces were more regal than anything as innocent as a cuddle.

"You should both get some rest." Itachi chuckles. "I'm sure that the children will want to go to the beach again tomorrow."

"Mhm." Hinata nods in agreement as she snuggles closer to both of them. "That's true." And corralling eight children was no easy task. They were definitely going to need their sleep.

Sasuke sighs as he reaches over and turns off the light. "I do hope that Itachi didn't permanently traumatizing Aiya and Arashi." Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at that thought.

Ninjas or not, no parent really wanted to give their child the talk. Let alone a pair of twins at once. It had been awkward to say the least, but the Uchiha woman knew that it had to be done.

"I though that it went quite well really." Itachi yawns and closes his eyes. "Goodnight." And a few minutes later, they were all fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Arashi looks like he's going to be sick in the suite that he shared with Aiya. Thankfully, it had two bedrooms inside it. So they had a degree of privacy, if they wanted it.

"Did they really have to give us an auditory demonstration?!" Gross! "Yuck!" He really didn't need to hear his parents in the process of _training._

Aiya grumbles and clutches a stuffed teddy bear against her chest. "I know. I guess they must have forgotten to use the Soundproofing Jutsu." Their parents were usually pretty good about using it.

It was rare that Arashi or any of the other Uchiha were woken up in the middle of the night to sounds like that, but every once in awhile. Well yeah. No kid wanted to hear their parents doing **that**!

"What are you doing with that bear anyway?" He raises an eyebrow.

Arashi needed a distraction. He needed to get those disturbing sounds out of his head and the teddy bear was as good as any. Really, it was a bit ridiculous. His sister was a fully fledged ninja now!

Fully fledged ninjas didn't carry around teddy bears! Seriously, girls were weird sometimes! He didn't think that he'd ever fully understand them.

Aiya smiles and cuddles it closer. "Kaemon gave it to me." It was one of her most prized possessions.

"He gave you a bear." Arashi rolls his eyes. "That is so lame. We aren't five anymore."

His sister didn't respond well to that. Arashi knew this because suddenly he was with a gush of water. Aiya's command and creation of water style Jutsus was almost unparalleled outside of the Hozuki Clan.

Honestly, one of these days, she'd probably sprout fins or something. He had never really cared for water much though. He preferred fire.

Arashi had always had a slight fear of drowning. "Oh that was really mature!" He glares at her.

The eldest Uchiha Child shrugs. Aiya was more cautious than him, but she was never intimidated by him. That was kinda annoying!

He was the oldest boy! Just cause she was a few minutes older, didn't make her stronger than him! Nu uh! No way!

"He gave it to me when we were small children and you'd probably keep something Akeno gave you." Well that was true. "So I don't want to hear your teasing because it's hypocritical." Damn it. Aiya had a point!

Aiya shakes her head. She wasn't going to let her brother tease her about Mr. Bear. Not when he was making eyes at "Sunny" all the time. Yeah. Arashi still called Akeno that.

It was completely silly. If he thought that keeping Mr. Bear was childish, well she thought that nickname was equally so. So there!

"Whatever." Arashi knew it too. "I just hope they remember the Soundproofing Jutsu next time." Aiya sighs in agreement.

That much was true. While part of her was curious about such activities, she definitely didn't want to overhear her parents in the process of training. That was just disturbing.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" That didn't mean that she was too traumatized to taunt her younger brother though. "Foolish little brother, you know that she likes you!" She pokes his forehead.

Aiya knew that it bugged her younger father when Itachi did it. So it'd probably bug Arashi too! Well at least that was her logic and she was sticking to it!

Arashi blushes and gives her a dirty look. "I'm just you know, waiting for the right moment." Which only encourages her further.

It was fun to tease her other siblings of course, but Arashi was her twin. There was just a different bond that existed between twins (and triplets). Speaking of that, she wondered if such things ran in the family.

Aiya gulps. She really hoped that she never had to deliver three children at once. That would be awful! Her poor mother!

"I think you're just being shy." She sticks her tongue out at him.

Arashi looked like he was contemplating throwing a fireball at her. Aiya wasn't worried though. She'd just put it out with a Water Jutsu or dodge it. That and Arashi would never seriously try to hurt her.

Yeah. They might tear into each other from time to time, but he was her little brother and she was his big sister. That meant something, even if he was a little oblivious sometimes!

He rolls his eyes. "I'm not shy! Uchihas aren't shy!" Uh huh.

"What about mother though?" Their mother could be shy sometimes and they both knew it.

"Well that's different. She married into the Clan." Aiya giggles at her brother's point and nods in agreement.

The Hyuga side of their family tree was so different than the Uchiha one. She supposed that opposites must attract though. Her mother and fathers certainly seemed happy.

"That's true." She laughs and opens the door. "Come on. I saw a store on the beach. Maybe, we can buy some earplugs there."

There was no way that she was going to listen to her parents going at it again. Yeah. No way in Hell. Earplugs were definitely a must when your parents were Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi Uchiha!

"Yeah!" Arashi nods as he bounds over to her. "Good idea! Let's go get the earplugs." And with that, the two siblings head off.


	20. Genin Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi and Aiya start their official career as Genins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For anyone interested, here are the ages again. Aiya and Arashi are 12, triplets are 9, Kenji is 8, and Hoshi & Shisui are 6. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter .
> 
> Chapter Notation: Feel free to let me know how long you think the Genin Arc for Aiya and Arashi should be. I expect that it will run 2-3 more chapters, but I'm open to suggestions.

All too soon in Hinata's mind, the family vacation ended and they were back at the Leaf. Today was a big day though. Both Aiya and Arashi would be heading off to meet their respective Genin Teams officially for the first time.

"What's Tenten like, Father?" Aiya looks up at Sasuke between nibbling on her French Toast.

Sasuke chuckles at that and shakes his head. It was obvious that their eldest child was feeling a bit nervous. That was probably why she was playing with her food so much.

He pauses as though uncertain how to answer that. "Well I never really spent that much time with her. I know that she's good with weapons though and she's a tomboy." Sasuke shrugs and Itachi playfully rolls his eyes.

"You're description skills are exemplary, Sasuke." Itachi shakes his own head in disbelief. "Truly, they are." And with that, Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead as their other children laugh.

Arashi in contrast seemed more than happy to gobble up as much food as he could get his hands on. Hinata smiles at this and decides Sasuke must have told him about the stunt that Kakashi had pulled with the "original" Team Seven. Smart boy.

Sasuke just rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Itachi." Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at the sight.

There were days that it was difficult to believe that Sasuke wasn't Shisui's and Hoshi's age and Itachi wasn't Aiya's and Arashi's. It seemed that now that the worst of the Massacre had been put behind them, they had naturally fallen back into their roles as the older and younger brother.

Arashi beams up at Itachi. "So what's Shikamaru like?" At this, Hinata and Sasuke both laugh.

"He's a very intelligent, though lazy ninja." Itachi shrugs as he smiles. "I don't know him that well, but you'll learn a lot from him. That is of course, provided you can get him to do something besides look at the clouds."

Hinata couldn't exactly argue with that description. She still couldn't believe it really. Her babies were all grown up. (Well kinda).

Miya wanders over to Arashi and boops him on the nose before bounding over to her mot her and presenting her with a scroll. "The Messenger Hawk was sitting on the window." The middle triplet smiles at her as if that explained everything.

"Oh yes, thank you, Miya." Hinata returns her daughter's smile and blushes beat red as she reads what was written on the scroll.

_**Dearest Hinata,** _

_**I love you with all my heart. It gladdens me that you have such a happy marriage, but I do not think it was appropriate to express said happiness in the room next to mine!** _

_**That was most unseeingly and deviant! Kindly, do not do so again in the future. What on Earth will you do, if one or more of your children overhears you and your husbands?!** _

_**Have none of you heard of the Soundproofing Jutsu? I find that hard to believe given how long you've all been married and the fact you have eight children. If you MUST indulge them in such deviancy, at least use that. And I am rather tempted to wash all of your filthy mouths out with soap!** _

_**Love, Your Father.** _

Kenji wolves down a couple eggs. "What's it say, Mother?" And Hinata blushes more.

"I recognize the writing." Amaya smiles cheerfully. "It must be from grandfather."

Well at least she hadn't read it. Hinata's dignity was still somewhat intact. That was a relief!

Aiya rolls her eyes, after taking a sip of her orange juice. "He must have overheard the training too!" Hinata, Itachi, and Sasuke all sputter in response to **that** little gem.

"Yeah!" Arashi makes a face. "Next time, use the Soundproofing Jutsu!"

Sasuke glares at Itachi. "This one is all your fault." Well Hinata wasn't exactly sure that one was fair. After all, Sasuke had been just as pouncy.

"Right." Hinata blushes awkwardly as she fidgets with her hands as she used to do when she was still a girl. "Arashi and Aiya, you might want to get going." She smiles at them, trying to power through her blush. "You wouldn't want to be late for your first day!"

Thankfully, the siblings quickly head off upon hearing that. It seemed some things were universal. Almost every ninja child, no matter the era…was happy to officially begin their training.

"That's going to be us soon!" Nara beams at the thought and her sisters nod in agreement.

Kenji frowns. "Four more years." He sighs wistfully.

Though it was the youngest set of twins who pouted the most. After all, they were the youngest. At six, it was going to be awhile before they became Genin.

"Six years." They sigh in unison, causing their parents to chuckle.

* * *

It didn't take long for Aiya to get to her team's meeting spot by the bridge. Some things really were timeless, it seemed. It was something of an unspoken rule that every Team Seven met here as far as she could tell.

Thankfully, Tenten wasn't going to make them wait in the classroom. She didn't want to know what Akio and Kami would have gotten up to, if that had been the case.

Akio was a somewhat shy artist and definitely took after his father more than his mother when it came to personality. In looks though, he was quite similar to his mother.

There was just one problem. "Good morning, Aiya!" He was quite stealthy and loved to sneak up on people!

"Ahhh!" Aiya flails and almost stumbles, only to be caught by someone.

As soon as she looks back, she was staring into a pair of golden eyes. Great. Now, she looked like a skittish mouse or a klutz in front of her teammates on her first day! This was Kami.

He shakes his head at Akio. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Kami smiles down at Aiya. "You alright? Good thing he wasn't an enemy ninja or was this just your way of saying you're falling for me?"

Oh that was it! She grumbles and drenches him in a Water Jutsu. "You're fortunate that it was me and not Maya." He'd be in a lot of pain if that was the case. "First, she'd boop you and then she'd use Scorch Style on you!"

Akio laughs and takes out his paints and scrolls. Apparently, he wanted to capture the moment forever. Much to Kami's annoyance.

"What's a boop?" He blinks in confusion. "Nevermind. Scorch Style sounds painful. I thought that was only a bloodline technique though?"

He was a presumptuous flirt, but Aiya reluctantly admits that he knew his stuff when it came to Jutsus and bloodlines. "It is, but she was born with two strong nature types. They just kinda combined into that." Aiya shrugs.

All of her siblings were gifted in one way or another. That was just how Miya was gifted. At least she couldn't Flicker everywhere or go invisible like Shishi. He was getting to be quite the handful.

"Cool!" Kami seems to forget that he was completely drenched. "Can you use your Byakugan to see where our Sensei is?"

Aiya was about to respond to that when she hears a feminine laughter and notices that their Sensei was approaching. That had to be Tenten. Thank goodness!

Aiya was so relieved that her Sensei was also a girl. She didn't know what she would have done, if she had to put up with three boys. Kami and Akio were going to be enough of a handful!

"Why is Kami soaking wet?" Tenten blinks.

The eldest Uchiha Child blushes and rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "He deserved it, Tenten Sensei!" And in Aiya's mind, truer words had never been spoken!

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke shakes his head as he escorts some of their children to the Academy while he heads towards Naruto's office. They were a handful, but he adored him.

He would have adored them a bit more though, if they hadn't overheard his private training time with Hinata though. That was just embarrassing! He couldn't believe that they had been so careless!

"Why do you need to use the Soundproofing Jutsu, Father?" Hoshi smiles at him as he's carried on Sasuke's back.

Shisui seemed content to just walk with his other sisters and Kenji for the moment. Which was good because Itachi didn't have to go into the Academy for afternoon classes for a couple hours.

Carrying two children who were both six on your back, well that was a bit awkward. Not that they were heavy, it was just a matter of space really. His and Itachi's back was considered prime real estate by their children and many fights had broken out over who would get a piggyback ride and who wouldn't in the past!

"You'll understand when you're older." Sasuke sighs.

"But we're six!" Shisui seemed in the mood to protest that decision. "We're big kids now! That's what you said when we started the Academy!"

There were many things that Sauske had learned from fatherhood thus far. One of them was that anything he said, could and often would come back to bite him in the ass. How had such an innocent comment been turned against him?

While the younger Uchiha Brother was enormously pleased that all their children were so bright, there were times like these when that could be a bit annoying. They certainly knew how to turn his own words against him. Had Itachi done this to their own father?

Sasuke couldn't remember. "Yes, you're big kids now." He knew that he certainly hadn't.

He had practically worshiped the ground Fugaku Uchiha walked on. Though he rarely noticed or if he had, the other man hadn't commented on it much. At least not to him.

His mother had claimed that Fugaku spoke about him often, but Sasuke wasn't sure that was actually the case. Though he knew one thing. It was too late to turn back the clock when it came to that particular relationship, but it wasn't too late for him to be a warmer father to his own children than Fugaku had been.

"So you should tell us!" Kenji beams at him.

It was hard to say no to a kid who was looking up at you with the Bubble Eyes Jutsu and looked like your mirror image. Kenji either instinctively knew this or worse, he consciously knew it. That kid's Bubble Eyes Jutsu was positively lethal.

Amaya nods her head and smiles at her father. "He's right!" She had such a sweet smile.

Amaya's smile was just as lethal as Kenji's Bubble Eyes Jutsu. He never stood a chance. He'd have to think of something quickly, if he wanted to get out of this.

It was one thing to explain certain facts to Arashi and Aiya, they were twelve, but the others…well they were still too young. Sasuke hadn't even wanted to give _The Talk_ to his eldest children, but he wasn't stupid. It had been something of a requirement.

That wasn't the case with them though. "Yes, you should father!" Miya boops him on the nose excitedly. "It's only fair." They were still young enough that it wasn't a real concern yet and god damn, Miya could jump.

She was going to put Guy and Lee to shame at this rate. The girl was definitely a Taijutsu Specialist in the making. There was simply no way around that.

"It's top secret information, that only graduates of the Academy can know." There. That would buy him three years with the triplets and even more with his younger children. "I'll tell you, once you've earned your ninja headbands."

Mercifully, that seems to pacify his children because he was able to get them to the Academy without further incident. There were times when parenting was incredibly difficult, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. Sasuke smiles as his children scurry off into the Academy.

They were the future. The future of their Clan and of the Leaf Village. The next generation was already off and running. It was just a matter of time, really. It scared him to acknowledge this, but the Chunin Exams were also lurking just around the corner for Aiya and Arashi as well. Now, that was going to be a nerve-wracking experience for him!

* * *

At that same moment, Arashi makes his way to the agreed upon training spot. The eldest Uchiha Boy was rather eager to begin training! This was going to be great!

"Looks like we're here first!" A splash of water hits him as Safa materializes behind him.

Right. He had Safa on his team. Uncle Suigetsu's and Auntie Karin's daughter. That meant one thing. This definitely wasn't going to be a boring team.

"Yeah. Looks like it!" He smiles at her.

Arashi still didn't particularly care for water much. He supposed that it was probably because he had such a strong Fire Affinity, but he was used to such behaviors now. After all, his twin sister also had a natural Water Affinity.

"Hey, guys!" Kitzu smiles as he bounds over to them.

Not surprisingly, he had a picnic basket in his hands. Like most members of his Clan, he ate more than average in order to manifest their trademark techniques!

Arashi didn't mind that. He liked too eat too! His mother always said that was because he was a growing boy though!

The Uchiha smiles at his teammate. "Hey, I see you brought food!" Food was good!

"What a drag." Yep! "I just got here and already you all want to have a picnic?" A loud yawn was heard, signifying that Shikamaru had made it.

Arashi didn't see what was wrong with a picnic though. He just ate, but maybe he could nibble on something. That and it would be a great way to bond with his new team!

Shikamaru was supposed to be a genius. Surely, he'd be able to see that! Well at least that's what Arashi thought.

"Shikamaru Sensei!" The team all looks at their instructor expectantly and Shikamaru yawns again.

It was hard to believe that such a lazy ninja was supposed to be really scary, but Arashi wasn't dumb. He knew that looks could be deceiving. After all, Naruto was Hokage and he seemed way too casual to be a Kage!

He smiles at them. "Well you're all certainly eager." That was an understatement! "Let's get started then!"

* * *

A few hours later, Itachi smiles as he watches his class play outside. It was recess time and he was grading a papers while the older Academy children were enjoying the nice summer day.

It wouldn't be long before the triplets were amongst them and Aiya and Arashi had already graduated. The children were growing so quickly. He'd probably be a grandfather before he could blink.

"Strange." He mulls over that concept in his mind for a moment. "It's difficult to imagine such a thing."

The vast majority of combat ninjas would never get to see their grandchildren in this life. He was no longer an active duty combat ninja though. Neither was Sasuke or Hinata.

The odds that they would live long enough to hold their grandchildren in their arms were far better than not. That thought brought a smile to his face, but it was difficult to imagine his foolish little brother as an elderly man or Hinata as an elderly woman.

"What's strange, Itachi Sensei?" One of the children smiles at him.

Hmm. He'd been caught talking to himself. Itachi makes a mental note to be more careful about getting caught doing such things in the future. One never knew, when someone might overhear something that you didn't want them too, after all. It was better to air on the side of caution.

He smiles at the child. "Oh nothing important." Itachi gestures to their classmates. "You may wish to join the game or you'll be left behind." The Academy Students were kicking and throwing a ball around.

Itachi wasn't aware of what the specifics of the game were and he wasn't inclined to worry about such a trivial matter. As long as the children were happy and not destroying the school building, well that was enough for him at the moment.

"Alright!" And with that, the boy races off to join the game.

Itachi smiles as he watches. He just hoped that he didn't become a grandfather too early. Arashi and Aiya were still relatively innocent. Though at least now they knew all about Kunais and Pouches.

* * *

Meanwhile Sagara paces in his hotel room. He knew that the time to strike was drawing closer and closer. The eldest Uchiha Children were now on Genin Teams. Soon enough, they would begin taking missions.

Missions away from home, preferably. He still wasn't eager to tangle with their parents. Still, his goal wasn't to kill the children.

"I'm just going to force them to sign the contract." Though killing them would also technically fulfill his promise.

If they were dead, there was no way for them to learn those techniques. The Hyuga Clan's famous Gentle Fist Style. The one that was such an integral part of that Clan that Kira and Kaiden had been willing to spend their lifesavings to prevent the children from ever learning it.

Foolish in his opinion really. They had Hyuga blood in them. One would think that the Clan would want to spread their genes out and their techniques amongst family members. Whatever.

"That's not my concern." He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

It was a bit frustrating really. He'd never had a mission take this long. Though he knew that eventual payoff would be worth it.

He could likely return ten times over. All Sagara had to do was get these brats to sign the contract and then he'd be a very, very rich man.

"Alright." He stretches as he Flickers off. "Time to see what the brats are up to!" And with that, he heads to the training grounds.

It was important to monitor their progress. Sagara had to know what they were capable of, if he was going to grab them. Which meant for now, he'd bid his time and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

On the other side of the Leaf Village, Hiashi sighs as he has some sake with Kakashi. It was a tradition of sorts. Over the years, the two men had bonded.

Initially, this was because Kakashi was rightfully concerned over how Hiashi would react to the Marriage Contract. That was no longer the case though. Now, it had become a ritual for them to dine together at least once a month.

"You should be happy today." Kakashi smiles at him cheerfully. "The twins are meeting their Genin Teams."

He knew that he should be happy, but he couldn't help it. Hiashi was worried. While Arashi and Aiya were both formidable Genin, they were still Genin and missions could be dangerous even for the most fearsome Jonin. He knew that much.

Hiashi sighs as he finishes his sake. "I am, but I'm also worried." God help them all, if anything happened to those children.

Hiashi didn't even want to think about what Sasuke and even Itachi would do, if that was the case. He didn't think that he'd ever fully feel comfortable around either of them, but it was obvious that they were both very much family men now.

Men who loved their family deeply. Men who were extremely powerful and men, who could destroy entire villages easily in their grief. It was a troubling thought, but one that he couldn't completely push out of his mind.

"That's only natural." The masked ninja concedes as he bites into a rice ball.

He knew that it was only natural. That didn't make it any easier. The Hyuga Patriarch sighs and suddenly felt rather old.

His grandchildren were old enough now that two of them were able to go on real missions. He was a grandfather and if this kept up, he'd probably be a great grandfather in another decade. Well give or take a few years, Hiashi supposed.

"I'm aware of that." He sighs and shakes his head. "I never though that this would happen when I signed that Contract."

What man would have? He had signed a Betrothal Contract that was supposed to marry Hinata off to the eldest Uchiha heir or possibly the second born, if Itachi hadn't been able to fulfill the contract.

That was before the Massacre though. Obviously, Itachi was a criminal and the Contract had fallen into Stage Two. Sasuke had been too young at the time for it to matter and then he had left for the Sound and become a Missing Ninja himself. After that, a Criminal.

By the time, both brothers got back to the village and were in good standing again, Hiash had simply forgotten about it. It seemed that fate had other ideas though. Fate had thrown his daughter towards the Uchiha Brothers.

"I imagine not, but that's what you get for meddling." Kakashi chuckles.

Hiashi doubted there were very many people who would have dared address him in such a way. Kakashi could get away with it though because he was a former Hokage and his friend. Still, the Hyuga man shoots the other ninja a dirty look for that one.

"I suppose, but I did get eight beautiful grandchildren out of it." So it wasn't all bad.

Kakashi nods his head approvingly. "That's right. Look on the bright side." He smiles. "I'm sure that they'll both be fine. Don't worry so much."

Pft. Spoken like a man who had never had children or grandchildren. Worrying is what fathers and grandfathers did. It was just hardwired into their biology. Kakashi was a brilliant man, but sometimes he could be a little oblivious. Then again, Hiashi supposed the same could be said of almost anyone…even himself.


	21. I'm Not Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiya and Arashi go on their first mission, but things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. And for anyone keeping track: Arashi and Aiya are 12, triplets are 9, Kenji is 8, and Hoshi & Shisui are 6.

Three weeks later and Sagara sighs in relief. This had taken far too long in his opinion, but the time to strike was now. It had been a difficult journey to say the least, but he was confident that everything was in place.

"Good!" He smirks as he reads the scroll.

**Dear Blood Moon,**

**We're in position and awaiting the signal.**

**Sincerely, Treasure Seekers.**

Sadly, the twins hadn't been put on the same team. That made things difficult for him. He could have cloned himself and gone after Team Seven or Team Eight that way, but clones were so ridiculously fragile.

Not to mention, each team was lead by an experienced Jonin. While Tenten and Shikamaru might not be as formidable as the Uchiha Parents, they were still powerful ninjas in their own right.

He quickly pens his response and sends the Messenger Hawk out. " And not to be taken lightly." That was very much true.

Tenten was a Weapon's Mistress. The woman could launch a flurry of every sharp and pointy object known to man almost as fast as one could blink. He'd never really seen her use other styles of fighting though. Then again, her original team had been a specialist team, so perhaps that wasn't unexpected.

"And Shikamaru, if anything, is worse." He sighs as he watches the hawk fly off.

The man was a genius and that was part of the reason why the war had been done. He was also capable of using the Shadow Possession Jutsu. He might have lacked the dramatic flare of some of the other members of the Rookie Nine, but he wasn't someone that Sagara felt inclined to challenge directly.

Unfortunately, there really was no way to get around it. It had to be done. That was why, he had hired some thugs.

The thugs would attack Team Seven and he would take care of Team Eight. Sagara had given them very specific instructions and promised to pay them handsomely for their efforts.

He smirks at the thought. "The only payment they'll receive is an early grave though." Sagara had no intention of splitting the payment.

Honestly, they did deserve to die. How they could ever be naïve enough to think that they would be equal partners with someone of his stature was beyond him.

With that thought in mind, Sagara prepares to head off. This moment had been years in the making. It was rare that he was actually excited about something, but today he was. Today, he was going to catch himself not one, but two Uchihas!

* * *

Later that day, Hiashi mentally groans and he knew that his son-in-laws were doing the same. Well at least internally. They were too smart to do so in front of their wives.

They weren't alone though. Kakashi and Guy were with them. The Hyuga man was sure that was some sort of attempt on the part of his meddling daughters to keep things from getting out of control. Ha. Hanabi and Hinata could be ridiculously naïve sometimes.

"Two Queens!" Konohamaru grins.

Tears stream down Guy's face. "The Power of Youth lost, but how?!" Apparently, the spandex lover had lost the card game.

Hiashi knew that it was such a trivial thing, but he really wished the Taijutsu User wasn't so fond of spandex. A man his age simply should not be wearing that. Honestly!

"That's just the luck of the draw." Kakashi smiles serenely underneath his mask. "I happen to have three Queens myself." Oh boy.

They'd likely all never hear the end of this. Kakashi and Guy were the best of friends, but they were also rivals. They had some sort of major competition going. Whoever won the majority of a hundred contests, won the big one.

Hiashi didn't know what the prize was for managing such a feat. He assumed that it was simply a matter of pride though. He'd doubted that he'd fully understand Guy and Kakashi!

"Three Aces." Sasuke smiles smugly.

That smile didn't last for long though. "Four Queens." Itachi smiles happily.

"You've all done rather well, but I have five Kings." Hiashi smirks.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You cheated and used your Byakugan. You must have." Damn him.

Well Hiashi figured that he was more than justified in doing such a thing. Hmpf, especially after what happened on that vacation!

"I won't deny that, but I figure I'm well within my rights." He glares at Sasuke. "Soundproofing Jutsu!"

Itachi and Sasuke just smirk and that made Hiashi want to throttle them. It was one thing to know that the two men had married his daughter and that collectively the Uchihas had eight children together, it was quite another to hear how they had gone about conceiving them!

"Now, now!" Kakashi was apparently foolish enough to try to break up the fight. "There's no need for any of that."

Konohmaru was smart enough to be nervous. Bless that boy. He was suitably afraid of him!

He laughs anxiously. "So I hear that the twins got put on their own Genin Teams?" Smart man. He was trying to change the subject.

"That's right. Aiya will be instructed by Tenten and Arashi by Shikamaru." Itachi nods proudly.

Well that was one thing that Hiashi could relate to them on. Fatherly pride. Some things truly were universal.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. "Arashi should be fine then. It would be too much of a drag for him to take them on a dangerous mission." Itachi rolls his eyes good-naturedly at that.

"Foolish little brother, aren't you worried about them?" He pokes his forehead.

The gesture reminded Hiashi of his own brother. The Uchihas were fortunate in a way. They didn't have the Branch-Main House System. His own brother might still be alive today, if it wasn't for that.

Still, Hiashi knew the system was important. It had preserved the bloodline for far longer than he had been alive. While it wasn't always pleasant, he wasn't going to change the very foundation upon which its Clan had built itself. Though he had fears that Konohamaru and Hanabi might.

Sasuke sighs. "I'd be lying, if I said I wasn't." He shakes his head. "The first few series of missions though should be easy. Chasing cats and small stuff like that."

Konohamaru winces at that. It was obvious that he had had his own run in with some vicious felines. Hiashi chuckles at that thought.

"Chasing cats can be rather difficult." Itachi laughs. "But you're right. They should be fine. At least for now. I doubt Tenten or Shikamaru are foolish enough to give them a mission that they aren't ready for." The eldest Uchiha smiles.

That's when Sasuke gives Kakashi a dirty look and the former Hokage tries his best to look innocent. Hmm. Well that was interesting. Hiashi couldn't help, but feel that he had missed something.

Kakashi chuckles nervously. "Oh don't give me that look, Sasuke." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "The three of you begged for a real mission. How was I supposed to know that we would wind up facing Zabuza and Haku?"

Sasuke glares at him. "And that I would end up getting turned into a human pincushion and nearly dying." He rolls his eyes. "Though I guess you're right. Naruto never would have let you have a moment's peace until we got a real mission."

* * *

Elsewhere Aiya and her team were settling down for the night in a cave. She stretches as she had just sent off a messenger hawk informing her family that she wouldn't be back until the next day. Hopefully, her parents wouldn't panic too much.

"Don't worry about this, Aiya!" Akio flashes her a shy smile. "I'll take the first watch."

Tenten laughs and shakes her head in amusement. "Boys are always so eager to prove themselves." Aiya could only nod at this.

She had Arashi, Hoshi, Kenji, and Shisui for her brothers. Boys were really competitive and loved to prove themselves. The triplets for the most part were more laidback. Well with the exception of Miya.

"That sounds good. I'll take the second one and Kami can take the third. He's such an early riser." And that was the truth.

She had no idea how anyone could be functional at the crack of dawn naturally, but Aiya knew the truth. Eventually, she'd have to do the same. Definitely not one of the more glamorous aspects of being a ninja though!

Kami nods. "Sounds good." And with that, they all settle in for the night.

Tenten Sensei had wanted to do some Survivalist Training. Essentially, that meant roughing it in the woods. Aiya wasn't too worried though. This was just standard ninja stuff. She was sure that they'd be fine.

That was the last thought on her mind, before she settles in for some sleep. It had been a long day. Between overprotective parents, well-intentioned meddling brothers and sisters, and Kami, well she was exhausted. So she cuddles into Mr. Bear and falls asleep.

* * *

Elsewhere Hinata smiles as she watches her husbands get ready for bed. They had just gotten back from a Guys' Day Out. A day that she had basically mandated.

"How did it go?" The bluenette looks at her husbands curiously.

It had been absolutely necessary. There was just no way around that. At best, her husbands and father tolerated each other. She really wished that they could forge a deeper bond.

Sasuke scowls at the thought. "Your father cheats at cards." Wait. What?!

"He used his Byakugan to win, but that's fine." Itachi chuckles and shrugs. "I suppose that we did have that coming." He smiles slyly. "After all, we did traumatize the poor man with the sounds of our lovemaking."

Hinata feels her face go beat red at that. She still couldn't believe that they had gotten so caught up in the moment. As if that wasn't bad enough, it had to be her father who was the one to overhear! She'd never live that down!

"I s-see." Damn it. She was stuttering. "Well I'm glad that you've come to an understanding of sorts." Women who had eight children shouldn't stutter!

Sasuke shakes his head. "If by understanding, you mean that we didn't kill each other…then yes." He smiles at her and gestures for the blunette to come towards the bed. "For now, let's get some rest.

Itachi smirks at that thought. "Or we could do other enjoyable activities in the bed." Hinata blushes more and laughs. That was such an Itachi Thing to say!

* * *

At that same moment, Arashi watches as his Sensei yawns. He did that a lot. Enough so that the eldest Uchiha boy was starting to wonder if the man was getting enough sleep.

"The Academy is encouraging the first mission for Genin Squads to be Survivalist Training." He gestures towards the woods that surrounded them. "So we're making camp here for the night. You can choose who will stand watch over which shift."

Oh. Survivalist Training. Well that should be easy enough. All they really needed to do was not get killed!

"Alright." He smiles. "I'll take the third watch!" After all, dawn was when attacks more most likely!

Shikamaru nods and settles down inside his tent for a nap. He seemed fine with letting his team sort out who was going to watch for what shift.

"I'll take second watch then." Safa smiles.

Kitzu nods. "That's fine with me." Arashi smiles at that response.

Well at least his team got along well. So that was good. It was just a matter of time before they were all really strong ninjas, just like his parents! This was going to be awesome!

* * *

Back at the Uchiha District, Sasuke blinks. "Itachi, is that a hawk by our window?" That definitely looked like a messenger hawk.

"That does indeed appear to be the case." The elder Uchiha chuckles as he makes his way over to the window and reads the scroll attached to its leg.

Sasuke smiles as Hinata snuggles against him and he watches his brother read the scroll. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn't anything too traumatic. He seemed mildly disappointed though.

Hinata looks up at Itachi. "What's it say?" Yes, that's exactly what Sasuke was wondering himself.

After so many years of marriage, Hinata could practically read their minds at times. Though that ability was thankfully very mutual. Well most of the time, anyway. He just really hoped that she would never find out what happened to the Daimyo.

"Oh. It's from Aiya's Team." Itachi smiles as he reads it out loud.

**Dear Mother and Fathers,**

**Tenten Sensei wants us to do some Survivalist Training. So we'll be camping out tonight. I'll see you in the morning.**

**Oh and apparently, this is a thing. So it's likely that Arashi's team will be doing the same. I imagine, he'll probably send you another scroll like this one.**

**Love, Aiya.**

**PS: Don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of squirrels and deer.**

Sasuke laughs. "Well that does so und like Aiya." He smiles as Itachi soon joins them in bed and the two of them proceed to cuddle Hinata more thoroughly.

"Yes, it does." Hinata giggles at the news. "Well I suppose there's nothing to worry about."

Sasuke nods. Tenten and Shikamaru knew them well. Neither of them was stupid enough to let anything happen to their children!

* * *

Meanwhile Team Seven was sound asleep. Well save for Aiko. He was standing watch and doing some drawing. That was until he saw something in the distance.

"Get them!" He didn't have any time to react before several explosives were launched at them.

Well maybe, explosives were the wrong word. Nothing blew up. Just gas was released.

That's when he realizes what was going on. "EVERYONE WAKE UP! SLEEPING GAS! IT'S SLEEPING GAS!" He tries to warn his team before covering his mouth with one hand.

He would have to draw some defense with one hand. Aiko wasn't as skilled at this technique as his father was, but he had to do it! He had to protect his team!

That's when Tenten wakes up and she narrows her eyes. "Everyone stay back!" And with that, she darts out to face her opponents.

He glances around warily. Aiko could see that that Aiya and Kami were now fully awake. Both of them were smart enough to cover their mouths. Good. Maybe, they'd get through this.

"Brat's got good eyes, but that won't save you!" One of their attackers snarls at them.

He was wearing a mask. Probably to protect himself from the gas. This wasn't good. This was a planned attack!

Aiya and Kami charge outside to help their Sensei. That wasn't good. They were outnumbered and their Sensei had said to stay back. The most logical thing to do in a situation like this was to retreat for backup.

"Don't make this too hard on yourselves!" An enemy punches Tenten in the gut, forcing her to inhale some of the gas. "We aren't here to kill you."

There were simply too many off them. Not to mention, it was hard to fight opponents when you couldn't breath.

Aiya and Kami were fighting back to back. Fortunately, Aiya could create water with her hands and not just with her mouth. Likewise, Kami was hurling fire and Tenten had recovered enough to throw weapons.

They just kept coming though. "Don't worry guys!" He quickly draws some animals out of ink to help defend them or at least distract their opponents.

They kept coming though. It was obvious that their intention was only to knock them out, but Akio didn't know why. Something was up.

"I gotta get help!" He Flickers off to do exactly that, but just as he was leaving he noticed something disturbing.

Their Sensei had fallen to the ground and was now unconscious! Damn it! He had to hurry, but he was in mid Flicker and couldn't stop!

"Damn. We missed one." A thug glares as he looks around, noting hter should be one more brat around.

"Doesn't matter." Another sighs. "He wants the Uchiha Girl. The others are just bystanders and we'll be long gone before the brat can get help." And with that, the team take off with an unconscious Tenten, Aiya, and Kami in tow.

* * *

Back in his bedroom, Itachi smiles as he watches Sasuke and Hinata fall asleep. They looked so peaceful. He still couldn't believe that he actually had this.

He had a family. A happy one. One that included eight beautiful children and a gorgeous wife. (Well four biological children, a nice, and three nephews, but why quibble).

"How did I get so lucky?" He smiles as he runs his fingers through his wife's long dark hair.

It was not nearly as dark as his own or Sasuke's, but it was stunning. It reminded him of a waterfall and looked particularly speculator when it was splayed around her like a silken waterfall during the heat of passion.

He chuckles at that thought. "Though we'll have to be more careful about that." The Uchiha Patriarch didn't actually want to give Hiashi Hyuga a heart attack.

It was both amusing and humiliating. Itachi couldn't believe that Hiashi had overheard that. Oh well.

"What's done is done." One couldn't change the past.

Thankfully, the future looked very bright for his Clan. Aiya and Arashi were on their first "missions" and the rest of their children were thriving at the Academy. Yes, everything seemed to be going perfectly.

* * *

Arashi was still sleeping in the forest, when all Hell broke loose. He could hear Kitzu barreling around anxiously and screaming his head off. Yeah. That wasn't a good sign.

"What the?!" The eldest Uchiha boy quickly rises to his feet, ready to kick some butt!

"Stay back, Arashi and Safa!" Shikamaru was also likewise up and jumping into the fray.

Naturally, Arashi didn't listen. Neither did Safa. Who did Shikamaru think he was dealing with, really? They were fully fledged Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village and Leaf Ninjas didn't hide behind their Senseis!

Safa blinks as she stares at Kitzu rolling around at what appeared to be nothing. "What's he freaking out about?" That's exactly what Arashi was thinking.

Suddenly, their professor was hurling shadows at nothing! It didn't make any sense! Unless…they were seeing something that he and Safa weren't.

"Get back!" It had to be a Genjutsu! "Don't make eye contact with anything. It's a Genjutsu!" His eyes immediately activate as he looks around for their opponent furiously.

He hears a dark chuckle and whirls around to come face to face with a pair of golden eyes and blood red hair. "That's actually quite clever." He smirks as he makes eye contact with him. "You figured out that it was a Genjutsu, but well it's a little too late for that to matter." He knocks out Safa and captures Arashi in a Genjutsu.

He wasn't aware of it of course, but Sagara had just thrown him over his shoulder and was now carrying him off. He'd also made some clones to handle the others.

"Honestly, I wish this was less messy." Sagara rolls his eyes at he thought.

He'd rather have gotten all the Uchiha Children at once and he certainly didn't like going after their entire teams. .The more hostages one took, the more likely there was a chance they might figure out a way to escape. No matter though.

He smirks at the thought. "I'll get them to sign the contract quickly and drop them off somewhere." The red head would be gone, long before the Leaf ever really figured out what had happened.

It was a pleasant thought. Sagara couldn't help, but feel a surge of satisfaction as he carried the boy off. He had finally done it.

Years. It had taken years, but Blood Moon had managed it. He had captured himself two Uchiha Children and the rest would likely follow in short order.

"I'm going to be a very rich man soon." He smirks again at the thought. "And it's all thanks to a couple of old, dead fools."

Kira and Kaiden had been willing to waste their entire lives' fortunes on pretending their kin from learning the Hyuga Clan's trademark techniques. He might as well take advantage of that fact.

After all, if he didn't…someone else would have. So why shouldn't he be allowed to live in the lap of luxury for the rest of his life. He probably wouldn't have to even kill the kids to do it and if he did, well he'd make not to leave behind any evidence. He did not want to face the wrath of the Uchiha Parents.


	22. Sign the Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sagara tries to coax Aiya and Arashi into signing some papers as their loved one's mount a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Story Notations: Last chapter, the men were playing poker and combined two standard 52 card decks. Sagara hasn't actually been paid yet. He only gets paid once he gets all the Uchiha Children to sign the contract. There was a Jutsu on the scroll that will only give him the key to the vault when he's done so. Sorry for any confusion. More about the bear will be explained next chapter.

A short while later, Sagara smirks as he glances over the unconscious form of the Uchiha Children and their teammates. Well at least two of the Uchiha Children. Things would have been a lot easier for him, if the Uchihas had stopped at the twins. He still had six more to go!

"Make sure that they are all chakra cuffed, bound, and blindfolded." The last thing he wanted was to take the chance those eyes of theirs would activate. "Those two might look like kids, but they're really little demons."

He probably would have been fascinated by them, if circumstances were different. Combining two bloodlines was rarely done. Both because families with them didn't want to risk "diluting" or "breeding out" their own bloodline and because one never knew what the results could be.

New bloodlines could be formed if old ones were combined. Which was all very interesting in theory, but it could be dangerous. When a new bloodline formed, no one really knew what the _limits_ were. Those limits were found by trial and error and sometimes, the errors were fatal.

The thugs nod and set about doing exactly that. "You got it, Boss!" Thugs. That's exactly what they were.

Most of them were criminals or nomads. Some were ninjas, but some weren't. They were really only designed to serve as fodder during the ambushes. That's why he hadn't bothered to hire particularly skilled ninjas. They'd be easier to kill that way.

They were also foreign. That minimized the chances they'd recognize Uchiha Children on sight. As long as their Byakugan and Sharingan weren't activated, there was no reason for his "employees" to get spooked.

"They never would have agreed to help, if they knew." He watches them closely, his voice not even loud enough to be considered a whisper.

Very few people were actually foolish or brave enough to risk the wrath of the Uchiha Parents.

Each of them alone were the stuff of nightmares or at least powerful enough to pose a serious challenge to even the most skilled of ninjas. Sasuke had fought against Madara and lived to tell the tale. He could easily level villages, if he wanted to. Itachi was a man who had been capable of taking out most of his Clan before he was even old enough to be considered a man. And then there was Hinata.

Hinata was a Hyuga. She had all the abilities that the Byakugan granted her. She was also able to drain another person's chakra and give it to someone else. Not to mention, she was also a medic. Medical Jutsus could be applied offensively in battle, if it became necessary.

"They're all set, Boss!" One of the thugs looks at him and Sagara smiles in response, nodding in acknowledgment.

That's why he wouldn't take their eyes. It was certainly tempting. They were probably worth even more than was in that vault, but their parents would track him down. If he merely got them to sign something, there was a good chance he might be able to slip away.

Cutting out a child's eyes, well that was more personal. The Uchiha Parents would never rest until they found him and that was just unacceptable. He was in no mood to die this young.

He quickly heads closer and checks their vitals. "They're all still breathing regularly. They should wake soon enough." And then he'd get them to sign the contract.

Of course, Sagara wasn't naïve. He knew that they would try to fight him, during the release. Probably try to drag him back to the Leaf and put him in prison at a minimum. So their release would have to be handled very delicately.

While he certainly didn't mind killing, he wasn't just an assassin. It was almost never his primary goal. He was in it for the money pure and simple. The fact that he had racked up a high body count over the years, well that was just part of being a mercenary and a criminal ninja!

"When they wake, I'll get the to sign the contract and release them." Hopefully, before the parents seven knew what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Akio rushes towards the Hokage's Office! He had to get help and quickly! They were running out of time! Who knew what could be happening to his teammates right now!

"LORD HOKAGE! LORD HOKAGE!" He didn't care that he was breaking protocol. "I NEED HELP! IT'S MY TEAM!" Aiko would worry about professionalism later! "MY TEAM HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

He knew that his screams were probably loud enough to wake the dead, but he truly didn't care. His friends were in danger!

"Whoa!" The Seventh Hokage runs over to him. "Slow down! Tell me exactly what happened!"

Akio tries to calm himself down enough to be understandable, but it was hard. "We were doing our Survivalist Training. Suddenly, explosives went off." He pauses trying to catch his breath. "It was just sleeping gas though. We tried to cover our mouths, but we were forced to breathe it in as we defended ourselves from attackers."

Naruto frowns and Akio bites his lower lip in anxiety. This was bad. If the Hokage was frowning, this was really bad.

He had never known the bubbly blonde not to have a smile on his face. Despite being a Kage, Naruto was rarely serious and everyone knew that. That was until someone was in big trouble! Like right now!

"Damn it! Did you see which direction they went?" Naruto looks at him anxiously.

Akio shakes his head. "No. They Flickered off, but I can show you where." Maybe, that would help them find his teammates! He could only hope!

Naruto nods and quickly scribbles a message on a scroll. After doing so, he attaches it to a hawk's leg and the bird flies off. Akio gulps upon seeing that because he knew what that meant.

The Seventh Hokage had just informed the Uchihas that one of their children was missing. Of course, he would have been even more terrified, if he knew that Arashi had also be taken. Still, Akio had learned on that day, what the word dread really meant.

"Gotta let them know to follow us." He sighs and heads off with Akio.

The young Genin nervously shows Naruto where Team Seven had been ambushed. He knew that Uchihas would catch up with them soon. After all, it was said that Naruto and Sasuke could sense each other's chakra almost instinctively. He'd be able to track them!

Still, the boy's eyes dart around the area nervously. "It was right here." Almost afraid that the bad people would ambush them again.

"Good. We'll find them." Naruto smiles at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. You did the right thing."

Akio tries his best not to flail at that. Don't worry?! The Seventh Hokage must be crazy! Of course, he was worried!

* * *

Back at the Uchiha District, Sasuke blinks when he notices a bird flying towards their window. That was strange. Maybe, it was from Shikamaru or Tenten though. Sometimes Survivalist Training took longer than expected.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Hinata stretches as she watches her husband head towards the window.

"I don't know yet." He smiles at the bird and takes the scroll off its foot before it flies off. "Lets see."

He could feel Itachi's eyes on him, but that was fine. Itachi was almost always watching him, Hinata, or the children. Sometimes, he watched all three of them at once. Itachi was such a protector.

That's when Sasuke made the mistake of looking down and his eyes bleed ruby red and eerie lavender with rage. This couldn't be happening! It was just supposed to be a safe Genin Mission!

**Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata,**

**I've got some bad news. It looks like Aiya's team was kidnapped. Somehow Akio got away and was able to tell me. We're going to track them!**

**Don't worry, I promise you that we'll get them back! Just follow my chakra!**

**Naruto**

"Sasuke?" Itachi blinks and Sasuke couldn't blame him. "What's wrong?"

He most likely presented quite the terrifying visual at the moment. Not that he cared. His daughter had been fucking kidnapped! Sasuke was suddenly feeling rather homicidal.

Whoever did this was going to pay. "Aiya's team has been kidnapped. Akio escaped." He needed to find her and make whatever son of a bitch had been foolish enough to mess with his daughter pay! "They're trying to track them. We're supposed to go with them!"

Hinata gasps and drops the plate she had been washing on the floor. "Oh God!" It shattered. "This can't be happening!" His wife was going into shock and it was a miracle that Itachi managed to bump her out of the way before the glass would have cut up her bare feet.

"We'll find who did this and get her back." Itachi's eyes narrow.

Sasuke nods as he heads towards the door. "Sasuke, where are you going?" Itachi raises an eyebrow.

Sasuke glances back at his brother as if he had lost his mind. His daughter had just been kidnapped! Where did the idiot think he was going?!

"I'm going to find her and kill whoever took her!" It was the most obvious thing in the world. "You coming?!" He didn't know why Itachi had suddenly turned into a simpleton. It must have been the shock, he decides.

Itachi shakes his head. "Believe me, I want to do the same but we have eight children. One of them is missing and a second is still on a Survivalist Mission." True…

"I believe what Itachi is trying to say is we need to make sure the others are safe and then go off after Aiya." Hinata bites her lower lip as she puts on sandals. "Sasuke, you go on ahead. We'll track you."

A feeling of dread was threatening to overwhelm him. He didn't like the thought of them splitting, especially not now. Hinata was right though. They had to make sure the other children were alright.

"Got it. What are you two going to be doing?" He looks at them warily.

Itachi smiles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother, we're going to drop the rest of the children off with Hinata's family." He sighs and s hakes his head. "Whoever did this might be targeting our Clan as a whole and they would be safest on Hyuga Land with so many eyes watching them. Looking after them."

Right. That made sense. If this was an attack on their family, the Hyuga Estate would be the safest place for the others. "Alright! Hurry!" And with that, he Flickers off.

* * *

At that same moment, Aiya's eyes slowly flutter open. Though that mattered little. She was apparently blindfolded.

It took her a few moments to realize what had happened. The last thing she remembered was their team getting ambushed and sleeping gas. That's when her eyes widened in terror.

"Hey, Boss!" She hears a man nearby. "When do you think the brats will wake up?"

The brats? They must be the brats. Well she knew at least one thing. They were dealing with at least two enemy ninjas currently and their enemies though that they were unconscious.

Aiya could use that to her advantage. Somehow. She just wasn't sure how yet.

"It will likely take awhile." The second voice sounded smarter than the first. "That was a high dosage of Sleeping Gas." Aiya wasn't sure how she could tell that just by listening to people, but it was something of a gut instinct.

That was the least of her worries though. She could sense other chakra signatures. Chakra signatures of sleeping people and one of them was Arashi! They had captured Arashi too!

"I just felt a small chakra flare." The first was about to rat her out! "I think one of the kids is faking being asleep." Damn it!

The second man chuckles, but it was a humorless laugh. She definitely didn't like the sound of that. "Clever. Well, My Dear, allow me to put your mind at ease." Oh really? "It isn't my intention to kill you. As long as you and your brother sign these papers, we'll let you go."

Papers? What papers?! What could he possible have for her to sign that was worth risking all this?

He had just kidnapped at least four Leaf Ninjas! Probably more! Her brothers team was likely here too! That was going to make the Leaf very angry and then there were their parents.

Sasuke and Itachi were going to kill these sorry sons of a bitches! "What do you want me to sign?" It was somewhat liberating to be able to curse, even if it was only in her head. Though she had more important things to worry about at the moment.

She doubted that he would tell the truth. Still, it was important to keep them talking. That could buy her some time to figure out how to get them out of here!

"Quite simply, I merely want your brother and you to sign these papers vowing that you will not learn the Gentle Fist Technique." Wait. That was it? "Once you do that, I'll have you released."

Gentle Fist Technique? But who would care whether or not she learned her mother's family's techniques? That implied that they were dealing with a Hyuga or someone who was being paid by one. After all, that seemed like such an odd thing to risk your life over. It didn't make any sense!

"I see." She didn't know what else there was to say.

Aiya had never really thought about learning the Gentle Fist Technique. So assuming he was telling the truth, it wouldn't matter much. Though she wasn't very inclined to believe her kidnapper!

He laughs and Aiya imagined that he was probably shaking her head too. "I know that you probably think that sounds too good to be true, but I assure you that it isn't my intention to kill you. I will though, if you force my hand."

Pft! He acted like it was her fault somehow that he had decided to kidnap her! She was so going to find a way out of these restraints and kick his ass! He deserved it!

* * *

Elsewhere, Itachi and Hinata had managed to corral the rest of the children. That was no easy task, but it was something both of them had a lot of experience doing. Well at least that was Hinata's opinion.

"Be good for your grandfather, Auntie Hanabi, and Uncle Konohamaru, alright?" The Uchiha Matriarch looks at her children fearfully. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright." Amaya tilts her head though. "Mother, what's wrong?" Hinata winces at that question.

She had always been told that she had too honest of a face to be a ninja. Unfortunately, this was one of those times where that trait was definitely being used against her. Her children now knew something was wrong, but not what.

"Don't worry about anything." Itachi smiles. "We're just going to help your brother and sister train a bit. We didn't want you to get caught up in the middle."

It stunned Hinata that Itachi could lie so easily and to their children, but then again…it probably shouldn't have. He had lied to Sasuke for years. Itachi was truly capable of almost anything when it came to what he perceived as being the Greater Good!

Kenji pouts. "Awe. That's no fair!" Hinata forces a laugh at that.

Any other time, his pouting would have been adorable. That wasn't the case now though. All she could think about is what might be happening to Aiya right now.

"Sorry. Just have fun with your grandfather today." Itachi smiles and kisses their foreheads. "I'm sure that he has plenty of ice cream."

Itachi had apparently said the magic because with that, all their children darted straight into the Hyuga Estate. "I'd say that was cheating, but at least it worked." She sighs and grabs his hand. "We need to get going! You can track Sasuke's chakra right?"

Itachi nods and holds her hand. "Yes, I can. Don't worry." He smiles at her reassuringly. "It's all going to be alright.

* * *

Back at the caves where Team Seven and Team Eight were stashed away, Arashi had woken up. He was pretending to be asleep though. Apparently, that probably wouldn't buy him much time, but he would take what he could get.

For some reason, this man wanted them to promise not to use the Gentle First Technique. Arashi couldn't understand why he would go through all this trouble just for that. There had to be money involved somewhere.

If it was a grudge, he would have just killed them before they woke up. "So what do you say?" One of the men was addressing his sister. "Will you make this easier on all of us and just sign the papers?"

Arashi hoped that she wouldn't, but he was enough of a realist to realize there was a chance she might. Aiya might, if she thought it would get them all out of here. If she though that it would protect their teams, she'd probably forfeit the Gentle Fist Style. They had never used it anyway.

"I'd n-need to think about it." Well at least his sister hadn't given into these creeps yet.

Still, they were in a lot of trouble. He was bound. Probably by chakra cuffs and blindfolded. He doubted he could active his Byakugan or Sharingan like this and even if he did, they were still tied up.

A cruel chuckling was heard. "I see. Well I suppose I can humor you for now." A pause followed though. "Don't take too much time. This can still end well for all of us, but I will kill you all…if things seem to be going south."

A mercenary or a criminal ninja. This guy wasn't a regular ninja. He knew that much and Arashi doubted he was a civilian. A civilian wouldn't care about this sort of thing and probably wouldn't know to chakra cuff them.

Aiya was smart enough not to talk further. Which was a good thing. Talking further likely would have just goaded him on more at this point.

Damn it! They had to find a way out of here, but he couldn't for the life of him think of how they were going to get out. They would though! Believe it! (That's what Uncle Naruto always said)!

* * *

Elsewhere, Itachi and Hinata had just teleported to the spot where Naruto, Akio, and Sasuke were. Itachi swore that his heart was about to beat out of his chest at this point. He simply couldn't believe it!

"What do we know?" He raises an eyebrow.

He couldn't show it though. Itachi Uchiha couldn't show the complete and utter terror that he was feeling at the moment. One of their children had been kidnapped and on their first mission to boot!

A swirl of sand is seen and Gaara emerges with Mei and Kaemon. Itachi could only blink in confusion. What were they doing here?

"I was supposed to meet with Naruto, but he wasn't in his office." Gaara shakes his head. "Kameon wanted to see his friends today, but we went to your home and discovered you were all missing and from there we tracked you."

Hinata blinks in surprise. "How did you track us?" Yes, Itachi was wondering that as well.

"Awhile ago, Kaemon gave Aiya a stuffed animal." Mei shakes her head in amusement as she smiles fondly at her son. "He put a tracker in it. So he'd know where to find her, if she ever got lost."

"I don't know whether to find that incredibly sweet or disturbing." Itachi groans, but shakes his head. "Nevermind. That's something. Is the tracker still working?"

Sasuke just stares at the young boy as if he had just grown another head. "Right. It has to be or they wouldn't have found us." Itachi could sense Sasuke's hesitation. "Unless she dropped it here when they grabbed her."

Kaemon shook his head. He knew Aiya. Shouldn't have left the bear behind easily.

"She would have put it in her traveling pack. Unless they yanked that off her, it should still be with her." That was just how the eldest Uchiha Child was.

"I'm still highly disturbed that you put a tracker on my daughter!" Sasuke glares at Kaemon. "But right now, it's the only lead we have! Lets go!"

"Kameon, go the Hyuga's Estate or to the hospital." Gaara pauses and decides to elaborate. "Sakura will be there. You'd be safe with her."

His son shakes his head though. "I'm going with you. Besides, I'm the only one who knows how the tracker works." He smiles smugly.

"Gaara, your son…he scares me." Itachi sighs.

The eldest red head shakes his head. "Believe me, there are days when he scares even me. Doesn't make me love him any less though." He smiles at the boy.

"Let's get going!" Kaemon chirps merrily as he pulls out his tracker. "Um let's see here… THAT WAY!" He points north and scurries off with a trail of bewildered adults following after him.

* * *

On the other side of the Leaf Village, Miya paces in irritation."It's no fair." The Uchiha Girl was definitely pouting. "We never get to do any of the real ninja stuff."

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone, but Shisui. Shisui was being uncharacteristically quiet and staring at his feet. That told Hoshi everything that he needed to know.

He looks at him in concern. "What happened?" Something was definitely wrong. His younger brother usually wasn't that solemn.

"I was going invisible again." Shisui looks at his feet guiltily. "And I heard mother and fathers talking." He bites his lower lip nervously. "Someone took Aiya! That's where they really went!" There was no training, it seemed!

Immediately, this draws outrage from the other Uchiha Children. Hoshi certainly shared in it, but if they weren't going to help Aiya, that meant they'd need to be smart about this!

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Apparently, Kenji felt the same way.

Nara sighs. "We need to go find them." The youngest triplet shakes her head. "If someone took Aiya, they probably took Arashi too." That was a good point. "They might be on different teams, but they were both doing the same kind of training!"

Miya nods. "Then I say we sneak out and take Aoda with us." She nods her head more determinedly. "And go boop some bad guys!"

That was actually a pretty good. "Yeah! Let's get Aoda and Kara and maybe some of their hatchlings!" The bigger ones anyway. "Let's go!" And with that, the Uchiha Children all proceeded to start planning their escape.

After all, it was hard to sneak out of an Estate with that many Byakugans! That bloodline could enable a person to see through walls! And Grandfather Hiashi was very good at Hide and Go Seek!

"We're going to have to Flicker and go invisible." Shisui sighs. "I can take one person at a time. So it's going to take awhile."

"Alright!" Miya jumps up and down excitedly. "We better get started then." And truer words were never spoken as Shisui makes himself and Miya invisible.

"Alright. Hold on tight! I'll come back for the others soon!" And with that, he makes them invisible and Flickers off with one of his sisters. They had work to do!


	23. Real Ninjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults aren't the only ones trying to rescue Aiya, Arashi, and their teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For anyone keeping track: Arashi and Aiya are 12, the triplets are 9, Kenji is eight, and Hoshi & Shisui are 6. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I did get Tenten the last name of Akara as a placeholder.

Kaemon knew that Aiya's fathers were probably mad at him, but he didn't regret putting that tracker on his friend. He had always known that the Uchiha Children were a little different than most people and at twelve, well he was smart enough to know about bloodlines.

He had gotten his first inkling of what bloodlines meant though when he was a small child. His father had told him about the Chunin Exams.

_"There were really only two reasons why Sasuke survived long enough for Naruto to find us in the forest." Gaara shook his head as he situates Kaemon better on his lap. "He was too damn stubborn to die and his Sharingan."_

_At the time, Kaemon hadn't know what the Sharingan was. "What's the Sharingan and isn't being too stubborn to die a good thing?" So he asked._

_Like most children his age, he had had a natural curiosity about things. Kaemon knew there were times when his inquisitiveness both amused and slightly exasperated Gaara, but his father always diligently answered his questions._

_Gaara chuckled. "I supposed that it is in this case. The Sharingan is the Uchiha Clan's bloodline." He paused for a moment, deciding to elaborate. "Well now the Uchiha Clan has two bloodlines. The Byakugan from Hinata's Birth Clan and the Sharingan."_

_"What are bloodlines?" He tilted his head in confusion._

_Gaara sighed and that only aroused Kaemon's curiosity more. His father rarely sighed. If he sighed that either meant it was something really bad or something that he felt Kaemon was too young to know. Either way, he wanted to know!_

_"Bloodlines are traits that are passed down within families." The red head glanced at him cautiously. In ninjas, that's usually related to some sort of special ability that is found only in that Clan. Though some bloodlines can be stolen." Uh oh. That sounded bad._

_"How can they be stolen?" Kameon looked at his father intently._

_The question obviously made Gaara uncomfortable, but his father continued on anyway. That was just what ninjas did, especially Kages! And his father was the Kazekage, so yeah!_

_"For instance, the Sharingan is a bloodline that is carried in the eye. If you were to have Sharingan eyes transplanted into yourself, you would have the Sharingan bloodline, even without being born into that Clan." There was another pause. "The Byakugan is the same way."_

_Kaemon blinked. "So if someone wanted the Sharingan and the Byakugan, they might rip out Aiya's eyes or her brothers' and sisters'?!" He had been horrified!_

_"That's a possibility. There are Black Markets for such a thing." Gaara sighed heavily. "But your friends are safe. Their parents would never let anything happen to them and I'm quite certain that they'll all be formidable in their own right, before long."_

That had been the day that Kaemon had decided to give Aiya Mr. Bear. After he had put a tracker in it. There was no way he was going to let his friend get her eyes stolen!

"Are we close?" Sasuke races along Kaemon's side.

So was everyone else actually. He'd never seen the adults move this fast before and that was certainly saying something. These were all elite ninjas. Fast was kinda their default speed.

He nods. "We're getting close." He could only hope that they didn't discover the bear before they found them.

* * *

Inside the cave, Aiya glances at Arashi's supposedly sleeping form. He wasn't asleep though. She knew that much.

Her brother was faking it. The Uchiha girl could only hope that he would have more success with that approach than she had. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who had been kidnapped.

"Where the Hell are we?!" Safa's voice.

Her brother and his entire team had apparently been captured. That wasn't a good sign.

What if the bad guys tortured them until she and Arash signed that damn contract? Would they be able to resist? Was it worth resisting.

"Be quiet. You've been kidnapped." One of the goons was probably glaring at Safa.

Of course, that had never stopped the feisty Hozuki girl before. She really was Suigetsu's daughter. The water lover just didn't know when to quit.

"Kidnapped?!" She was probably flailing with outrage. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Safa, should we really be arguing with the kidnappers?" Kitzu. "Doesn't seem like a smart idea." Always the voice of reason.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it seemed their instructors were awake. Aiya could hear their groaning. Well that was good in a way. At it meant they were still alive.

Tenten was the first to speak. "Let them go. They're just children." That hurt Aiya's pride, but she wouldn't argue with it. If it worked, it worked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Akara, but we can't do that." The leader's voice. "Not until the Uchiha Children sign the contract at least." The Contract again.

She didn't understand why it was so important to him. What did it matter to this man, if she and her siblings learned the Gentle Fist Technique? Hundreds of Hyugas already knew it. What was eight Uchihas in the grand scheme of things?

There was a heavy sigh. "What a drag. This was supposed to be an easy mission." Shikamaru. Only one man sighed like that and it was the lazy genius!

"A ninja should expect the unexpected!" Kami just couldn't keep his mouth shut either, it seemed.

Really, he was almost as bad as Safa. He was smart, but always getting into trouble. Honestly, she really should have Miya boop the ever living Hell out of him!

"Look what I found in the pack!" One of them laughs. "A teddy bear!" Oh no!

Not Mr. Bear! They wouldn't! Seriously, it wasn't a weapon. They wouldn't destroy her bear, would they?!

"Just toss it into the fire." The leader didn't seem to care. "You'll be very blessed, if that bear is the only one that doesn't make it out of this cave." He sighs dramatically. "You're all beginning to try my patience!"

And that that, Aiya feels tears welling up in her eyes as she hears the bear get dropped into the fire. The scent of burning cotton filled the air. Damn them!

"You're so going to pay for that!" Apparently, not even Arashi could keep quiet at a moment like this! "What kind of bastard burns someone's teddy bear?! And you call yourselves ninjas!" Aiya was inclined to agree, but she didn't think Arashi's cheek was going to help them much in their current situation!

* * *

Elsewhere the other Uchiha Children had managed to escape. It had taken awhile, but Shisui had Flickered them all out of there. Though there was just one problem. None of them had any idea where to go next.

"I could probably track them." Nara bites her lower lip anxiously.

Miya nods her head in agreement. "Sounds good. Maybe, we should get Akeno to come with us." She glances at them. "I mean she's in love with Arashi. So she'd do anything to save him!"

Kenji raises an eyebrow. "Girls are really weird sometimes." He shrugs. "But I don't think it could hurt. She is really strong."

Shisui couldn't disagree with that. "Alright, we'll go there first and then Nara can try to track." And with that they headed off.

"We can't let Uncle Naruto or Sakura see us." Hoshi flails.

Oh right. That was a good point. Things would go badly, if they were caught heading off on this rescue mission.

"Can you hide this many people under your Invisibility Jutsu?" Amaya looks at Shisui with concern.

He sincerely didn't know. Shishi had never attempted this many people before. Usually, it was just him and Hoshi. But he kinda had to take Hoshi along. They were twins. That was unshakable bond.

He shakes his head. "I've never tried to conceal that many people." The youngest Uchiha sighs heavily. "Maybe, you can Genjutsu them?"

Naruto was said to be really weak at Genjutsu and Sakura wasn't much better off. She was probably moderately skilled in that area. The woman had monstrous strength and was an excellent medic. One couldn't be good at everything!

Hoshi nods. "Sounds like a plan." He grins. "Let's go get Sunny and kick some butt!"

Shisui nods and laughs as they continue on their quest. The adults would never willingly allow them to mount a rescue mission, but they were going to do it anyway. After all, they were all students of the Hidden Leaf's Academy! That meant something!

* * *

Back with the Uchiha Parents and the Kazekage family, Hinata frowns. Kaemon had just suddenly stopped. Out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Something had to be wrong. "Why did you stop?"

He looks utterly devastated. "The tracker died." Oh God! No! This couldn't be happening! "She either lost the bear or they destroyed it!"

Hinata swore at that moment that her heart had literally stopped beating. They couldn't track them! They couldn't find who had taken their daughter and save her!

"It's alright." Gaara's eyes scan the area diligent as he sends out some sand to scout. "We at least know what direction they were heading in."

Hinata wanted to remain calm. She knew that she **had** to remain calm, but it was just so difficult. God only knows what could be happening to Aiya right now! She could be having her eyes cut out!

"It's NOT alright!" Sasuke's eyes were flashing a dangerous shade of red and lavender. "But we **will** find them!" Only his lavender eye wasn't a Byakugan. It was a Rinnegan.

A Rinnegan that was likely going to help him destroy whoever had did this. Not to mention, Hinata almost shivered in fear herself as she imagines what Itachi would do to these kidnappers.

It had to be more than one. Surely? That was the only way she could see Tenten and her entire team getting kidnapped.

Itachi nods in agreement. "We will." He summons a flock of crows and sends them out. "They'll be able to look from the sky and cover a greater distance faster than we could."

"Not to mention, they're a little less conspicuous than all of us." The female Kage tries to offer whatever comfort she could. "Don't worry. We will get them back!"

Hinata nods. Mei understood. She understood what it was like to be a mother who was worried for their child.

"Hopefully, the birds can find something!" Kaemon looks utterly terrified and Hinata couldn't blame him.

Kameon was a smart boy. He likely realized at least a few of the terrifying things that could be happening to Aiya right now. The boy probably knew that there was a very strong chance she could be getting her eyes cut out right now, but he didn't say that.

He was too kind. Too smart. Too polite. Kaemon was certainly a child of two Kages in that way. So diplomatic and yet stubborn in his own way.

Hinata nods at him. "I hope so too." He wasn't the only one though.

Akeno was also the daughter of a Kage. Naruto's daughter was just like her father in so many ways. So cheerful and determined. And boy was that girl a handful considering she had inherited her father's energy and her mother's strength. In some ways, they were lucky that it was Kaemon who found them and not her.

* * *

Back in the cave, Arashi was trying his best not to panic. It was hard though. Those bastards had just burned his sister's bear! They were so going to pay for that!

Seriously, since when did ninjas attack _stuffed animals_?! When he got out of these cuffs, he was going to join Safa in kicking their butts! The only thing that he was grateful for was the fact that it had been him and Aiya and not one of their younger siblings.

The triplets, Kenji, and the other set of twins were all formidable Academy Students, but they were just that. Students. They were so young. Younger than them. They shouldn't be exposed to things like this.

"I see." He could hear a cold dark chuckle. "I bet you fancy yourself quite the chivalrous sort. A little Uchiha Prince?" Arashi could only imagine that the other man was shaking his head in amusement. "Well that matters not here. If you wish to save your sister though, I would advise that you sign the Contract."

Before he could answer that, Aiya cuts him off. "Leave him alone! I'm the oldest!" By like five minutes! "I'm the one that you want!"

His sister was a heroic idiot! Seriously, Aiya must be out of her mind to take the attention off him like that and put it onto her!

"And such a brave little princess." Sagara laughs. "I almost feel guilty. I can scarcely believe the old fools were really this frightened of you that they were willing to pay me their entire lifesavings, just to ensure you never learned the Gentle Fist Technique."

Old fools? Lifesavings? That could only mean one thing. Kira and Kaiden had something to do with this, but he didn't know how exactly. Those two were dead and had been for a couple years!

"You mean you went through all this trouble, just to get them to sign a Contract for a couple of dead people?!" Kami sounded just as shocked as he felt.

The leader just laughs. "Yes, I know it does sound rather irrational, but I can only get paid if they sign it." How dead people were going to pay him, Arashi didn't know.

The man was probably crazy! They had to find a way out of there and then his mother and fathers could slaughter this insane person!

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi waits for his crows to come back. He didn't like staying in one place with everything that was going on, but he had little choice in the matter.

"I can't believe that we're just standing here!" Sasuke apparently liked it even less though. "We need to do something!"

Hinata kisses him and caresses his cheek. "I know. I feel the same way, but first we need a location." Thank goodness for their wife. Itachi was confident that Sasuke would have burned down the forest without her intervention!

"Look!" Kaemon points up to the sky excitedly. "One of the crows is coming back!"

Itachi nods approvingly and holds out his arm for the crow to land on. As soon as it does, the feathery creature informs him of its findings. He smiles and pats it, before dispelling it.

"They're not particularly bright or they felt time was of the essence." Itachi frowns. "They're in one of the nearby caves. Come on!" And with that, he races off.

Itachi knew that the others would follow. His wife and brother because they wanted to save their daughter. Kaemon because he wanted to save his friend. And the Kages because they weren't going to be left behind while their son rushed into such craziness.

_Essential._ It was essential to maintain his composure until their child was safe, but once Aiya was safe things would change drastically. This son of a bitch was going to be introduced to his Tsukuyomi! Raiden's death would look like a cakewalk when Itachi Uchiha got done with them!

* * *

At that same moment, the younger Uchiha Children manage to sneak into the Uzumaki Household without any problems. Naruto was already gone and it seemed that his wife was on a shift at the hospital.

"What are you all doing here?" Akeno looks at her friends in confusion.

"No time to explain!" Miya flails. "Aiya got kidnapped and we think Arashi might have as well. Shisui overheard our parents talking about it!" She flails more. "They think we're stupid and can't handle it, but we can. We need you to come with us!"

Nara laughs and shakes her head. "That was actually a rather thorough explanation given the fact that you said there was no time to explain!" At this, Miya could only roll her eyes.

"I'm coming with!" Akeno's face turns serious. "We have to go now. Do we know where they are?"

That was a good point. Shisui frowns at that. "Well they were training in the forest and they couldn't very well cart and entire team off stealthily. My best guess is somewhere in the Forest of Death."

Kenji nods in agreement. "That's right." He adds as an afterthought. "Probably in a cave."

Shisui couldn't argue with that. There was a slight problem though. The Forest of Death probably had at least half a dozen caves. How would they know which one.

"It's probably a large cave. One with a lot of caverns." Amaya pauses as she considers everything. "They wouldn't want to get caught too easily."

"I know a big cave like that." Akeno nods. "Mother used to always get mad at me for exploring the forest too much, but I think I know where they might have gone." And with that, she dashes off.

The Uchiha Children had no real choice, but to follow. Shisui could only hope that Akeno was right. If they wasted too much time trying to find them, then bad things might happen to their big brother and big sister!

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, the Uchiha Parents and Kage Family arrive a few hundred feet away from the cave. Sasuke's eyes narrow. He could sense chakra inside.

"As much as I would love to charge in there and punish these kidnappers, we do need to be careful." Gaara sighs as he watches Sasuke warily. "We don't want to accidentally hurt your daughter or her teammates in the process."

It killed Sasuke to admit it, but the red head was right. There was a strong likelihood that the bastards would try to use Aiya or her teammates as a human shield. Some discretion was necessary.

"So what's the plan?" He looks at them all anxiously.

Hinata bites her lower lip. "I think our best bet would be to use a transformation Jutsu to look like Aiya and her team." That could work.

There was one slight issue though. Aiya's team had four members. They had three Uchihas, two Kages, and one Kaemon. Too many people.

"I will stay out here with Kaemon." Mei nods. "As backup in case things get out of hand."

Kaemon definitely wasn't happy about that, but he knew better than to argue with his mother, it seemed. Not that Sasuke could entirely blame the boy. He knew what Mei was capable of and apparently, so did the Academy Student.

"Transformation Jutsu!" The adults, save for Mei, transform into different members of the team.

Hinata was Tenten. Gaara became Kami. Sasuke transformed himself into Aiko and Itachi turned into Aiya.

"You know, I always wanted a big sister." Sasuke smirks at Itachi.

Itachi rolls his eyes and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother." The action looked so strange when "Aiya" did it.

"While that is all very amusing, we do have some children and one Weapon's Mistress to save." Gaara reminds them and they all nod as they slowly proceed forehead.

* * *

Back with the younger Uchihas and Akeno, the children were making plans as they all raced through the forest. Shisui seemed to have stepped into the role of the leader for this mission for one reason or another. Probably because he could make them invisible.

"So I'll make Akeno invisible. I want her to hit the ground as hard as she can. Make a crater outside the cave." He nods. "That will send them running."

Kenij raises an eyebrow at the plan. "Alright, but what are we going to do after they're outside?" They needed to do more than just get the bad guys' attention.

Shisui frowns as he takes a minute or two to come up with more of a plan. Kenji was right about that. They did need a way to beat the bad guys!

"I'll make as many of us invisible as possible." He nods determinedly. "The rest will hide as good as they can. Amaya, I want you to try to capture them in a Genjutsu. After that, I want Sparky to do his thing. Lob a Chidori at anyone who isn't us that you can."

Well he should probably clarify on that last point. After all, Kenji loved his Chidoris and he had a tendency to get carried away. "Fire off two or three shots. Make them count, but preserve the rest of your chakra in case we fight in a drawn out battle."

Kenji nods in understanding as the other children look at him. Shisui blinks. He wasn't used to being the leader. Hmm.

"Miya, I want you to fire off your Scorch Style and fry as many of them as you can or at least scare them. As for Nara and Hoshi, try to trap them in your Earth and Crystal Style."

"What about getting them out?" Nara frowns. "Are we just waiting till the fight is over?"

Shisui shakes his head. "No. I'll send a clone and try to keep it invisible." It could undo the restraints that were likely keeping siblings and their teams untied up."

"And once they're free, Team Seven and Team Eight will likely join the fight as well." Amaya nods. "We can beat them with numbers or superior skill."

Miya jumps up and down excitedly. "This means we get to fight like real ninjas now!" His sister was certainly enthusiastic about the chance to prove herself.

Hoshi nods in agreement. "That's right. Let's go get our big brother and big sister back." He smiles. "And Miya feel free to boop these bad guys with your Scorch Style as many times as you want!"


	24. Dunderheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone squares off against the dunderheads. I mean...kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For anyone who is keeping track, here are the ages again: Arashi and Aiya are 12, the triplets are 9, Kenji is 8, and Hoshi & Shisui are 6. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this battle chapter because Chapter 25 will be the Revenge of the Parents Chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I've taken some liberties with the Byakugan in this chapter to explain the blind folds. I'm not sure if it's cannon or not. Oh and if you think that Sagara got off too easily, wait until next chapter. Saskue and Itachi still have A LOT to say to him! I may also insert an explanation in the next chapter for why the battle went down the way it did, but this author's note is getting too long. Anyway, I did try to give as many people (and Summons) cameos as possible in this one! Happy reading!

Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, and Gaara all slowly made their way into the cave. At that moment, Itachi had never been more grateful that they were all ninjas. Being ninjas had allowed them to hone their stealth skills.

Skills that they were desperately going to need, if they were to save daughter and her team. Every footstep felt like crossing an ocean. Every second felt like an eternity. The walk inside the cave was pure Hell.

_"I see."_ Itachi could hear a cold dark chuckle. _"I bet you fancy yourself quite the chivalrous sort. A little Uchiha Prince?"_ Wait. Uchiha Prince?! _"Well that matters not here. If you wish to save your sister though, I would advise that you sign the Contract."_ Not only had Aiya been kidnapped, but they had gotten Arashi as well!

Predictably, his foolish little brother was outraged. Itachi barely managed to stop Sasuke from flying at them. What was more disturbing though was the fact that Gaara had to stop Hinata from doing the same!

He felt the same way of course. Itachi wanted nothing more than to tear this man limb from limb, but rushing in wouldn't end well. They were just as likely to harm their children as they were the kidnappers!

"Believe me, Hinata." Gaara looks at her through Kami's eyes. "I understand how much you must want to kill that son of a bitch, but we have to thoroughly assess the situation first." His voice was scarcely more than a whisper, but Hinata must have heard him because "Tenten" nods slowly after a moment or two.

Itachi glances at Sasuke. "Did you hear that?" He didn't feel like repeating Gaara and every time they spoke, they risked being detected.

To his relief Sasuke nodded. What wasn't a relief was what Itachi heard next though. _"Leave him alone!" I'm the oldest!"_ Oh yes, Aiya was definitely Sasuke's daughter! _"I'm the one that you want!"_ She was very foolish, but brave. Just like his brother.

_"And such a brave little princess."_ Someone laughs. "I almost feel guilty. I can scarcely believe the old fools were really this frightened of you that they were willing to pay me their entire lifesavings, just to ensure you never learned the Gentle Fist Technique."

"Kira and Kaiden." Itachi hears his wife his under her breath. "We should have killed them." That honestly shocked him.

He would have expected to hear Sasuke say something like that. Hell he had been thinking it himself, but not their sweet wife. Being a mother could change people though. It could make them extremely vicious when it came to protecting their children.

The real Kami seemed to be reading his mind. _"You mean you went through all this trouble, just to get them to sign a Contract for a couple of dead people?!"_ Kami sounded just as shocked as he felt.

At this, even Gaara twitched. That was when Itachi knew that stealth wasn't going to be a factor for long. The normally stoic Kazekage was hanging onto his own self-control by a thread.

The leader just laughs. _"Yes, I know it does sound rather irrational, but I can only get paid if they sign it."_ This was about money. Kira and Kaiden had paid this man to force their children to sign the Contract and to prevent them from learning the Gentle Fist!

Hinata's eyes scan the place. "They captured Team Seven and Team Eight." Thank goodness for the Byakugan. "They're all restrained. Chakra cuffs and blindfolds." They obviously weren't taking any chances.

This man was someone who was familiar enough with the Byakugan to realize it could see through solid objects, but chakra was necessary to activate it. Without access to their chakra, the blindfolds would work.

"Gaara, can your sand grab them and get them to safety?" Sasuke's eyes plead with the Kazekage.

The red head pauses, but nods. "I think so. It's worth a try." The chaos such an action would cause might be enough time to get them out of there, Itachi thinks to himself.

"Then do it." Itachi nods in consent and that's when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Outside the cave, the Uchiha Children were ready to put their plans into motion. The fact they all had Byakugans save for Akeno worked in their favor. They saw the Kazekage and Kaemon, but managed to avoid being detected.

"Now!" That was until now!

"TAKE THIS!" Akeno screams as she slams her fist into the ground, creating a large creator and causing the earth to shake for a few feet.

Shisui notes that it was nowhere near as large as her mother. It was probably about at modest five or ten feet in length, but the shock waves such an impact caused would be enough to get the guards attention. At least that was his hope.

"YOU IDIOTS! GO AND SEE WHAT HIS HAPPENING!" Shisui's ears hurt slightly from the screaming.

He didn't miss it when about forty people ran out of cave. That was a lot, but then again, it was a large cave. Thank goodness for the Invisibility Jutsu! He was able to hide most of his siblings and the ones that weren't hidden, were hiding well enough on their own.

"OVER HERE! YOU UGLY DUNDERHEADS!" Amaya steps out from her hiding place.

Dunderheads? Seriously? Well whatever worked. Shisui couldn't deny that they were ugly.

Of course, he knew that he shouldn't say that. That was mean. Mother always told him not to judge people based on their looks, but these people had kidnapped his big brother and sister. So Shisui felt more than justified!

"You've got to be kidding me!" One of them laughs. "Another of the brats wandered straight into our laps!"

That's when Mei and Kaemon notice Amaya and rush to help her. Though she didn't seem to need the help. "I might be a brat, but at least I'm not ugly and stupid. Tsukuyomi!" Her Sharingan eye flashes as she traps a few of them in her strongest Genjutsu. "Never make direct eye contact with an Uchiha!"

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" Unfortunately, she had only gotten three or four of them. The others were now coming at Amaya.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! LAVA STYLE!" What Shisui hadn't counted on was Kaemon and Mei being there. "You creeps!"

Kaemon could use his mother's bloodlines just as his father could use his sand. Though perhaps with less finesse. Not that lava was something that one could wield with much finesse anyway.

Mei's eyes widen in horror. "Kaemon! Be careful!" It was understandable really, no mother wanted to see their child take on that many adults at once.

He glances back at his mother. "Don't worry, mother! I can handle this!" Or not, one of the thugs slams into Kameon and manages to cut his forehead with a kunai before his Lava kicked in.

His Lava and Boil Style required some conscious thought on Kaemon's part. It wasn't as fine tuned as Gaara's sand, but he was more versatile. So Shisui thought it all balanced out in the end.

"Hey! Get away from my sister's boyfriend!" Kenji charges over as he fires up his trademark attack. "CHIDORI!" Smack! It collided straight into the thugs chest.

Kenji was now out of Shisui's range. He couldn't cover him anymore, but now that their cover had been blown…it was time to get Arashi and Aiya out of there. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And with that, his clone races off into the cave.

* * *

Back in the cave Hinata's eyes widen in terror. "Did you hear that?" Had someone just fired off a Chidori? "A Chidori?"

As far as she knew, it was only Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kenji who used that move as a trademark any more. Sasuke was standing right next to her, so it hadn't been him. Kakashi probably wasn't nearby. So that could only mean one thing.

"Kenji!" Sasuke's eyes widen in recognition.

Itachi blinks. "You don't' think that Kenji was somehow able to track us here, do you?" Hinata was just as stunned as her husbands.

It didn't seem likely. Kenji was very bright, but she doubted any eight year old was going to be able to pull this off. At least not by themselves.

"Something got their attention and quickly." Gaara's eyes scan the place warily. "The sound of an earthquake. I don't think Kenji can do that."

Hinata shakes her head. No that wasn't one of Kenji's abilities. That implied he wasn't alone. She wasn't sure whether that was supposed to make her feel better or worse though.

"We have no choice, but to split up. Two of us can go and check on the battle." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "Two of us can work on freeing Team Seven and Team Eight."

Hinata nods in agreement. It had been a miracle that they had managed to stay hidden when all the thugs had rushed outside. There had to at least two or three dozen of them. Maybe, more.

"I'll go with Itachi to the front." Gaara looks at Hinata and Sasuke. "You rescue the others." And with that, Itachi and Gaara head off towards the front of the cave.

"He is such a Kage." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Making decisions without consulting us about it."

Hinata shakes her head. "That may be true, but do you disagree with the assignments?"

"Well no, but that's not the point. He's become so bossy." Sasuke shakes his head as he flits towards the back of the cave with Hinata.

* * *

Back outside, Miya was ready to fight. "SCORCH STYLE!" Several series of strange colored fireballs are hurled at the enemy.

One of them makes impact with a thug and it soon became clear what Scorch Style meant. The combined fire and wind techniques heated up the attack to such a point that it literally evaporated all the water in that person's body, leaving a lifeless and very dry husk behind.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" A thug hurls dozens of kunais at Miya striking her.

Kaemon's eyes narrow at that. He was about to go and help the middle triplet since Kenji had managed to get him out of trouble, but Nara was on the case!

"Earth Style: Rock Gun Technique!" Nara opens her mouth and bullet-sized bits of rock were ejected straight at the ninja attacking Miya. "Take that!" When they landed, the bullets transformed into large boulders, crushing her sister's attacker to death.

Kaemon blinks. "I thought that was a Stone Village Technique?" Where did she learn it?

"It is." Nara smiles serenely. "I copied it!"

Miya beams at the youngest triplet. "That's my sister!" She hugs her, but that didn't last long. The battle was still raging on.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Kaemon's eyes widen as his father comes out with Itachi, but with no one else.

Where were Sasuke and Hinata? Where was Team Seven and Eight? And most importantly, where was Aiya?!

* * *

Meanwhile Arashi squirms. There was a lot of fighting going on outside and he was almost positive he heard a Chidori being fired off in the distance. That meant either their father or younger brother was out there.

"Oh thank God!" A pair of loving arms wraps around him tightly from out of nowhere. "You're alright." It was his mother!

Sasuke nods. "Lets get you all out of here." He quickly heads over to Aiya and begins undoing her bindings as Hinata frees him.

"How did you find us?" Arashi was rather stunned.

He couldn't believe it! They were free! They were finally safe, but how?! How had they found them?!

"Thank you, father." Aiya sighs in relief as she snuggles close to Sasuke's embrace for a moment, before he nods and starts helping the others out of their restraints.

Suddenly, someone materializes out of thin air! It was Shisui! Had his brother been the one who was responsible for their freedom?!

"Mother! Father! You made it!" Shisui smiles at them.

The smile wasn't returned though. Hinata's and Sauske's eyes narrow. Probably because Shisui had done something very stupid by coming here. He could have been hurt or killed!

"Shisui Uchiha what are Earth are you doing here?!" Sasuke glares at him.

Shisui eeps, but manages to answer. "Well I heard you guys talking about Arashi and Aiya. So we decided to come and help!" He smiles at them nervously. We? Who was this we? Uh oh. Arashi certainly didn't like the sound of that! It sounded like his little brother was in big trouble.

"Please don't tell me that you brought all of your siblings with you." Hinata sighs.

The youngest Uchiha pauses. "Okay!" He smiles. "I won't tell you then, but we should probably go now!" Shisui rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "My Invisibility Jutsu probably wore off by now! So the bad guys can see them!"

"Nevermind." Aiya was up and walking around, helping to free their teammates. "There's a battle going on outside! You can yell at Shisui later!"

"That's right!" Shisui smiles and then blinks when he hears the next part. "Hey! Wait! A minute! You can't yell at me!" He flails comically. "I was only trying to help!"

Tenten and Shikamaru spring to their feet as do the other members of Team Seven and Eight. "What a drag." Shikamaru sighs. "She's right. I just never expected to be ambushed on a Survivalist Training Mission right outside the Leaf's borders."

Arashi nods in understanding, but his parents definitely seemed less understanding. Oh well. They'd just have to deal with that later.

"Right! Well let's go!" Kami grins. "We've got some payback to deliver!" And with that, the excited youth darts off.

"Wait for me!" Kitzu wasn't fair behind and Tenten rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

Arashi shrugs and glances at Aiya. The two of them soon follow the other children who were all racing back towards the battlefield. "Kids." Sasuke groans, just as they were all almost out of earshot.

"What a drag." Shikamaru nods and with that, the adults Flicker to the battlefield.

* * *

Sasuke blinks as soon as they were out on the field. Their children, the Kazekage Family, and Akeno were all fighting the thugs. Shisui had been right. His Invisibility Jutsu had worn off and damn, everyone was putting on one Hell of a show out there!

"Crystal Style: Prison!" A large crystal formation appears and encases an enemy ninja in what looked like a massive ice cube. (Though an unusually pretty one). "Ha! Gotcha!" Hoshi was apparently fighting and fighting well.

"Boil Style!" Mei blows one of her trademark techniques at a small group of attackers.

Gaara and Itachi were watching in shock. "We have to help them!" Sasuke glares at them, trying to spur them to move.

"This is good practice for them." Itachi smiles at Sasuke. "If things get out of hand, we're more than capable of ending it with ease."

Hinata didn't look too thrilled at that, but she nods. Sasuke sighs. Well it looked like they were winning. Though he saw far more cuts and bruises on his children than he would have ever liked to see.

"CHIDORI!" Kenji slams his fist into another's back. The sounds of crunching bones was heard. "Take that!"

Well that was his boy, Sasuke thinks smugly to himself as he watches the battle rage on. "It looks like someone hired low level thugs." There were a lot of them though and obviously, someone had figured they were dealing with children. Sasuke doubted most of them were even ninja.

They could have easily overpowered civilians or even a small team with stealth, but not this. "SCORCH STYLE!" There went Miya with her hot flames wrapping around another person and literally sucking them dry by evaporation.

"Whoa!" Kami blinks. "Remind me never to make her angry!" He glances at Aiya.

"That would be a wise idea. She'll boop the Hell out of you." She nods sagely as she joins the fray.

Safa smirks in a way that reminded Sasuke far too much of Suigetsu. "Time for some payback! Water bullets!" And soon she starts firing off water bullets." Taking a disturbing amount of glee whenever they hit a target.

"Fireball Jutsu: Phoenix Flower Style!" It surprised him that it was Kami and not one of his children who was using that technique, but Sasuke wasn't' going to argue with the results and Miya looked unnervingly enchanted by the display of flames.

Akio was even getting in on the act. "Get them!" He had drawn some ink tigers. They were far cruder than what Sai could have managed, but apparently the beasts did the job well. That was if the screams of the thugs were anything to go by.

Kitzu was now literally bowling over a few of the enemy. The boy was quite proficient at his Clan's trademark techniques it seemed.

"Should be help them?" Tenten looks at them in confusion.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Not unless the tide of battle turns significantly." Itachi was right.

He didn't like it, but they were all going to or were already ninjas. Their parents couldn't protect them forever and as disturbing as it was, he'd at least have to give them the chance to stand on their own two feet. (No matter how tiny those feet might be).

_Clash! Boom! Smack! Swish! Crunch!_ Even Sasuke's eyes were having a hard time following the battle. Kunais were flying. Jutsus were flying. Fists and feet were flying. _Bodies_ were flying!

There was far more blood and bruises than he would have liked to see on his children. Maybe even a broken bone or two, but they were clearly winning. It was so hard to keep track of the chaos, that he didn't notice when Aiya and Arashi slipped off after a certain red head.

* * *

"Water Style: Twin Dragons!" Aiya wasn't going to let Sagara get away and she knew Arashi felt the same way.

"Great Fireball Jutsu!" Her twin joins in.

They were going to _make_ him look at them! Aiya might not be as good as Amaya when it came to Genjutsu, but together she knew that they could do it.

She and Arashi had always been together, ever since they were born. Even after being put on separate teams, they were still twins. That meant something. Both sentimentally and practically. They were so much alike, that it was easy to combine techniques.

"You damn brats!" Sagara snarls at them as he dodges the attacks. "Why couldn't you just sign the Contract?!"

"Because our family doesn't respond well to threats!" Arashi hisses.

Sagara was a lot stronger than them, but that didn't matter. As long as they could force eye contact. Arashi taunting him did the trick. Aiya could feel her eyes turn red and lavender. She could see Arashi's doing the same.

"Tsukuyomi!" In unison they both activated the most powerful Genjutsu they could do!

Sagara was a lot stronger than them physically, but once they got him inside the Genjutsu, that wouldn't matter. As soon as they were inside the black, red, and white world, Aiya smirks.

"This is the Tsukuyomi! How did you do that?!" Sagara demands as he stares at a mismatched pair of demonic ruby red eyes and hypnotizing lavender ones.

"It's our birthright." Aiya smirks at him. Knowing it was important to keep him distracted. "You really should do more research on your opponents before challenging them. Our last name is Uchiha, but our mother was born into the Hyuga Clan." And with that, the twins attack!

Both inside the Genjutsu with a not so gentle fist to his gut and outside the jutsu. Outside the Jutsu they punch him as well. Knocking the air out of his paralyzed body and slapping Chakra Cuffs onto him.

"As is the Gentle Fist Style!" Arashi glares at him. "Bet your wishing that our fists were more gentle now!"

That wasn't bad. Though Aiya really needed to teach him to work on his trash talking. Oh well. That was a matter for another day. "Release!" They couldn't hold that Jutsu nearly as long as Amaya, let alone their Father Itachi.

"You'll both pay for this!" Sagara glares at them hatefully.

Arashi shakes his head. "I doubt it. You're the kidnapper." He frowns at Aiya. "How on Earth are we going to carry him back?"

Oh right. That was a good point. This was going to be awkward. Could they just leave him here and get the others?

"Master Arashi!" A voice hisses out. "Mistress Aiya!" A very familiar voice!

"Aoda!" Aiya smiles joyfully as she races over to the giant snake and hugs him.

The snake smiles at her and so does his Mate. If Aoda and Kara were here, they might have brought some of their "hatchlings." The smallest of which was about the size of a horse.

"Man is it good to see you guys!" Arashi sighs in relief. "We need some help bringing him back. He's going to be difficult." Arashi crosses his arms.

Kara swats Sagara rather forcefully, knocking him out. "He shouldn't be nearly as difficult now. My Love, would you be so kind as to carry him?"

Aoda beams at his Mate. "I love this woman!" He waits and allows the twins to shove Sagara's now unconscious body onto him and the group head back to the others.

* * *

What they found was rather interesting to say the least. Several, if not the majority of the thugs were dead. Though several were unconscious or trapped in something like earth or crystal.

"Are our parents just watching it?" Aiya blinks in confusion.

"It looks like it." Arashi sounded just as confused as she did.

Aoda shakes his head good-naturedly. "They're allowing the hatchlings to fight." He smiles. "Teaching them how to hunt on their own terms, as it were."

Aiya blinks. She hadn't expected that. Oh well. "You ready Arashi?!"

He nods and with that the twins charge right back into battle. It was amazing to see all the attacks. The earth, the crystal, water, fire, scorch, Taijutsu, Boil and Lava Style, kunais flying, and everything else.

By the time the battle ends, Aiya collapses in exhaustion next to her twin and Kaemon. Sagara was still unconscious and laying on Kara as their parents walked over.

"I'm really sorry about Mr. Bear." She looks at him apologetically. "They broke him."

Kaemon smiles. "That's okay. I'd rather have them break Mr. Bear than you." He pauses and adds as an afterthought. "And I can always get you a new one."

Sasuke gives Gaara a dirty look. "Gaara…" The red head rolls his eyes at that.

Well actually, there were a lot of red heads. Sagara, Gaara, and Kaemon were all on nearby, but Aiya digressed.

"Don't give me that look." Gaara glares at Sasuke. "They're twelve!"

Parents were weird sometimes. Aiya didn't understand why their fathers were so upset about Kaemon offering to get her a new bear, but whatever. They had won!

"Well I'd say that Hinata should have a look at everyone." Itachi sighs as he surveys the damage to the field. "And after that, I want our children taken home." His eyes narrow at Sagara. "We'll deal with their leader afterwards."

Aiya shudders as her mother goes around the field, checking on everyone's injuries. She wasn't sure that she really wanted to know what their fathers would do to Sagara. Though honestly, he had it coming. He should have known better than to mess her family! They were as Safa said, "Badasses!"


	25. Your Audacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always a grave mistake to make an Uchiha parent angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that everyone seems to have liked the Battle Chapter. For anyone keeping track: Arashi and Aiya are 12, the triplets are 9, Kenji is 8, Hoshi & Shisui are 6. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the Revenge of the Parents Chapter.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNING: Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata aren't going to go easy on them. I will put warnings up before and after their Revenge Scene. It is not for the faint-hearted. So if you are particularly squeamish skip it because the plot will not be altered, if you do.
> 
> Chapter Notation: One could make the argument that Hinata is somewhat OOC here, but I'm of the opinion that even the sweetest person can become quite vicious when someone threatens their children. Momma Grizzlies can be just as ferocious as Angry Papa Bears. For those of you who do decide to read that scene, happy reading.

A few hours later, Hiashi just shakes his head at his grandchildren. Well most of his grandchildren. Thank goodness, they hadn't been foolish enough to take Hiruzen with them!

"We're in big trouble, aren't we?" Hoshi sighs.

That was an understatement. At the moment, Hiashi was in the Uchiha District and watching his grandchildren. His ridiculously brave and foolish grandchildren.

He honestly didn't know whether to be proud of them or be furious. It was a strange feeling. One emotion or impulse blended almost seamlessly into the other. It would be poetic in a bizarre way, if the little demons hadn't almost given him a heart attack!

He nods in agreement. "That's true." The Hyuga man shakes his head. "You're all in big trouble. Don't you ever do anything that foolish and reckless again or you'll all be grounded until you're old enough to have grandchildren of your own!"

"How is it possible to be grounded and still have children and grandchildren?" Aiya blinks in confusion.

"Yeah, Grandfather." Arashi tilts his head in bewilderment as well. "That doesn't make any sense."

Hiashi twitches! These children! They were so technical. As much as he adored his grandchildren with every fiber of his being, eight out of nine of them were Uchihas! And Uchihas had no respect for their elders it seemed!

"It doesn't have to make sense!" He glares at the children.

He knew that he shouldn't glare at them. This was especially the case with Aiya and Arashi. They had been kidnapped. Surprisingly, it was the younger grandchildren who had caused the most mischief.

It was a miracle that they were all alive and according to Aoda, it got worse. He couldn't believe that snake! The Summon was actually trying to come to their defense.

"How many hatchlings do you know that could honestly defeat that many fully grown adults?" Aoda peeks his head cheerfully through a rather large window.

The window had been specially installed for the gigantic snake Summons to peak into. Hiashi supposed in some strange way, it was probably the Uchiha Version of a dog door. They couldn't be normal and just get a Ninja Dog!

Oh no! Sasuke just had to give his children massive pet snakes that were capable of crushing entire villages! Oh and did he mention the hawk that could swoop down from the sky and kill fully grown men, if he wanted with those terrifying talons? That was their "pet" bird?!

He gives the snake a dirty look. "That is not the point!" Honestly, did Aoda not fully understand the amount of danger the "hatchlings" had put themselves in?!

"We're sorry that we scared all of you." Kenji sighs and looks down at his sandals. "But we just wanted to save our big brother and big sister."

Oh no he didn't! Hiashi wasn't going to fall for this! Not the kicked puppy eyes. He was a grandfather and had experience dealing with this tactic!

"Yes and saving your siblings was and is a noble goal." Hiashi sighs. Wonderful. Now he felt like a heel. "But you should have done so by telling me or your parents what was going on. You shouldn't have endangered yourselves like that!"

Miya looks up at him with the Bubble Eyes of Doom. "But a ninja should expect the unexpected!" She smiles at him. "No one would expect children to go after the kidnappers. So we had the element of surprise on our side."

Dear God, the middle triplet was going to be the death of him. While he admired her spirit, she just had a penchant for getting into all sorts of trouble! He could only try to draw strength from his ancestors in a few years when she was old enough to begin dating!

"That may be true, but it was still incredibly reckless!" He sighs and shakes his head. "Don't do it again."

"Yes, grandfather." The other two triplets sigh in unison.

It still amazed Hiashi that Hinata had had two twin pregnancies, one triplet pregnancy, and one single birth. His daughter must be the most fertile woman on the planet or something! That or those damn deviant Uchihas were just exceptional at siring children quickly!

"We're sorry, grandfather." Shisui sighs.

He shakes his head. "Not as sorry as your going to be when your parents punish you for your foolishness." Grandchildren. After everything that he had been through, it was likely going to be his grandchildren who gave him a heart attack!

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi, Hinata, and Sasuke were inside the cave with Sagara. They had sent the children back to their home and Hiashi was watching them. The other members of Team Seven and Eight were being looked at by Tsunade in the hospital. And finally, the Kazekage Family (and Akeno) were now in the Hokage's Office, briefing Naruto and Sakura on what had just happened only hours before.

"Let me go, you damn demons!" Sagara spits at them.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Your audacity knows no bounds it seems." He glances at his brother and wife. "He kidnaps our children and then has the unmitigated gall to bark orders at us?"

Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinnegan were both whirling madly at the red head. "I think that it's time that we teach him some humility." Itachi couldn't disagree.

"You kidnapped two teams of Hidden Leaf Ninjas and even worse, you kidnapped two of our children." Hinata's Byakugan was fully activated. "As Itachi says, you're in no position to make demands. I'm sure that my husbands have plans in place to ensure that you die screaming."

Itachi was honestly stunned. He'd never heard his wife speak with such _venom_ before. It reminded him far too much of the way that Sasuke used to speak to him before he knew the truth.

This was perhaps the one time that he would ever see the more vengeful side of their wife. He didn't know whether to be morbidly curious or terrified. He settled mostly on the latter, with just a splash of the former though.

Sagara glares at Hinata. "It was nothing personal!" The man clearly didn't know when to quit. "Anyone would have done it for that kind of money and they only wanted me to ensure the children never learned the Gentle Fist Style!"

Hinata's hand goes flying before either of them had any chance to react. _**SMACK! CRUNCH!**_ Their wife had just struck the kidnapper hard enough across the face to crush his cheekbones.

"That is our decision whether or not we wish to teach them that." Her eyes narrow at him. "Ours and **no one else's**!"

_Ice water._ "And you just forfeited your life for a pair of corpses that are cold in the ground." That's what Itachi felt like as he hears Sasuke address the kidnapper. "Don't worry though. You can explain to your employers why you failed soon enough. I imagine you'll be seated right next to them, in Hell."

Itachi glances at Hinata. He loved their wife dearly and the Uchiha Patriarch was not particularly eager to subject her to this. To the brutality that he knew was impending.

"Hinata, perhaps you should go back with the children." He kisses her cheek.

Hinata shakes her head. "My not seeing it, doesn't change what's about to happen." She sighs and crosses her arms determinedly. "That doesn't just apply to this piece of trash either. It also applies to Raiden."

Sasuke's eyes and Itachi's eyes widen at that and at that moment, Hinata knew the truth. They had done it. Somehow her husbands had killed the Daimyo years ago and made it look like he'd died of a heart attack.

They'd probably done it with a Genjutsu. Most likely Itachi's Tsukuyomi. All these years, she had tried to deny it, but Hinata supposed that she had always known the truth. They killed him.

"You killed the Daimyo?!" Raiden grits through the pain of his broken cheeks to scream at them.

**SMACK!** "Quiet!" Sasuke glares at him. "We're trying to have a conversation here."

Itaachi sighs as he looks at Hinata forlornly. "How long have you known?" A reasonable question.

"I've always suspected." The bluenette sighs. "I had hoped that I was wrong, but he's long since dead and buried now." She kisses their foreheads. "It might be selfish, but I'm not willing to lose the two of you to avenge a corpse that was trying to manipulate our family." She sighs sadly, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. "And our children need you both too much to turn you in."

Sasuke sighs and holds her. "It's alright." He kisses the top of her head. "We're not going anywhere." The younger Uchiha Brother smiles at her reassuringly.

Sagara glares at them. "I'd ask what your name is, but I believe you do deserve to die nameless. What do you think, My Queen?" Itachi looks at her.

Hinata pauses and nods. It was something of a courtesy to at least get your opponent's name. Not doing so was quite the insult. It dehumanized them in a way.

"He deserves to die nameless." Hinata rests her head on Sasuke's shoulder as she holds Itachi's hand. "I doubt anyone is going to mourn him anyway."

Itachi nods in agreement. "Very well. Tsukuyomi!" And with that Sagara's nightmare truly began.

**Warning Revenge Scene**

"Not again!" His screams were both beautiful and painful on Sasuke's ears.

Of course, he was happy to hear the scum who had kidnapped his children scream. "Gag him." Though he couldn't lie. It did hurt his ears.

Hinata nods and rips off her sleeve, quickly wrapping it around the man's mouth. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile at their wife. She was such a helpful person. That was likely one of the reasons why she was a medic.

"I believe twenty-four cuts would be a most appropriate beginning to his punishment." Itachi smiles coldly. "One for each year of Arashi's and Aiya's life."

Sasuke smirks. "Make it twenty-six. Hinata did carry them for almost nine months." That was essentially a year.

Hinata seems more than agreeable to that. "I think that I'll start with this one then." She smiles. "I believe it's more fitting to use the Gentle Fist on him for the beginning. Since that is what he was seeking to deny our children."

Sasuke nods. That made sense. Oh well. They'd start off slow. He wanted to make sure that this man suffered. Even more than the Daimyo had!

"Go ahead, My Love." Itachi smiles at her. "After all, a gentleman allows his Queen to go first."

Hinata didn't waste any time. _**SMACK! BAM! CRUNCH! CRACK!**_ Each strike was aimed with a ruthless precision and each strike made Sagara cry out in pain.

"D-DEMONS!" It was a good thing that they had gagged the man. "D-DEMONS!" Otherwise his cries of agony might actually have been deafening.

His wife might have the same brute strength of Sakura, but she did have the ironically named Gentle Fist on her side. It was apparently, anything **but** gentle.

"That may very well be true." Itachi smiles pleasantly as Hinata gets in the 14th strike. "But you are the one who is going to Hell. Please do tell Kira and Kaiden we sent you!" And the 15th.

Blood now coated the rag. The force of Hinata's punches would have made him cough up blood, if the gag didn't stop it. Their wife was relentless. Sasuke had never been so proud.

"I'm thinking that burning him alive would be the best punishment." Sasuke smirks. "The same Jutsu that father taught us. That would be poetic." He looks at Itachi.

Itachi smiles and pokes his forehead. "True enough, but we don't to skip straight to desert." Enough time had passed that Sasuke vaguely hears Hinata call out the number twenty-five as his brother smiles at him.

"That's true." He smiles at their wife. "Hinata, do make the last strike count."

And Hinata did. "GENTLE FIST!" The Uchiha Matriarch channels her power into one final strike to an area that **no** man wanted to be hit!

It was enough to make _both_ Itachi and Sasuke wince. Though the man certainly deserved it. He had kidnapped a bunch of innocent kids to make some "easy money."

"Remind me, never to earn your ire." Itachi chuckles. "Alright, Sasuke. I believe that it is our turn. I believe that we should do eight strikes each. One for all of our children." Itachi pauses if considering something. "Actually, make that fourteen. We may as well add a strike for each member of Team Seven and Eight in the interest of fairness."

Sagara struggles and tries to free himself from the post he was tied to. "LET GO OF ME!" It was no use though. Itachi controlled every aspect of this world.

"Did you know that I control everything here?" He smiles coldly. "What it looks like? How time flows? Even the perception of pain?"

This man had to suffer. It was as simple as that. While the Daimyo had been trying to "give" their children something, this man was trying to take something away from them. One of their _birthrights_.

That was imply unacceptable. "Just kill me and be done with it!" He would have to suffer.

"Oh we're going to kill you." Sasuke smirks at him. "Eventually." He circles Sagara and drags his blade across his broken cheek. "These things take time though. You've stalked our family for years. It's only fitting that we make sure you are fully compensated for all the time you've put into this mission."

Itachi watches in morbid fascination as Sasuke makes the first cut. To his cheek. A thin red line of blood welling up when the lethal weapon had sliced into his vulnerable flesh.

"That makes one." Itachi Summons some of his crows and has them peck at the man.

Bite marks could be seen forming along his skin. They didn't bleed that much, but they were painful. He wanted this to be drawn out as long as possible.

"He should lose one of his eyes." Hinata tilts her head thoughtfully.

Sasuke and Itachi both gape at their wife. Neither of them had seen that coming. Though perhaps they should have. Hinata was very protective of their children.

"That's quiet clever. That way he can still see his own demise and since he was attempting to deny them half of their heritage, rather poetic." Sasuke smiles as he proceeds to do exactly that while Itachi covers Hinata's eyes.

His wife was not happy about that, but he hoped she got some satisfaction out of his cries of anguish. "AHHHH! YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL BURN FOR THIS!" Because he knew that he was and Sasuke was definitely enjoying himself.

Itachi knew that he should be concerned by how much his foolish little brother was enjoying himself, but this scum deserved it. He deserved this and anything else that the three of them could come up with.

"You're comrades were lucky." Itachi smiles conversationally. "They were either killed quickly or only disabled. Some of them might even survive this." He twirls a kunai in his hand before stabbing Sagara in the arm with it. "They'll go to prison for the rest of their lives naturally, but they're only hired thugs. You're the one who is going to suffer most."

"DAMN YOU!" Sagara tries to spit at him, but the gag made that difficult.

The gag was so blood at this point that Itachi half wondered, if it might actually fall out. Oh well. If that was the case, another of them could sacrifice a sleeve. He didn't want to go deaf from hearing this bastard's cry, but he did enjoy the muffled version.

Sasuke would have liked to have Aoda and Garuda have a go at this filth, but he wasn't sure how Summons worked here. Had Itachi's crows only been allowed to enter because they were his?

It mattered not he supposed as he made a shallow slash to the man's throat with a kunai. Itachi stabs him in the leg. Each attack meant to elicit pain and blood, but not enough to kill him.

"AHHH!" Over and over Sagara cried out. His torture only muffled by the gag, but never ceased." Sasuke was going to make sure this man suffered for what he did to their children.

"My chakra nature is actually Fire and Lightning." Hinata smiles. "I just don't use Ninjutsu that much." And with that, she blows a great fireball at him.

Hinata suspected that it was fitting. He should "die" by fire. She knew that the man wouldn't bare any of these marks on his body when the Genjutsu was released, but that was fine with her. He'd die either way .

"Very good, Hinata." Itachi watches as Sagara's body grows still. "Release!" And just like that, they were back in the cave.

Sagara's body was convulsing, but not for long. "Chidori!" Sasuke fires up a Chidori.

Itachi shakes his head as he watches. "Well I would say that I hoped you learned your lesson." He smiles. "That no amount of money is worth kidnapping children, especially Uchiha Children." The Uchiha Patriarch shakes his head. "Though I suppose it's a moot point as my brother is about to make you feel what we felt when you took them from us."

There was true. He was going to suffer for what he did. Hinata knew exactly what Sasuke was about to do and though it disturbed her on some level, she wasn't going to protest.

"What are you going to do to me?!" He convulses more, trying to flee.

"Rip your heart out, just as you did ours." Hinata glares at him.

It seemed to happen in almost slow motion. Though she knew in reality it had only taken a few seconds. Sasuke's fist slams into Sagara's chest. "AHHHH!" His screams of excruciating agony rang throughout the forest as Sasuke yanks his heart out.

For a few grotesque seconds, his body still convulsed even without his heart, Eventually though. He stopped moving. He was dead.

**End of Revenge Scene  
**

Hinata watches with detached horror as Sagara's body lay lifeless on the ground. Not that she had suspected anything less. After being tormented in Itachi's Genjutsu and having his heart ripped out by Sasuke, well no one could have survived that.

"It's okay." Sasuke looks at her reassuringly as he uses a Water Jutsu to wash his hands. "It's over now." He could wash away the blood, but that didn't erase what had just happened.

They had killed a man. Killed a man to defend their children. If he was willing to kidnap them, what else might he have been willing to do? Hinata knew what she should be horrified by their actions and to a certain degree, she was. But not as much as she should have been.

Itachi nods as he embraces Hinata. "He's right. I'll take the body to the hospital to be examined." A ninja's body was important, after all. It could carry many secrets. "And then meet you all back at the house."

Hinata nods at that as she returns the embrace. "Good. That sounds good." What else could she say really? The world was better off without him and they all knew that.

"Good." Itachi smiles at her as he picks up Sagara's remains and Flickers off.

* * *

Sasuke smiles and takes her hand in his own. The "innocent" hand though. Not the one that he had used to rip out a man's heart, only moments before. "Let's go home, My Queen." His smile only grows. "We still have a lot of very poorly behaved princes and princesses who are in serious need of discipline."

Despite everything, Hinata finds herself laughing at that. That was most assuredly the truth. She couldn't believe that her children, age six through nine had somehow tracked down their siblings and joined the battlefield like that.

"I don't know whether to be proud of them or to ground them until they're all grandparents." Hinata sighs.

Sasuke chuckles as they Flicker off. "I agree." As soon as their house comes into view, he smirks and leads her towards the front door. "I'm sure that we'll come up with something though."

If nothing else, Sasuke as confident that Itachi would. He had always been better at that sort of thing than Sasuke. He didn't have the heart to really discipline their children. Which was probably why they had all behaved so recklessly.

"I still can't believe they did that." Hinata shakes her head.

"I know." Well if nothing else, they knew that even as young as six, Uchiha Children were formidable. Though Sasuke knew the truth.

Their children were extremely lucky. Lucky that Sagara had hired petty thugs and not skilled ninjas. Had he hired professionals, their children might have been dead before they got there or they would have had to intervene. It was a terrifying though.

He shakes his head. "I'm leaning towards grounded until their grandparents myself." Sasuke sighs.

"I know, but you won't actually do it." Hinata giggles. "The Bubble Eyes Jutsu is far stronger than your willpower." She laughs as she opens the door.

* * *

To Sasuke's extreme satisfaction, all of their children looked like frightened rabbits at the moment. That was good, he thinks to himself with a smirk.

"When Itachi gets back, you will be informed the severity of your punishments." His eyes narrow. "Protesting these punishments will only increase the severity." His gaze softens somewhat as they all squeak.

"We're only doing this because we love you." Hinata smiles at them. "And we don't want to lose you. You can't run off like that."

Hiashi nods in agreement. Sasuke never thought he'd see the day w here Hiashi agreed with him on well anything, but he supposed miracles happened once in awhile.

The proud grandfather glances at his children. "You were all reckless and irresponsible." He sighs. "That being said, you all displayed impressive bravery and combat prowess and bring both sides of our family much honor."

Sasuke nods. "Of course." He smiles at them. "We love you more than anything and we're very proud of your abilities, but you're still going to be punished. We just haven't decided how yet."

"Oh man!" Kenji groans. "That means that we're probably not going to have ice cream for awhile."

Sasuke smirks. That was probably going to be the least of their children's concerns, when Itachi was through with them. "That's most likely going to be just one component of your punishment, but yes." His smirk grows. "That is accurate." After all, taking away a child's ice cream privileges was like taking away a father's training privileges. It was just hitting below the belt!


	26. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the next generation are having much fun, but things will get better for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For anyone keeping track: Arashi and Aiya are 12, the triplets are 9, Kenji is 8, and Hoshi & Shisui are both 6. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The next day, Naruto shakes his head at his daughter and wife. He knew that Sakura was mad. Really, really mad. There just hadn't been time though!

"I can't believe you!" His wife looked about half ready to clock him. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?!" And he kinda deserved it. "I could have helped!"

It didn't help matters that Akeno was watching the whole incident rather gleefully. "Daddy's in trouble." She giggles.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Presently, they were back home and his favorite medic was giving him the tongue lashing of a lifetime. Oh and apparently, his daughter just didn't know how to quit when she was ahead.

"Yes, he is in trouble and so are you!" Sakura shakes her head. "You shouldn't have gone with them! You should have told adults!" Naruto knew that his wife was only shouting because she was scared. Scared that she might have lost their only child, but Akeno looked suitably terrified.

The waterworks were threatening to start and that was never good. "S-Sorry Mommy." Akeno was probably the only twelve year old who would call her parents Mommy and Daddy, but she only did it at home and when she was nervous.

Naruto doubted that it was going to work this time though. Sakura was absolutely furious. Not he could blame her.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." It was just one of her quirks or maybe a subtle attempt at manipulation to make them go easier on her. "I just wanted to help my friends!" Naruto wasn't sure which.

Sakura smacks her forehead and Naruto sighs as he looks around their cozy living room. It was the same as always, yellow walls that screamed sunshine and cheerfulness to him. A calming white ceiling with Sakura's beloved chandelier. An orange silky couch that the blonde just loved perched on top of a stormy gray carpet. Oh and there was also a small coffee table and fireplace in it.

Cozy, cheerful, but not overpowering. That's how his wife described it. They had built a life together. They just hadn't factored in the fact that Akeno was going to take after him so strongly.

"Yes, Akeno it's good to help your friends." Sakura sighs. "But you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that." She shakes her head in exasperation. "You're just like your father."

Man, Naruto really hated this part. He had to actually punish his daughter for trying to save her friends. That just sucked.

"Yeah, but unlike me she has us to look after her." He sighs heavily. "You're grounded for a month." It really sucked to see the kicked Puppy Eyes too! "You're not going anywhere that isn't the Academy." She was just a little younger than the Uchiha Twins (well the eldest set) and thus hadn't graduated yet.

As predicted, that elicited crocodile tears. Those were the worst. He was such a pushover when it came to his daughter. He had no idea how Sasuke handled four daughters **and** four sons.

"The bastard must pawn this part off to Itachi and Hinata or something." He shakes his head.

Akeno blinks. "What are you talking about?" Oh damn. He had said that out loud.

Quick! He had to look parental! Naruto had to look like a responsible parent or else Sakura was really, really going to kill him!

"Nothing!" He uses The Voice! "You're grounded for a month and that's that." The Voice never failed. It was the tone that showed he meant business! "You're lucky that Akio told us what was going on and the Uchihas found you guys before it got serious!"

That's what had happened. Akio had come running to his office and they had split up. When the Uchihas caught up with them, Naruto had taken Akio back to his parents to get him out of the way of the fighting while everyone else went off to fight.

The blonde loved a good fight as much as the next person, but obviously a Genin shouldn't get involved in something like that. Naruto could still remember what it was like to be turned into a human pincushion by Haku at age twelve and would rather not subject anyone else to something like that! So yeah! Getting the boy out of there had been his top priority!

"But Daddyyy!" Oh no! That wasn't going to work. "I helped to save my friends and we beat up the bad guys ourselves!" Akeno pauses. "Well Mei helped some!"

Sakura twitches in outrage! "What were the Uchihas and Gaara doing then?!" Uh oh! This wouldn't end well. Naruto just knew it!

"They were mostly just watching." Akeno smiles. "I think they wanted to see, if we could handle it! And we did!" She giggles. "We kicked their butts!"

Oh boy. That was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly, his wife starts shrieking like a banshee!

"I'm going to have to have a talk with them!" Sakura seethes.

Naruto winces. Yeah. He didn't envy the Uchiha Parents at the moment. His wife could be really vicious when she wanted to be. Like now.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi makes his way back to the Uchiha District. He had taken Sagara's body back to the hospital. To say the least, the medics had their hands full. That was a lot of dead bodies to examine and injuries to treat.

He didn't bother to knock when he reaches his home. Why would he? After all, he lived here. And so, he just walks inside and chuckles at the scene that he saw before him.

Sasuke smirks at him. "It's about time." The smirk only continues to grow. "You're getting slow in your old age."

"Sasuke, you're being foolish." Itachi pokes his forehead. "You're not that much younger than me and I don't even qualified as middle-aged, let alone elderly." He chuckles.

His children were all watching him now with anxious eyes. Itachi could only sigh at this. Well it would likely fall to him to discipline them in some fashion. Sasuke was utterly useless at such things and Hinata wasn't much better in most cases.

Hinata shakes her head. "It's good that you're back." She sighs as she looks at their children. "I have no idea how even begin to address this one."

"We did take away their ice cream." Sasuke nods.

His foolish little brother was such an amateur when it came to these sorts of things. "How utterly barbaric." Itachi rolls his eyes. "Are you sure that there is nothing that I can do to change your mind? They're just children." He sighs and feigns a sad look at his brother. "How can they possibly live without their ice cream?"

Sasuke nods seriously. Itachi could only barely refrain from laughing. His brother honestly had no idea how to discipline them.

"We were just getting started." Hinata nods as if to back up Sasuke.

Hopeless. They were both absolutely hopeless. Honestly, how could they have eight children and not know how to discipline them.

"You're punishment shall be as follows for the next thirty days." Itachi pauses for dramatic effect. "No ice cream, your activities are restrictedly purely to this household and to the Academy and/or missions, you will all assist Lee with his beautification program, and you'll all be taking lessons from your grandfather about the Gentle Fist Technique."

"Awe man, no ice cream?" Keni sulks at that.

He wasn't the only one to weigh in though. "A month?! We're supposed to do nothing, but school stuff for a month?!" Miya was as expected, outraged about being grounded. She was always such an active little thing.

Itachi was trying his best not to chuckle at their children's reaction. He still couldn't believe that he had this. He had his brother back in his wife. A beautiful wife and eight children. Four of which were biologically his, but all of them were his where it mattered most. In his heart.

"You're fortunate that we're being this lenient." Sasuke gives Miya a dirty look. "There are far worse things than being grounded for a month." And that silences the feistiest triplet. Well at least for now.

"Do we really have to help with the beautification program?" Amaya groans.

The eldest of his daughters was enormously perceptive. She knew exactly what was going to happen, if they helped Lee to make the Leaf more beautiful. All of them were going to be run ragged.

"Yes, you do." Hinata nods. "And while you're cleaning up litter, think about what you did." The Uchiha Matriarch shakes her head. Apparently, she wasn't going to back down that easily. "You almost gave all of us a heart attack." Hinata sighs heavily. "I don't know what we would have done, if we had lost any of you." And with that, Amaya looks suitably guilty and quiets down.

Arashi tilts his head. "I don't get how learning the Gentle Fist is supposed to be a punishment though?" At this, Sasuke tries his best not to smirk.

He had heard many horror stories from Hinata about learning that technique. It involved increasing your flexibility to almost inhuman levels and many, many hours of training.

Of course, it had paid off in the end. Hinata could perform the technique flawlessly and well her flexibility could be applied in many situations. Some of them were erotic in nature. (Alright, **a lot** of them were)!

"You'll see." Hiashi smirks.

It was rare to see the Hyuga man smirk and well, even Sasuke was mildly terrified. Which was bizarre because he hadn't been afraid of his father-in-law in years. The man of course had been outraged by his suggestion that they should both marry Hinata, but it was too late for him to do anything about it and they all knew it.

The proud ninja now had eight grandchildren who were fathered by Itachi and Sasuke. He knew when it wasn't worth arguing over something anymore and that point had long since passed. Though Sasuke did occasionally enjoy scandalizing him with a few innuendoes that let the patriarch know exactly how _happy_ their marriage was!

Nara gulps. "That doesn't sound good." Sasuke could only chuckle at their youngest triplet's response.

She was a smart girl. Well all of their children were smart. Though Nara seemed to know when to cut her losses better than most of their other children. Probably because like it or not, her name was forever unintentionally linked with Shikamaru's Clan.

A fact that both flattered and confused them to know end, he was sure. Sasuke had never been that close to them. Itachi's interaction with them was basically nonexistent and well, Hinata was on cordial terms with them but not enough to explain Nara's name.

"That does sound bad!" Shisui looks around a bit anxiously as Hinata laughs softly at her son's expression.

Sasuke didn't care though. Nara's name meant happy and content. She lived up to it. It was just an odd quirk of fate that the Nara Clan's last name matched up with the girl's first name.

Hoshi looks equally terrified. "Because it is, but you'll learn a lot from your grandfather." Sasuke nods.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Hoshi squeaks. "I mean, isn't that technique something that takes years to master?" That was a good point.

Hiashi though, well he was smirking. Sasuke almost felt guilty for what he was about to do, but it was the principle of the thing. If anyone was going to decide whether or not their children learned the Gentle Fist, it was going to be them and not Kira and Kaiden! And that was that!

"Don't worry." Itachi smiles at them. "I'm certain that your grandfather will be a most excellent instructor." He smiles reassuringly at them.

At this, the lavender eyed man nods. "Oh don't worry." He smirks. "I'll be extremely _thorough_ in my instructions." And upon hearing that, every single one of their children groaned.

* * *

Elsewhere the Uchiha and Uzumaki Girl weren't the only ones endearing a lecture from their parents. Kameon sighs as he listens to his father scold him. He supposed he did deserve it though.

He had run off with the Uchiha Children (and Akeno) to save Arashi and Aiya. It had been reckless and the red headed boy knew that there was a good chance they could have been killed. Did he regret doing so though?

Absolutely not. "Father…" He'd do it again in a heartbeat. "I did it for her own safety!" No matter how foolish it had been. "Aiya and Arashi could have been killed by those creeps, if I hadn't bugged that bear!"

"Kaemon Sabaku!" Uh oh. "We understand that you wanted to help your friends, but what you did was incredibly reckless!" His mother was using his full name.

That was never a good sign. He didn't know why parents got proportionally more angry based on the number of names that they addressed you by. Though at least she hadn't used his middle name.

If his mother used his middle name, that was very bad news for him. "Don't you understand how badly this could have gone wrong?" Gaara shakes his head. "What would you have done, if we weren't there?"

Kaemon would have charged in with the other Uchiha Children! That's what he would have done! No one messed with his friends, especially not Aiya!

Mei sighs heavily and kisses Gaara's cheek. "Knowing him, it's probably best not to let him answer that." That was right! His mother knew him well. "You know how attached he is to them."

The Kazekage looked less than pleased, but he nods. He then shake his and turns his attention back to Kaemon. "What you did was brilliant and a wise move on intelligence gathering missions, but it was wrong to give your friend a gift and bug it!" Well yeah. Maybe.

He did feel a little guilty about that. "I wanted to make sure that she was safe!" The younger red head flails dramatically. "To make sure that no one would cut her eyes out!" Still, Kaemon couldn't bring himself to regret it!

That bear might have saved all their lives for all they knew. That or at least it had made it easier for the grownups to find them. Why were they yelling at him?!

Mei shakes her head and kisses Kaemon's forehead. "I know you were just trying to save your friends." She sighs. "Which is why we're only going to ground you for a month."

A month?! Were they serious?! "A month?! No way!" That was like FOREVER!

"If you insist, we could always make it a year." Gaara raises an eyebrow.

Kaemon groans, but nods. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. Sadly, this was just one of those times. The younger red head just wasn't going to win this "fight."

Mei smiles. "That's a good boy." She glances at Gaara. "Well at least he's smart, even if he really needs to learn to respect boundaries and he was only doing it out of concern for his friends." Oh good. His mother was pleading his case.

"I know." Gaara sighs. "I never should have told him about the Black Market. That's likely what made him do this." Yeah!

Wait! No! He'd rather know. That way he could protect them better! That's what Kages were supposed to do, right?! Protect people, especially their most precious people!

"You would have done the same thing for mother." He grumbles.

Gaara blinks and looks mildly terrified. "Kaemon, I'll make you a deal." A deal? Hmm that sounded interesting.

He looks up his father curiously. "What's the deal?" It was always smart to ask what the terms were before you agreed to anything!

His father was Kazekage and had drilled that into Kaemon's head from an early age. It was almost expected that one day he'd either take over for Gaara or Mei. So he'd had to learn things like that.

" **Never** compare your mother and Aiya again in front of Hinata, Itachi, or Sasuke and you won't be grounded." Gaara pauses to emphasize his point. "But especially, do not **EVER** compare that girl to your mother in front of Sasuke. Do you understand me?"

Kaemon nods rather quickly. "Okay. I won't." At least, that was better than not being grounded for a month!

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata sighs in relief when the children were all asleep. Everyone was safe and sound, even if most were sulking and her father had finally went home. Now, they could all get some well deserved rest or so she thought.

"Another message?" Itachi blinks as he heads to the window and sees a messenger hawk.

Hinata wanted to scream. She was really beginning to hate getting mail. There was that one time when her father had politely informed her that he had overheard their lovemaking and of course, finding out that their daughter (and later on their son) had been kidnapped.

Sasuke kisses her cheek and looks at Itachi. "What does it say?" Hinata could tell that he was almost afraid to ask.

Itachi chuckles and Hinata sighs in relief. Oh good. It wasn't another catastrophe in the making.

**Dear Hinata, Itachi, and Sassy (I mean Sasuke),**

**Karin is still freaking out, but it looks like Safa is going to be okay. Thanks for healing her cuts and bruises, Hinata. And I guess it's a good thing your kids are apparently nuts or she might still be trapped there.**

**You're definitely going to have to tell us the full story sometime. I spoke with the other kid's parents. Kami, Akio, and Kitzu are all doing fine.**

**Oh and Sassy, you might want to watch number six, really closely. He takes after you way too much and while Safa usually takes after me, I guess she's like her mother in a way.**

**Safa won't stop talking about his Chidori. It's kinda cute, but a bit disturbing. Thank God he's way too young for this to be a concern yet. Anyway, we should all go out to dinner or something sometime.**

**Some fun time with the grownups. That and we need to strategize. Puppy Love, it's apparently everywhere. If Akeno looks at Arashi like that again, I'm probably gonna get cavities and the Kazekage's Brat is apparently some kind of stalker. He seriously bugged your daughter's teddy bear? Freaky!**

**Cya later, Suigetsu!**

Hinata just laughs at the letter. At twelve, it was just as Suigetsu said. Puppy Love. It was unlikely to develop into more long term or if it did, she was fine with that.

Sasuke twitches. "I hope that idiot seriously isn't considering letting his daughter seduce Kenji!" Hinata tries not to giggle at her husband's expression, but it was almost impossible not to.

"Sasuke, Kenji is eight." Itachi shakes his head. "He's not going to be seduced by anyone for a good, long while." That was true.

Thank goodness she had two husbands. Her fiery and very overprotective Sasuke and her sensual and rational Itachi. She really was the luckiest woman in the world, even if her children were at least mildly insane. She loved them all.

"That's true." Sasuke shakes his head. "But this is the Leaf. Children grow up fast and you never know what is going to happen!" He glares at the wall as if it was the source of all his problems!

"It's been a very long day." Hinata kisses Sasuke's and Itachi's cheeks. "I think that we all need to relax and get some sleep." She smiles slyly and sways her hips invitingly as she heads upstairs. "A bubble bath sounds nice. Don't you think?"

Almost as soon as her foot touched the first step, Hinata heard the sounds of two Uchiha Brothers following her. They were very responsive. That was just one of the many things that she adored about her husbands.

Sasuke smirks. "That sounds like a very, very good idea." Darting off after her like a tiger chasing its prey or something.

That probably should have terrified her, but it was more exciting than anything else. Hinata giggles at his response and rushes off towards the bathroom. They could chase her.

It wasn't that far. They all knew how this game was going to end. Hinata was going to get caught by them both. Not that she would have it any other way.

"An excellent idea in fact." Itachi chuckles as he follows after Sasuke and their wife. "After all, I did say that I wouldn't make it a habit to turn down offers to join a beautiful woman for a bath and I always keep my promises."

That was just like Itachi. His memory was almost inhuman and he had always been the more elegant of the brothers. That was okay though. Itachi's elegance or Sasuke's passion, she adored both and she could have both.

It was like having one's cake and eating it too. Hinata still couldn't believe sometimes that they had been married for over a decade, but every day looking at Aiya and Arashi proved that was the case.

Time really did fly w hen you were having fun. "I'll start the bath." And they were having a lot of that, Hinata thinks to herself as she enters the bathroom and runs the hot water.

Between watching their children grow and their many passionate kisses, time definitely was flying quickly. She treasured every moment though. Well except when her children got kidnapped or tried to go after the kidnappers by themselves! That had NOT been an enjoyable experience!

"Such a good wife." Sasuke smirks as he joins her in the bathroom.

Itachi soon followed. "Indeed, she is." He smirks just like Sasuke. "Our Queen always takes _such_ good care of us." He grabs the bubbles bath and pours it into the water.

Hinata smiles and kisses them both. "Mmm well I do try." She glances back and makes sure the door was locked. "Soundproofing Jutsu!" The Uchiha Matriarch was not in the mood to take any chances.

She really didn't want their children to overhear anymore training sessions. So this time, Hinata was making sure that the Jutsu was up before they started. It was safer that way because the mother of eight was certain that they were all in for a very long and pleasurable _training session_.


	27. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we head into the final arc of this story, see what life is like for the Uchiha Clan ten years after Sagara was defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Well it looks like the ten year time skip won. So the ages for the "children" are as follows: Aiya and Arashi are 22, the triplets are 19, Kenji is 18, and Hoshi & Shisui are both 16. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Do you think that your father is ever going to stop giving me death threats?" Kaemon glances as his wife as he pushes the stroller.

Aiya smiles at her husband and shakes her head in amusement. That seemed very unlikely. After all, the two of them had been married for two years already and the death threats hadn't ceased. So it seemed unlikely that they were ever going to do so.

A giggling is heard from inside the stroller. "Candydaddies!" From their daughter.

Emiko was now a year old. "It's unlikely." Their firstborn child was now up and about and very much capable of walking, but there was no way she could have managed the long journey to the Uchiha District. Besides, she loved being pushed in her stroller.

"Yes, Candydaddies." Aiya laughs at the name and then looks at her husband apologetically. "I doubt it, but please don't take it to heart." She smiles. "Just think of it as an affectionate greeting."

Her husband gives her justifiably incredulous look at that. "An affectionate greeting means either threatening to castrate me with a Chidori or lock me up in a Genjutsu until I'm driven to insanity, if I hurt you?" He raises an eyebrow at Aiya in utter disbelief.

The Uchiha woman nods her head and smiles. Yes, by Uchiha Father Standards, it was. Thank goodness.

"Yes, that's an affectionate greeting." She looks down at their daughter and smiles. She was beautiful with her crimson red hair and dark violet or midnight blue eyes. "And before you ask, if they weren't being affectionate…they would actually do it." She had Aiya's skin tone, but Kaemon's ears and nose.

Kaemon gulps at that as Aiya kisses his cheek reassuringly. Not that she would ever allow her parents to do such a thing to the father of her child. She loved Kaemon too much and going without their own personal _training sessions_ would be torture.

"Good to know." There were some things that even Kazekages were scared of. "You'd think they'd be worried about threatening me. It might cause an international incident." Uchiha Fathers were one of them.

She smiles at him. "I'd never let them do it." Aiya leans up on her tip toes and brushes her lips against his ears. "After all, you take _such_ good care of us. Really, protecting you from my overprotective fathers is really the least that I can do." And at this, Kaemon could only smirk in agreement as they made their way towards the Uchiha District.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke raises an eyebrow. **Another** one? This was getting rather annoying. Just how many suitors were his daughters going to have?! At this point, it seemed like half of the youth of the Leaf Village was panting after his daughters and the other half were panting after his sons!

"Is she around?" Eli asks with a bright smile, holding a bouquet of roses.

They were very nice roses. Lavender ones. They were much like the Byakugan in color and long stemmed. Which only served to agitate Sasuke more.

"No, Eli." Sasuke shakes his head as he considers shutting the door in the boy's face. "Nara isn't around."

The boy had been following his youngest daughter around like a lost puppy or something. To make matters worse, Sasuke begrudgingly admitted that most would have found Eli to be an attractive boy with his long midnight black hair and dark blue eyes. He was already a Jonin at age twenty as well.

The boy looks at him in confusion. "Oh. Well that's okay. I wasn't asking about Nara." He smiles at him.

That surprised Sasuke. Then again, maybe the boy was just particularly simple despite his battle prowess or he was color blind. The triplets were identical save for their eye coloration, after all.

"Oh." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Were you looking for Amaya or Miya then?" Because he had bad news for this boy, if the latter was true.

Not only would Miya boop him out of existence, she was also completely besotted by Kami. The two had begun courting shortly after Aiya and Kaemon had Emiko.

Emiko. His adorable little granddaughter who was named after her maternal grandmother. He had never thought their would be a red headed Uchiha, but Sasuke was surprisingly okay with that.

What was had thrown him for a _real_ loopb was Minato. Minato was Akeno and Arashi's two month old son. Those two had tied the knot a year ago and it had apparently been a rather **successful** Honeymoon, if his blonde grandson's existence was anything to go by.

"Oh I'm not looking for Amaya or Miya either." He smiles pleasantly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Aiya is already married and has a child." Sasuke sincerely hoped the idiot hadn't somehow missed the fact that his eldest daughter was now married to a **Kazekage!**

Yes, a blonde Uchiha. Sasuke would have been mortified, if Minato wasn't so damn adorable with his lavender eyes and blonde hair. "Oh I know that. I wanted to speak with Lady Hinata." Well at least the boy definitely had his facial structure to mark him as an Uchiha.

Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuga blood all flowed through that boy's veins. It was a bit terrifying now that Sasuke thought about it! Wait. He was getting distracted here.

"If you have a medical issue, you're better off going to the hospital." Sasuke pauses and adds as an afterthought. "And if the roses are to thank her for treating you, leaving them at the hospital is also suitable. There's no need to make a house call."

Eli shakes his head again. "No. I was wondering, if maybe she'd accept me to be her third husband." Sasuke blinks.

Did this _kid_ just say that he was going to propose to **his** wife?! "Come again?" His Sharingan and Rinnegan immediately activate, upon hearing that **outrageous** request!

"Well I figured since she had two husbands, maybe she'd like a third." He nods. "After all women, tend to live longer than men…" That was it!

This kid clearly had a death wish. Well if he wanted to die young, who was Sasuke to argue?! He'd happily fulfill his wish!

* * *

Elsewhere in the Leaf, Hoshi laughs as he produces a few crystal roses. Roses made out of crystal. It was something that the women of the Leaf greatly enjoyed and well, sometimes he would sell them. A very nice supplement to the money he made on missions!

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Shisui rolls his eyes good naturedly as he pushes another stroller.

There were some girls fawning over him and his nephew. It was hard to tell who was being fawned over more. Him, Hoshi, or Minato. Apparently, Arashi and Akeno wanted some couple time before the big family dinner later that day.

So he and Hoshi had the pleasure of watching little Minato. Which was fine by Shisui. He adored his nephew and his niece. (Though he doubted Kaemon and Aiya would let the toddler out of their sight anytime soon).

Hoshi shrugs. "Hey, when you got it, you got it!" He grins and hands another Leaf woman a rose.

Hoshi was a flirt, but he was more bark than bite. Shisui knew that his brother was secretly a romantic and was just waiting for "the one" to come along. Until that happened though, he was more than happy to charm almost every single female who crossed his path.

"You're such a damn peacock." He smiles down at Minato. "Always trying to show off his feathers to impress the hens." Shisui nods sagely.

At sixteen, Shisui and Hoshi had both been promoted to Jonins. The two of them were the best Trackers the Leaf had ever seen. It was their job to either find missing ninjas or to hunt down the bad guys.

His Invisibility Technique allowed them to sneak up on the targets and then Hoshi would capture them in his crystals. It had worked rather well for both twins and it was at least a somewhat safer job than being just a standard Combat Ninja in Shisui's opinion.

Hoshi rolls his eyes. "Don't be jealous." He smiles at one of the women. "Don't mind my brother. He's just shy." Hoshi nods as Shisui gives him a dirty look for **that** comment.

Well at least that's what he thought and their mother was happy enough with their career choice. After all, their parents had eight children, but the Clan was still extremely small compared to most. So it was understandable that Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi would be reluctant to place them in regular combat positions.

There were now three generations in the Uchiha Clan. The Original Generation which was composed of Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata. The Second Generation or the Phoenix Generation as they were sometimes called, well that included Shisui and his seven other siblings. Finally, there was the Third Generation. So far that was just Emiko and Minato, but Shisui highly doubted it would stay that small for long.

"Ha. The day that I'm jealous of you is the day that Miya wears a skirt!" He rolls his eyes at the very thought. "And we both know that's never going to happen!" Hoshi laughs.

"They're so cute when they fight!" One of the village girls giggles and Shisui mentally groans.

Their Clan currently numbered fifteen strong, if you included Hinata. It was small, but with the Second Uchiha (and Hyuga) Curse of Good Looks, he really doubted it would stay that way for long. He'd have more nieces and nephews before long. Shisui was sure of that much.

* * *

At that same moment, Ibiki blinks as he stares at Amaya and Itachi. Itachi could only smirk proudly. He knew that the poor man was stunned, but he could hardly blame him.

Amaya certainly took after him. The woman had an incredible talent for Genjutsu and under Kutenai's (and his) tutelage, her natural abilities had only blossomed more. That meant that her skills with Genjutsu were thus almost unparalleled. (Save for perhaps himself).

"I've never seen anything like it." Ibiki blinks. "Absolutely incredible."

The eldest triplet just smiles at him. "Thank you. Father and Kurenai Sensei have both been teaching me since I was a child." Amaya was luckily also one of his more humble children.

Not that Itachi minded his more boastful ones. They all had a lot to be proud of, but they had eight children. If every single one of them was boisterous and aggressive, the proud father was quite certain he would have already been driven to madness by now.

"I'm aware that you're looking to retire." Itachi nods. "I thought perhaps you'd take her as your apprentice."

Amaya had briefly been a Combat Ninja, but it was obviously not her passion. The woman preferred outsmarting her opponents to killing them. Thus working as an Interrogator would be better suited for her in terms of temperament and skill.

Ibiki blinks once more in surprise. "Well I'd be happy to do so." He sighs and shakes his head. Clearly, he was unhappy to admit to thinking about retirement. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I probably should have retired at least five years ago." He smirks.

Amaya laughs softly. "Which means you'll likely be on Active Duty for another five?" Itachi smiles. That was his girl. (Well one of them, anyway)!

"Yes, that sounds about right." Ibiki chuckles. "Very well. I'll take the girl under my wing." He smiles.

"That is not a girl." Itachi smirks. "That is my daughter and an Uchiha Princess. Meaning she is very much a woman." He smiles and kisses Amaya's forehead. "Now, remember to be home by eight. Aiya, Kaemon, and Emiko are due to arrive soon."

Amaya nods and smiles. She knew that it was a three day trip from the Sand to the Leaf. It was also a three day trip back. Every time that Aiya and her family came to visit, it was at least a week of being away from the Sand for them. Not something that was highly advisable when your husband was Kazekage, but Gaara was always willing to fill in for his son during such occasions though he preferred enjoying his retirement.

"Of course, father." She smiles at him once more and with that, Itachi flits off towards the Uchiha District.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Hinata smiles as she and Nara were finishing their shift for the day. "That should be everything." The bluenette sighs in relief.

"Don't worry, mother." Nara places her hand Hinata's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure everyone will make it." She knew how important family dinners were to the Uchiha Matriarch now that everyone was all grown up (or at least mostly grown up, the jury was still out on Hoshi and Miya)!

Hinata nods. "You're right. I'm sure that everything will be fine." It was difficult to wrangle eight children, but young adults was almost impossible! "Let's get going."

Still, Hinata was extremely proud of all her babies and it pleased her that Nara had followed in her footsteps. Nara was now also a medic like Hinata and she was a damn good one. The most mellow of the triplets had found her niche.

"That's the spirit." She nods approvingly. "Come on, they're probably waiting for us right now." Nara shoots her another smile as they head off together.

That was true. Hinata wondered, if Itachi and Sasuke were back yet. Sasuke was more likely to be home though. Naruto tended to skip out the office early, whenever he could. That meant her younger Uchiha was the one who was home first, more often than not.

With that thought in mind, the two women head back to the Uchiha District. It was bound to be an interesting night to say the least!

* * *

On the other side of the village, Kenji's eyes widen. Whoa. That was _beautiful_!

"Yeah!" Safa smiles at him as she turns back into a person. "So that's how we do it." She nods. "That's how we turn into water."

Safa was the daughter of one of his father's teammates. She was a Hozuki and an Uzumaki by blood. That meant, she could use Suigetsu's water affinity to a certain extent.

She couldn't hold the Jutsus as long, but she could do it. And half the time, he expected her to actually turn into a dolphin or a mermaid. He was only half joking.

"Too bad, it can't be copied." The Sharingan could copy almost anything, except a bloodline. "It's beautiful." He smiles at her.

There really was something magical about seeing her become one with the water. Almost as magical as that bikini she was wearing. That little lavender number that his Uncle Suigetsu would have killed him for seeing Safa in. (Suigetsu wasn't his biological uncle though, that was more a term of endearment than anything else, but Kenji digressed)!

Safa laughs and walks over to him. "So are you." The other ninja smiles.

"I'm not beautiful!" He scoffs. "I'm a man!" Men couldn't be beautiful. "Men aren't beautiful!" He crosses his arms defensively.

The Hozuki woman just laughs and smiles as she kisses him. "They can be, if I say they are." Kenji's eyes widen and he kisses back. "And I say you are. Now if you have no further objections, what do you say we go skinny dipping?" She gestures towards the waterfall.

On second thought, he could work with beautiful. "N-No further objections!" He nods. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Mmm. I thought so." She smiles and caresses his cheek. "That's a good Uchiha Prince."

His family often had an informal title of royalty attached to their name. Whether it was intended to be an affectionate jest, a mild insult, or a sign of respect varied based on the person.

Not that that bothered him now! "Yeah!" Kenji had more important things to do like skinny dipping with his mermaid! "I've just got to be back at my parents' place by eight."

"That's alright." She shakes her head and sighs. "I have to be back at mine, by seven." She shrugs as she jumps into the water and he notices her clothes were soon discarded on the side of the waterfall bank.

Thank God! "Well that works out nicely!" And with that, he soon joins the other ninja in the water for some sensual swimming!

* * *

On the other side of the village, Arashi blinks when he sees Kami standing on his doorstep. Oh boy. He had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going as he sighs and kisses his wife's cheek.

"You're planning to propose to Miya." It wasn't a question.

It was a statement of fact. Only one thing could strike terror into the heart of someone like Kami so easily and that was an Uchiha Father. Not that Arashi could blame him. His fathers could be pretty damn terrifying.

Kami nods. "Yes." Well the man had some guts. "What do you think would be the best way to do it? I figured it's probably better to let your parents know before I propose to her." Most likely.

Akeno giggles. "You look like a dead man walking." She snuggles into Arashi's chest.

Well he kinda was, the eldest son of Sauske, Hinata, and Itachi thinks to himself. Damn. He wasn't sure that he would have the guts to do what Kami was planning, if positions were reversed.

"Just be direct." He pauses for a moment and then adds as an afterthought. "And praise Miya a lot." That might help.

Miya had been absolutely smitten by Kami ever since the Battle Against the Kidnapper. To this day, that's what the Uchiha Children (now mostly adults) still called it. And well, eventually Kami had returned her feelings once Miya fully blossomed that was.

His feisty sister taught Taijutsu at the Academy and Kami now had his own Genin Squad. Though Arashi suspected that wouldn't last long, after their Honeymoon Period, if tradition was anything to go by. Kami would likely try to secure a position at the Academy as well and knowing Itachi, he'd pull some strings and make it happen.

"Yeah. I think I can handle that." Kami smiles. "Well wish me luck."

Arashi smirks. "Good luck. You're going to need it." And that was the truth!

* * *

Back at the Uchiha District, Sasuke was glaring daggers at Eli. That was until his wife arrived back with Nara and Itachi wasn't far behind them. As always, his family was a perceptive one.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata looks at her husband and the young man in confusion.

What was wrong?! What was wrong was that this brat actually had the unmitigated gall to ask, if he could seduce their Uchiha Queen into allowing him to become Husband Number Three! That's what was wrong!

"Lady Hinata!" Eli smiles as he hands her the roses. "These are for you." He actually gets on his knee and takes her hand in his own. "I was hoping that perhaps you would consider taking me as your third husband. I would of course, accept your children as my own. Just as Itachi and Sasuke have."

Itachi blinks. Then he twitches as his eyes bleed crimson red. He was obviously thinking exactly what Sasuke was. This idiot had to pay for his extreme stupidity!

**SMACK!** Sasuke's hand goes flying so swiftly that it was a blur as the Jonin is slammed against the wall. "You loathsome, little leech!" Causing the young man to cough up blood and look up at him in a confused daze.

"Sasuke!" Hinata watches in horror.

Itachi shakes his head as he walks over to Eli and grabs him by the throat. "Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke could only smirk at that.

Their wife was less pleased though. Hinata clearly wasn't too happy about a "child" being subjected to **that** Jutsu. Bullshit in Sasuke's opinion. This kid had it coming. How stupid could someone possibly be?!

In what universe, did this brat think that he was worthy of sharing Hinata's bed?! That they would actually share their wife of over twenty years with a third man that they barely knew?! He was quite simply so stupid, that Sasuke wondered how he even managed to remember to breath!

"He's just a kid!" Hinata glares at them.

"I know." Sasuke shrugs. "But he's going to learn that you're our Queen. The mother of our children and the woman we love more than anything." Sasuke caresses her cheek. "And there is no way in Hell, we're going to share you with anyone else."'

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. Apparently, she was going to indulge them. Good. This little leech had it coming to him!

A few seconds later, Itachi releases Eli. "Should you ever even **think** about such an outrageous proposal again, next time it won't be a Genjutsu." Itachi throws him several feet and through the open living room door. "It will be the real!"

The boy stumbled out of their home, like a bat out of Hell. He looked absolutely terrified. Sasuke could scarcely imagine what Itachi had made Eli see, but whatever it was...it had obviously done the job.

"Itachi, what did you do to that boy?!" Hinata glares up at him.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that, My Queen." Itachi kisses her forehead. "Let us just say, that I doubt he will be trying to "share" anyone else's wife for a good, long while. The little deviant."

Sasuke nods smugly. She was their Hinata and no one else was **ever** allowed to touch her in _that_ way. Least of all, some wet behind the ears kid!

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." The same thing she always did. Love them.

"We didn't mean to distress you." Itachi looks at her apologetically.

Sasuke shrugs. "And what would you have done, if some woman had made the same offer to either of us?" That's when his wife's Byakugan activates.

"I would have killed them!" Sasuke could only smirk at his wife's answer.

It made him feel quite happy to hear it. Few things could inspire true violence from their normally gentle wife. Childbirth, their children being in danger, and jealousy being amongst those few things!

Itachi chuckles and smiles. "Good. Because that's exactly how we feel." He takes her by the hand. "Why don't we go and relax before the family dinner?" He smiles at them.

"That sounds like a good idea. Oh and apparently, Safa's and Arashi's teammate decided to start a bakery." Sasuke shrugs. "So they're going to start a weapon's shop. I guess Suigetsu's sword fetish was genetic and eh, at least Kenji will be safe."

Hinata blinks and nods. "Um good to know." Sasuke nods in agreement.

It was very good to know. He wanted his children to be as safe as possible. Recently, Arashi had decided that he was going to follow in Sasuke's footsteps and become another advisor to Naruto.

Amusingly enough, his wife also had similar plans. So it would be interesting to see who "won," but Sasuke suspected in the end they would both be co-kages.

"Very." Sasuke smirks. "So far we have eight children and two grandchildren." He nods proudly. "I'd say that's a pretty decent start to a Clan Restoration."

Itachi chuckles as he scoops up Hinata Bridal Style. "However that doesn't mean that we do not fully intend to ravish you tonight and every night afterwards." And with that, he carries her up the stairs.

Sasuke follows closely behind. "Exactly." He shuts the door behind them and casts the Soundproofing Jutsu. "After all, we've got a few hours to kill and a very beautiful wife who is wearing entirely too many clothes."

Hinata blushes and squeaks. "You're right, My Foolish Little Brother." Itachi's eyes roam over the bluenette's form rather suggestively. "We should fix that. Our wife must be terribly uncomfortable wearing that medic uniform and it's our job as her husband to see to her comfort at all times."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Sasuke smirks.

Yes, their beautiful wife was squeaking. Hinata had very good reason to squeak though. She knew exactly what was about to happen. Hinata was found of calling it Uchiha Pouncing Mode. Sasuke just called it Operation Ravish their Uchiha Queen, but there was little practical difference between those two phrases.

After all, the main point was that they were about to have a very _thorough_ training session with their life and later, they would get to see their grandchildren. He really was fortunate to have such a wonderful life, Sasuke thinks to himself as shirt and bra number 634 gets utterly shredded by one of Itachi's kunais.

Hinata glares. "You two are absolutely murder on my wardrobe!" Well yes. Of course, they were.

Their wife had exceptional taste in clothing, but it was still evil. How dare it get in the way of their Ravishing Operations?! Honestly!

"We'll buy you a new one." Itachi chuckles as he kisses Hinata.

Hinata kisses back and shakes her head in exasperation. "Alright. That's got to be at least the hundredth bra and shirt though." The Queen relents.

"Actually that was number 634." Sasuke smiles smugly because he knew that soon enough, lingerie would be the last thought on their beautiful Queen's mind. "But enough about that." He kisses her hotly. "It's time to make our beautiful Queen scream for us."


	28. Cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata are still very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For anyone keeping track. The Uchiha Children's and Grandchildren's Ages are as follows: Aiya and Arashi are 22, triplets 19, Kenji is 18, Hoshi & Shisui are 16, Emiko is 1, and Minato Uchiha is two months old. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Itachi chuckles at Hinata's feigned outrage over her lingerie and shirt. Well at least he suspected it was feigned. After being married for over twenty years, one would think the woman would be used to it by now.

"If our sons take after the two of you, the Leaf's clothing shops are going to see a surge in sales soon." Hinata shakes her head at their antics.

Sasuke smirks and chuckles. "Well Shisui and Hoshi are still a bit young to worry about such things." Itachi wouldn't be so sure about that, but at the moment he wasn't that inclined to correct his foolish little brother.

Hinata shakes her head and leans back enough to kiss Sasuke. Their beautiful wife was sitting on the bed between them. In the space between Sasuke and Itachi, but not quite the other Uchiha's lap.

Her second husband eagerly returns the kiss and Itachi was pretty sure he saw some tongue. Impressive. Hyuga flexibility was indeed a thing of beauty, considering her back was still towards Sasuke and her head was merely toward towards him.

"And Kenji, well they've all had the Kunais and Pouches talk." Much to wife's and brother's humiliation. "Hmm. Though I skipped how to properly deal with barriers such as lingerie."

That was a major oversight on his part, Itachi decides. Oh well. It was probably for the best. Their children had all been suitably traumatized by his helpful suggestions anyway.

Sasuke had broken the kiss and was now placing kisses along her jaw and over the side of her throat. There was something beautiful about watching them together. It had always been that way.

"I suppose that's true." Hinata mews at the attention.

Jealousy had only ever been a minor to moderate issue throughout their relationship. Theirs was quite the unique marriage to put it mildly, but a deliriously happy one. Hinata had even forgiven them for what they did to Raiden.

Sasuke lips curve into a smirk as he leaves a trail of kisses over Hinata's bare shoulder. "I'm thinking silk." He nips her collarbone a bit. "Most likely leopard for the replacement bra."

Itachi could only smirk in response. "That does seem like a fine choice." He leans over to the drawer to grab something. "I thought that we might try something new today."

**Warning Lemon**

Hinata almost squeaks at that. Something different could mean almost anything. Her lovers were endlessly creative.

"W-What'd you have in mind?" She was sitting on her knees in front of Sasuke. "Exactly?" With her youngest husband sitting behind her normally.

Itachi smiles serenely. "Sensory deprivation." What?! "Don't look so alarmed. It's just a silk blindfold. You can easily see through it with your Byakugan and we'll stop if you ask." Oh!

She didn't really understand what the purpose of the blindfold was, but Itachi had a point. Hinata could easily see through such a thing with her Byakugan. That and the mother of eight knew her husbands. They'd stop, if they asked her to.

"When your sense of sight is reduced or taken away, your sense of touch compensates." Sasuke nibbles on her ear. "Magnifying every sensation."

Hinata was beginning to wonder, if they had actually planned this. Then again, after so many years together, maybe they didn't have to. It was strange how they couldn't be anymore different and yet, were so alike at the same time.

She pauses briefly, before nodding in agreement. "It's alright. As Itachi said, I can always the two of you to stop." The bluenette smiles at them shyly.

"Of course." Itachi smiles as he slides the blindfold on Hinata.

Hinata sighs in pleasure as she feels Sasuke kiss her shoulders and the top of her back. "Just relax." Occasionally, nipping.

He was obviously feeling more than a little possessive after Eli's stunt and that was just further proven when he starts caressing her breasts. Very slowly and deliberately. "You aren't seriously upset about E-Eli, are you?" Making her moan and her stutter reappear.

"No." Sasuke licks her ear Itachi's hand wanders to the waistband of her pants. "Why should we be?" Hinata could feel him smirking against her ear. "By the time we're done **thoroughly** ravishing our beautiful Uchiha Queen, you won't remember his name anyway."

Hinata shivers. There was a very dark, but sensual promise in those words. A promise that she was sure her younger husband had _every_ intention of keeping!

The bluenette couldn't see it, but she sensed Itachi was probably nodding his head. "Precisely." Most likely smiling slyly. "The two of you look beautiful together."

Hinata smiles and leans over. "We look beautiful together." Trying to find his lips. "All three of us." Ah ha! She found them. So she kisses them.

Itachi wastes no time in kissing her hotly as Sasuke takes advantage of the situation. She could feel Sasuke tugging off her pants as she continues leaning over on all fours to kiss Itachi.

Sasuke smirks as he tosses Hinata's pants off and throws them on the ground. "Beautiful." He glides his hands along her back and over her bottom, slowly and appreciatively.

Hinata sighs in contentment at the touches. "Yes, she is." Itachi smirks as he watches Sasuke's tender caressing. There was something highly erotic about seeing the other man caress their naked wife who was leaning over to reach him on all fours while they were still fully clothed.

"Feels good." Hinata shivers. "Really good." She could feel goosebumps forming along her skin from Sasuke's sensual touches.

They had all been married so long that even with the blindfold on, Hinata found that it wasn't difficult to distinguish between Sasuke's touch and Itachi's touch. The latter's was elegantly seductive and possessive. While the former was adoringly passionate and possessive. Possessiveness was apparently just an Uchiha Trait.

"It's about to feel even better soon." Sasuke nips her shoulder possessively.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement at Sasuke. "Why don't you entertain our Queen while I disrobe?" Sasuke nods. Right. "And then you can do the same." They still needed to get out of these clothes.

Sasuke smirks and nods. He could certainly do that, he thinks to himself as he yanks off her thong and nudges her legs apart. Quickly burying his face between her thighs.

"Nhh!" Hinata squirms in pleasure. "Sasuke!" Which only made Sasuke smirk as he continues making love to his wife with his mouth.

Licking and sucking on her clit. Gliding his tongue along her womanhood in slow, determined strokes. Enjoying the taste of her arousal that was now beginning to coat his tongue.

Itachi chuckles as he quickly strips and admires the sight of Hinata lost in pleasure. The pretty rosy blush that adored both her cheeks and even her breasts as Sasuke lapped at her center as if it were made up of a fine cream.

"You look so beautiful." Itachi's crimson red eyes look at her adoringly, not that she could see it. "Bent over and naked. Moaning so sweetly for us and practically begging for our attention." With that thought in mind, he quickly strips.

To his supreme satisfaction, her blush only grows as her cries become more frantic. "Sasuke, you can stop for a moment. I'm sure that to get out of those clothes just as much as Hinata wants you to." A quiet whimper escapes Hinata's lips as Sasuke proceeds to do exactly that.

Hinata squirms desperately. How could he just stop like that?! She was so close! Mercifully, the sounds of Sasuke's clothes hitting the floor is soon heard and his wonderfully, wicked tongue begins making love to her again.

"Relax." He pauses briefly and smirks as he slides two fingers inside her, making Hinata moan. "You know that we would **never** leave you wanting."

Itachi chuckles and Hinata felt the bed shift slightly as her other beloved presumably moves closer. "He's right. Now, suck." Itachi reaches down slightly to fondle her breasts.

Hinata moans at the feeling of Itachi's hands on her breasts and Sasuke's fingers inside her. Brushing up against that spot as he tongue continued to tease her. "A-Alright." It felt so good and yet, not enough at the same time.

So she complies with Itachi's request. Even with the blindfold on, it was rather obvious what he was asking for. So she wraps her mouth around his large cock and sucks.

"You look so beautiful." Itachi groans as he bucks lightly against her mouth. "Watching you get off as you suck me off is pure poetry in motion." He glances at Sasuke, though Hinata couldn't see it. "Is she wet, brother?"

Sasuke smirks at the question. "Wetter than an ocean." Another lick. "I think she likes the attention."

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata moans around Itachi's cock as she lavishes it with gentle licks and nips while sucking on it.

Itachi smirks as he thrusts against Hinata's moan, groaning with ecstasy. The feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around him and her gentle lips teasing him was nothing short of incredible. So were the sounds of their beautiful wife's little moans of pleasure and the sight of her bent over like that. So provocatively. Just for them.

He runs his fingers through her hair and moans in pleasure. "Sasuke, how do you want to take her?" God, she had such a wonderful mouth. It took all his self-control not to spill his seed right then and there.

"The front." He releases her from his lips, though his fingers were still pumping in and out of their beloved quickly. "She's already so wet for us." Sasuke smirks as he nips her ear affectionately.

Hinata moans and squirms. Sasuke was no longer licking her, but his fingers were working their magic and she could feel Itachi's desire in her mouth. He was fully aroused.

Hinata didn't have to see anything to know that a pair of crimson red eyes and one set of beautifully mismatched ones were gazing upon her. She shivers at the thought and continues sucking, bucking against Sasuke and bobbing her head up and down the length of Itachi's cock.

Sasuke knew that he was dangerously close to just bending their wife over the side of the bed and taking her like that. "Alright then. I'll take her from behind." And Itachi could just wait his damn turn! "How does that sound to you, My Queen?"

Hinata releases him from her mouth and Sasuke smirks in satisfaction as he notices her thighs quivering. "R-Really good!" His fingers were positively drenched with her desire for them.

"Good." Itachi smirks and lays back on the bed. "Sasuke, Hinata, come join me." Causing Sasuke to smirk as well.

On second thought, he liked where Itachi was going with this. Sasuke smiles and helps position Hinata so she was laying on top of his brother. Her back against his chest.

He smiles and kisses her. "Such a brave Queen." His smile only grows when he kisses her back.

Itachi smirks as he watches Sasuke kiss their wife. He couldn't resist joining in the fun. It was hard not to, pun intended.

"You can't see it right now, but I know you can feel it." He brushes his arousal against her backside. "How much I want you. How much Sasuke does as well."

He slowly glides his hands over Hinata's ample breasts. While Itachi had always been particularly fond of Hinata's backside, he could definitely understand Sasuke's appreciation of her breasts. They were after all glorious.

Large, creamy white, and soft. "Y-yes!" Crowned by rosy pink nipples and so warm. "I c-can feel it." She squirms back against him, making Itachi groan in anticipation.

Sasuke cups her womanhood, making Hinata moan. "And you want us just as badly." He kisses her and murmurs against her lips. "So wet."

Hinata's initial reply was swallowed up by Sasuke's kiss and then the feeling of Itachi's erection moving against her backside. Edging closer and closer to her back entrance.

"If Eli though that he was going to privileged enough to join us, he was **sorely** mistaken." And with that, Itachi buries himself inside her.

Hinata moans and arches back against him. Crying out in pleasure at the sudden sensation of being so full. "I-ITACHI!" As if sensing his cue, Sasuke sheathes himself inside her immediately. "S-SASUKE!"

Sasuke groans in pleasure. Fuck! He would **NEVER** get tired of this. The feeling of being inside her. She was always so hot, tight, and wet. They fit together so perfectly.

"Such a kind Queen." Sasuke covers her neck in feverish kisses while Itachi begins slowly thrusting underneath her and groping her breasts. "Always so willing to scream her Kings names." The younger Uchiha soon matches the rhythm.

Itachi growls in bliss as he slowly thrusts into his wife, enjoying the way she would arch back against him and moan his name. The woman was so perfectly hot and tight, no matter which way he took her and never seemed to mind having them both love her at once. If anything, she seemed to prefer being with them both at the same time!

He tweaks a perky nipple. "Do you like it when both take you at once, My Queen?" Delighting in the moan the action drew from her.

"Y-Yes!" And her unabashed answer.

Sasuke rubs her clit as he thrusts into her faster and faster. "Do you like it when Itachi plays with your breasts while I do this?" He rubs her clit more to emphasize his point.

"Y-YES!" She moans as she arches against them both helplessly. "Oh God, yes!" Her cries only spurred her lovers on.

She could feel Itachi thrusting into her faster. Forcing her to ride him while Sasuke moved inside her faster and faster. Each of their thrusts making her moan. Sending her higher and higher.

It was all too much. The taste of their kiss. The warmth of their skin against her own. Their scents surrounded her. Her lovers' filthy mouths. And most important, the feeling of them both buried so deeply inside her.

She could feel Itachi's abs against her back as the three of them moved as one. "Are you going to cum for us, My Queen?" Their bodies slick with sweat and the bed shaking from the force of their lovemaking.

_Beautiful._ She was absolutely beautiful. The way her lavender eyes were undoubtedly clouded with desire underneath that blindfold was almost ethereal, Sasuke decides. He had seen those eyes many times before. Not even the blindfold could erase obscure that image from his memory!

So was everything else about her. From the way her midnight blue hair spilled all over the bed like a sensual waterfall, to the way her gorgeous breasts bounced with every thrusts, and how she was able to take everything they gave her and return it tenfold.

"Ah!" Itachi smirks as he watches their wife cry out in pleasure. "Y-Yes!" Naturally, he slams into harder and faster.

Watching Sasuke capture her lips hungrily for a heated kiss was only the icing on the cake. The feeling of being joined in her in this way and watching her find her own bliss was something that he would never tire of.

He nips her ear affectionately and gropes her breasts faster with one hand, with one hand squeezing her ass. "Good because so are we." Sasuke's thrusts were growing more and more wild. "Together then." So were his own. It wouldn't take much to send them over the edge.

"Ours." Sasuke growls at Hinata, after breaking the kiss.

Itachi couldn't agree more. "Always!" Hinata screams and that was all the brothers needed to hear. It only took one more powerful thrust to send the three lovers over the cliff into complete and utter ecstasy.

Seconds, minutes, or hours. It was hard for Sasuke to tell how long it took him to come down from his high. Though when he did, he slowly slides out of his wife and Itachi does the same.

Both brothers curling up onto their sides and pulling Hinata until she laying between them. It was a protective and sensual cocoon. And with that thought in mind, he removes Hinata's blindfold. Once more revealing those beautiful eyes that he and Itachi had fallen in love with, all those years ago.

**End of Lemon**

"Mmm." Sasuke traces his hand over the curve of Hinata's hip. "Itachi, what time is it?" They did have a dinner later on.

Itachi glances at the clock as he pulls the blankets over them. "We have about three hours before we have to be fully dressed and not look like we just had a thorough _training session_." He smiles at them affectionately.

Hinata yawns cutely as she snuggles closely to them. "Then we have time for a quick nap and shower." And with that, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

"Well I think that we've more than proven our point." Itachi stretches out as he yawns. "She has absolutely no need to look elsewhere for affection."

Sasuke nods in agreement. "That's right." He rolls his eyes. "That kid is lucky to be alive."

Itachi snorts in amusement and nods as he watches Hinata sleep. It was mostly the fact that Hinata was there that had saved him. The elder Uchiha Brother had been prepared to do far worse to that presumptuous brat.

"True enough." He'd kill for their little Queen. "The brat does have excellent taste though." Itachi sighs heavily and shakes his head in disbelief. "One has to give him that much."

Sasuke shrugs and nods. "Yes, but she is completely out of his league." True enough.

Truth be told though, she was also out of their league. Surely, their wife had to see that. Yet, it had never seemed to bother her.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiashi shakes his head as he performs his training exercises. Tonight was going to be a family dinner. That meant that Hinata's household was going to be flooded with Uchihas, Uzumakis, and Hyugas.

"That's very good, Father." Hanabi smiles as she watches the Hyuga man continue his exercises.

He raises an eyebrow. She didn't need to sound so surprised about it! Of course, he was good at this technique! He had been practicing it since he was a little boy! And he had taught it to all of his grandchildren! (Eventually, he would teach his great grandchildren when they were old enough as well)!

Honestly, why was she so surprised. "You sound as though this was an unexpected occurrence." His voice letting Hanabi know that she was treading on thin ice.

"Oh not really." Hanabi giggles. "I'm just saying, you're a great grandfather now. You're getting up there in years."

What?! Hiashi twitches. Had his own daughter just called him old?! That was highly disrespectful! He had thought that he had taught his daughters better than that! That he had taught them to respect their elders and to mind their manners, but apparently not!

He glares at her. "I am not that old!" Hiashi Hyuga was no Kira or Kaiden!

Hanabi would do well to remember that. While he might no longer be in charge of their Clan, he still had the respect of all his Clan Members. They knew that he was a perfectly capable fighter even at this age!

"Of course, father." She bows, but tries not to giggle. "I meant no offense."

Of course, she hadn't. The woman was just getting a bit too casual. Most likely that was Konohamaru's influence. He hadn't been raised amongst their Clan. So he probably should have seen such a thing coming!

Well at least all his grandchildren and great grandchildren were thriving. Whether they were Uchihas or not. So that was something. Though he would show her old!

He twitches again. "How about a sparring match?" Hiashi Hyuga didn't have one foot in the grave, dammit!

"I don't think that there is time." She laughs nervously. "I think I'll go and see if Aiya and Kaemon have arrived yet." His daughter was right to be nervous though!

He helped to bring her into this world and Hiashi could take her out of it! Hmpf! How dare she try to imply that he was **old!**

Speaking of Aiya and Kaemon, he wondered how they were doing. Aiya had been the first of his grandchildren to give him a great grandchild. Though perhaps, that wasn't surprising either. She was the eldest.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "Very well." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Be sure to give them my love."

"I will, Father." Hanabi smiles and nods as she heads off. "I'll see you at the family dinner later tonight!"

He knew the truth though. His daughter was likely just grateful to get out of training with him. As she should be! Hiashi Hyuga was not the sort of man who would take it easy on her just because she was his daughter. She'd never get stronger that way.

He hadn't take it easy on his children or any of his grandchildren. That was true with Aiya as well. She had certainly thrived under his instruction.

"And if Kaemon ever steps one toe out of line, she's more than capable of putting him in his place." Hiashi smirks.

Not that he thought that was particularly likely. That red head practically worshipped the ground Aiya walked on as was properly, after all. And the feeling did feel mutual.

Still, it never hurt for a Hyuga woman (well _technically_ Uchiha woman) to know how to defend herself. Thankfully, Aiya certainly knew how to do that and so did her husband. After all, one deserved the title Kazekage, if they were willing to stare down not one, but two overprotective Uchiha Fathers!


	29. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generation of Uchihas is growing up and in some cases, they've already started families of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. So we're going with each set of the second generation (and Kenji) will get a chapter and then a wrap up chapter or maybe two. I'm debating how old I want everyone to be in the wrap up chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Arashi and Aiya are 22, the triplets are 19, Kenji is 18, Hoshi & Shisui are 16, Emiko is 1, and Minato is 2 months old. Oh and it's time for a family dinner and maybe some flashbacks ;).

By the time dinner rolled around, Aiya was smiling. She lived in the Sand Village, so she wasn't able to visit as often as she would have liked. Every time she did it was at least a week trip. Usually two weeks or more and well, her husband was Kazekage. He couldn't just leave at the drop of a hat.

"She's getting so big." Hinata smiles as she scoops up Emiko and cuddles her closely to her chest.

Aiya nods in agreement. It did amaze her how quickly Emiko was growing. She adored her daughter with every fiber of her being, but she was **not** having eight children like her mother. She and Kaemon had discussed this. They were not going beyond four.

Kaemon chuckles and nods proudly. "Yes, she is." He kisses his wife's cheek and smiles, his harm draped around her waist.

Sasuke gives Kaemon a dirty look. "Watch where you're hands are going." Aiya just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Father, he is my **husband**!" Aiya continues shaking her head as she cuddles up to the red head as if to prove her point.

She could hear the rest of her family laughing and rolls her eyes. It was tough to find love when you were an Uchiha Princess. Well more specifically, it was tough to find yourself a beloved who was willing to endure your fathers' threats.

"You know how our dads are." Arashi grins at her. "They'll be giving our husbands and wives death threats forever." He smiles at his wife and caresses Akeno's cheek. "Don't worry though. They're more bark than bite at this point and I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Akeno smiles at the gentle touch and looks down at the adorable infant in the stroller who was still napping. "I know." Yes, Aiya was still getting used to being an aunt.

She adored Minato the Second, but it was still throwing her for a loop. A red headed Uchiha was unusual, but a blonde one…well it almost violated some fundamental law of nature or something. Still, Minato was a very, very cute violation.

"Threats that we are **very** much capable of carrying out!" Itachi gives Arashi a pointed look.

Hinata shakes her head and kisses both of her husbands. It was intended to be a chaste kiss, Aiya was quite sure of that. Still, her parents were well her parents. Even after over twenty years of marriage, they apparently still couldn't keep their hands off her.

So it wasn't exactly a _surprise_ , when the kiss became far less chaste. Though it did make everyone else that table squirm, especially her siblings and her grandfather.

"How are you feeling?" Nara smiles kindly at Akeno.

The blonde Uchiha woman sighs and smiles back. "Well it's not easy delivering a baby, but I wouldn't trade Minato for the world." She smiles at her sleeping son. "I'm still rather sore though."

Arashi gives his wife a sympathetic look at that and kisses her forehead. "If you need more rest, it's alright." Aiya notices her Sister-In-Law shake her head in response.

"No. I'll be alright." The young mother assures him.

If nothing else, Aiya knew this much. Her brother practically worshipped the ground that Akeno walked on. It was something of an Uchiha Thing. They loved and hated in equal measure. So when they loved, well they really loved.

So much so, that Akeno would likely have to put her foot down. That was, if the blonde didn't want at least half a dozen children. There were many days when Aiya wondered how her mother had ever managed it, but having two husbands probably helped.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that you're recovering so swiftly." Hiashi smiles at Akeno. "But for goodness sake's, Itachi and Sasuke, get your filthy paws off of my daughter!"

Sasuke and Itachi had both been taking turns kissing Hinata, but break apart upon hearing that. Well more like, Hinata had broken apart first and her fathers were shooting Hiashi smug looks. Aiya digressed though.

"I don't know. It's kinda gross to see your parents making out, but I've got seven brothers and sisters." Hoshi bites into his fish merrily. "I guess mother likes their filthy paws on them."

Sasuke smirks. "That's my boy." Well one of them, Aiya mentally corrects herself. Still, her father just looked so tremendously pleased with himself, she didn't have the heart to actually correct him out loud.

Hinata blushes and mutters something about her husbands being impossible. Not that Aiya could blame the poor woman. Aiya knew very much that her fathers could be sometimes!

* * *

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he bites into his dinner. It was annoying that Kaemon's arm was still draped around Aiya's waist like that. Then again, that boy's courage or recklessness knew absolutely no bounds. It had always been that way.

_What was he going to do with this kid? Sasuke shook his head as he look at Kaemon. The red head was now wearing Kazekage robes._

_He was only sixteen, but already a freaking Kage! Not that that was going to stop the Uchiha from putting him in his place. He wasn't afraid of Kages! After all, many years ago, he had attacked the Kage Summit._

_"Well I have to admit that you are quite the clever one." Itachi chuckled. "Waiting until after you appointed Kazekage to ask us that."_

_Yeah. He was a smart kid. Killing him would be a major headache due to all of the political implications. That didn't mean he was going to get off easy though._

_"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha." Kaemon smiled at them. "So does that mean that I have your Blessing?"_

_His Blessing?! This boy, Kage or not, was out of his mind. Did he actually think that it was going to be that easy?!_

_Aiya was his daughter. His firstborn. The_ _**only** _ _Uchiha Princess that he had personally sired. Itachi had three girls and one boy. He had one girl and three boys. It was funny how that worked out, but that just made Sasuke all the more protective of Aiya!_

_Hinata laughed and walked over to Kaemon. "You have my Blessing." She gave Sasuke and Itachi both a dirty look. "Which means you have theirs as well, if they wish to continue to have a happy household."_

_Sasuke just gaped at his wife! How dare she?! He was simply doing his fatherly duties and she was interrupting him!_

_Itachi looked just as incredulous though! He obviously wasn't happy about not being able to join in the fun._

_"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha." Kaemon shot her a brilliant smile._

_Sadly, it was easy to see why his little Princess might be smitten with the young Kazekage. He was powerful enough to be a Kage at sixteen, seemed to completely dote on her, and as much as it irritated Sasuke to admit it, most women would probably find him attractive._

_He was also smart enough to ask for their Blessing before asking Aiya out. So begrudgingly, that earned him some respect. The second that Kaemon upset his Princess though, that respect would fly out the window and there would be nothing left of him to bury though!_

_"You're welcome. Sasuke, Itachi?" Hinata glanced at them._

_Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine, you have my Blessing. If you hurt her though, I will make you wish that you had never been born." That wasn't a threat. That was a promise!_

_"And I'll remind Aiya to use the Gentle Fist in rather unpleasant locations." Itachi smiled cheerfully. "And lock you in my Genjutsu until you are driven to insanity. Please do keep that in mind, if our daughter consents to date you."_

_Sasuke was pleased to see Kaemon shiver at that. He merely nods and darted off. Probably to find Aiya._

Of course, she had said yes. Their courtship for a few years until Kaemon proposed. Sasuke hadn't been happy about Aiya moving to the Sand, but she had been of age.

That and he couldn't deny her anything. Not when she had looked up at him with the Bubble Eyes Jutsu. Besides, she was obviously happy with the red head. Her eyes sparkled every time that she looked at him in a manner that was far too similar to how Hinata looked at him and Itachi. So he had relented.

* * *

"So Ibiki took you on as an apprentice?" Miya glances at her big sister Amaya.

She nods in agreement. "That's right, he did. Father Itachi talked him into it." The eldest triplet smiled smugly.

At this, Itachi couldn't help, but smirk. It hadn't taken that much convincing on his part. Clearly, Ibiki wasn't an idiot and recognized Amaya's gift for Genjutsu.

"That's true, but it was really her skill that got her the position." Itachi nods at this.

As he looks out at the massive table, he smiles. It was a damn good thing they had expanded the kitchen into a dinning hall and the table was big enough to seat over twenty people.

Eight children, two grandchildren, his father-in-law, sister-in-law, himself, Sasuke, Hinata, one Hyuga nephew, and the Kage Families made for quite the full house. There were some days when it still amazed, Itachi that their Clan had grown so large.

Amaya smiles and nods. "I still appreciate it, father." Well of course. He knew that she'd do well in the post though.

"Think nothing of it." Itachi smiles. "He would have recognized your ability eventually." That much was true.

Their Clan was still a small one compared to other Clans, but that was rapidly changing. Sadly, he knew that it wouldn't be all that long before the triplets paired off. Kenji and the final set of twins probably wouldn't be that far behind either.

It seemed like only yesterday, they were all just babies in his arms. Now, some of his children were actually having babies of their own. (Well technically, Sasuke's children, that didn't really matter).

"WAHHH!" Speaking of babies, it looked like Minato had been woken up by all the noise.

"I'll get him." Arashi moves to head to the stroller, but Itachi stops him.

He shakes his head. "It's alright. Besides, I want to hold my grandson." Itachi smiles and toddles over to the stroller, scooping the boy up into his arms and smiles down at him.

He had such adorable grandchildren (well a grandniece and a grandnephew, but that made no difference to him). "Wahh." Itachi smiles ands rocks Minato in his arms.

"Grandchildren are one's reward for not strangling their children when they run off to face a kidnapper on their own." He gives them all a knowing look.

Kenji rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "You're never going to let that one go, huh?" Damn right.

"No! Never!" Naruto shakes his head. "What you all did was incredibly reckless!" Oh look who was talking!

Sakura laughs and playfully swats her husband upside the head. In her defense, Naruto had been asking for that one. The eldest blonde had just blown up the irony meter with that statement.

The medic just laughs more though. "Considering everything that you've done, that was rather hypocritical." She shakes her head.

"Well that was different!" Naruto flails and protests.

Gaara shakes his head. "No. Not really." He smirks and Mei nods her head in agreement.

* * *

Hinata smiles as she watches Itachi hold Minato. She couldn't help, but remember the day that she found out Arashi was dating Akeno. What a day that had been!

_Arashi had been about seventeen at the time. It had been on Hinata's birthday. "I'll get it!" Her son smiled at her as he dashed off towards the door._

_Someone had just knocked on the door. That was hardly surprising though. The guest list for birthdays in the Uchiha Household was quite long._

_"Alright." Hinata smiled as she watched him._

_Sasuke and Itachi came up behind her as their eldest son was answering the door. Sasuke placed a silver necklace with a large heart shaped diamond on the end of it on her neck and Itachi a matching braclet._

_Itachi smirked. "Now, you'll keep us close to your heart at work and while you write or cast Jutsus." Hinata laughed and kissed them both._

_She didn't have the heart to tell either of them, that wearing such expensive jewelry probably wasn't a good idea for someone with eight children who worked in a hospital. Besides, they were such beautiful pieces._

_"I always do, anyway." Her smile only grew. "But it's nice to have such…shiny reminders?" The bluenette laughed._

_"Oh hey, Akeno!" Hinata heard her son greet his friend happily. "You want some help carrying the gifts inside?"_

_Hinata looked back and blinked at all the gifts the poor girl was carrying. There were a lot of them. Well at least her son was being a gentleman and offering to help!_

_"That'd be great." Akeno smiled as she handed him the gifts._

_Sasuke chuckled. "He's a good boy." clearly, the chivalry amused him._

_Hinata nodded. Yes, he was a good boy. A good boy who apparently wasn't as aware of his surroundings as someone with the Byakugan should have been though. It was winter and there was a lot of ice on the ground._

_Arashi took two steps outside to help her get the presents and then he slipped on the ice. Dragging Akeno down with him on accident and somehow their lips connected._

_Itachi laughed. "Well this looks familiar. An Uzumaki and an Uchiha accidentally kissing." Sasuke glared at the elder Uchiha for his taunt, but Hinata couldn't help joining in._

_"Yes, it reminds me of our Academy Days." HInata laughed._

_Though it was no real laughing matter. Unlike Sasuke and Naruto, a apparently Arashi and Akeno had absolutely no problem kissing. The accidental kiss steadily grew more passionate and well, it would have been quite the show, if Miya hadn't booped them on the head and told them to get a room._

The rest had been history. Their courtship had also lasted longer than her courtship with Sasuke and Itachi. (Not that that was difficult to do). The end result had been a happy marriage and the first blonde Uchiha by blood. Minato the Second.

* * *

Arashi smiles at the sight of his family all together again. It was obvious that Emiko and Minato had stolen the show though. Not that he minded. His son and niece were absolutely adorable.

No one could resist them. Not even Hiashi. Though at the moment, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Hiruzen were competing with him for the third generation's attention.

"So how are Aoda's and Kara's children doing?" He smiles brightly as he continues eating.

Mei laughs as she looks out the window. "It seems they're doing fine and begging for table scraps." Indeed. More than one large snake was waiting outside the house for scraps.

Yeah. That sounded like Aoda's family alright. They were really all a bunch of overgrown golden retrievers!

"I'll give them some." Shisui laughs as he grabs some fish and heads to the window. "Here you go, guys!" And with that, he throws some fish out towards them.

"Thank you, Master Shisui!" Aoda catches a particularly large piece of fish in his jaws.

It was funny really. Though speaking of funny, their fathers had been hilarious when Aiya and Kaemon had really started dating. Of course, those two had a long distance relationship originally. So a lot of their courtship had been through letters.

_"You're so lucky that Akeno lives in the same village." Aiya sighed and shook her head._

_Arashi could only nod in agreement. That much was true. It must be a pain to have your fathers sort through your mail like that._

_He probably would have started throwing out fireballs. "How do you stand it?" Arashi raised an eyebrow._

_"He writes me beautiful, but chaste love letters and sends me gifts." She nodded. "Each coded. Red roses are for passion for example."_

_Ah. Well that made sense. He was happy that the most he had to put up with was Naruto giving him THE look as he took Akeno to the Ramen Shop or somewhere more private to makeout with her or something._

_It had to be hard to have your most precious person live in another village. "That makes sense. So would you be willing to do it?" He paused. "To move to the Sand?"_

_She'd have to eventually, if she really wanted to be with Kaemon. He was Kazekage. It was a given she'd have to move to the Sand at some point._

_"I would." She sighed. "Our family wouldn't be happy about it, but I would." Aiya smiled. "When you're in love with someone, you'd do anything for them."_

_Arashi nodded. "Like tolerate Ramen." Aiya laughed in response._

_"Yes, like tolerate Ramen." They both knew that Akeno loved Ramen as much as her father did. "Anyway, they'll eventually get over their overprotective father stage. Kaemon is a good man and they know it."_

Yeah. That hadn't really worked out the way Aiya planned, Arashi thinks to himself in amusement. Even after they were married and had a child, Sasuke and Itachi were still extremely protective of their "Princesses."

Nara smirks at Kenji. "So where were you all afternoon, little brother?" Uh oh.

* * *

Keni fidgets and Hinata shakes her head in amusement. She had a pretty good idea where her son had been. Well more like who had had been with.

"Oh you know, training." Uh huh. "Mostly swimming. It's great for exercising all sorts of muscles." Hinata didn't entirely believe him.

Oh she knew that swimming had likely been involved. Safa was Suigetsu's daughter, after all. She just doubted that was all that had happened.

Kenji was eighteen now. He was older than Arashi and Aiya had been when they started dating. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Though she wasn't exactly sure how Sasuke would feel about their son dating his former teammate's daughter. (Other than Akeno).

Hinata laughs softly. "Yes, swimming is good exercise." Well it was true.

Fortunately for Kenji, Itachi and Sasuke had always been a bit more lenient on their sons than daughters when it came to dating. Hinata had smacked them around more than once for this favoritism or whatever one wished to call it, but it was just too deeply ingrained in their psyche to fully dislodged from their thick skulls, she supposed.

Kenji nods and blushes. This causes Sasuke and Itachi to both raise an eyebrow. Oh boy. Hinata knew where this was going and it was likely going to wind up with one very embarrassed Kenji.

"Very good exercise." Sasuke agrees as he smiles down at Minato. "I can't believe that we have a blonde Uchiha." He tickles the boy's toes. "But you're such a cute little thing. Nothing at all like the loser."

Naruto twitches. "Hey!" He glares at Sasuke. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Uh oh. This could get ugly.

Sakura twitches. "No fighting during dinner! I'm sure that Hinata worked very hard on this meal!" Well no. Not really.

Hinata had long ago mastered the art of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. While Naruto used it far more often, it was certainly a useful one. Particularly for things like cooking. Not that the Uchiha Matriarch was ever going to admit that!

"Thank you, Sakura." So she just smiles sweetly at her friend and nods her head politely.

After all, she was a Clan Matriarch. Hinata did have a certain image to uphold. And she did her best to do so!

Sakura smiles. "You're welcome, Hinata. I still can't believe that you had eight children. One was enough for us." The pink haired woman smiles at Akeno. "Our perfect little Princess."

Well that had never really been much of an option. Hinata had two husbands. At a minimum, she assumed that she would have two children. One child wasn't much of a Clan Revival.

The bluenette had never planned to have eight though. Her husbands were just very…attentive. And one thing had lead to another. Clan Restoration had been a relatively quick process. She could have lived without going through labor that many times though!

"And us." Gaara nods proudly at Kameon.

Mei nods in agreement. "That was mostly due to the fact I was already into my thirties by the time Gaara and I married." She didn't feel like pushing her luck beyond Kaemon.

Hinata smiles and nods. "That's alright. Having eight children certainly isn't for everyone." She smiles as she watches her husbands play with their grandchildren. Itachi had decided to jiggle Emiko instead, after Sasuke was playing with Minato's toes. Really, there was only so much room around that stroller!

They were endlessly endearing with their children. No one could say they weren't devoted fathers and grandfathers. It was hard to think of her husbands as grandfathers though.

Earlier today had demonstrated that Sasuke and Itachi might firmly be in the middle age category, but they were showing no signs of slowing down. Thank goodness for that. Hinata definitely enjoyed their attentions.

"That's true." Sasuke smirks. "But we wouldn't trade them for the world."

Itachi nods in agreement. "Yes, even though they occasionally try to give the three of us all heart attacks." And Hinata just laughs because truer words were never spoken! (Being a parent was hard work)!


	30. A Black Star and a Silver Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio makes their children an offer as the next generation hits their stride. Both professionally and romantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For anyone keeping track, here are the ages: Aiya and Arashi are 22, the triplets are 19, Kenji is 18, Hoshi & Shisui are 16, Emiko is 1, and Minato the Second is two months. There is also going to be a curveball regarding the family tree in this one. It may rattle a few nerves at first, but keep reading. I think you'll like the result ;) Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the Triplet Chapter!
> 
> Chapter Notation: I decided to linebreak this chapter based on POV changes, since there were a lot of them and it's all one big scene.

Amaya smiles as she watches her family eat. Of course, the grandparents were fawning over the newest members of their Clan. In particular, Sasuke and Naruto were having some sort of territorial battle over Minato. Which was most amusing really.

"Stop being such a selfish bastard!" Naruto glares at Sasuke. "You have two grandchildren. I only have one."

Well that was a fair point. Though she doubted her father was going to be dissuaded by that. Her younger father had always been more of an emotional creature than a logical one, outside of battle anyway.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "He's named after your father. So I think it evens out!" Hmm. Another good point.

"Some things never change." Gaara sighs.

Well Amaya couldn't disagree there either. Uncle Naruto and Father Sasuke were always bickering about something. Though she knew that they would die for each other, if it came down to it. (They very nearly had several times, actually).

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "So Amaya, how are things going with your training under Ibiki?" Oh right.

"Pretty good!" It was only the first day though! "He mostly just gave me a tour and told me how he got started in the Interrogation Business." She smiles at the thought.

Ibiki could be surprisingly chatty, when he was alone with a colleague. That or maybe, he was just relieved that retirement was actually in sight now. The poor guy really should have tired years ago. Her Father Itachi was right about that.

That and there with this other really cute guy that worked in the Intelligence Department. Of course, she wasn't going to tell her parents that. Yeah. She wasn't that foolish!

"That's wonderful news!" Sakura nods as she glances at Minato who was being passed back and forth between Sasuke and Nartuo. "You two are impossible!" Both of them just shrug and continue fawning over their first grandson.

Kenji was apparently tired of being the embarrassed one. "You're just saying that cause you were totally checking out Ryo." Damn it! She was screwed!

She twitches. Kenji was clearly just taking the heat off of himself. That brat! Amaya would get him back for that later!

Training her ass! He was probably off making out and swimming around with Safa! Well that was assuming one of them had finally made a move. Judging by that blush though, someone had!

"I really hate you right now." She glares at him.

Hoshi laughs and shakes his head. "Maybe, Ryo can kiss it better. That way you won't be so grumpy." Oh that was it. Hoshi was asking to get captured in a Genjutsu!

Her eyes start whirling. One the lavender of the Byakugan and the other the crimson red of the Sharingan. That was it! She was going to show them who was boss!

"Amaya, calm yourself." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "We'll have a discussion about this Ryo later."

Amaya squeaks. Damn it. She didn't like the sound of that and to make matters worse, Sasuke suddenly places Minato in Naruto's hands and heads over.

Damn it! She needed to distract them somehow! She was in so much trouble and she really didn't want to traumatize Ryo for life. Him being cute wasn't a crime in anyone's eyes, except for her fathers'!

"Who is Ryo?" Both her fathers turn their attention to her.

Aiya shakes her head. "Fathers, don't embarrass Amaya like you did me." She pats Amaya's back reassuringly. "I'm sure he's a most excellent ninja to have caught her eye. Besides, she's a big girl now. She's nineteen and a Jonin!"

Well it was at relief that at least someone was on her side! Thankfully, her mother was also nodding at Aiya's assessment. Maybe, she'd get through this after all.

Thankfully, Nara buts in. Her little sister always tried so hard to keep the peace. Bless her!

* * *

"Well speaking of that, I'm now officially certified as a medic." Nara smiles.

She had to help her sister somehow. There was nothing more terrifying for an Uchiha Princess than their prospective suitors having to face off against her fathers. One day, maybe Amaya would return the favor.

Sasuke smiles and walks over to Nara, hugging her. "That's fantastic." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "I'm sure that you'll be a wonderful medic, just like your mother."

Hinata smiles and blushes as the praise. "Thank you, father." Though Nara knew the truth. There was really only a fifty percent chance that Sasuke was her biological father. He might be her uncle.

That had never really mattered to her or to any of her other siblings as far as they could tell. Though she could remember it was like yesterday, when that Family Meeting of sorts had been called.

_"Is everyone here?" Sasuke looked around anxiously._

_There was a round of confirmations. Nara wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that it was important. It must have been because all of her parents looked so worried and there were very few things that could truly ruffle an Uchiha's feathers in such a way!_

_"Good." Itachi sighed as he pulled out a book. "Well there is no easy way to say this, but it's no longer avoidable. Aiya is pregnant after all. Certain considerations for our Clan's future have to be made."_

_Aiya blinked at that. "I though that you were all happy that I was pregnant." Her eldest sister looked on the verge of tears._

_Hinata sighed and walked over to the eldest of the Uchiha Children. She smiled and hugged her tightly. "We are." She kissed her forehead. "Ecstatic, but a family tree is now necessary to prevent the bloodline from getting too thin in the future."_

_At this, everyone went deadly silent. Nara knew the truth. All of her siblings were smart enough to know what that meant._

_They were going to find out who had fathered them. Itachi or Sasuke. Both men had treated them as their children for years, but Nara knew that the odds one man had fathered all of them were extremely low._

_"You can have the tree, but I'm not going to look." Kenji smiled. "I think of both of them as my father. That's not going to change."_

_Miya booped him on the head for that. "Idiot. Your paternity was never in doubt!" That much was true._

_Kenji looked far too much like Sasuke for him to merely be the other man's nephew. That much was obvious._

_"Owe!" He glared at her. "Such a mean and violent big sister, I have!"_

_Arashi shook his head and glanced at the book. "Well I get that it's important to prevent the bloodline from thinning out, but the tree doesn't make any sense." He glanced at it in confusion._

_Shisui blinked and looked down at the book, before he nodded in agreement. "You're right. I don't see Sasuke's or Itachi's name listed anywhere." Really? That was weird._

_That was really important. Itachi and Sasuke had fathered eight children collectively. They had helped to restore the Clan. Without their names listed, that family tree was almost pointless._

_"Yeah." Amaya frowned._

_Hinata smiled at her children's confusion. "That's because we decided it was better to leave it ambiguous." Uh huh?_

_Hoshi looked at it and frowned for a moment. Then he grinned. "They made symbols for them. A black star and a silver Moon!" Nara looked down and blinked. He was right._

_Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata went around hugging all their children. "It doesn't matter to us which of us fathered you, we view you equally as our children. Whether or not you are genetically our nieces and nephews, matters little to us." Nara smiled at that._

_Itachi paused and his eyes showed a deep wariness though. "Of course, you do have the right to know." Another pause. "So if any of you wish to be told in private, we will tell you. This book is merely to ensure the branches on the family tree don't get too close and nothing more."_

As far as Nara knew, no one had ever taken her father up on that offer. It was probably just as well though. Their parents had had years to come to gripes with what the paternity results meant. This was all so new to them though.

She doubted that if they really knew, they could do it. That they could treat Itachi and Sasuke both equally. Though obviously, Kenji had found a way to do it. Kenji was Kenji though.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Emiko. "Pretty!" Her niece had apparently found something that captured her attention.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kami blinks. "Easy there!" Much to Kami's chagrin.

Miya glances over at her lover in confusion. What was he freaking out about? He was used to Emiko getting into everything. Really, it was an Uchiha Thing. He certainly shouldn't be surprised.

Emiko was undeterred though. "Pretty!" She grabs something from Kami's pocket and runs around with it excitedly. "Pretty!"

Whatever it was, it was shiny. The middle triplet raises an eyebrow and chases after her niece. Well she might as well return her boyfriend's "stolen" property to him. It was the decent thing to do!

"Miya!" Kami flails. "It's fine, I'll get it!" Hmm. He was definitely freaking out about something!

That just made her curious. Naturally, Miya scoops up her naughty niece into her arms an looks down. "A ring?" Not just any ring though! A wedding ring!

Those were the magic words. Suddenly, one Rinnegan and three Sharingans were trained on Kami and Miya squeaks. Maybe, she shouldn't have said that.

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "Don't glare at him!" She gives her husbands a dirty look. "Or else you're both sleeping on the couch!"

"Hinata! That boy is proposing to our daughter!" Itachi protests.

* * *

The Uchiha Matriarch gives a powerful glare of her own to her husbands. This time, she was putting her foot down. The poor boy was probably horribly embarrassed and so was Miya.

Her husbands could strut about like peacocks later. This was their moment and she wasn't going to have it ruined by them threatening to kill Kami or something equally ridiculous. Hinata wished that she could say they were more bark than bite, but that would be a lie.

That was why it was important that she reign them in now. "Fine." Before things got out of control. "We'll just have to talk to him later, Itachi." Sasuke sighs.

If nothing else, the couch threat always worked miracles. "Well it's good to see that you keep them on a tight leash." Hiashi chuckles. This of course, earns him glares from Sasuke and Itachi.

"Um thank you, Mrs. Uchiha." Kami rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hinata nods at him encouragingly. It couldn't be easy dating an Uchiha Princess. Let alone proposing to one.

"He's totally proposing!" Hoshi blinks.

Arashi chuckles. "I hope he can handle all the boops!" And with that, Miya makes a rather rude gesture at her eldest brother and drags her intended outside.

* * *

"I really am sorry about them." She sighs as she wraps an arm around his neck while still holding onto the ring in the other.

Of course, Itachi wasn't going to miss this. He looks at Shisui. Who just nods at him and grabs onto his fathers, before Flickering outside. The boy's Invisibility Jutsu sure came in handy for moments like this!

Kami shakes his head. "It's alright." He smiles and kisses her cheek. "I know just how….boisterous your family can be and I usually don't mind."

Hmpf! It wasn't as if they had planned for Emiko to grab that ring. Though Itachi was glad that she did. Now, they could see this very special moment!

"Well that's good." Miya smiles. "It really is a beautiful ring."

The other ninja nods. "A beautiful ring, for my beautiful princess." Sasuke rolls his eyes at this and Itachi chuckles.

Well Kami was certainly slick. That or at least he thought he was. Unfortunately, Itachi knew better than anyone that such lines usually worked. He had used similar flirtations on Hinata with great success in the past, after all.

The ring really was gorgeous though. A silver band with a large circular ruby in the center, surrounded by two medium diamonds. Kami had good taste. Itachi had to give him that much.

"That's so sweet." Miya smiles more.

He nods and caresses her cheek as he gets down on one knee. "Miya Uchiha, will you marry me? I think I deserve a Honeymoon at the very least for surviving the glares of your fathers, don't you agree?"

Miya laughs and pounces him. "You're such an idiot!" She boops him extra hard! "As if I was going to say anything other than yes!" And another boop was added for good measure.

He smiles and kisses her. "Maybe, I'm an idiot. But I'm your idiot." Again, Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"He thinks he's slick." The younger Uchiha Brother shakes his head.

Itachi chuckles. "Yeah!" Shisui nods his head vigorously. "He does!" Well he certainly couldn't disagree with their assessments.

* * *

At that same moment, Sasuke knew that several Byakugans must have been activated because the entire family charges outside to offer their well wishes and congratulations. He shakes his head.

It was impossible to keep a secret in this family. There were far too many people who could see through walls. Still, he was happy for Miya. It looked like the Third Generation was well on its way to competing with the second in terms of size.

"You three are absolutely horrible for spying on her like that!" Hinata shakes her head as she makes her way over to her husbands and her youngest son. "I hope you know that!"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Somehow, I doubt we're the only ones who were spying on them." The fact that they had all just happened to come outside, immediately after the proposal was just a little too suspicious!

Hinata at least had the decency to blush at this. Good. She didn't fool him for a single minute. Sasuke knew very well that Hinata wasn't nearly as innocent as she seemed!

"Another wedding!" Aoda sways happily next to his Mate.

The other large snake smiles and sways with him. "Oh I do love weddings, but I always cry at them." She sighs and shakes her giant head. "Though I do love cake!"

* * *

Hiashi shakes his head in disbelief. Honestly, he had never thought that snakes ate cake, but apparently they did. They could eat a lot of it actually.

Once again, he didn't understand why this family treated massive serpents as if they were the family dogs, but he wasn't going argue with it anymore. Clearly, the reptiles were loyal to the family. That's what mattered most.

Kami smiles and gets up with Miya. "So when would you like to have the wedding?" Hmm. Hiashi had to admit that was a good question.

"As soon as possible." She smiles. "My family will drive us absolutely crazy otherwise. I remember what they did with Aiya's and Arashi's weddings!"

As soon as possible, those were words that evoked a rather irritating thought. There was at least one reason why a bride might make such a request. Hiashi hoped he was wrong though.

He loved being a great grandfather, but the Hyuga Patriarch would very much prefer, if they waited until after marriage to give him a third great grandchild. "You aren't pregnant, are you?" In this family, that was a very real possibility.

"FATHER!" Hinata and Hanabi scold him.

He didn't care though. Hiashi felt that he was entitled to know. After all, if she was, this would be his third great grandchild!

Miya blushes ruby red as she steps between her fathers and Kami. "No, I'm NOT pregnant!" She glares at Hiashi. "Honestly! I know how to use the Jutsu!"

Sasuke and Itachi both twitch and glare at Kami. Kami was admirably standing his ground though with his arm firmly around her waist. "I'll take excellent care of her and any children we have later on, but she isn't pregnant!" He gives Hiashi a dirty look.

Well that was a relief. Certain traditions should be respected, even if Hinata hadn't respected them. Of course, her husbands were Itachi and Sasuke. Those two had never respected any sort of traditions. Kami was a different matter though. That boy could be reasoned with!

* * *

Konohamaru shakes his head. "Never a dull moment." He laughs and looks at Nara. "Does this mean you'll be delivering your nieces and nephews now that you're certified?" Oh geez.

Nara rolls her eyes. "It's unlikely. I wasn't trained specifically in that and I'm really new to it, but maybe." She shrugs.

Honestly, the men in this family were just so vulgar sometimes. She didn't know what it was. None of them had any tact, except for maybe Shisui and Minato.

Minato was obvious though. He was only two. Eventually, he'd probably grow up and drive the women just as crazy as any of his fellow Uchiha Clansmen!

Amaya smiles at her. "Don't worry." She nods at her sister encouragingly. "I'm sure that if you're interested in that specialization, you'll be able to do it in no time!"

* * *

With that being said, she smiles and heads over to Miya. The eldest triplet whispers something into her younger sister's ear. Something that Nara didn't catch, but Amaya knew that Miya would.

"Kenji was being a brat earlier." She nods.

Miya nods in agreement. Yes, foolish little brothers tended to do that. "Yes. Did you want help getting some payback?" Amaya smirks. That was her little sister.

She already knew _exactly_ what was on her mind. Excellent. Everything was going exactly according to plan! Now, she just had to dot some I's and cross some T's!

"Yes, I want you to throw your bouquet at Safa." She nods her head determinedly. "And make sure that Kami throws the garter belt at Kenji."

Miya could only smirk in response. Sometimes, her siblings could be wonderfully devious. This was just one of those times!

The middle triplet giggles at the thought. "Yeah. I think we can do that." Of course, she made sure to keep her voice a low whisper.

The last thing either of them needed was to be overheard. If that happened, someone might spoil the fun. And well, Miya wasn't going to let that happen!

* * *

Itachi chuckles and shakes his head at the chaotic scene before him. "Well it seems as though we have a lot of planning to do." Uchiha Weddings were never a casual affair.

He could remember Aiya's and Arashi's clearly. Hinata had morphed from a sweet angel to a fearsome siren. And woe to anyone who was foolish enough to get in her way while she was planning their children's weddings!

Hinata nods energetically. "I'll need to get in touch with Kami's parents." She smiles at Mei and Sakura. "And we've got a lot of work to do."

Sasuke shakes his head and laughs. "You shouldn't have said that Itachi." Probably not, but who was he to begrudge his Queen her indulgences?

The bluenette gives Sasuke a dirty look before sauntering over to her friends. The women were already beginning to huddle together. Sasuke was right. He was going to regret that.

Oh well. They had survived two Uchiha Weddings. This would be the third. Before too long, Itachi imagined that their other children would follow.

Thus far he was noticing a trend. "We'll get through it somehow." He smiles at Sasuke. "We always do." Their children were pairing off early.

It was a very good thing that they had an entire District to themselves. At this rate, it would be filled again within a couple decades. It was hard to believe that once upon a time, it had been little more than a graveyard for a nearly extinct Clan.

It was so full of light and laughter at the moment. Including their sons trying to drag Kami for a Bachelor Party. Oh Dear. That wasn't going to end well.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!" Miya starts issuing a lot of boops and Gentle Fist Strikes!

Their children were all now proficient in the Gentle Fist. He doubted any of them would ever rely as much on it as their mother's Birth Clan, but it was nice to have another weapon in their arsenal.

He chuckles as he remembers how much they didn't like learning the technique in the beginning. Not that he could blame them. Hiashi must have made for an extremely impatient teacher.

The man loved his grandchildren. "He's not your husband yet!" Hoshi's voice rang out. "He's just your fiancé!" Though he was still a perfectionist at his core.

Eventually though, after many long hours of training, the Phoenix Generation had learned the Gentle Fist. And now, Hoshi was on the receiving end of it.

"He's close enough!" Miya didn't care about such technicalities, it seemed. "You idiot! Now, take your boops like a man!" Oh boy. It was going to be a long night!


	31. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji and Safa dream of their own wedding as they watch Miya's and Kami's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For those interested, Aiya and Arashi are 22, the triplets are 19, Kenji is 18, Hoshi & Shisui are 16, Emiko is 1, and Minato the Second is 4 months. That's right, we made a two month skip. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Kenji's chapter. (Which is also Miya's & Kami's Wedding Chapter).
> 
> Story Notation: After this we have the Hoshi & Shisui chapter and then we have the epilogue. Happy reading.

_Women were absolutely crazy._ Extremely beautiful in some cases like Safa, but still crazy. Kenji blinks as he looks around in wonder.

"I can't believe they did this in two months." Kami was also in shock.

Once again, the Uchiha District had been transformed into a Wedding District. Uchiha Banners and Minimato Banners were hung everywhere. Colorful lanterns and flaming torches lit up the night sky as the Moon shimmered above them with the dazzling stars by its side. (Apparently, even nature wanted to get in on the action, Kenji thinks to himself in amusement).

The District's streets had been cleared and a large red carpet set out over the street. Kenji wasn't sure where they got a carpet that big, but he knew it had also been used at Aiya's and Arashi's weddings, so it was becoming something of a family tradition.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Women and weddings. You'll never understand how seriously they take them." Even the elder male members of the family seemed equally baffled.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes to walk Miya down the aisle." Itachi nods. "So let's discuss this another day." He chuckles.

Kenji continues to look out the window, he could see hundreds of people outside. Many of them were already sitting down in the beautiful red and golden chairs that had been set out for them. The gold were cushions and the chairs were made out of some type of red wood, he supposed.

That wasn't all though. There had to be dozens of tables lined up with all kinds of foods. Kenji suspected that was something of a necessity though. When you had this many people, you needed a lot of food.

"I'd give you the speech about taking care of my sister, but she can handle herself." Arashi nods at Kami. "Believe me, I've been on the receiving end of her boops long enough to know this."

Kenji laughs softly at that. That was true. Miya for some reason liked to target Arashi more than her other brothers. Perhaps because he was the oldest.

That was just fine with Kenji though. He'd rather not be the focus of her boops! Those could be lethal, he was sure of it.

Kami just laughs in response and shakes his head. "Oh believe me, I know." He glances at Sasuke and Itachi. "Besides, her fathers already gave me my mandatory quota of death threats. I think I'm good now."

"Good." Hoshi nods and grins. "Cause, if you mess with our sister, you mess with us." Oh boy.

"That's right!" Shisui nods in agreement with his twin.

There were times that Kenji felt like the odd man out. Everyone else had a twin or was a triplet. Most of the time, he didn't care though. It'd probably get really annoying after awhile to have people just lump you in with another person automatically.

Besides, he had been spoiled even more so than usual amongst Uchiha Children. Kenji was almost positive that his family members felt guilty about his "solo" status and thus he had always been doted on.

Naruto claps Kami on the back. "It really takes a brave man to marry one of the bastard's daughters!" He smiles cheerfully.

Sasuke and Itachi twitch. Though Sasuke smacks Naruto upside the head first. "What was that, Loser?!" Which wasn't surprising.

Naruto whines and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Kenji just shakes his head in amusement. He was used to such antics from Father Sasuke and Uncle Naruto. It was a rare day when they weren't fighting.

Baby Minato coos in his stroller as if he was enjoying the fight. It was almost magical really. As soon as a baby started cooing, everyone stopped what they were doing to fawn over him or her. It was like it was hardwired in their DNA or something.

"He's so adorable." Itachi smiles down at Minato. "I wonder how Emiko will handle being the flower girl though."

"Don't you think she's a bit too young for that?" Hiashi raises an eyebrow.

Kaemon and Kenji shake their heads. Hiashi really should know better by now. Uchihas could be very stubborn and Emiko really wanted to be the flower girl. That meant that the toddler was going to find a way to do it.

Kaemon laughs though. "My daughter is just as beautiful and stubborn as her mother." He nods at this and smiles fondly at the thought. "She'll figure it out and in the unlikely event that Uchiha Stubbornness doesn't do it, well I'm sure someone will carry her the rest of the way."

Kenji nods. That was true. Who wouldn't want to cart the adorable one year old down the aisle?

"Well we should probably get going." Hoshi laughs. "Keeping Miya waiting is a bad idea." At this, all the men laugh and head out of the house and towards the alter that had been set up.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the silver alter with red roses woven into it. Kakashi was already there. Kenji thinks to himself in amusement that Kakashi was finally old enough to match his head of gray hair.

The man called it silver. Kenji called it gray. Mostly to annoy him. It was almost impossible to rattle Kakashi about anything, so the young Uchiha took great joy in doing so!

"Ah. There you guys are." Kakashi chuckles. "I was starting to think you'd be late."

At this, Naruto twitches. "Kakashi Sensei, you're the one who is always late! And if the bastard wasn't busy walking Miya down the aisle, he'd say the same thing to you!" Naruto fails rather comically.

Kenji shakes his head. "It's a bit disturbing to see a middle aged man called another man Sensei." He whispers into Shisui's ear, causing the younger man to chuckle in response.

"Yeah. It is." Shisui nods in agreement. "But I guess it's just a habit or something." Probably.

That's when a series of awes and laughs was suddenly heard. Kenji turns around and sees Aiya walking alongside Emiko.

Emiko was happily throwing out flowers as she stumbles along. She was a little over a year old, but still quite a ways from two yet. That meant that his niece was just starting to master walking, though she still stumbled occasionally.

Gaara smiles at the sight. "That's my granddaughter." Well that was true. Though it was probably a good thing that Father Sasuke and Father Itachi had headed off to get Miya. Such a declaration would likely amp up the grandfather rivalry.

He wasn't sure why, but all the grandfathers and great grandfathers seemed bound and determined to compete with each other. It wasn't always sa conscious thing, but you could tell. Naruto and Sasuke were the worst, but occasionally the other three would get in on it. Hiashi, Itachi, and Gaara.

This had lead to a lot of spoiled Uchiha Children. Not that any of them were complaining. It was bound to make Uchiha Birthdays rather interesting for many, many years to come.

"And my niece." Kenji smiles proudly as Emiko stumbles forward by her mother.

Her coordination still needed some work, but Emiko continues throwing flowers at the crowd as they make their way forward. Soon enough, more gasps were heard.

This time it was obvious what had happened. Miya had made her way through. Of course, this was Miya. So she couldn't just wear a white wedding kimono like a typical bride.

No. She was wearing a fire red kimono with a golden sash and orange spiral accents. "Yep. Definitely proud of her Scorch Style." He shakes his head in amusement.

Kami laughs and shakes his head. "Well she's Scorch and I'm fire, so we thought it was rather appropriate." Good point.

Kami's male wedding kimono even matched Miya's. To say the least, they were quite the pair. At some point, Miya had just decided she liked Kami and that was that. She had more or less fallen for him on the day that they fought the kidnapper. Kami just hadn't known it for a couple years or mistakenly thought it was Puppy Love.

Sasuke smiles as he walks Miya down the aisle. He was on her left and Itachi was on her right. As was typical of their feistiest triplet, she was playing to the crowd and making a grand show of it.

"You look beautiful." He smiles and kisses her cheek as they arrive at the alter.

Itachi nods in agreement and kisses her other cheek. "As expected of an Uchiha Princess, of course."

Miya smiles and bounds over to Kami. "Thanks." She glances at her fathers as she looks her Groom adoringly.

Kakashi had performed their ceremony, so Sasuke thought it was only fitting that he do the same for their children. After all, practice made perfect and his former instructor was getting quite a lot of practice!

"Welcome everyone." The silver haired man grins under his mask. "I'm sure that I speak for all the families involved when I say that we're so glad that you could come to yet **another** Uchiha Wedding, even if some of you are only here for the food." Kakashi laughs again. "Which I can't entirely blame you for. Akio and Kitzu have really outdone themselves this time."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as smiles at Hinata. Kitzu and Akio had both opened a catering business and were now Reserve Ninjas. They would fight, if the Leaf needed more fighters but were largely "retired" in a way. Both men had decided they preferred making sweets to cutting people up.

"Kakashi!" Miya gives him a dirty look.

He chuckles, but appears undaunted even by the threat of Miya's boops. "If anyone has any reason why this man and woman should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He smiles as he looks towards the back and sees a giant family of snakes. "Though I don't think that Aoda and his Clan would react very well to such an objection. So I would strongly advise not objecting."

The crowd gulps as they look back at the massive family of serpents. Yeah. It was safe to say that no one was going to ruin his daughter's wedding, Sasuke thinks to himself rather smugly.

"No objections? Excellent." Kakashi grins. "Then I guess we may proceed!"

"You better or else Miya is going to boop you!" Amaya giggles with the other bridesmaids.

That wasn't a casual threat either. Sasuke knew that Miya would actually do it. He chuckles at the thought.

"True enough." Kakashi smiles. "Do you Kami Minimato take Miya Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish for all your days? To forsake all others and stand by her side for all your days, until death do you part? And knowing the Uchiha Clan, likely produce many adorable babies in the process." Kakashi laughs and coos at Minato the Second who was seated in his stroller by the Groomsmen.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. That was Kakashi for you. He could add humor into almost any situation. Though the eldest Uchiha couldn't deny it on the grounds of accuracy. They really did tend to sire adorable offspring. He smiles at Minato and Emiko.

"I do." Kami laughs and caresses Miya's cheek. "And I'm sure that we'll get started on that second part on our Honeymoon."

This draws many catcalls and laughs from their adult guests. It also drew Itachi's glare. He didn't care if Miya was a grown woman. He would always be her father and if Kami upset her in anyway, he was going to be introduced to his Tsukuyomi!

Miya blushes deeply at this, but Kakashi continues anyway. "Wonderful. "Do you Miya Uchiha take Kami Minimato to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish for all your days? To forsake all others and stand by his side for all your days, until death do you part? And well, you know the rest." The former Hokage winks rather suggestively at her.

When this wedding was over, Itachi was going to strangle Kakashi. He jus knew it. This man was clearly asking for it! The man should have _some_ sense of decency!

Miya just smiles though. "I do. Always and forever." Of course, his princess was obviously in a more charitable mood than he was!

"Perfect. Then by the power vested in me by the Fire Nation and the Hidden Leaf Village, I pronounce thee man and wife." Kakashi grins, obviously enjoying his role. "You may kiss the bride!"

Hinata laughs softly as Kami wasted no time doing exactly that. Much to Miya's fathers' chagrin. She supposed that it didn't matter how old their children got. They would always be daddies' little girls and boys. Their princesses and princes.

It would be nice, if they didn't look like they wanted to kill Kami though. The Uchiha Matriarch would have greatly appreciated it. Still, it didn't look like Kami and Miya had noticed. That or maybe they just didn't care.

"Whoa!" Kenji blinks as he watches them making out.

Whoa was most assuredly right. Eventually though, the couple break apart and Miyia sits down. Kami slowly and suggestively slides her garter belt off and hurls it into the crowd.

"Did he just throw it right into Kenji's face on purpose?" Nara blinks as the lacy garment strikes her brother in the face.

Shishi nods. "Yeah. It looks like it." Indeed, it did look like it.

Kenji grumbles and glares at the lacy object. Well at least his fathers looked more amused now, Hinata observes with quiet mirth. Though her son didn't have long to pout because Miya soon throws her bouquet out into the crowd.

This causes a made scramble as every single woman rushes to catch those flowers. Hinata blinks. "So vicious." She was suddenly glad her marriage had been arranged and she had never had to compete for flowers in such a way before.

"Yeah." Sasuke blinks. "It's a little scary." More than a little.

Itachi was also watching the proceedings in an astonished way. Hinata knew that it was bad when even her eldest husband was in shock. There was very little that could throw Itachi Uchiha for a loop and this was apparently one of the few things that could.

Somehow though, Safa was the one who caught the roses. She shows them around proudly, much to her parents' amusement.

Arashi shakes his head and bumps Kenji and Safa together. "Just go dance. It's tradition." His wife laughs at him and Hinata knew why. Her eldest son was far from subtle sometimes.

"You're horrible." Akeno giggles.

"And you're beautiful." And with that, Arashi escorts his wife to the dance floor while their son was more than happy to get a lot of attention from his position in the stroller.

No one could resist a baby, Hinata thinks to herself. Well that or at least very few people, especially not one as cute as Minato the Second!

Kenji glares at his brother, but dances with Safa anyway. After all, he was going to ask her with or without his brother's "help." Honestly, there were a lot of wonderful things about having such a large and loving family. There was also one drawback.

In a family this large, someone was always trying to "help" or embarrass you. It was just a given. Having seven brothers and sisters was both a blessing an a curse.

"They really are a bunch of meddlers." Safa laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Yeah. They definitely were. Which was equal parts sweet and equal parts infuriating!

He nods in agreement. "I hope you don't mind, if I don't propose today." Kenji twirls her around the dance floor as he notices Miya and Kami going to cut their cake. "It's kinda my sister's day." And stuffing it each other's face as was tradition.

Safa laughs and kisses his cheek. "That's fine. You're right." She grins mischievously at him. "Besides, I imagine our proposal will be more sexy than traditional anyway."

God he loved this woman! Yeah. He could work with that. After all, he had been skinny dipping with Safa. He knew exactly how sexy she could be when she wanted to be (and even without trying)!

"Sounds good to me." He smiles as he listens to the primal music play in the background. "How long do you think it will be before they have their first child?"

Safa laughs and shakes her head. "Mmm if tradition holds, probably a year or less." That was accurate.

People tended to have very "successful" Honeymoons in the Leaf. That or at least that was the case in his family. It might just be an Uchiha Thing though. Kenji had never really done a formal survey.

"Yeah. That's a good point." Though he was sure that he'd get another niece or nephew relatively soon. "You're probably right." Right now, he was more focused on dancing with the beautiful woman in his arms than that!

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata take their customary places by one of the refreshment tables. Sasuke smirks at the sight of Kenji dancing with Safa. He really did take after him in so many ways.

"What are you smirking about?" Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Foolish little brother."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the nickname that just refused to die. It apparently didn't matter that he was a father of eight children and a grandfather, Itachi would always see him as his "little" brother. Whatever.

He could ignore that. "Look!" He smirks and points at Kenji and Safa.

Hinata giggles. "Mmm. It seems it won't be long until we have to plan another wedding." That much was obvious, Sasuke muses in agreement.

Itachi knew what Sasuke meant though. "He takes after Sasuke." The elder Uchiha chuckles. "Definitely a Breast Ninja."

Indeed, Kenji's eyes were definitely having a hard time staying focused on Safa's pretty face. They kept straying below the neckline. Not that Sasuke could entirely blame his son.

To him, there would never be another woman as beautiful as Hinata or his daughter, but Safa was shockingly beautiful. This was especially true since she was sired by a Harpy and a Prodigy in the Art of Murder. There was a lot to look at.

Hinata blushes beat red and swats them both lightly. "You're both a couple of deviants!" Their wife was obviously flustered by Sasuke's observations. "I can't believe you're talking about such things on Miya's Wedding Day!"

Itachi chuckles and kisses her cheek. "Like father, like son." It was likely that he would have to calm their wife down.

If he didn't, he and Sasuke were likely going to end up sleeping on the couch tonight. That was just obviously not an acceptable outcome. So Itachi would do his best to prevent such a thing from happening!

"Well we can't help it." Itachi smiles and kisses her cheek. "We have such a beautiful wife who has completely and utterly corrupted the both of us."

That seems to pacify Hinata because she shakes her head and drags them to the dance floor. Dancing with two other people was always an interesting experience in Itachi's opinion, but the three of them had long ago mastered the art. They had to. They had been married over twenty years and practice, really did make perfect!

* * *

Safa twirls around with Kenji, much to his delight. "So I was thinking that we could see about importing some stuff from the Land of Iron." Kenji nods in agreement.

"They specialize in hand to hand and weapon fighting." Samurais didn't use Jutsus, so they had to make up for it in other areas. "So I'm sure their steel and iron must be amazing. I mean they do call it the Land of Iron."

The snowy haired woman in his arms nods in agreement. "Yeah. So it should be pretty cool." She giggles and looks over at the Uchiha Parents. "We're being watched."

Kenji laughs. Of course, they were being nosey. When weren't his parents being nosey?! It was apparently in their job description or something!

"Sounds like them." He smiles as he dances with her. "Let's give them something to talk about." And with that, he leans down ever so slightly and kisses her.

Fortunately, most people's attention were on Miya and Kami. That was only natural though. It was their wedding and Kenji certainly didn't want to steal their thunder.

That didn't mean that he wasn't going to enjoy kissing his girlfriend though. He definitely enjoyed that. A lot! Who wouldn't?!

Safa returns the kiss and runs her fingers through his hair. "Mmm. Careful." She laughs quietly. "We wouldn't want our fathers to come over here and investigate. That would just be embarrassing."

True. Though he really liked it when she ran her fingers through his hair. It felt nice. It also meant that Safa was really into it. Their kissing.

"You wanna sneak off?" He smiles. "I doubt anyone would really notice?" He glances at his parents who were now dancing really, really closely. "Mother seems to be distracting them and it's not our wedding."

Safa laughs and takes his hand. "It will be one day, but you're right though." She looks around suspiciously and makes sure the coast was clear before they slip off together.

"Yeah. It will be." He smiles and glances back at Miya, dancing wit her husband.

She looked so happy and in love. It was amazing really. Kenji never thought that he would see the day when some one could keep up with the feistiest Uchiha Triplet, but someone apparently could. Miracles did happen sometimes! And with that thought in mind, he slips off with his girlfriend, hoping that they could make some magic of their own underneath the moonlight…in the Uchiha Clan Hotsprings!


	32. Tomatoes & Modesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomatoes and modesty are both very important to Shisui and Hoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For those keeping track, Aiya and Arashi are 22, the triplets are 19, Kenji is 18, Hoshi & Shisui are 16, Emiko is 1, and Minato the second is 4 months. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys the Hoshi & Shisui Chapter.
> 
> Story Notation: Chapter 33 will be the epilogue. This is not the last chapter. Oh and apologies to any Tobirama Fans in advance

The wedding went on for hours and hours. By the time that it was finally over, the Sun was already rising high in the sky. The twins weren't done yet though. They were feeling rather restless.

Well more specifically, Hoshi was. "Come on!" He laughs as he gestures for his brother to follow him. "This is gonna be great!"

Oh boy. Shisui knew his elder brother well enough to realize that phrase meant one thing. Hoshi was going to do something incredibly foolish that while fun in the short-run, was going to be a headache in the long-run.

"Slow down!" He flits off after him. "What crazy idea has gotten into your head this time?!"

There were many benefits of being a twin (or a triplet). One of them was that you were never truly alone. Another was that you had an almost instinctive understanding standing of your twin. Almost psychic really.

Unfortunately, there were also disadvantages. The most problematic of which was that it was very difficult to say no to your twin. It was almost like Hoshi had hit him some Mind Controlling Jutsu or something!

He laughs madly as they continue running across and jumping over roof tops. "You'll see!" Famous last words, Shisui muses to himself as he chases his brother. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Meaning they were both going to get in big trouble. Still, a morbid sense of curiosity had him following his twin. God only knows what Hoshi had come up with this time.

"Right." He rolls his eyes as they finally stop. "What are we doing at the Hokage Mountain?" That didn't make any sense.

That's when he notices that his elder brother had been carrying a bag of tomatoes the whole time. Oh boy. He wasn't sure that he liked where this was going.

"I figured that we'd follow in the footsteps of the Seventh Hokage." He winks at him mischievously. "Just with a more personal touch." Righttt.

This definitely wouldn't end well. Still, it was rather tempting. There was one Hokage in particular, that he wouldn't mind giving a _makeover._

Decisions, decisions. "You know that this is a bad idea." It really was a bad idea.

"Yeah." Hoshi nods without any sense of shame. "I know, but come on." Shisui was convinced that his brother was just incapable of feeling embarrassed about well _anything_.

"Yeah." Hoshi nods. "I know, but it's still going to be fun and he totally deserves it."

Shisui couldn't argue with that. Oh well. They were sixteen. The worst their parents could do at this point was ground them for two years.

"Pass me a tomato." He smiles and Hoshi smirks as he places one in his brother's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata yawns as she is carried off inside the house by Itachi. Ironically enough, he was carrying her Bridal Style. Which was probably what Kami was doing to Miya about now as well.

"Well I don't think they're going to forget their wedding anytime soon." Sasuke chuckles as he follows them inside.

Hinata very much doubted that they would either. Uchiha Weddings were always a grand affair to put it mildly. Though she really hoped that Kami could handle her feistiest daughter.

The bluenette nods though as she snuggles closer to her husband's chest. Well one of her husbands. Hinata was blessed to have two of them.

"That's true." She smiles as Itachi carries her up the stairs and Sasuke follows them.

It was always nice to be carried around. If she wasn't careful though, Hinata would get lazy. Her lovers likely would have indulged her, if she asked to be carried around everywhere. Actually, they might actually prefer it.

Itachi smiles and sets her on the bed while Sasuke shuts the door behind them. "We should all get some rest." They probably should, Hinata thinks to herself as she yawns cutely. "That was quite the celebration."

"That's putting it mildly." Sasuke snorts in amusement. "Well at least there wasn't any glitter or confetti this time." Good point.

That stuff took weeks to really get out of the District. Hinata giggles as she remembers Arashi's and Aiya's first birthday party. A month. That's how long it had taken to truly clear the District of the glitter. Never again. They were never using glitter for celebrations ever again, they had all vowed.

Hinata laughs softly as she curls up into the bed. "Mhm. No glitter." Thank goodness.

"Well judging by how closely Safa and Kenji were dancing, we'll likely be planning another wedding before long." Itachi chuckles as he lays on Hinata's right side and Sasuke takes her left.

She loved sleeping next to them. Cocooned inside both of their embraces, completely protected and cherished. Hinata hadn't had nightmares in years. They were her gorgeous dream catchers.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "It just had to be Suigetu's and Naruto's daughters." She almost wanted to laugh at the utterly forlorn look upon his face. "Couldn't have been someone else's."

"Oh don't look so put out." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead. "It could have been far worse."

The younger Uchiha brother raises an eyebrow. Clearly, he wasn't buying that theory. Hinata had noticed a long time ago, that her younger husband's facial expressions could be quite comical when he wanted them to be. Well that or at least when he let his guard down.

"How do you figure?" Sasuke snorts.

Itachi smiles good-naturedly. "Well it's not as though they fell in love with Orochimaru's daughter or something." Hinata privately concedes that was a very good point.

It was difficult to visualize such a thing though. Orochimaru's daughter. Thank goodness that was just a hypocritical or if such a woman did exist, Hinata hoped at the very least she didn't inherit her father's tongue!

"Don't even **joke** about such a thing!" Sasuke makes a disgusted face!

Itachi chuckles and shrugs. "Well you asked how it could be worse and I told you ." True. That was true. Itachi had him there.

It didn't matter though. Hinata was exhausted. As amusing as this all was, all she wanted to do was curl up next to her husbands and sleep. Preferably for a very, very long time.

* * *

Elsewhere Hoshi laughs as they throw their tomatoes at the Second Hokage's face. They were going to get in trouble for this, if they got caught. He didn't care though.

The bastard had it coming, really. It was his fault that they would never know their paternal grandparents or their paternal anything besides Father Itachi and Sasuke.

"You know, if we aim it just right, we could probably make it look like lipstick." Shisui tilts his head thoughfully.

Now, there was a brilliant suggestion. Hoshi wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it himself first! That was Shisui though.

The man would always pretend that he didn't want to be drug along on adventures, but that was just feigned resistance. Hoshi knew that. He knew his brother better than anyone.

He supposed that was just a product of being twins though. "That's a great idea!" And with that, the two of them begin hurling their tomatoes at Tobirama's face.

Well maybe, his face was exaggerating a bit. The man had been dead for years. This was just his likeness carved into a mountainside. Hoshi had never really understood the tradition.

It struck him as really vain and pointless. That was a lot of work and what were they going to do, after Naruto? He had gotten the last spot. There was no way they'd be able to squeeze in Number Eight!

"Yeah!" Shisui grins. "I know! That's why I thought of it!" Good point.

His brother was a genius, after all. Shisui always came up with really cool ideas. Then again, all of their brothers and sisters were smart. It was just Shisui happened to be the most creative.

He chuckles at the other Uchiha's response though. "So modest." And chuckles a few more tomatoes at Tobirama.

Alright. A few more was an understatement. Probably a couple dozen, but the dead Hokage deserved it.

If he hadn't separated the Uchihas into their own District and put them in charge of the Leaf's Military Police Force, there was a good chance their Uchiha Clansmen and Clanswomen might still be alive.

Idly, he wondered if their parents would still be in a three person marriage. "Of course, modesty is one of my most endearing traits!" Hoshi liked to think they would be. "You know that, dearest Hoshi!"

It was a strange love story, but that didn't make it any less real. Hoshi loved the idea of love. That was probably why he was such a flirt, but he wasn't like Arashi, Aiya, and Miya. He hadn't found the one before puberty freaking hit.

Really, it was a bit ridiculous that they had all paired off so quickly. "Of course, such modesty can only be expected from an Uchiha Prince!" He chuckles though.

Modesty and Uchihas were rarely used in the same sentence. The only exceptions were their mother and perhaps Nara (or Amaya to a lesser degree).

Shisui nods in agreement. "Of course." Though even the young Uchiha Prodigy couldn't keep a straight face at that.

Hoshi and his brother both burst out laughing at once. It was just such a ridiculous thing to say and they both knew it. The Hokages would probably be rolling their eyes in the afterlife, but neither of them cared about at least one of their opinion's.

* * *

A few hours later, Itachi wakes up and decides to make a late breakfast or an early lunch. He smiles down at his sleeping wife and brother. They both looked so peaceful. It seemed almost a crime to wake them. So he wouldn't.

"Let's see, everyone else would have wandered off by now." He muses. "Though I probably should make something for Hoshi and Shisui in case they toddle back soon."

Knowing the twins, they were probably off celebrating in a way that should merit them being grounded, but Itachi didn't have the heart to do such a thing any more. That and they were both 16. They were basically grown.

It was strange. Now, it was just the twins, himself, Hinata, and Sasuke living in the house. Aiya had moved to the Sand with her family and their other children had already moved into other houses in the District.

He pauses for a moment as he considers what to make for breakfast. "Perhaps, some omelets will do." That sounded like a good idea.

They were lucky in a way, their children had all stayed close, but for the most part had their own homes now. After a certain age, children just needed to stretch their wings a bit. They had decided that age was eighteen and not a day sooner though!

There were certain benefits to having two teenage boys in the house. There were never any leftovers. Itachi had absolutely no idea why teenage boys had such large appetites, but it was apparently a universal thing. Their elder brothers had been the same way!

"Good thing we still have two cartons." That's about how many would be needed for the five of them.

As he was making his culinary masterpiece, he hears the sound of dainty feet coming down the stairs and smiles. "Good morning." Had to be Hinata.

Sasuke's feet would either make far more noise or not at all. It all depended on whether his foolish little brother was being stealthy or not. Most ninjas could walk silently, if they wished it though. It was just part of the job.

"Morning." She laughs softly as she joins him for breakfast. "Or should I say, good afternoon."

The not so subtle sounds of Sasuke's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. His foolish little brother was definitely not trying to hide his presence. Not that it would have mattered. Itachi would have sensed his chakra anyway.

"Afternoon is probably more accurate." Sasuke smiles as he heads inside the kitchen. "Have either of you seen the twins yet?"

Hinata shakes her head. "No. They're probably out and about, causing all kinds of mischief." She giggles.

Sasuke shakes his head and groans. "That's exactly what I was afraid of." Itachi smacks his forehead in frustration upon hearing that.

Mostly because it was true. Hoshi and Shisui were quite the fearsome combination. Both on and off the battlefield. Thanks to Shisui's Flickering and Invisibility Jutsus, Hoshi could trap almost anything or anyone in his crystals.

That was far too much power to put in the hands of two sixteen year old boys. "Whatever they're up to, we'll figure it out sooner or later." Itachi smiles. "So let's not worry about it for now and instead focus on enjoying our breakfast." After all, it seemed the most logical course of action.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was out shopping when he notices something strange. The Second Hokage's image on the mountain had lipstick on it? He blinks.

"What the Hell?" That didn't make any sense.

Naturally, he decides to investigate. On his way towards the mountain, he noticed many people stumbling around. Half awake. The blonde decides they must have been at Miya's and Kami's wedding the night before. It would certainly explain a lot!

That's when he sees what was going on and shakes his head. "I can't believe you two are throwing tomatoes at the Hokage Mountain." Though Naruto knew that he couldn't be too hard on them.

He had done the same thing in his youth. It would make him a hypocrite. Still, he did have to wonder why they were only aiming at one of the Hokages.

"Tomatoes are father's favorite food." Shisui nods as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hoshi nods as well. "And the fact our paternal grandparents aren't alive, is indirectly Tobirama's fault." Oh boy.

Naruto was definitely not going to touch that one with a one hundred foot pole. He wasn't stupid enough to get in the middle of this. Damn. These kids were going to be the absolute death of him!

"Right. I guess you guys can throw your tomatoes." Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "Just make sure to clean it up, when you've had your fun."

The twins beam at him and nod. "A Water Jutsu will wash the tomato juice off easily enough." Hoshi assures him.

The fact that Hoshi had seemingly planned this well in advance, disturbed Naruto. How long had he been thinking about this? "You've been planning this for awhile, haven't you?" He was almost afraid to ask, but curiosity could be a powerful force sometimes.

Hoshi nods his head vigorously as if he was tremendously proud of himself for doing such a thing. "Yes, I figured that everyone would be too tired from Miya's Wedding to notice." Well, Naruto couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha District, Sasuke smiles as they eat their breakfast. Well maybe, he should call it lunch. Actually, Sasuke wasn't really sure what he should call it, but it didn't matter.

What mattered is that he was eating with Hinata and Itachi. They had done this countless times before, but the action always seemed so much more profound after one of their children got married. Three down and five to go, he supposed.

"So who do you think will be the next one?" He chuckles as he bites into his omelet.

Hinata giggles at that question. "Most likely Kenji and Safa, as we've discussed before. Though Amaya does seem rather fond of Ryo." Right. Ryo.

Sasuke was probably going to have to have to have a talk with this Ryo. The man who worked at the Interrogation Unit. Amaya spoke most highly of him and that was always a concern.

After all, what kind of father would he be, if he didn't look out for their little Uchiha Princesses? A very bad one! That's what kind! Well at least that was the case in Sasuke's mind!

"That's true enough." Sasuke nods in agreement.

"And try not to traumatize the poor boy too much." Itachi chuckles at the thought.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Oh that was rich, coming from Itachi. He had nearly made Kaemon and Kami run away screaming and those were exceptional ninjas!

"Mmm maybe, we should go for a walk around the village." Hinata smiles at them. "I imagine most people are still asleep after the wedding." True. That wedding had carried on until the Sunrise.

It was more likely than not, that most people were still asleep. The perfect time for a stroll around the village with his beautiful wife and his brother. Sasuke nods in agreement.

"Yeah." Maybe, they'd check out the hot springs later. "That sounds good." Now, that would be _fun_.

Itachi smiles as he helps Hinata up. "Why don't you lead the way, My Love?" Ha!

Who did Itachi think he was fooling?! They all knew exactly why Itachi wanted their wife to lead the way. He just wanted to ogle her backside! Not that Sasuke could blame him.

Hinata did have **such** charming _assets_. How the woman had managed to keep her figure after having eight children was a mystery to Sasuke. Not that it would have mattered. He would have ravished her either way.

"Of course." She smiles as they head off for a nice stroll around the village.

There were times when Hinata looked like a pufferfish during her pregnancies, especially when she had been carrying the twins. That didn't matter though. Because God Damn, she was a sexy pufferfish. Their sexy pufferfish.

* * *

He smiles as they continue on their walk for several minutes. The sway of her hips was rather memorizing and Sasuke had just been about to activate Uchiha Pounce Mode, when she suddenly stops and gasps.

Hinata stares up at the Hokage Mountain in shock. She couldn't believe it. Tobirama's, the Second Hokage's lips, were stained bright red. With lipstick?

"Is the Second Hokage wearing lipstick?" Hinata blinks as she tries to imagine how many tubes of lipstick would be necessary to pull that off.

Itachi blinks as he stares up at it in equal shock as well. "I don't think it's lipstick. And does it smell like tomatoes for some reason?" He tilts his head in confusion.

That's when Hinata hears some laughter. Laughter that she recognized instantly. Hoshi, Shisui, and Naruto? She raises an eyebrow at that last part.

The Uchiha Matriarch now had a sneaking suspicion that she knew exactly where this was going. "Yes, it does." She sighs and drags her husbands after her. "You have to be kidding me."

Sasuke stares at his children and Naruto. Openly gaping at them. "You threw tomatoes at the Second Hokage?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "Naruto, it was one thing to pull that sort of prank when you were in the Academy, but you're a Kage now!"

Hinata was inclined to agree with her youngest husband. What on Earth had they been thinking?! Did Naruto actually encourage her sons to do such a thing?! That was so disrespectful!

"I didn't do it!" Naruto protests.

Shisui smiles and nods. "Yes, Uncle Naruto didn't do it." He smiles more. Only this time more slyly. "He just gave us permission to do it."

Hoshi nods in agreement. "As long as we cleaned up." Hinata blinks. That was the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard.

Sasuke groans and shakes his head. "And why are you throwing tomatoes at the Hokage Mountain?" Yes, that's exactly what Hinata had been wondering too!

Hoshi smiles at them reassuringly. "Well it's because it's indirectly his fault for the Uchiha Massacre." He nods his head as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hinata blinks. Oh she wasn't touching this one with a one hundred foot pole. On second thought, it was probably better just to let them get it out of their system.

"How do you figure that?" Itachi raises an eyebrow.

Shisui crosses his arms as if he felt a bit miffed at having to explain something that he felt was very, very obvious. "He's the one that made the Uchiha District." He nods feeling more energized as he continues on. "And the Military Police Force." Right. Hinata knew that.

"Which is why our Clan was so isolated in the first place." Shisui nods his head vigorously. "Without that isolation, the mistrust and fear never would have been a problem." Ohhh.

Well when they put it that way, her sons did have a point. Hinata shakes her head and chucks a tomato at Tobirama. She knew that her husbands' and Naruto were likely shocked at her behavior, but oh well. When Shisui and Hoshi put it that way, Tobirama was lucky that a tomato was all she was throwing at his likeness!

"Right." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "On second thought, go ahead." Yes, Hinata's thoughts exactly.

Itachi chuckles as he watches the spectacle play out. Well it was highly improper, but that didn't matter much. After all, if the Leaf wanted a proper Hokage who would conduct himself like a statesmen, they wouldn't have chosen Naruto to be the Seventh Hokage.

In truth, people should have seen this coming. The rest of the afternoon was spent throwing and cleaning up tomatoes. That was one of the beautiful things about having so m any children, Itachi muses. One never knew what you were going to end up doing.

"Well that was amusing, but it's late." He sighs. "And I have a class tomorrow."

Hinata yawns and stretches. "And I have a shift at the hospital." Of course. Their wife was still one of the best medics that the Leaf had ever seen. "With Nara." Well at least in Itachi's opinion.

She was needed at the hospital. Besides, she was also the most beautiful medic the Leaf have ever seen. (Well she was tied with Nara, but Itachi digressed…of course an Uchiha Princess was going to be beautiful)!

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "And I have to make sure this loser actually does his job." Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

"What's that supposed to mean, you bastard?!" Naruto witches.

Some things would never change. The Will of Fire would never burn out. The Sun would always rise and set. His love for his family and his foolish little brother would **forever** bicker with Naruto.

Suddenly, the image of an elderly Sasuke and Naruto appeared in his mind. They were fighting in wheelchairs and wielding canes against each other. It was a rather comical image.

"He's merely teasing you." He smiles at his wife, brother, and children. "Come on. Let's go home." And with that, the Uchihas quickly departed, leaving a fuming blonde Hokage behind.

"Do we have any ice cream left?" Shisui looks up at Itachi with the Bubble Eyes Jutsu.

That Jutsu was the deadliest Jutsu known to man. Itachi was convinced of it. How could he possibly say not _the face_? He couldn't. It was just simply impossible!

He chuckles and nods. "Yes, I believe we do." Naruto was still flailing around, but none of them cared.

"Great!" Shisui and Hoshi scurry off back to towards the District. "We'll meet you there!" After all, one had to have their priorities. Apparently, soothing a Hokage was less important than enjoying some ice cream!

He laughs softly at that thought. "Well we should hurry." Itachi smiles at his wife and brother. "If we don't, they'll eat all the ice cream." Well at least in the Uchiha Household, Itachi thinks to himself as the three of them quickly head home.

* * *

Home. It was their home. The District was alive again. Alive with the sound of teenage boys trying to "steal" all the ice cream, birds chirping, snake Summons doing God knows what, and their other children were either softly snoring or laughing at something.

Itachi didn't want to know what the girls were giggling about. There were just some things that were better left alone. Sisterly Bonding was just something that as a man, he was never going to understand. A man had to know his limits, after all.

"Do you think there is any left?" Hinata laughs as they head inside the kitchen.

"Probably not." Sasuke sighs. "But what are you going to do? They are growing boys." He shakes his head in disbelief.

And that was most certainly true. Then again, the entire District was growing. It was alive again with the sounds of their children and grandchildren. In some ways, it was easy to believe that the Massacre had never happened.

Though Itachi knew it had, that chapter in their family's history had closed. A sad chapter that he had long ago decided was never going to be repeated. He quickly banishes such thoughts in favor of getting the last scoop of ice cream. After all, the future looked bright. There was no need to dwell on such unpleasant thoughts anymore.

Their Clan had helped to found their village. This was their home. "Our birthright." And that was that. This time, things would be different. Better. He would make sure of it.

"Did you say something, Itachi?" Sasuke tilts head to the side curiously.

He smiles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "No, foolish little brother." The elder Uchiha shakes his head. "I was just talking to myself." And that was the truth.

"You're really weird sometimes!" Sasuke grumbles as he rubs his forehead. "And stop doing that! I'm a grandfather now!" Yes, Sasuke was. "Grandfathers don't get their foreheads poked!"

Upon hearing this, Hoshi, Shisui, and Hinata all laugh. "They do when their name is Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi smirks. "Best just to accept that fact now, Sasuke. You'll never be too old for forehead pokes!" And much to Sasuke's chagrin, that was just the truth!

After all, Sasuke was his foolish little brother. Forehead pokes were something of a necessity. A time honored Uchiha Tradition that could never be broken. Much like Miya's boops!


	33. Thank Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many decades into the future, our trio is reunited in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There is a massive time skip for the epilogue. That means all of the Uchiha Children are elderly and we're doing the Afterlife Epilogue. There will be character deaths, but I do promise a happy ending! Oh and fair warning, this is the longest chapter that I've ever written! So there should be something for everyone in this epilogue! Anyway, I do hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of Birthright!

_Five years._ It had been five years since Hinata's, Sasuke's, and the Clan's heart was broken by Itachi's passing. The fact that he had died of old age, hadn't made it any easier. Itachi Uchiha may have lived to be a hundred, but it hadn't been enough for their Clan.

"Devastated." She washes some dishes in their home.

One of the dishes was as red of a tomato. Which only reminded her of Sasuke. Her second husband who had passed on two years ago. Like his older bother, Sasuke had also died of old age.

"Are you alright, mother?" Aiya blinks as she walks over to the Uchiha Matriarch.

In those three years, Hinata had clung to Sasuke and he to her. Both of them had been somewhat lost without Itachi, but they still had each other. They had each other and their children. And their grandchildren. And their great grandchildren. That made it bearable.

Hinata sighs as she looks over at her now very much elderly daughter. "I just miss them." Aiya's hair was now longer raven black like Sasuke's, but as gray as Kakashi's had been. That was only to be expected though. She was in her early eighties.

"I know." She embraces her mother as tightly as she could. "They're in a better place now though and neither of them would want you to grieve like this." Hinata knew that.

That didn't make it any less difficult. Tears were threatening to spill forth from her eyes, but she wouldn't allow it. Hinata was not going to cry in front of her daughter. Not again. She had on the days of her husband's passing, but the Uchiha Matriarch wouldn't do it again.

Hinata nods. That was true. "I know. How are my great grandchildren doing?" The bluenette forces a smile.

The Uchiha Clan had definitely grown. A lot. She was now a great grandmother several times over. It was actually a good thing they had a District. Though a few of the more adventurous Uchihas were already spreading throughout the village.

Hinata knew that was the smart move of course. If they weren't as tightly clustered or isolated as they had been, it was less likely to happen again. The unthinkable. Another Massacre.

"They're all doing wonderfully. It seems like only yesterday, they were entering the Academy." Aiya smiles and kisses her mother's cheek. "It's truly amazing, how quickly they're all growing up."

The former bluenette would have preferred to have them all clustered in the District together. It would have been easier to see them that way, but spreading out was probably wiser. Besides, there were still a lot of Uchihas in the District and Aoda's family still lived in the forest nearby.

Hinata smiles at her daughter's words though. "That's good. I'm sure they'll all be fine ninjas in no time." It was so strange. Hinata could remember with perfect clarity the day Aiya and Arashi entered the Academy and now they were both grown. Grown with children and grandchildren of their own!

Time flew by so quickly. It had been over eighty years since she married Itachi and Sasuke, but it hadn't been enough. The time had flown by so quickly, proving the old saying true.

Time flies when you were having fun. In those many years, they had known great joy and thus, it had been over in the blink of an eye. The five years without Itachi and two years without Sasuke though, those years had been slow. Agonizingly so.

"Of course." Aiya laughs and smiles. "It is their birthright after all. The Sharingan, the Byakugan, and to be great ninjas." That thought was true and brought a smile to Hinata's face.

She just wished that Itachi and Sasuke had been here to see it. They had always both doted on their children and descendants so much. She couldn't help, but glance at the door as if expecting to see one or both of them come walking through it.

Come walking through it and to scoop her up in their arms. Carrying her back to the bedroom. Where they would all lay next to each other and fall asleep, after making love.

"Of course it is." Hinata smiles at that thought and finishes with the dishes. "Well I think I'll go for a walk and I'll see you later." She kisses her cheek. "I love you. Make sure to give my love to everyone else."

Aiya nods. "I love you too, mother and I will." The elderly woman nods happily at that and heads off with some flowers in her hands. She was going to put some flowers on her husbands' graves.

* * *

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Itachi sighs as he watches Sasuke. His foolish little brother was going to drive himself crazy. Not that the elder Uchiha could entirely blame him.

He had done the same thing himself when he first passed on. Every day, he would watch over the mortal world. Selfishly hoping that Hinata, Sasuke, or both of them would join him. While at the same time cursing himself for being so selfish.

"Sasuke, stop it." He pokes his forehead. "The woman is a hundred years old." Itachi smiles at him reassuringly. "She'll join us when the time is right."

His brother glares at him and rubs his forehead. "I'm a hundred years old as well, will you STOP with the forehead poking?!" That was true, but no. Itachi wasn't going to stop!

"Of course not, Sasuke." He smirks. "You're my foolish little brother and it's my way of telling you that I love you and annoying you at the same time." Honestly, it was killing two birds with one stone and just an enormously efficient gesture!

The younger Uchiha rolls his eyes. "I just miss her." Itachi nods sympathetically at that. "It's been two years."

If Sasuke thought two years was bad, he should have tried five. Though Itachi wasn't cruel enough to say that. His brother was clearly hurting.

"She'll join us soon enough." Itachi smiles down at the sight of Hinata walking towards their grave. "Even after our deaths, she's such a dedicated wife. Putting flowers on our graves."

It was morbidly romantic, Itachi supposed. He knew that he was being ridiculous. Hinata was an elderly woman.

Realistically, she didn't have that much time left and she'd be back where she belonged. In their arms. They just had to be patient.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata makes her way to her husbands' graves and sighs. She'd done this countless times before. It never got any easier as she read the inscriptions.

Their names, their date of birth, their date of death, and the inscriptions. "How can one single dash be the measure of a person's entire life?" In that life, they had both know so much pain and so much love. It didn't seem right, that only a dash represented their entire lives.

At least the inscriptions did a better job. Itachi's inscription in particular comforted her. **Here lies Itachi Uchiha. A loving husband, brother, father, and Clan Head. He was the wildfire that allowed the Uchiha Clan to rise from the ashes and begin again.** It suited him. A fire could kill a forest, but it could also nurture the soil to allow a new one to grow in its stead.

"He would have liked it." Hinata smiles as she looks at Sasuke's.

**_Here lies Sasuke Uchiha. A loving husband, father, brother, and friend. It is only by tasting darkness, that appreciating the light is possible. And that light is love. The love of your family._ **

The Uchiha woman smiles. It was very Sasuke. It was hard to believe that eight decades ago, most of the village had been terrified of him. Likewise of Itachi. By the end though, they had been very much beloved.

That's when it started raining, pouring actually. Hinata quickly lays the roses on their graves and tries to head off. Hoping to get out of the rain before she got drenched.

That may not have been her brightest idea. "Ahhh!" She slipped and fell. And after that, for a time…there was only blackness. Until there wasn't.

* * *

"My you are a pretty one." That was the first thing Hinata was aware of when her eyes finally opened.

A woman's voice. Definitely a woman's voice. She looks around in confusion until her eyes rested on a woman with long dark hair. Black like a raven's feathers. With eyes that were black as the night sky and ivory skin. She looked so familiar. The woman also looked to be about thirty years old.

"Pretty?" Hinata blinks. At a hundred, the woman didn't believed that she qualified as pretty. "Wait. Who are you?" And why did she look so familiar?

The woman smiles. "Yes, you are." She offers Hinata her hand and helps the woman stand up. "Forgive me. Where are my manners?" Which was far easier to do than it should have been at her age. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha."

That was impossible! That was the name of Sasuke's and Itachi's mother! The woman had been dead for decades! She certainly wasn't a healthy looking thirty something!

"This has to be some sort of dream." That's when Hinata notices the reason why, she had such an easy time getting up.

Her hands. They were no longer old and wrinkled, but young. She blinks and looks at the stands of her hair. No longer were they gray with age, but the midnight blue that she had lost at least twenty years ago.

Mikoto shakes her head. "Most people say that at first." She smiles at her. "You've crossed over. This is the afterlife." The woman seemed ready to catch Hinata in case she fainted, which was a good thing. Hinata wasn't entirely sure that she wouldn't have, otherwise.

_The afterlife?_ She was dead? Hinata blinks. She had known for awhile that she was elderly and it was always a possibility, but for some reason her own mortality had never seemed that real.

"How?" She hadn't felt any pain or anything.

"You tripped on the wet ground of the graveyard. You fell and well, now you're here." Mikoto gives her a sympathetic look.

Oh. That was rather anticlimactic. After everything she had seen in her life, tripping had been the cause of her death?! Nevermind, Hinata knew that it wasn't the cause of her death that was important. It was her family! They were going to be so heartbroken!

"What about my children?! My grandchildren?! My great grandchildren?!" How long would it take them to realize she was dead? Hours probably. Someone would pass by the graveyard surely. "Oh God!"

Mikoto shakes her head and tries to settle her. "Hinata, you were a hundred years old. I'm sure that they've been preparing for this for quite sometime." That was true. "It is the natural circle of life. That and as beautiful as the descendants are that you have so generously given me, they aren't the only family you have." She smiles at her. "Itachi and Sasuke are waiting for you."

Itachi and Sasuke! That was right! She was dead and so were they! They had to be somewhere around here, right?!

"Where are they?" She looks at her pleadingly. "Can you take me to them?" Hinata pauses and looks at herself again. "And are they, like me? Young again?"

Mikoto smiles and nods. "Yes, I can take you to them and I'm sure that Sasuke and Itachi can explain everything to you." She takes Hinata's hand. "It's only natural to have questions. I'll Flicker us there." And with that, the former Uchiha Matriarch does precisely that.

* * *

Hinata blinks when they arrive at their destination. It looked like their District, but it wasn't made of wood or stone. It was made of clouds?

"Sasuke, Itachi!" Mikoto's voice rings out. "I have a surprise for you!"

The Uchiha Matriarch seemed positively giddy. It was sweet, but Hinata's heart was pounding too loudly to register much else, as she sees senses her husbands' chakra signatures approaching and quickly.

Far more quickly than they could have been at the time of their deaths. Had they reverted back to some version of their younger selves too? She supposed anything was possible.

"Thank you, mother." Itachi was the first to get there.

He was in his twenties again. Hinata blinks as she was soon wrapped in his arms. "Yes, thank you." Sasuke soon darts over to them and wraps his arms around Hinata as well. Itachi's arms were behind her and Sasuke's in the front.

Mikoto laughs. "When they finally decide to release them, you should know that your parents are here as well." She looks at Hinata and then her sons. "They're most eager to see you. I'll let them know you're here and they can expect you in…" Mikoto trails off as if unsure of what time frame to give them.

Sasuke smirks. His eyes already flashing ruby red. Well some things never changed, Hinata shivers in anticipation. Uchiha Pouncing Mode was still a thing even in the afterlife.

"One of the benefits of the afterlife is one doesn't get tired." Itachi smiles at Hinata. "You also don't feel pain here. The only suffering one really feels is missing those still in the living world or watching the suffering of that realm."

Sasuke nods as he looks at his mother. "I'd say a month." A month?! He couldn't' be serious. Then again, as she saw one Rinnegan and three Sharingans looking at her, Hinata was pretty sure he was damn serious.

Mikoto laughs and nods. "I shall see you relatively soon then." The Matriarch smiles. "Besides, I still have to inform your father of your wife's arrival and her parents, as I have said." And with that, the other Uchiha woman saunters off.

* * *

Sasuke smirks down at their wife in their arms. She was back. Really, really back and he had every intention of taking advantage of that fact.

"Assuming you have lived a mostly just life or you have genuine remorse for your misdeeds, one ends up here or getting reincarnated." Itachi caresses her cheek. "If one ends up here, you revert back to your physical form when you were happiest or at your strongest." He smiles slyly. "Very few people want to spend eternity as an elderly man or woman."

That was definitely one of the biggest benefits of the afterlife, Sasuke decided. It would have been very difficult to thoroughly ravish their wife when he was well into his nineties. In his early twenties though, well that was an entirely different matter!

"Oh." Hinata blinks. "That makes sense." She squirms and giggles when Sasuke scoops her up.

With that delightful thought in mind, he quickly carries her into their house and Itachi follows suit. He didn't even need to tell his brother what he was planning at this point. Itachi already knew.

"Your wedding kimono looks beautiful on you." Sasuke smiles at her. "You'll likely have to take it off or it'll get shredded though."

Hinata was dressed in her wedding kimono. One unconsciously chose their outfit, just like their age. So perhaps, that wasn't surprising. It pleased him though. It pleased him that of all the outfits she could have chosen, that was the one that had made Hinata the happiest.

**Warning Cloud Lemon**

Hinata blushes, once the door was shut and slowly slides out of it. The beautiful fabric pooled to the ground rather elegantly. Though there was **nothing** elegant about what Sasuke was feeling!

Itachi smirks, clearly feeling just as pleased as Sasuke was. "No lingerie." True enough, their wife's completely naked form was on full display.

A feast for the eyes in Sasuke's mind. All the way from her midnight blue hair down to her cute little toes. Though it was the endearing ruby red blush that spread from her cheeks all the way to her gorgeous breasts at the moment, that was driving most of his lust.

"Well, it seems that clothing is subconscious in this world." Hinata's blush deepens. "Perhaps, I just figured it was better to go without than to have you two destroy another lingerie set."

"Very practical of you." Sasuke pulls her close to him and captures her lips in a heated kiss. "We've missed you." Trying to devour her mouth. "So **very** much." Memorizing every corner of it with his tongue and lips. It had been years. Two very long and painful years!

Itachi chuckles as he quickly discards his clothing. Throwing them into the corner without at care in the world. Maybe, he really was the foolish brother. He should have stripped before kissing Hinata, but he couldn't bring himself to tear himself away from her lips long enough to do so.

Hinata sighs softly in pleasure at the kiss and blushes as she notices that Itachi had already stripped. The thought sent a jolt of anticipation rushing through her body. Making her shiver and her nipples tighten in response.

Sasuke's kiss was a thing of beauty though. The raw desire, love, and passion in it, was almost breath taking. She moans into it as she admires the sight of her once again young husbands, especially Itachi.

"As you probably remember, Sasuke has never had much patience." Itachi chuckles. "Of course, who could blame him when he has such a beautiful, naked woman in his arms?" Stunning. All that lithe muscle and lightly sun kissed skin was on full display. "And one who is already wet for us at that?"

She huffs slightly at Itachi's words, after breaking the kiss. "What makes you think that you know such a thing for a fact?" It was true, but still embarrassing and Hinata had her pride, damn it!

Sasuke was already stripping. Like white marble, she decides. Perfectly sculpted, just like his brother and equally well endowed. It was something of a miracle that they all fit together so perfectly. Judging by her lovers' size, they probably shouldn't have.

They did though. The mere memory of their former passionate lovemaking sessions was indeed making her wet, but Itachi didn't need to know that. At least not yet, he was being a smug bastard!

"Because I have spent decades memorizing everything about that beautiful body of yours." Itachi smirks as he pushes her onto the ground. "And I have always delighted in the fact that we have such a wonderfully responsive wife." Hinata was now laying on her back and Itachi was quickly joining her on the floor that was made of fluffy white clouds.

The clouds felt so perfect against her skin. Like a warm silk. The sensation of the clouds against her skin was almost orgasmic by itself. The Uchiha woman was tempted just to roll around in them.

"It feels good." Sasuke smirks at her. "Doesn't it?" Rolling around in the clouds had always been a favorite pastime of his. Even Itachi couldn't resist indulging in such a thing, from time to time.

"Mhm." Hinata sighs in pleasure, but was soon moaning and panting when Itachi parts her legs and licks her womanhood roughly.

Sasuke watches in fascination as Itachi's tongue went everywhere. He knew from personal experience how sweet their wife tasted and how much she enjoyed their attentions. He shivers at the memory and from the gorgeous visual that Hinata presented at the moment.

_Beautiful._ She was simply beautiful the way she was stretched out, naked against the fluffy white clouds. The clouds which were supposed to be a symbol of purity, but the way she was moaning was anything but. His wife was arching against Itachi's mouth in desperation as her skin flushed with a rosy blush.

"I-Itachi!" And the sound of her moaning Itachi's name, well that was enough to stir him to action, especially a certain part of him.

Sasuke walks over. "I've missed you. Particularly the feeling of being inside you and the feeling of your lips wrapped around my cock." Itachi had always been more natural at this sort of thing. The lewd seduction, but Sasuke was painfully aroused and he was more than willing to give it a shot at the moment.

Itachi smirks as he pulls away from Hinata. Savoring her whimper of protest as he nudges his wife on her hands and knees. "Hinata, perhaps you would be so kind as to indulge Sasuke by sucking him off?" Until her mouth was by Sasuke's arousal.

Their wife blushed prettily, but Itachi notes with more than a little glee that she complied. "Thank you, Itachi." Judging by the way that Sasuke was now moaning and thrusting against her pretty lips, Hinata was complying most enthusiastically.

The way she bobbed her head up and down was rather mesmerizing. Itachi had been privileged to be on the receiving end of such treatment many times in the past, so he knew fully well the amount of ecstasy that Sasuke was currently experiencing. "J-Just like that!" Sasuke groans in pleasure.

Never one to waste an opportunity like this, Itachi quickly goes back to licking their wife. Hard and fast. Teasing her clit by nibbling on it and pumping his fingers inside her soaked womanhood.

Hinata moans around Sasuke's cock. "Itachi! Sasuke!" Lost in pleasure.

Both from the feeling of Itachi making love to her with his talented mouth and the sounds of Sasuke's own bliss. He was so hard and thick. It probably wouldn't take more than a few more licks and sucks to send him over the edge.

"Such a loving wife." Sasuke gazes down at her adoringly. "Don't worry, we'll make you feel just as good as you make us feel." And she knew that he would keep his promise.

The feeling of Itachi's tongue and teeth was incredible. She was so close! The bluenette arches back against him desperately as his fingers tease her to the brink of madness. It was everything and yet, not enough at the same time!

"Indeed." Itachi licks her faster as he teases her with his fingers more. "A most excellent wife." Who was going to cum for them, he thinks to himself.

The way she was arching against him so frantically and how utterly drenched her soft folds were told him everything he needed to know. Hinata had missed them just as much as they had her.

"Itachi! Sasuke!" And he was soon proven right. "Oh God!" She came hard and fast, releasing Sasuke just before she did.

Of course, his foolish little brother wasn't far behind. Though of course, that wasn't a mark against him. Itachi doubted any man could have resisted Hinata's hot, little mouth sucking them off.

"Hinata!" Sasuke pants harshly. "T-That's the real paradise."

Itachi smirks. No. Not quite. "We're getting there, but there is still quite a bit more to do before we can truly call it paradise." After all, his wife and brother may have had their first climax, but his own arousal was still throbbing in a painfully, wonderful way.

Sasuke pants as he tries to regain his breath. "Come, My Queen." He smiles at her as scoops her up. "We've got a surprise for you."

It was a short walk, but rather awkward for Itachi. Still the result was worth it. They soon arrived in one of the Playrooms they had designed for their beautiful wife. The Mirror Room.

She looks around in confusion. "Why are there so many mirrors?" The ceiling was covered in them as were the walls. The only place that didn't have mirrors on it was the floor. Which was made of the fluffy clouds.

"So you can watch us make love to you at any angle." Sasuke purrs dangerously in her ear as he stands behind her. "And since Itachi was so nice to you earlier, I think it's only fair that he gets to enter you first."

Hinata shivers at Sasuke's naughty words. His breath hot and seductive against her ear as Itachi smirks and walks over to her. Obviously, he was inclined to go along with his brother's plan.

"I think that's fair." Itachi smirks as he kisses Hinata. "What do you think, My Queen? Do you want us to take you and make you scream our names just like we used to?" He murmurs between passionate kisses.

Hinata kisses back eagerly. Savoring the taste of Itachi's kiss. She was addicted to their kisses and touches. It had been Hell to be without her husbands, but now they had been reunited and it felt so _good_ to be back in their loving embrace.

"Yes." The word came out almost like a breathless prayer. "I do. Please." But she didn't care.

"Good." Itachi smirks as he buries himself between her thighs and groans in pleasure. "You feel even better than I remember." So hot, tight, and wet. Just for them. They fit together so perfectly!

Hinata moans and Itachi smirks as he sees his wife looking around. No doubt watching him take her as Sasuke held onto her from behind and soon joined him. Both of them claiming their wife, over and over again.

There was nothing more erotic than being inside Hinata as she screamed their names. The sight of her completely surrendering to the pleasure that only they had ever had the privilege to give her. Such absolute bliss.

"Do you like it when we both take you at once, Hinata?" And Sasuke was apparently trying his hand at lewd seduction. "Because I know that we do. You feel so good." He growls in approval as he nips her ear and licks her neck, his hands drifting further south. "Wrapped around us like this." Toying with her clit. Smart man.

"YES!" Hinata moans as she arches back against them, kissing Sasuke briefly before turning her attention back to Itachi. "Oh God, yes!" Heatedly kissing him as well. Her hands sending delightful shivers down his spin as they explored his chest and his back. That felt incredible!

Hinata was drowning in pleasure. The feeling of both of her lovers making love to her at once was unlike anything else. She was so _full_! Completely cocooned in their warmth as Sasuke toyed with her clit and the two thrusted in perfect unison. The three of them becoming one.

It was hard to tell where one began and the other two ended, but it was a beautiful picture. She could see their image everywhere. They were surrounded by so many mirrors, it was almost impossible not to.

"Don't stop!" She was begging, but that was of little consequence to her at the moment. Hinata never wanted it to end. The feeling of being so close to the and seeing the love and desire in their eyes was pure ecstasy. Itachi was right, this truly was paradise.

She digs her nails into his back in response as she kisses him heatedly. Itachi's hands were now roaming over her breast and squeezing her ass as the two of them plunged inside her. Deeper and deeper. "I-ITACHI! S-SASUKE!" Making her scream again and again!

_Perfect!_ This was absolutely perfect. Sasuke growls with primal satisfaction as he slams into his beautiful wife and admires the gorgeous sight of her getting ravished in all the mirrors.

So hot, tight, and wet. So perfect. It always amazed him that she could so easily take all the love they gave her. She was such a tiny little thing, except for her womanly curves. Yet, she was able to take both of them at once and give them eight beautiful children. It was nothing short of amazing.

"Ours." He slams into her as if to prove her point, making her scream more. "We're never going to be separated again." That was a promise.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Itachi also picks up the pace. Hinata arches against them frantically, moaning desperately. One final powerful thrust from him and Itachi was all it took to send the three of them spiraling over the edge at the same time.

**End of Cloud Lemon**

That was just the first of many lovemaking sessions though. For a month, their home was a tangle of limbs and heated moans. They made love on every spot of their cloud home at least once and in some cases, several times.

Eventually though, their senses returned to them. Once they had bathed and dressed, Hinata decides that she really should visit her parents and meet the rest of her husbands' family.

"Come on." She smiles at them, beckoning the two of them to join her.

They chuckle and follow her. "We're coming." Sasuke and Itachi follow her for her reunion with her parents, some of her family, and the other Uchihas.

* * *

"Hinata!" Hiashi, her mother, Neji, Hanabi, and Konohamaru come over to greet her eagerly. "It's so good to see you!" And so did Sasuke's parents.

A man wearing a Military Police Force Uniform chuckles as he looks at her. "Yes, I believe I can understand what distracted them so thoroughly for a month now." He must have been Fugaku. Sasuke's and Itachi's father because Mikoto playfully swats him.

"You'll have to forgive my husband." She smiles serenely. "We've all just waiting a long time to reunite with you and I'm afraid he can be a deviant sometimes." Uh huh. It seemed the apple didn't fall too far from the tree then!

Hinata giggles. She shakes her head in amusement. It was rather surreal to see everyone. Hundreds of people must have greeted them before the day was over.

Several hours and eventually, it was just her parents, her in-laws, and them alone together. Fugaku smiles and points to a cloud and towards something. Hinata blinks and looks down.

"They're all there." Mikoto smiles. "Eight children, 24 grandchildren, and 56 great grandchildren." Hinata smiles at that thought.

Twenty-four grandchildren might have seemed like a lot, but when you had eight children, it wasn't really. Perhaps not surprisingly, Kenji had sired the most children. Six. Though Arashi and Aiya each had three. That made twelve. The triplets all had two, which brought it up to 18. Hoshi had four boys and Shisui was the proud father of two Uchiha Princesses.

Itachi nods and caresses her cheek. "They're all laying flowers." He gestures towards their headstones. "It looks like they've finally inscribed yours." Indeed they had.

Her name, her date of birth, her date of death, dash, and inscription were all on her stone. It was the inscription that made her smile most though. **Here lies Hinata Uchiha. Loving mother, wife, sister, daughter, and friend. The woman whose love was responsible for reviving the Uchiha Clan and bringing the light back into our fathers' eyes.**

"That's very poetic." Hinata smiles.

"Yes, that's how we know that it didn't come from Hoshi." Sasuke chuckles as he ignores his wife's dirty look.

It was true and he wasn't going to take it back. Hoshi had other talents though. A very direct manner of speaking that often brought laughter out of even the most tightlipped ninja.

Sasuke smiles as he looks down from the clouds and sees the massive crowd that had gathered. He had both of his families back now. The original and the new one.

"We're very lucky." Itachi smiles as he kisses Hinata's cheek and smiles at their family. "To have our beautiful wife and so many wonderful descendants."

Sasuke nods in agreement. As was expected, their children had thrived and found love of their own. This was true for even Amaya, who had a devil of a time reassuring Ryo that her fathers weren't actually going to kill him for touching her. And now they were all grown, with children and grandchildren of their own.

Their family was a gifted one and their range of interests quite diverse. They had Uchihas in every ninja specialization imaginable now. From medic all the way combat ninja. Academy instructors, Senseis, Trackers, Intelligence Specialists, combat ninjas, medics, housewives (and househusbands), and even a Kage or two. (Did Aiya being married to the Kazekage count? Sasuke thought it did)!

Itachi chuckles as he kisses Hinata and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Well I'd say that's one very much restored Clan." He looks at the rest of his family with sympathy. "I regret that I had to end the first generation to bring about the others, but one can't argue with the results."

Mikoto and Fugaku sigh as they embrace Itachi closely. Surprisingly, it was Fugaku who was the first to speak. "It is regrettable, but I am proud of you Itachi. And of you Sasuke." He sighs and pulls Sasuke into the hug. "My biggest regret is how much time, we wasted on hatred. That I wasn't as good a father, as I should have been."

Mikoto sighs and caresses Fugaku's cheek. "And I should have foreseen what was coming. The Leaf was going to strike back." She shakes her head. "Itachi, Sasuke, you never should have had to suffer as much as you did, but you thrived in spite of it." She smiles at Hinata. "And you helped them to do so. I'll forever be grateful to you for loving my sons."

Hinata smiles back. "And I'll forever be grateful to you for bringing them into the world so that I could love them." After all, without Mikoto and Fugaku, there would be no Itachi and Sasuke and that wasn't really a world that Hinata wanted to live (or exist in).

"Come, we're having a Welcome Home Celebration for Hinata." Fugaku glances at his sons and Daughter-In-Law, after embracing them tightly for several minutes. "It's to die for." He smirks at his own pun and Mikoto laughs as the four of them follow the proud Uchiha Patriarch to the festivities.

* * *

Itachi sighs a few minutes later, when he notices Hinata sighing and looking down at their descendants wistfully. "They'll grieve you. As they grieved us, but this is the natural order of things." He smiles at her. "Besides, you'll always be with them in their hearts and you taught them the most important lesson possible before you passed on."

Hinata smiles at him, trying to dispel her melancholy at the sight of her descendants' tears. "And what lesson is that?" She looks at him.

"How to love." Itachi smiles and kisses her cheek. "That's what you taught them. Now, don't dwell on it much. Our children will likely join us here soon enough." They were all well into their twilight years, after all.

Hinata nods. "You're right." And with that, she allows herself to be swept away into her husbands' arms, dancing on the clouds.

Itachi smiles at the sight as the three of them dance together. This was truly paradise. Now, that Hinata was here and he knew that their Clan was a thriving one. All the pain of the past seemed to have been washed away and even his foolish little brother, was happy. What more could anyone possibly ask for?

A family, forgiveness, and love. He had everything that he had ever wanted. So did Sasuke. And one day, their descendents would join them in this Kingdom of Clouds. Of love and light. Hopefully, with their own loving husbands and wives.

Hinata smiles as she dances with them. "I love you both. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for so long." Her smile was more dazzling than the Sun to Itachi.

"I love you too." Sasuke smiles as he kisses her.

Now, that was a good idea. "As do I, more than words could ever say." which is exactly what kisses were designed or.

Passionate kisses were perhaps the easiest way to say, **"I love you."** Truly, it was amazing how three simple words could mean so much. And with that thought in mind, the three of them exchange several of them while they danced and danced upon the clouds, surrounded by their loving family members.

"I hope one day they all have what we have." Sasuke smiles as he looks down at the clouds.

Hinata smiles and nods in agreement. "They will. Along with the Byakugan and Sharingan, love is their birthright."

Itachi could only nod in agreement at this because truer words were never spoken. Their Clan had always been one that felt things intensely. Love and hate in equal measure. When they hated, it was with a poisonous intensity. And when they loved, it was with an indescribable joy.

"Very true, My Queen." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. " **OUR** Queen!" Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle at that correction.

It was also very true. Though Itachi still knew that Hinata was right. One day, their descendants would find a love just as deep and true as they had. That was a pleasant thought. Though there was still one final thing that he had to do.,

Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Yes, our queen." He shakes his head in amusement. "That goes without saying, my foolish little brother."

"Always and forever." Hinata giggles.

Yes, always and forever. Itachi liked the sound of that. Nothing could separate the three of them now, not even death. And Itachi truly wouldn't have it any other way, even if Sasuke was glaring at him for poking his forehead.

"You're never going to let the forehead thing go, are you?" Sasuke sighs.

Itachi shakes his head. "No never, Sasuke." He smiles serenely. "Just as the two of us will never let our queen go, I'll never stop poking your forehead. As I've said before, it's my way of saying that I love you." Itachi smirks.

Hinata smiles and kisses both of their cheeks. "And I love the both of you." Bringing a smile to both of their lips.

"I love you too, Itachi." Sasuke sighs. "I just wish you chose to express your affection for me in a way that didn't leave bruises on my forehead." Itachi laughs at this.

"Perhaps, I'll think of something." His grin grows. "Though I do believe I felt Naruto's chakra signature earlier, just so you know."

And as if on cue, a blur of blonde hair could be seen pouncing Sasuke. "HEY, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto grins. "Oh hey, Hinata. Glad to see you made it. Looks like the gangs all here now." He looks around and blinks. "Um I'll just tell everyone to come on over and join the party."

Sasuke twitches. "You're such a loser." He just had to go and ruin the moment like that! "Whatever. Go get them." And with that, Naruto takes off, soon coming back with the Rookie Nine and their families.

* * *

"He didn't ruin the moment, My Love." Hinata smiles soothingly. "He only made it better." That was all it took.

Just one smile and Sasuke's irritation was completely soothed. Hinata's smile had always been a balm on his soul in life and in death, that apparently hadn't changed. It was impossible to be upset about anything, when she looked at him that way.

"I suppose you're right." He smiles and resumes dancing with Itachi and Hinata as the Rookie Nine Families join the fray. "Though it's a good thing that one can't get tired in the afterlife, otherwise we'd be in for a very, very long night."

Hinata smiles again and kisses them both. "That's true, but as long as I have the two of you, I can handle anything." She laughs. "Even a Rookie Nine and Family Reunion Celebration."

Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk at that. "I'll hold you to that." Their beautiful wife clearly didn't know what she was getting herself into, but Hinata was about to find out how chaotic celebrations in the afterlife could truly be.

Not that it mattered. He knew the truth. Sasuke and Itachi were never letting their wife go again, now that they had all been reunited in the afterlife. Everything was perfect in his mind.

The raven haired ninja couldn't be happier. The Uchiha Clan was thriving both in the mortal world and in the afterlife and he had his beautiful queen back. What could possibly be better than that?

"Mmm alright." Hinata smiles as she snuggles against them. "Just as long as neither of you ever lets me go again." Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk at that.

That was one promise that didn't mind making. "Of course." And neither did, Itachi judging by the way he was holding onto their wife so tightly.

Hinata couldn't help, but smile as she snuggles into the safety of her lovers' arms. Her mortal life might be over, but that mattered little.

What mattered most was that she had Itachi and Sasuke back. And dead or not, she knew one thing. There were many more passionate kisses and _training sessions_ in their future.

"It's a promise, My Queen." Itachi smiles. "Well **our** Queen."

Hinata laughs at his correction. "Good and I promise to never leave my Kings again." She smiles up at them as they continue dancing upon the clouds. "After all, there's no place that I would rather be than in the both of your arms." And they all smiled at this, because each of them knew that truer words had never been spoken.

Hinata could scarcely believe her life had ended this way. She could remember a time long ago, when all she had wanted out of life were three simple things. To be kind like her mother, strong like her father, and to marry the man she loved.

Who would have ever thought that she would accomplish all three and then some. Not only had she become strong and kind, but she had married **two** men that she loved more than anything. Life could be both strange and wonderful sometimes, she thinks to herself as she allows herself to be twirled around on a bed of clouds by her loving husbands.

Though she was certainly wasn't going to complain. She was quite possibly the luckiest woman in all of paradise. Hinata had a loving family and two wonderful husbands.

Two wonderful husbands that could still take her breath away with a single kiss and she knew that their afterlives would be pure bliss because of this. "Perfect." Everything was perfect because they had each other.

In time, they would have everything. Each other, their friends, and their family. One day, their children and descendants would join them. Until then though, Hinata was sure that they would find a way to pass the time.

"Hinata, come with us." Sasuke smiles at her slyly. "We still have to show you the rest of the house." And with that, he and Itachi lead her away from the party and back towards their home.

She smiles at that thought. "Coming!" She quickly follows them because if the Mirror Room was any indication, her husbands had likely devised quite a few ways for them to pass the time in a rather _enjoyable_ fashion.

"No, not yet." Itachi smirks at her as he opens the door for Hinata. "But you will be soon enough."

Hinata squeaks and blushes at that thought. She didn't have long to dwell on her embarrassment though. "I couldn't agree more." Sasuke smirks as he pins her against the wall playfully. "My Dear Brother." Because Uchiha Pouncing Mode had definitely been activated.

Thank goodness that it was impossible to get tired in the afterlife. Otherwise, she wasn't sure how she would have handled two very passionate husbands, but she damn sure would have given it her best try! After all, who could resist Uchiha Pouncing Mode?


End file.
